


Highschool of the Damned

by madnessofwonderland



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Anime, Blood and Gore, Bottom Ciel, Creeper Claude, Creeper William, M/M, Manga, Modern, Obsessive Grell, Possesive Sebastian, Punk Sebastian, Relationship(s), SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural References, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian, adorable ciel, and then there's Ronald, demon, highschool, sebastian is secretly a huge nerd, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 96,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofwonderland/pseuds/madnessofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is the high school nobody. After being bullied so much for his eyes he decides to hide his face from the world. </p>
<p>Sebastian Michealis, charming, smooth, and handsome. He is the most popular man at school. However, unknown to everyone, there are some deadly secrets about the raven haired beauty.</p>
<p>These two have not spoken once to each other due to their statuses in the school, but what happens when one day they bump into each other?</p>
<p> Two high school students, one human one demon how can they possibly get along, let alone fall for each other?</p>
<p>Originally an rp on tumblr with myself: earl--of--phantomhive and my friend:  sebastian-the-demon-butler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the meeting that starts it all!

Straight A student. The most popular guy in school. Ladies’ man. Mysterious. Dangerous. These were just a few of the ways people could describe Sebastian Michaelis, though few knew how true the last term truly was. The seventeen year old Junior was devilishly handsome, with a perfect figure, a permanent smirk on his lips, and an air about him that drew humans closer and closer. The young man rode a pitch-black motorcycle to his high school every day, Always sporting something black. His nails, his hair, his clothes. Blacker than darkness. He made Goth look very good. 

It was a dark Monday morning. Clouds covered the sky and things were mostly silent, apart from the loud rumm that emanated from the engine of Sebastian’s Harley Davidson. He parked just outside his school and stepped off the bike, his legs gripped by dark gray jeans that contrasted slightly with his dark leather jacket. He took off his helmet and flipped his hair. He put the helmet on one of the handles of his motorcycle and put his hands in his pockets before he stepped on to the sidewalk and made his way into Acherson High, becoming immediately surrounded by all the people who called themselves his ‘friends’. Little did they know that an unlucky few of them would become his dinner.  
The always hooded teen Ciel Phantomhive looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the loud cheers and merely rolled his eyes when he saw it was only to welcome the popular snob known as Sebastian. The teen pulled his hood down even more to hide all of his face as he usually did and returned his gaze to his book.

Ciel was never seen without his black jacket hoodie over his head and completely covering his face from society. The young teen had kept his face hidden underneath the hood that most people had completely forgotten what he looked like and labeled him as a freak. He was bullied a bit and had to keep on guard to make sure no one pulled his hood down to reveal his face and his secret. 

Ciel was so caught up in his thought that he had barely heard the bell ring for class to start. A quick curse escaped his lips as he put the book back in his bag and stood up. He quickly began running to his room and accidentally bumped into someone on the way, unknowingly revealing a bit of his perfect skin to the person. “Ah! Sorry about that!” he said quickly before starting off to his class.  
Sebastian stared after the younger boy that had just bumped into him. He was about to tell him to watch where he was going, but then he saw his face. Well, part of it. The boy’s skin was almost as pale as Sebastian’s, and his soul smelled strong. It was mouthwatering. He stood there for a second before he realized the hall was empty, and ran to his first class. Luckily, with his status in the school, none of the teachers really cared if he was late or if he even showed up. Sebastian sighed and entered the English Literature room, a look of cool confidence on his face as he sat in the very front desk. A perky girl named Sarah Jenson was sitting next to him. Earlier that week, he’d claimed her as his girlfriend, but he knew it would never last between them. She leaned over in her chair, her cleavage showing promiscuously. “So, are we still on for tonight?” She said quietly, trying to sound somewhat alluring. 

Sebastian fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Leaning toward Sarah, he gave a slow, sexy smile and whispered, “Only if you’re ready for the surprise I have for you~” he winked. She smiled widely and nodded eagerly. Hook, line and sinker, Sebastian thought as he returned his attention to the teacher in front.  
The hooded teen sighed as he walked out of the nurses office while holding a kleenex to his nose. “Man the third time this week” he mumbled as he remembered being shoved into a locker by some jock and being punched in the nose through his hood.

He sighed once again before opening the door to his room. “Phantomhive! Where have you been?!” the teacher of the class barked as soon as he got in the room. “I’m sorry sir I was-” “I don’t want to hear it just go and take a seat now!!!” Ciel scowled under his hood, “Yes sir” he mumbled as he walked to the very back of the room and took his seat next to the window.  
Startled, Sebastian ripped his gaze from the teacher to the boy in the back. He was the one. The human that bumped into him that morning. He had almost forgotten. Taking a long look at the boy, Sebastian thought. He wondered how difficult it would be to get the boy alone. He wasn’t very sociable, and Sebastian doubted anyone would miss him. He was broken away from the thought when Sarah asked him what she should wear that night. That annoying girl spent the rest of the period talking about fashion and scandals in the school, none of which Sebastian really cared for. He was beginning to think it would be a public service to remove Sarah from the world. He couldn’t wait until the end of the school day. Luckily for him, it came sooner than expected. By Fourth Period, there was an uncontrolled explosion in the chemistry lab, spilling fumes through the whole school. Everyone was told to go home for the day, which pleased Sebastian. Before the unsuspecting girl could rush out the door, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, “Meet me at the football field tonight, after sunset~” the girl squealed and nodded excitedly, kissing Sebastian before she scampered off. He stood in the front door, looking at everyone as they ran to their cars and bikes to get away from the Hell they called high school. He smirked at all of them. His tasty little treats. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. The demon turned.  
Ciel coughed as he, along with the entire Chemestry class ran out of the room “That idiot Bard, the hell was he thinking?!” he growled through his hood. For some reason Bard had thought of the brilliant idea to mix two chemicals that obviously didn’t go together and shake them, causing the mixture to explode and fill the school with smoke.

Ciel continued to grumble curses as he walked out of the door and began to walk down the sidewalk to his home, unaware that he was walking right past a certain demonic figure.  
That boy again. The one he had bumped into, who the teacher had called ‘Phantomhive’. What was his first name? Why hadn’t Sebastian noticed his soul before? Why did he look so introverted? “Why do you wear that hood?” The popular boy found himself asking out loud instead of the thought being safely in his mind. His tone sounded more reprimanding than it did in his head. Immediately, he shut his mouth and put his hands in his pockets, thinking the boy would simply ignore him like he did everyone else. Sebastian stepped out of the doorway to walk over to his bike, a sigh escaping his chest. Why am I even wasting my time trying to talk to that human? I have a snack for tonight anyway, he thought.  
Ciel stopped when he heard the question come from the older teen. He clenched his fists for a moment before sighing and continuing to walk.

Because it’s much easier to hide the truth

 

As his thoughts continued to roll through his mind, he had hardly noticed the figures behind him, “Hey Phantomhive!” “Shit!” he mumbled and started to run but was caught after a moment, “Where do ya think you’re goin' loser!” the older boys sneered and threw the hooded teen to the ground then started kicking him.  
Sebastian got on his bike and stuck the helmet on his head. He revved the Harley Davidson, loving the loud purr she made. He pulled out of the parking lot and continued riding close to the side walk. Through the tinted plastic in the front of his helmet, the young man saw a big, burly kid about his age kicking the complete crap out of someone. The hooded one that he was curious about. As fate would have it, there was a puddle in the street right beside them, and ever so casually, Sebastian rode his motorcycle into it, creating a splash that drenched both of the other boys. The big one became angry and foolishly began chasing, but Sebastian merely smirked and revved the motor, clenching the gas lever in his hand as tightly as it would go, making a clean getaway. Three minutes faster than usual, the demon made it back to his house. He lived alone, for the most part. His parents would check in with him every few months. He was merely a fledgling demon, not ready to completely break off from Hell’s aid yet. He parked the bike and headed inside, eager to take a shower and dress sharply for his ‘date’. “Perhaps I should bring a napkin,” he thought out loud with a wicked smile.  
"Aw man!" the kids growled as they looked at their mud soaked clothes, "You’re lucky Phantomhive, but we’ll see ya tomorrow" they gave the hooded teen a final kick before storming off. Ciel remained huddled in a ball for a moment until the pain finally left his body. He slowly got up and looked in the direction the motercyclist rode off in. I wonder who that was…. whomever it is I owe them big time The bluenette quickly dusted off his pants and sighed before walking to the place he always went to think; the football field. “Hopefully there’s no practice” he mumbled as he reached the field. Thankfully the field was almost completely empty, the only other person there was some dressed up girl who seemed to be looking around for someone and continuously checking her phone. Ciel cautiously snuck past her and took his usual seat behind the bleachers where no one could see him. He sighed softly and quickly took out his book and continued reading where he had left off.  
Once Sebastian was ready, he took a final glance in the hallway mirror before making his way to the front door. He was dressed neatly in a black dress shirt with a blood red tie. He wore black jeans ripped at each knee and a silver chain glistened as it hung from his belt loops. The demon had his hair slicked back sexily and ran his hand through it as he gave the mirror a seductive smile. There was a vase of dead roses on a wooden table in front of the mirror; he picked one up and tucked the short stem into the pocket of his shirt. He stepped out of his house and locked the door before he texted Sarah, telling her he was on his way. Sebastian hopped on his motorcycle and made his way back to school- to the football field.

"Sebastian!" Sarah called to him ecstatically, waving her hand to him as he parked his motorcycle. It was getting dark. The sun was setting in the most romantic way. He walked to the center of the football field where the girl was waiting, each stride confident and alluring. He took her hand and bowed deeply, kissing it tenderly. "I thought you’d never come!" She said in a relieved tone.

He stood upright again and smiled down at her. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting. I had to get you this,” he pulled the dead rose from his pocket and gave it to her. She swooned, as expected. Sebastian licked his lips hungrily. “It really reminds me of you,” he said softly.

"Why?" She asked curiously, probably expecting a romantic answer.

Sebastian took a gentle hold of Sarah’s chin, pulling her close with his free hand as he gazed hypnotically into her innocent brown eyes. “Because it’s dead.” He purred. Her expression quickly turned from enchanted to shocked, but before she could do something rather stupid, such as screaming, Sebastian clutched the tops of Sarah’s arms with both hands in an iron grip and fiercely pressed his lips against hers in an open-mouthed kiss. She let go of the rose, dropping it to the turf. The demon’s eyes glowed fuchsia as he pulled out the young girl’s soul with his mind. Each soul the demon consumed was different. Despite the smoke-like form every soul took, they all had different flavors, different colors, different essences. No two souls were the same. This particular soul was a soft pink, Sebastian saw as a bit of it seeped like dry ice from the corners of their mouths. It tasted sweet, but had a fruity tang to it. It held her spunky nature and happiness, as well as her fear and pain of what was happening at that moment.

In an instant, it was all over. Sarah’s body fell onto the turf with a heavy thud. Sebastian savored the flavor for a moment, then glanced down at her body. He knelt down and placed his hands on her stomach. Concentrating hard, he willed his fingers to extend and become clawed, the way they looked in his true form. In the next second, he ripped Sarah’s insides out of her body, scratching her face and shoulders in the bloody chaos he created. When he was finished with his art work, his hands returned to normal and he licked his fingertips clean of her blood. Sebastian made absolutely sure that none of the blood had gotten on his clothes. With a satisfied nod, the demon left the football field and stepped with the same confident strides as he walked back to his bike.  
The sound of an approaching motorcycle finally broke Ciel’s concentration on the book. He marked his place and closed the book before setting it down and cautiously stuck his head out to see who it was.

He widened his eyes when he saw it was the same motercyclist from earlier walking to the football field and into the excited girl’s arms. He watched as Sebastian seemed to whisper something into her ear then hand her an obviously dead rose which she fawned over. How pathetic. The hooded teen continued to watch as the older male seemed to say something sweet then suddenly give the girl a cold deadly gaze. Everything instantly turned cold and a dark aura wrapped around the teen as his eyes began to glow. With out any hesitation, the motorcyclist pulled the girl into what seemed like a forced kiss until she crumpled to the ground lifelessly, Sh-she’s….dead…. Ciel watched wide eyed as the raven haired teen licked his lips and suddenly grew the longest nails he’d ever seen, the teen made quick work of making it look like the girl had been killed by some loon and started walking back to his motorcycle contently.

Ciel shook as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen, he stood up and slowly walked out of his hiding place. After thinking through everything he saw he looked up and finally saw a glimpse of his face. It was Sebastian…the person who was known for dating every girl that has disappeared lately. The hooded teen widened his hidden eyes as everything finally made sense; the multiple dates, the missing girls, the way the older teen seemed to stare at someone as if they were a meal, it was right then and there when Ciel finally realized what Sebastian truly was, “…A-A….demon…..”


	2. Red Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a little talk with Sebastian

Sebastian rode home with a smile on his face and slept that night peacefully, thinking nothing of Sarah Jenson. That all changed when he arrived at school the next day, decked out in his usual Gothic garments. There was police tape surrounding the football field and the cops were shooing away gawking students while EMTs put Sarah’s corpse in a body bag. With an alarmed, shocked motion, Sebastian jumped off his motorcycle and ran through the small gathering of students. “What the Hell happened here?!” he asked frantically, his eyes showing concern.

"Well, son, a young girl was killed here last night. Sarah Jenson. We think it was an animal…" The officer lied. Sebastian could tell because of his tone and stance. The man really thought that it was a killer. A modern Jack The Ripper. The mysterious person who had caused the disappearances of other girls at this particular high school. 

Sebastian looked at the police man in horror. “Oh, God, no…This…this can’t be happening…” The officer eased the teen down on the sidewalk to sit and let his emotions out. There were a few girls sitting near him that were crying. But no tears came to Sebastian’s eyes. He simply sat there, playing a role in front of the crowd. Looking distraught. He ignored the officer as he bellowed to the flocking students:

"Go to your classes now, kids! There’s nothing to see here! Make sure that you all start going home before sundown so you can be safe!" Sebastian took a deep breath, and stood on slightly shaking legs. The girls stood as well, and the small gathering of teens departed from the area.  
Ciel spent the rest of the night continuously thinking about what he had just witnessed. “I-I can’t believe it…..a demon” He didn’t sleep at all that night , he spent the night researching demons and demonic signs until the sun rose from the horizon. He yawned as he put on his clothes along with his usual hoodie and grabbed a granola bar before running out of his house and towards school.

What he saw was exactly what he expected, ambulances and police cars all around the football field along with tons of girls -probably that girl’s friends- crying hysterically along with Sebastian who was sitting there just staring off in shock. heh…he’s a good actor He watched as one of the police officers told them to go inside. He sighed and quickly melted into the crowd, unaware of the dark figure walking towards him.  
Sebastian saw that boy again, and broke away from the crowd of mourners to catch up to him. “Phantomhive,” He said, walking close behind the younger male. Sebastian was still curious about him, and now that Sarah was out of the way, he could get closer to Phantomhive. He wouldn’t worry about getting another girl for at least a few days. “Are you alright from yesterday? I do hope you’re not hurt,” Sebastian said, his voice eased as if it were any normal day. He felt that there was no reason to act sad in front of the other boy, it wasn’t as if he was interested in Sebastian’s behavior. He wasn’t even sure if Phantomhive knew he had been dating Sarah. Besides, it didn’t matter. Sebastian would’ve forgotten to keep up the act around Phantomhive anyways. It was something enticing about his soul that just made Sebastian seem to forget about everything else. He didn’t bother walking beside the younger teen, but instead followed behind him like a menacing shadow. But, he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t trying to seem like he wanted to devour the boy that very second, it was simply because of his nature that he would probably seem creepy in that way.  
Ciel snapped his head up at the sound of the demon’s voice and quickly made sure his hood was covering his head before turning to face him, “Uh y-yeah, thank for stopping them…” he mumbled as they walked into the school. He looked around nervously as flashbacks of the other night came back. “You seem pretty calm for someone who just lost his girlfriend” he smirked under his hood. Ciel was about to say something else when some jock walked past and made sure to shove the teen with his shoulder. “Ah!” the hooded teen gasped as he was pushed forward, accidentally revealing his mouth from under his hood to the demon.  
Sebastian caught the other boy’s shoulders automatically, despite the shock that he actually did know that Sarah was Sebastian’s girlfriend. It had been a mistake to let down his guard around him. He saw the younger teen’s mouth, his lips a soft, round pink. It almost looked feminine. It was definitely attractive. Startled by his own thoughts, Sebastian let go of Phantomhive’s shoulders. “Oh, yes, about that…well, I’m very unhappy. I’m trying my best not to show it. I have to be strong for my friends and help them get through this, you understand. It’s all very hard, hearing this news now. But , I figure that I should try to be calm and help her friends. That’s what Sarah would want.” The bell for the beginning of school rang loudly in the halls of murmuring mourners.  
The teen tensed when he felt Sebastian’s hand on his shoulders and quickly looked away while pulling his hood down more. He did his best not to laugh at what the older teen had said about Sarah, “Yeah….suppose she would” he mumbled and felt a sense of relief when he heard the bell ring, “I gotta head to class…bye” he said before going off to find his locker. I can’t believe he’s a demon….how could I have not seen it?! He stopped by his locker and grabbed his Literature book before heading to his class and taking his usual seat in the back.  
Sebastian sighed and said nothing in reply to the hooded teen. Instead, he simply walked toward his first class and tiredly sat in the front seat. The one next to him was empty, and served as a grim reminder for the rest of the class the loss that they had endured. It only reminded Sebastian of dinner. The teacher up front adjusted his square glasses on his narrow nose and spoke rather loudly, “As you all know, Sarah Jenson, a dear friend of ours, passed away last night. The police gave each teacher explicit instructions to tell you all at the beginning of class that there will be a curfew at sunset, and any teen seen outside past that time will be taken home immediately, for their own safety. Also, we all think it’s important that if any of you have plans, everyone goes out in pairs or groups. It would be easier to fight off whoever is committing these heinous crimes. The other teachers and I even recommend that you sleep over with your friends so that you can come to school together and go home together as well. We don’t want anyone alone to become the next victim.” The teacher couldn’t help but steal a glance toward Ciel. Neither could Sebastian. “I’ll give you kids a few minutes to discuss this among yourselves,” He said, “I’m going to the faculty room to get your tests from last week.” And with that, the teacher exited the room, leaving the teens moving seats and talking to each other in sad, dark tones. Sebastian continued to stare at the younger teen from the corner of his eye.  
Ciel rolled his eyes under his hood as the teacher looked at him and waited until he left then quickly took out his book by Edgar Allen Poe and started reading once again. He turned the page and smirked as he saw his favorite poem, The Raven he pulled his knees into his chair and began reading to himself;

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

`’Tis some visitor,’ I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -

Only this, and nothing more.’  
The more Sebastian stared at the younger teen, the more irritated he became. Why was he always alone? What did he really look like beneath that hood? What was he trying to hide? and the most important question of all- how could Sebastian get Phantomhive to trust him? Before he could think more of it, the teacher returned with the papers and the rest of the class went on as usual. The day was long and boring, like any other, but when he least expected it, Sebastian caught himself looking for Phantomhive, and sometimes staring when he did catch sight of him. What had made the demon take interest in him? His soul? The mystery of his hidden face? The odd way he felt around the younger teen? The demon was determined to find out. But, to do that, he’d have to get to know the boy. When lunch finally rolled around, Sebastian got a tray of food, barely anything, and instead of sitting at the center table with his usual group of friends, a big group that had dwindled down to about ten since the last few weeks, Sebastian carefully scanned the area for anyone wearing a black hood. His curiosity for the boy in the hood was beginning to eat away at him.  
The teen sighed when he saw the teacher come in the room and put away his book, I was hoping to read that whole poem with no distractions….maybe during lunch He mumbled something under his hood as he was handed a worksheet. He quickly finished it as usual and set it aside as he waited for everyone else to finish aand soon became lost in thought about his current discovery. So now that I know the truth about him what should I do?….go to the police? Yeah right as if they would believe that….a priest? heh I don’t even go to church man…this will be hard… before he knew it the bell had rung for lunch and everyone was filing out of the room, he quickly took his stuff and headed towards the cafateria. After getting his lunch, Ciel walked over to an empty table and took a seat. He quickly got out his book and went to the page he was on. “Now maybe I can read this whole thing in peace” he sighed and looked down at the book;

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

`’Tis some visitor,’ I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -

Only this, and nothing more.’

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -

Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

`’Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -

This it is, and nothing more,’  
No…No…There! Sebastian had finally caught sight of him, reading a book. He was sitting alone, as expected. The demon quickly made his way through the cluster of students over to the near-empty table and leisurely took a seat beside the hooded figure. He glanced down at the other teen’s book, mentally nodding in approval. Edgar Allen Poe, a good choice. Sebastian rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, careful not to disturb the concealer he used every day to hide his demonic seal, which was only a dull, gray color. It would become a certain brighter color once a contract was made, his parents told him. But he wouldn’t bother with that for two more centuries, at least. Sebastian was more than willing to wait for Phantomhive to finish the poem before they spoke. He had a lot of questions and plenty of time to ask them. He quietly rested his chin on his fingers and watched the other read. Well, watched his hood.  
Faint murmers and whispers of shock broke Ciel from his concentration on the poem. He looked over and saw that it was because Sebastian was sitting right next to him and seemed to be staring straight at him, a shiver quickly ran down his spine, What the hell could he want….does he know that I saw him on the field?! He tightened his grip on the book before gently closing it. He’s going to kill me, I just know it The teen gulped softly before turning his hooded head to Sebastian, “What do you want?” he asked as calmly as he could.  
Sebastian hesitated a moment before speaking. “I want to hang out with you.” He said. It was the first plausible excuse he could come up with. “There’s a killer around here, and I know you’re always alone. I’d like to make sure that you’re safe….I’ll even make sure that those other guys don’t mess with you ever again, if you want.” Sebastian was slowly attaining a bit of protectiveness over the other teenager. The thought of bullies beating the poor kid up really began to irritate Sebastian. But the only way to protect him was to be around him a lot. “I’d also like to be your friend, if that’s alright.” He took his chin off his fingertips and let his black nailed hands rest on the table as he waited for his answer.  
Shocked gasps filled the room of people who had been listening to the conversation and it sounded to Ciel as if someone fainted. The teen made a small tsk and pulled at the long sleeves of the hoodie, Is that the best he could come up with? ”No thanks” he replied, causing more gasps to erupt “I’m fine being alone….it’s nothing truly new to me” an almost sad tone seemed to appear in the younger teen’s voice as he spoke.  
It was at that moment that Sebastian had become very irritated. Not with Phantomhive, but with the annoying humans who were eavesdropping. The demon fought the urge to scare everyone out of the room. But, he was more patient than some would give him credit for. He ignored the onlookers and looked at the teen next to him with a soft gaze. “I’m sorry about that. May I at least know your first name?” That was one question that held no trace of a lie. He sincerely wanted to know who the hooded teen really was, just as another person. Not as food. Though the demon couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. Most of the room had gone quiet, expecting the other boy to answer. Sebastian clenched his fists in irritation and glanced over at the people in the immediate vicinity with an icy glare, causing most of them to return to eating or whatever conversations they were having previously.  
"My name…?" The teen looked down for a moment. He had always been known as either ‘Phantomhive’ or ‘Freak’ by everyone so he had stopped saying his real name years ago -not that anyone cared enough to ask for it-. Just the thought of saying it was strange. "It’s…Ci-" "SEBASTIAN!!!" Heels clacked loudly as a redhead came over and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, "What are you doing talking to this piece of filth?" the redhead asked while sneering at Ciel, "You might catch some strange disease if you stay near him! Come on let’s take you back to where you belong my darling~!"  
"God damn it," Sebastian muttered. As if he wasn’t on his last nerve already, this idiot had to show up. "Go away, Grell. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me your ‘Darling’?!" Grell ignored Sebastian and pulled him from his chair, trying to pull him back to the center table. The other students seemed to be enjoying the scene. That was the last straw. Sebastian whipped around to face Grell and gave him a cold, deadly stare. "I will talk to whomever I want whenever I want. If you have the ignorant idea that you can control my actions, then you are sadly mistaken."

He heard more whispers in the cafeteria, like “Wow, he’s so independent” and “What a badass” and “You think they’re gonna fight?” Sebastian shot the same look to everyone else, apart from the one in the hood, stunning them to silence. He felt like he would explode with irritation at that very moment, so instead of returning to his seat, Sebastian walked past Grell and left the cafeteria. He walked with tense steps to the library and made his way to the very back, where no one cared to go. He leaned against the side of a bookshelf and slid down until he was sitting on the carpeted floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finally able to calm down once he was away from everyone.  
Grell sighed as he watched Sebastian leave before turning and giving Ciel a cold stare as he walked towards him and pulled him up by the neck of his hoodie “Listen here you pathetic freak, I don’t want you going anywhere near my beloved Sebby, got that?! He’s far to busy to waste his time with trash like you” All of the students were gathering to watch, “You’re nothing you know that?! And you’ll never be anything, that’s why you hide your ugly face right? Cause you’re ashamed of how pathetic you look” Grell gave Ciel a quick punch to the gut, causing the hooded teen to fall to the ground and started kicking him. Some of the students cheered Grell on while the others went off to tell their friends about what was happening to the child.  
"Sebastian! Sebastian!" A boy from his homeroom class called through the library, ignoring the "ssh"ing from the librarians. Sebastian sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Grell’s beating up that guy you were talking to!" He shouted.

Immediately, Sebastian stood and came into view of the boy, following him back to the cafeteria. The demon’s stance stiffened with anger as he watched what Grell was doing. Without hesitation, Sebastian walked over to him from behind and pulled him back by his hair. Once he was away from the hooded lump on the floor, Sebastian reeled his fist back, then sucker punched Grell’s face, breaking his glasses. The boy fell on the floor with a yelp and a bloody nose, which was now obviously broken. He was lucky; Sebastian was holding back. Sebastian bent down and picked Grell up by the front of his red shirt and glared at him with fiery, hateful eyes. “If you ever hurt him again, I swear I’ll kick your ass so hard it’ll send you down to Hell, and you better hope that Lucifer doesn’t laugh at you and send you back up. Because then, I’ll do worse.” he growled to the redhead, then looked around at all the others. “That goes for all of you too!” he shouted. Sebastian didn’t wait for Grell to respond. He dropped the dazed boy to the ground and then silently stepped over to Phantomhive. The popular teenager knelt down and put the lonesome one’s arm around his shoulders, helping him up on his feet. He also grabbed Phantomhive’s book for him before he helped him out of the cafeteria. He made sure the other teen’s hood was down as they walked passed the shocked students. They disgusted him. “I’m going to take you to the nurse’s office, alright?” he said softly as he brought Phantomhive down the empty hallway.  
The teen was surprised when the kicking suddenly stopped. He looked up some to see familiar combat boots Sebastian He shivered at the tone Sebastian had as he viciously threatened everyone in the cafeteria before throwing Grell to the ground and walking over towards his book he had dropped and then towards him. He flinched slightly when he felt Sebastian pull him up and help him limp out of the room. He shook his sore head when the demon said he was going to the nurse, “There’s no need, i’ll be fine” he insisted as they limped down the hall, “Thank you for stopping him……but why did you do it?” he asked curiously, “You’ve probably put your reputation here at stake…” he sighed underneath his hood.  
Sebastian stopped walking and looked over at Phantomhive’s hood. He didn’t really think about why he had acted the way he did, it just sort of seemed like instinct. “I did it because…Because I was keeping my word. I said I would protect you, so I did. And in all honesty, I could care less about my reputation now. Every person in there is simply disgusting. I wouldn’t want to waste my time with them. Besides, it’ll be nice to get some peace and quiet after being crowded for so long.” The demon smiled softly and continued to walk down the hall. “Whether you like it or not, I’m taking you to the nurse. There was no point in saving you from that bastard if I didn’t make sure you didn’t have any broken bones or internal bleeding.” They made it to the door of the nurse’s office and Sebastian knocked with the back of his hand, keeping a hold of Phantomhive’s book.  
Ciel smiled softly underneath his hood “Thank you…..Sebastian…” The door opened to show a rather chubby woman in a nurse’s outfit. “Oh my, come on in” the nurse said when she saw how beaten up he looked. She sat him down on the large counter and looked sweetly at him, “Who was it this time dear?” she asked softly “Grell…” he mumbled as the nurse got out the first aid kit ”I see,” she sighed and looked over to Sebastian, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave dear,” she said, knowing she’d have to remove Ciel’s hood.  
When Sebastian heard the younger teen say his name in gratitude, his cheeks went from pale to a light pink. The woman distracted him before he could think about it too much. “Oh…Yes ma’am, I’ll go. I’ll wait in the hall for you, Phantomhive.” He set the book on the counter beside the other boy and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sebastian leaned against the lockers of the deserted hallway and ran a hand through his raven hair. Today has been crazier than expected, he thought to himself. Sebastian pondered what he would do about his food supply, now. Unless he could regain his high status, he’d have to lurk in ally ways or something cliche like that and take his victims off the street. But there was the hooded one…No, not yet…he thought. Sebastian was becoming even more intrigued by Phantomhive. Every moment he spent with the boy, he seemed to learn something new. Sebastian felt differently around him than he did with the others. For the first time in his life, Sebastian felt like he could be himself. Of course, he couldn’t reveal that he was a demon, but he just felt like he didn’t have to put up the ‘rich and popular snob’ act in front of him. It was a nice, addicting feeling. He shook his head of the odd thoughts and continued to wait in silence for the other teen to return.  
The nurse closed the door behind Sebastian and walked back to the teen, “Now then dear,” she smiled and carefully removed his hood “Ah! Even when bruised you’re still as cute as ever!!” she said happily before taking out some rubbing alchohol and a cotten ball. “This will sting a bit” She said before pressing the cotton ball on one of his cuts, “Ahhgh!” he yelped loudly as he felt the sting. “I’m sorry dear” the nurse said and carefully continued cleaning even though the teen continued to yelp in pain. She soon finished bandaging him up and put his hood back up. “Be safe dear” she said, “Thank you” he said as he fixed the hood and walked out the door. He was surprised to see the demon was still waiting for him “You stayed?” he asked as he finished fixing the hood.  
"Of course. I always keep my word." Sebastian said to him. "I hope you’re okay…But I don’t think you should go to class. I don’t want you to encounter anyone else who might hurt you today." he said in a concerned voice. He looked away from Phantomhive as his cheeks changed from their pale shade again. "By the way, I never got to hear what your name was," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Thanks….but I’ll be fine..really, I’m use to it….." he smiled softly under his hood. There was something strange about the demon, for some reason the hooded teen actually felt safe around him. Perhaps he isn’t as bad as I thought… He tugged at his sleeves once again as the two stood there awkwardly ”…….It's Ciel…” he mumbled quietly.  
Sebastian smiled as soon as he heard it. “Ciel Phantomhive. It really flows. I like it.” The older teen shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at the younger. “Are you sure you really want to go to class? I won’t stop you, if that’s what you want. But I was hoping we could talk some more, in private.” He took one hand out of his pocket and pointed one black fingernail upward. “On the roof, if that would be alright.”  
Ciel blushed when the older teen complimented the name “Th-thanks…” he said as a soft blush formed on his hidden features. Ciel thought for a moment before finally nodding his head. “I suppose that will be fine” he said to the demon. I need to tell him…after all he promised not to let me get hurt He followed Sebastian down the hall and up a few flights of stairs until the two finally made their way up to the large roof. The gusts of wind felt good to Ciel and he took a moment to take a deep breath before looking over at Sebastian “So what did you want to talk about?”  
Sebastian leaned on the edge of the roof and looked out over the school grounds. The surrounding trees were becoming brown and lifeless. Clouds covered the sky, hiding the sun as a gentle breeze blew. “I want to talk about you. I have a few questions.” The demon turned and sat on the edge, with his back to the world as he stared at Ciel. “Why is it that you’re alone all the time? And why do you wear a hood every day?” Sebastian crossed his arms. “That’s a very dangerous way to live, Ciel. If you died, no one would be able to identify you at the morgue. Well, your parents, yes, but no one here, if that was the case.” Sebastian sounded to himself almost like a scolding mother.  
The hooded teen sighed softly as he heard the questions. He walked over and sat next to Sebastian. “I’m alone because that’s the way it was meant to be….I was born to end up alone in this world.” He tugged his hood down even more, “As for the hood, I do it mainly to shield myself from to idiots here, that and….” He remembered what Grell said to him “….I am rather ashamed of what’s underneath it” He looked up and laughed softly “No they wouldn’t they’ve been dead for years, all that time i’ve been alone to fend for myself. No one would notice nor care if I vanished.” He turned his head towards Sebastian. “But that will not stop me from moving forward, if I spent the day wallowing in self pity then I might as well be dead with them."  
Sebastian felt a pang of sadness for the boy next to him. But at the same time, he felt impressed. “It’s good that you try to move forward, even though they’re gone. But you are wrong about one thing. No human was ever born to be alone.” Sebastian looked off into the distance, remembering something he learned some time ago. “In Japan, there is an old legend about something known as the red string of fate. An invisible red string is tied to your pinkie finger on one end, and at the other end it’s attached to someone else’s. It is said that the other person is the one you’re destined to be with forever. Your soul mate. The string can get tangled, knotted, pulled…but it will never break.” He smiled over at Ciel. “So you shouldn’t worry about being alone. One day, someone will come along and like whatever they find under that hood of yours.”  
Ciel smiled softly as he heard the legend and let his hands rest on the edge of the roof, not knowing how close his hand was to Sebastian’s. “Heh…you think so…? But how does one know when they’ve found their soulmate, what if they just walk past them without so much as a second glance?” he sighed at his own question and looked away for a moment, taking in the calmimg breeze and the soft caw of what sounded like a raven. 'Quoth the raven, Nevermore' Ciel closed his eyes for a moment before turning his head back to the demon sitting casually next to him, “Sebastian….you promised you wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt me no matter what……right?” he asked hesitantly. He bit his lip nervously as he awaited his answer.  
Sebastian had been pondering the idea of never realizing a human’s soul mate was right under their nose when he heard Ciel’s other question. He sounded almost like he was afraid. He looked at Ciel’s hood, waiting a moment before speaking. “Yes, that’s right. Is there someone else bothering you?” he asked, becoming a bit worried. His hand moved a bit with his concerned emotions, and it lightly brushed against Ciel’s.  
"Somewhat…." He took a deep breath before looking back at Sebastian. I need to tell him..only then will I be able to know if I can trust him or not "Sebastian…..I…" he hesitated for a moment before gulping softly and gritting his teeth "I-I know what you are….." He confessed slowly as the cawing of the raven started up again. "I was at the football field last night, I saw what you did…to Sarah…." he looked up at the demon, "But I won’t tell anyone, I promise."  
Sebastian stiffened and looked away. He knew? Why hadn’t he done anything? Why wasn’t he running away, like he should? I have to do something…This isn’t right…Sebastian stared off at the ravens in some nearby trees, thinking. Finally, unable to think of any excuses, he looked back at Ciel’s hood. He had said he wouldn’t tell anyone, and it seemed like he had no reason to do so anyways…If he did, he would’ve told anyone who would listen to him by now. “I see.” Sebastian said simply. “And what’s stopping you from telling the entire school? Aren’t you afraid, now that you know the truth? Or is it because of your fear that you promise not to tell?” His voice changed from its carefree tone to a darker, more menacing one. He didn’t want to scare Ciel, but he did want him to know that he was being deadly serious at that moment. The ravens were silent.  
"Nothing, it’s just not my secret to tell." He said calmly, "But no, i’m not afraid nor is it a promise from fear." He looked over at Sebastian and smirked, "Believe it or not Sebastian, not all humans are pathetic cowards that act without thinking. I promised on my own free will. I will admit that I was rather shocked at first, but not anymore" he shrugged "Now i’m simply impressed that you’ve been able to keep such a secret for so long" He looked away for a moment before speaking once again, "I’m not one to make promises I don’t intend to keep, so I will not tell anyone,. you can trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The truth finally comes out! How will Sebastian take the news that a human is willing to keep his secret?? Thank you for all the likes and comments! Please keep them up! And I'm going to take this opportunity to say i'm not the only auther of this story, my wonderful friend Luna (gothicmuse on tumblr) wrote this with me as a role play. the site just wouldn't let me put her as the co auther >n


	3. A new friend? Or something more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can't figure out this whole "feelings" thing

The demon was shocked. For so long, he had wanted to simply be himself. Not put up an act and pretend to be human. And now, after seventeen years, he finally had the opportunity. “Ciel…I…” Sebastian was unsure of how to thank him. “You don’t know how much I appreciate that. I trust you.” A smile tugged at the demon’s lips. “But of course, I still need to be cautious. You know my secret,” Sebastian’s eyes flashed a bright fuchsia for a moment before dimming. “Now why don’t you show me yours?” He gestured to the hood over Ciel’s head. “It’ll make us even.”  
Ciel was silent for a moment as he considered the idea “if I show you, you can’t make fun of me….” He mumbled softly before reaching up to his hood and slowly pulled it off his head.  
"I would nev-" Sebastian’s words caught in his throat when he saw Ciel’s face for the first time. His eyes widened in surprise. The younger teen had a bluish tint in his dark hair and had a smooth, pale completion. He saw Ciel’s soft, pink lips for a second time, but they looked even better now. He had a patch over one eye, and the one that showed was big and round, like a kitten’s, with a dark blue color that reminded Sebastian of blue violets in the spring time. He gulped as a blush darkened his own pale cheeks. Sebastian tore his eyes from Ciel’s face and stared off at the cement of the roof instead. "Oh, my. Um…Ciel…I don’t know if I can say this without offending you, but I must say…you are…um…very attractive, for a boy…" The demon’s voice got softer with every word he spoke, until he was barely audible. This is…strange…Why did I say that? What’s this fluttering in my chest? If I wasn’t frightening to him before, he must think I’m downright stupid, now. Sebastian thought, feeling more self conscious suddenly than he had in a long time. Before Ciel had a chance to respond to Sebastian’s idiotic words, he quickly asked, “What happened to your eye?”  
Ciel blushed when he heard the demon’s compliment. He looked away for a moment and was about to answer him when he was faced with a new question.”there…” He sighed softly “there was an accident…the same one that also took my parents….” He remembered the day clearly, years ago when he was in the car with his mom and dad. He remembered them laughing at something his father said and not seeing the car speeding towards them, he remembered the feeling of glass carving into his skin and hitting his right eye. The screams from his parents seemed to echoed in his head. He soon snapped out of the daze and looked back at Sebastian, “we were driving….and my mom didn’t see the car…I was told the man driving the car was completely drunk but was only charged a few weeks in jail…”  
"That’s…horrible." Sebastian said, frowning. His sadness for Ciel turned into anger at the thought of his injustice. "Humans are unfair, disgusting creatures…" The sentence slipped between Sebastian’s lips before he could catch himself, and he grimaced a bit. "Well, not all humans. You’re certainly alright, and I’m sure your parents were good people, too. But I suppose that compliment doesn’t mean much, coming from a demon.” Sebastian gave a soft, apologetic smile as he shrugged his shoulders.  
A warm smile appeared on the bluenette’s face as he looked up at Sebastian, “thank you, that does mean a lot to me” he said as the bell rang to end school. Teens filed out of the classrooms as soon as the bell stopped, including a certain redhead who seemed to be looking for someone. “He reminds me of a lost puppy seeking attention in anyway possible” he muttered. He looked down noticing his sleeves were starting to bunch up and quickly tugged them back down. “Well I had best go on home."  
Sebastian had glanced down at Grell, who was now waiting for him by his motorcycle, but then quickly looked back at Ciel. “Are you sure? I mean, I could-” he glanced back down at Grell again. He wanted to at least give Ciel a ride home, but he knew he’d have to get past Grell to do that. He didn’t want to give the redhead a chance to beat Ciel up again, despite the threat he made. “Never mind. Let’s go.” Sebastian stood up from his seat on the edge and began walking to the door of the stairwell. “It might be a good idea to come out of the school a few minutes after me, so Grell doesn’t try anything stupid again,” Sebastian said as they walked down the stairs.  
Ciel nodded and pulled up his hood as the got to the end of the stairs. He walked silently next to the demon until they reached the doors and let Sebastian go out first then exited a few minutes later.  
Sebastian walked out the front doors with a neutral look on his face as he approached his motorcycle. He saw that Grell had a bandage over his broken nose. He stopped walking when he was about half a foot away from Grell. “What do you want?” Sebastian asked coldly, hoping to distract him while Ciel left peacefully.  
Grell smiled when he saw Sebastian “I wanted to know why you would hang out with someone as pathetic as Phantomhive!” he scowled at the name, “He nothing more than a waste of space, his own parents probably don’t want him!” he continued to ramble mindlessly, “And it’s obvious he hides his face cause he's probably so ugly! I probably did his face a favor by kicking it."  
Sebastian kept a neutral expression and cut the redhead off after a few moments. “His parents are dead, Grell. And I’ve seen his face. He looks a Hell of a lot better than everyone else here, including you.” He didn’t raise his voice, but his words seemed like venom. “If you don’t stop making an ass of yourself by making assumptions and putting him down, you can forget about the plans we had.” The demon briefly remembered when things were normal. A bunch of giggling girls on his left, Grell on his right. After an hour of begging, Sebastian finally agreed to party with Grell on Halloween. But most of the girls who had been invited to join them were dead by now. Of course it wouldn’t bother Grell, he was probably happy that he’d have less competition for Sebastian. But Sebastian couldn’t care less. He could never be in a real relationship. Not with anyone he couldn’t be himself around, anyway. He was pulled from his thoughts when Grell answered him.  
Grell had barely shown intrest when Sebastian was talking about Ciel but perked up at the reminder of Halloween “Oh so cruel Bassy~!” he swooned “Fine i’ll let off the brat a bit” he said before blowing a kiss to the demon, “Ta Ta my darling Bassy~~!!!” he yelled loudly as he trotted away.

Ciel had already started walking down the side walk after being punched in the face by a jock who left a large bruise on his small cheek. “What the hell do they get out of doing that?” he mumbled softly .  
After giving a disgusted shiver, Sebastian mounted his bike and put on his helmet. He started riding down the street when he saw Ciel walking on the sidewalk. Sebastian pulled the motorcycle close to the sidewalk and stopped it, but kept the engine running. He didn’t see that Ciel was hurt because of his hood covering his face. With a grin, Sebastian took off his helmet and held it out to Ciel. “I’ll take you home. Just give me directions.” He smiled widely at Ciel. The show of his longer than average canines may have been frightening if it were a scowl, but Sebastian simply looked like an eager little kid. A feeling he hadn’t experienced in a long time.  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian and nodded before taking the helmet and putting it over his hood and got onto the bike, “You just take the next left and it’s the third house on the right.” he explained to the demon. As soon as Sebastian started going fast the teen wrapped his arms around the upperclassman’s waist and held on tightly while burying his hooded face in his back. He didn’t release his grip on Sebastian until the bike came to a complete stop. He looked up to see that they were right next to his house. The teen carefully got off and took off the helmet before handing it to Sebastian, “Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it” he said graciously. He was about to say something else when a strong gust of wind caused his hood to fall off his head. Shit!  
Sebastian had taken his helmet back when he glanced over and saw a couple from their school walking down the street toward them. He only saw Ciel’s hood fall back from the corner of his eye, and without really thinking, he got off his bike and pulled the younger teen close, hugging his head to his chest to hide his face. The couple gave Sebastian an odd look. He chuckled casually as they walked by. “Move along, nothing to see here…” No longer bothering to pay attention, the couple just shook their heads and turned the corner. When the coast was clear, Sebastian loosened his hold on Ciel’s head and looked down at him, only to be shocked that his face was bruised. “What the Hell?!” He leaned down and held Ciel’s good cheek in one hand while he carefully looked at the bruise. “I swear, I leave you alone for a minute and half the school begins to tear you apart like Hell Hounds,” He muttered before looking at Ciel’s eye. “Let’s get you inside, where I can do something about this.” Sebastian said with a slight frown.  
The teen gasped as he was pulled into a tight embrace by the demon. For some reason Ciel felt a strange sense of comfort and unknowingly leaned into the hug and was slightly upset when the demon pulled away. He widened his visible eye slightly when the demon raised his voice and lifted his head slightly. There was some sort of strange emotion in his blood red eyes that Ciel couldn't seem to explain ”I-I’ll be fine, really. he insisted when Sebastian talked about tending to the bruise “It’ll go away sooner or later” he said softly while staring up into the demon’s eyes.  
Sebastian looked at Ciel for a long moment, his stomach feeling fluttery, before he rolled his eyes. “Never before have I met a human who liked looking beat up as much as you.” The demon smirked as his tone turned playful. He leaned back up and gently grabbed Ciel’s shoulders. He turned the other teen around toward his house and began lightly pushing him forward. “At any rate, I gave you a ride. The least you could do is invite me in and serve me a glass of blood.” Sebastian paused and gave a small chuckle. “I mean, Pepsi.”  
The bluenette sighed “It’s not that, I just don’t want to bother you too much.” he admitted and let out a small gasp as he was pushed towards his house.He couldn’t help but laugh at what Sebastian said, “Sorry, I just finished my last bottle of blood, I need to run to the store and get some more” he joked as he unlocked the door to his house and went in. He turned around and smirked at the demon, “Well, you coming in or what?”  
The demon felt something that seemed similar to adrenaline pump through his veins as he joked with Ciel. Nodding, he entered the front door and closed it behind him, the smile never leaving his face. It felt so good to finally be himself around someone. The demon would’ve happily stuck by Ciel’s side for the rest of forever, if that was possible. “If we can get a wet wash cloth, I can show you something really cool. It’ll make your face feel better, too.” Sebastian said, looking at Ciel’s bruised cheek.  
Ciel smiled and walked on further, For the first time in years, i’m not alone…… he was broken from his thoughts when Sebastian spoke up. “Really?” he asked while tilting his head, “Alright,” He went over to the kitchen and got a washcloth from under the sink. He ran some cold water over it and rang it out before going back to where Sebastian was. “Here you go.” he said while handing the cloth to the demon.  
Sebastian took the cloth and leaned down again. His biker boots made him a few inches taller than he really was, but he didn’t have to lean far. Gently, only concentrating on the bruise, Sebastian patted Ciel’s cheek with the wash cloth. Then, he switched the cloth from his left hand to his right, and wiped off the concealer on the back of his hand, revealing the dull, grey-ish pentagram tattoo. "I was born with this mark," he said, holding up the back of his hand. "It channels most of my power when I need it, and it also holds the bond of whomever I create a contract with. It’s a bit like the red string of fate, in a way." Sebastian began wiping off more of the concealer as he continued. "Except it’s more precise. The demon is chained to the human who becomes their master, and has to follow whatever orders are given by it’s master. And in exchange, once the contract is fulfilled, the demon has complete ownership over it’s master’s soul. The demon will always know where his master is, no matter how great the distance." It was almost like Sebastian was repeating exactly what his parents had told him when they were teaching him about manipulating a human into making a deal. Sebastian’s hand was finally completely unmasked, and he looked up at Ciel’s visible eye again with a smirk. "Watch this." With a touch as light as a feather, Sebastian softly ran his forefinger along Ciel’s cheek, which was beginning to turn black and blue. The dull color of his seal seemed to come to life as it began glowing a dark purple. His fingertip erased the dark bruise on Ciel’s cheek, and Sebastian gave a satisfied smile when his work was done.  
Ciel watched Sebastian wash away the make up as he told him about the mark and the rules of a contract “So…it’s as if their connected” he said. He flinched slightly when Sebastian touched his cheek and looked in amazement as his hand started to glow. After Sebastian stood up, the teen touched his cheek and gasped when he didn’t feel any pain and quickly found a mirror and looked in shock. “That’s amazing!” he said in surprise while walking back to Sebastian. “I didn’t know demon’s could do tha-” A large crash cut him off and instantly made his smile disappear “Shit!” he mumbled Why the hell is she home so early?! He looked back at Sebastian and gave him a warning glare, “I’m sorry but you need to leave” ”Ciel!!” “Now.”  
Sebastian was smiling, but his lips fell when he looked up in the direction of the crash. Then he looked at Ciel. The face he gave made Sebastian know that there was no point in arguing. But he didn’t want to leave. He liked being near Ciel. Even the smell of his soul wasn’t as bothersome as it was before. In fact, it was comforting to be around. Sebastian had to think quick if he wanted to see Ciel again that same day. “Meet me in the town cemetery tonight at eight, if you can.” He said quickly as he heard the sound of someone approaching and sensed a soul getting closer. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian used his inhuman speed to go back to the front door and leave without so much as making a loud click of the door as it closed. He hopped on his Harley Davidson and threw his helmet on his head before he sped away. Sebastian decided to ride to the cemetery and wait for Ciel until he got there. If he got there. That soul’s wavelength didn’t feel pleasant, the demon thought as he slowed down. He parked the motorcycle right by the front gate and hopped over the fence. Letting out a deep sigh, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he began to walk among the tombstones. Was it possible that, for the first time, Sebastian was gaining a friend? Someone who he could really trust? Could that be the reason that his heart began to race at the thought of seeing him again? Why he wanted to know everything about Ciel, and wanted Ciel to know everything about him? The questions ran through Sebastian’s mind like a broken record. He sat down in the grass between two large monuments and laid back, closing his eyes as the sun was pulled down lower in the sky.  
Ciel watched as Sebastian left and sighed softly. “CIEL!!!” the teen tensed and slowly turned around to be met with a harsh blow to the face that caused him to crash to the floor. He was quickly pulled up by his hair and met with glazed eyes. “You’re home early Aunt Ann” He was quickly thrown to the ground, “Don’t you dare call me that! You are no longer my nephew!” She hissed before taking another drink from her bottle of Liquore and kicked him harshly then pulled him back up “You’re the reason they’re dead, you know?!” She yelled before slapping him harshly, “Yeah…..I know” Another slap met his cheek “Y-You worthless brat!” She yelled drunkilly while shoving him into the counter “Y-you shouldn’t have been born in the first place!!!!!!!” After about an hour of beatings, Ciel’s Aunt finally passed out on the couch. The young bluenette slowly got up and sighed when he saw how ripped up his hoodie was from where his Aunt had clawed harshly at him. He winced in pain as he stood up and walked out the door. He quickly made his way to the graveyard and stopped at the entrance. He pulled his hood up to hide the new cuts and bruises before walking into the graveyard. “Sebastian?” he called out.  
The demon had been dozing off when he suddenly heard his name being called. He sat up and grinned in the direction of the voice. “Over here, Ciel.” It was just after dark, and a few stars were beginning to show up in the pitch black sky. Sebastian waited until Ciel came close and sat next to him before he spoke again. He could feel the sweet familiarity of Ciel’s soul again, and it enveloped him like a warm blanket in the winter. It was nice. Sebastian quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw Ciel’s hoodie. “Oh, no. What happened? It’s completely ruined.” Sebastian reached out and touched the tattered fabric. “It looks like you were mauled by a bear or something…” He looked up, wanting to search Ciel’s expression for answers, but was only greeted by the dark shade of the hoodie over his head.  
Ciel smiled under his hood when he heard Sebastian’s voice and walked over to him. “S-sorry i’m late” he said quickly, for some reason all the problems he was thinking about instantly melted away. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felts Sebastian’s fingers on his hoodie. “U-uh.I….got caught in a r-rose bush….”  
The demon gave Ciel a disbelieving look. “Come on. You don’t think I know a lie when I hear one?” Slowly, Sebastian lifted Ciel’s hood off his head. It was just as he feared. How much did this kid get beat up every day?? With a tired sigh, Sebastian pressed his hands on Ciel’s face and the darkness was illuminated briefly by Sebastian’s hand. “I don’t understand how you can still look as good as you do, even when you’re beaten half to death every day,” the demon muttered softly. He felt the power surging through his palms and fingertips into Ciel’s scrapes and bruises, healing the skin where it had been damaged. Sebastian had figured out almost instantaneously that it was the soul he had sensed in the house a few hours earlier.  
The teen shivered as he felt the wounds closing up and blushed slightly at the comment from the demon. He shrugged and winced a little at the contact. “Thanks Sebastian, I really appreciate it” He smiled cutely and sat down on the tombstone, “So, what do you wanna do now?”  
Sebastian stood up and stretched. He rubbed the back of his neck in a bit of a nervous gesture. “Well, I was wondering,” for the past few seconds…"If you’d like to have a sleep over at my house." The offer sounded silly in the demon’s ears. He blushed and looked away from Ciel, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets. "I mean, if you’d like to. It could be, er, fun…?" He probably thinks I’m a complete idiot, Sebastian thought. Never before had he felt so self conscious around one person. The demon never had a sleep over before, but he had movies and tarot cards and an Ouija board that would provide more than enough entertainment for two boys for a night.  
Ciel smiled, “Yeah I’d like that” he said sweetly, liking the idea of not having to be at his home. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Sebastian. “I’ll have to get a few things at home though."  
Sebastian perked up and smiled. “Yeah, alright. Let’s go.” The teen grinned widely and began walking out of the cemetery with Ciel. He tried not to seem too excited, but he knew that he was walking a bit faster than usual. Once they got to his motorcycle, Sebastian handed his helmet to Ciel and they took off to Ciel’s house. Sebastian didn’t bother turning on the headlight. He liked blending in with the darkness. And it seemed a lot more fun when he popped a wheelie. Finally, after a few minutes, they skidded to a stop right in front of Ciel’s house. “I’ll just wait out here for you,” Sebastian said, faintly sensing the unpleasant soul inside the house.  
"O-ok" he smiled and followed the demon to his bike and hopped on after putting on the helmet. Once again Ciel had his arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian the entire time, his grip tightened even more when they reached his house, "I’ll just be a minute" he said before walking into his door, unknowingly leaving the door open slightly. He did his best to be quiet but was sad to hear his name being called "Ciel where the hell have you been?! I already have to waste my time dealing with you, I don’t need you going off and causing trouble too!" "I was just with a friend Aunt Ann, and I needed somethings to stay the night wi-" a loud slap to his face cut him off "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME YOUR AUNT?! YOU NOT EVEN WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE A PHANTOMHIVE!" she screamed as Ciel went and got some clothes. Ciel walked back over towards the door, "I’ll be back later…….I love you" he said softly before his aunt threw an empty beer bottle at him, "JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YA LITTLE SHIT!"  
Looking at Ciel wide eyed as he came back out to the motorcycle, Sebastian fought the urge to hug him. Sebastian couldn’t fathom why everyone- even his own family- was horrible to him. It sparked anger in the demon. Even he and his parents said “I love you” to each other. He couldn’t simply take Ciel away from that horrible person, now. He had to do something. He had to make sure that his family never hurt him again. “Ciel, I need you to do me a favor.” Sebastian got off his motorcycle and looked down at Ciel, taking a hold of his shoulders when he came close to the bike. “You have to tell me your Aunt’s full name, then sit on the motorcycle and count to ten. Don’t ask questions, just trust me.”  
Ciel sighed as he closed the door, ever since his parents died his aunt had told him it was his fault they were dead and that’s why she hates him. The teen liked to remember when his aunt was kind and sweet, even if it was only for a short time. He was so lost in thought that he jolted when he felt strong arms on his shoulders and looked up to be met with piercing red eyes. The bluenette tilted his head at the strange request made by the demon but decided best to obey him and not question it. “…Angelina Durless…..” he said softly as he continued to look up at the demon.  
The demon gave a wicked grin. “Wonderful. Now, get on the bike and don’t start counting until I’m inside. And do not attempt to listen to anything that goes on while I’m in there.” And with that, Sebastian brushed past Ciel and quickly stepped into the house, finding a red haired woman sitting on a couch crying, with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. The demon’s face changed. Not his expression, but all of his features entirely. His sharp canines elongated into fangs and his eyes burned fuchsia. his skin was black and leathery and frightening. The change happened within a single second, and in the next he was pinning the woman down on the couch with one clawed hand over her mouth. The other restrained one of her arms as she fought back. But it was no use. “Angelina Durless,” the demon hissed in an unnatural, gravely voice. “I have been sent from the very depths of Hell to give you a message. You have been a very naughty woman. Even Lucifer knows it isn’t right to hit children.” Her eyes were wide with horror and filling with tears as she slowly stopped her struggle. “Are you listening, Angelina Durless? If you ever want a chance to redeem your soul in Heaven, you will do exactly as I say.” She quickly nodded with a frightened look in her eyes. Sebastian smiled. “You are to never lay a hand on Ciel Phantomhive ever again. You will only be kind to him, and you will show him the affection that he deserves. Your sister and her husband know what you’ve been doing, and they’re very angry. God is angry, too. They know the sins you’ve committed and know that you don’t deserve any shred of happiness that ever befalls you. Now, I’m going to let you go. I wouldn’t scream if I were you. It will awaken the other demons who so desperately want to rip into your soul~” Slowly, Sebastian stood. “Will you keep your promise, Angelina Durless?” She nodded quickly again, her expression that of pure terror. He grinned again. “Good. And I’ll be watching. If you slip up even once, I will return and drag your corpse down to Hell on an iron spit.” As suddenly as he appeared, Sebastian was gone, having used his demonic speed to change himself back to normal and make it to the bike before Ciel had finished counting to ten.  
The young bluenette nodded nervously as Sebastian brushed past him. He went over to the motorcycle and sat down on it before taking a deep breath and started counting, “1…2…” He could’ve sworn he heard glass breaking in side the house. “..3…4” The teen shivered when he tried to think of what Sebastian was doing. “5…6…..7” What really confused the teen was the strange emotion he saw flashing in the demon’s eyes. “8…..9…” It didn’t make sense to him why Sebastian had acted so protective o him. “…..10….” His visible eye slowly fluttered open and looked over to see Sebastian standing next to him and smiling. The teen looked up at him in concern, “what did you do to my Aunt?” he asked calmly while shivering slightly from the ice cold air going through his ripped hoodie.  
Sebastian couldn’t help but have a satisfied gleam in his eye. “Physically or psychologically?” he asked with a laugh. “I didn’t hurt her, I just scared the complete shit out of her.” Sebastian answered as he got on the motorcycle and started the engine. “Hold on tight,” Sebastian said as he revved the engine. There was something warm and comforting about the way Ciel’s arms felt around him. Almost like a hug. It made Sebastian feel his heart jump in his chest. Or maybe it was just that he had never let anyone ride on his motorcycle before. Nonetheless, when the younger teen’s arms were around Sebastian’s waist again, he couldn’t help but give a soft smile before he rode down the dark street, making a few turns until they finally made it to Sebastian’s street. His house had about thirty feet of space between it and any other, almost as if those around were afraid of him. Or maybe it was simply the house they were all afraid of. On the outside, it looked like an old, dilapidated mansion with black peeling paint and a wrought iron fence. The driveway had cracks in it, and the garage was simply an old shack. The inside of the house used to look terrible, too. But when Sebastian was thirteen, he was sent to live in the human world on his own and used his powers to completely modify the inside. He liked the way it looked on the outside, anyways. It was a house with character, not like the preppy yellow and white houses that humans seemed to enjoy so much. He parked the bike and sat there for a moment, looking up at the huge old thing. He remembered the day he moved in better than any day of his life. It was fun. “Well…here we are. Home Sweet Home.”  
Ciel gave a grateful smile before wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian once again as they sped off into the darkness. They soon stopped and turned in an old driveway. Ciel stared wide eyed at the large house. The paint showed that it had been here for years and seemed to hold a story to it, most people would consider it to be an absolute eyesore but to Ciel it seemed to glow with interest and elegance. “This place is amazing” he said softly as he took in even more. The bluenette smirked when he saw how far away the other residence of the street were from the house, No doubt scared shitless of this place he smirked to himself once again and looked back at the home as he got off the bike. The teen walked a little closer to get a better look.  
Sebastian couldn’t help but feel a little surge of pride at the human’s compliment. “Thank you.” Sebastian said softly. He got off the bike and stepped in front of Ciel, on to the porch. He opened the front door without using a key- he rarely locked up the place- and held the door open. The demon gestured inside with a wide smile. “Please, come in. I’ll give you the grand tour, and then the party can begin.”  
Ciel followed the demon up the creaking steps of the porch. The young bluenette nodded and stared in amazement as he stepped into the house, “Beautiful…..” was all he could say as he looked around the house. After he was broken from the small daze, he looked over at Sebastian and smirked “You aren’t going to do some sort of demonic sacrifice on me are you?” he asked, obviously joking , as he was led further into the large house.  
"Damn, you’ve caught me." Sebastian joked with a look of mock disappointment on his face. Then he smiled, stepping in front of Ciel. He led the younger teen down the short hallway, past the mirror with the table and the vase of dead roses. The hall opened up to a big, Gothic room with an old, creaky staircase. To the left was the kitchen, with a silver sink, fridge, and stove. The counters and cabinets were black, along with the floor tiles. To the right was the living room. There was a black rug in the center of the room. A glass coffee table was positioned over it, surrounded by a few bean bag chairs. Further back, closer to the wall against the front of the house, was a cushiony black couch with silver legs. there was a fireplace in the wall across from the couch, adjacent to the staircase, with a flat screen TV positioned above it. On the floor, stacked in untidy piles, were a bunch of movies. The carpet of the room was a dark gray. Candles were lit on the coffee table and on top of the fireplace, and there were was a candle lit chandelier that glistened above the center of the room, encircling the entire place in its glow. "Welcome to the first floor. I like to keep things looking normal in here, in case I have human guests. Congrats, you’re the first one." The demon grinned.  
The bluenette laughed as he was led down the hall.His eyes instantly widened when he saw the beautiful room. “Wow….” he walked further into the room and looked around in amazement, “The outside doesn’t do this place justice” he said softly as he looked around in the candlelit house. The teen smiled softly before looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, “This place is wonderful."  
The demon couldn’t hide the gleeful smile that graced his lips. "I’m glad you like it. But it gets even better upstairs.” He gestured with his head in the direction of the staircase and led Ciel up the creaky steps with his hand resting lightly on the dusty banister. At the top of the steps, the banisters on either side of the stairs parted ways, making a long, rectangular hall that overlooked the center of the first floor. There was a large stained glass window that depicted angels in robes with feathery white wings just as they reached the top of the stairs. It was difficult to depict the colors with only the dim candle lit walls, but Sebastian had strong eyes, and could see almost perfectly. He turned right, keeping his hand on the banister until he made it to a room and opened the door. There was a large bed, a vanity and a mirror with cobwebs on it, and a lamp on the nightstand. “This is one of three guest bedrooms,” Sebastian said briefly before closing the door. He turned right again, following the long rectangular shape of the banister. He led Ciel past two other guest bedrooms and came to the fourth door on that side of the house. “This is the bathroom, in case you need it.” he said politely before opening the door for Ciel to see. There was a black granite sink, toilet, and tub, with a white shower curtain. The towels were black, the tiles were black. Only the bar of soap on the sink and the curtain were white. Sebastian closed the door again and headed to the end of the hall and turned right once again, where only one room resided in the center of that side. Where he was standing now, he would be facing the front door on the first floor. “This is my bedroom,” he said with a bit of a nervous smile, and opened the door. Books and papers with drawings on them were stacked on a desk in the far right corner of the room, and on the left there where the double doors to his closet. The bed was large and soft, with black comforters and blood red pillows. Tarot cards and an Ouija board sat on the bed, waiting to be played with. There was a lamp on the night stand next to an old fashioned phone and an alarm clock. The headboard was like a giant wooden tombstone that covered the second floor’s front window. Etched into it were the letters R.I.H, and about forty tally marks around it. The walls weren’t black, like the rest of the house, but instead were white and painted on like a giant easel. There were many paintings of pentagrams and bloody hand prints on the left wall, a red anarchy symbol with some Latin writing around it on the right. There were also hand painted skeletons and black vines that intertwined on every wall, all the way up to the ceiling, which had its own chandelier, though it was smaller. Around it were stick on stars and plastic bats hanging down just over their heads. Sebastian stepped inside the room and gestured to the room with a half smile as he walked over to the bed and sat on it.  
"It does?" he tilted his head and followed the demon. His eyes found the window with an angel painted onto the glass and he smirked softly, How ironic He followed Sebastian and took note of which door was the bathroom while they continued walking. The hallway seemed to give off a dark and cold aura to the teen. He shivered and got a little closer to Sebastian as they neared the bedroom. “Wow…..” that was about all Ciel could say at the moment, he followed Sebastian in and took a moment to look around the room. He walked over to the desk and picked up one of the drawings then looked over at the painted wall, “I didn’t know you were an artist” he said while putting the drawing down and walking over to the bed and sitting next to Sebastian on his right side. “This place is amazing Sebastian, ” he complimented, “It’s way better than my place” He looked over at the head board and slowly ran his fingers over the small marks carved into the wood and looked up to see the three letters that were also carved in the board. “Hey Sebastian…..” he asked without looking away from the letters, “What does ‘R.I.H’ stand for?”  
"No one knew," Sebastian answered softly after Ciel picked up his drawing. The demon couldn’t help but look down a bit bashfully. When the question of the initials reached his ears, he looked up at the headboard. "Oh, that stands for ‘Rest In Hell’. And each tally represents one soul I’ve eaten. The reason that I’ve consumed so many is because young demons need the energy of their powers to live. The soul is a very powerful thing, and that power fuels the magic every demon has. Demons, depending on their age, can go centuries without consuming a single human soul. But their magic is dulled because of it. We can eat human food, but most of the time we go for raw meat and blood to sustain our hunger if there are no human souls around." Sebastian explained. His face was starting to hurt from all the smiling he was doing. "I’m really glad you like the place. Feel free to come over whenever you want to, and treat this place like it’s your own." he said, hoping that Ciel would come over more often.  
"Is that so?" he asked before looking back up at the demon, "So that’s why I haven’t seen so many squealing girls running about and yapping like pathetic dogs?" he laughed cutely and rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at the Ouija board curiously, "You have one of these?" he asked while grabbing the board and looking at it. "I’ve always wondered how these things worked" he said while trying to hide his excitement.  
The demon let out a shallow breath at the sound of such an adorable laugh. Unable to hide his eagerness, Sebastian unzipped his boots and slipped out of them before scooting to the center of the bed, sitting cross legged. “I’ll show you, if you want. A lot of people think these things are bad, and that they attract evil entities. Have you ever seen the exorcist?” he laughed. “Ouija boards simply hold psychic energy that can answer almost any question you have. Whether they’re evil or not, you’re already hanging out with a demon. I doubt things could get much worse.” The demon laughed again, the sound seeming like velvet. He looked at Ciel’s visible eye with a silent show of joy and a feeling of acceptance that he had wanted for a long time. “Just sit across from me and we’ll put the board on our knees.” He instructed.  
Ciel laughed and slipped off his shoes. “Except for perhaps hanging out with the devil himself” he smirked before sitting across from Sebastian and crossing his legs. He took another look at the board and looked in interest at the designs painted on the board along with the beautifully written letters and numbers “Do you think you could do it first?” he asked as the board was placed between them. “I’m not really sure what i’m suppose to ask” he said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.  
The demon grinned eagerly and picked up the planchette and placed it on the center of the board. “Alright, I will. Just put the tips of your forefingers and middle fingers on here, like this.” He put his fingers on the planchette in demonstration. “Now, when I ask the question, the planchette will move on its own. We simply have to keep our fingers on it while it does.” he explained. After a moment of thought, the demon finally came up with a question. He had a difficult time not laughing as he asked, “Will Grell try to kiss me on Halloween?” After a moment of stillness, the planchette moved itself over to the big “YES” in the upper left corner of the board. “Ah, crap. I’m screwed.” Sebastian chuckled. “Your turn, Ciel.”  
The young bluenette nodded and watched as Sebastian talked him through the proceedure through example. As if the question wasn’t funny enough, he nearly fell over when the planchette landed on “YES”. He laughed for a moment longer before putting his own fingers on the planchette. He thought about Sebastian’s question and smirked, “Will someone try to kiss me this halloween?” he asked while laughing. The teen gasped as the device started moving and stared wide eyed when it landed on “YES” again. “W-What?!” a soft blush appeared on his cheeks when he thought of how close the holiday was.  
Sebastian’s jaw dropped in an open mouth smile before he laughed again. “Looks like someone has a secret admirer~” he said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows at the blushing boy. He looked so cute right then, Sebastian noticed. “I have my own question to add to that. Will Ciel enjoy that kiss?” he asked. Again, the planchette moved to “YES”. Sebastian smirked, feeling happy for Ciel that he’d get a kiss on Halloween. But the demon also felt something else. Almost like he didn’t want it to happen. Or at least, he didn’t want to have to witness it. Sebastian threw the ridiculous idea out of his mind as he asked Ciel, “Would you like to know who it is, or keep it a special surprise? Maybe if we ask the board for a hint, it’ll give us a clue so we can try and figure it out ourselves.” Sebastian suggested.  
"Shut up!" Ciel blushed a little more and crossed his arms. The teen watched as the device moved to "YES" and blushed even more. He looked away to try and hide his red face while he listened to Sebastian’s suggestion. "No it’s fine, I’d rather not know" he said before looking at Sebastian and smirking "Why don’t we see if you’ll kiss anyone" he said before grabbing the planchette and putting it on the board. "Will Sebastian kiss anyone on Halloween?" the device instantly went to "Yes" once again. Ciel laughed and held out the device to the demon, "I need to take a shower, why don’t you ask who while i’m gone" he said before getting up and walking out of the room, still laughing cutely "Be sure to tell me when I get back."  
"Alright." Sebastian said, grinning at Ciel as he left. He looked back down at the board and moved the piece to the center of it. "Who will I kiss on Halloween?" Slowly, the planchette moved across the board. Sebastian mumbled the letters as it moved. "C-I-E…L"


	4. New Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will these two ever man up to their feelings?

The demon’s eyes widened as a crimson blush painted his cheeks. But he wasn’t as shocked as he thought he would be. If the demon were being honest with himself, he’d admit that he was alright with that sort of idea. His lips pressing against Ciel’s soft skin…He shook his head. No! I shouldn’t be thinking those things! If I ever acted too affectionate toward Ciel, he’d probably think I was a freak and never want to see me again! I can’t risk that. I can’t risk having these feelings! He thought frantically. Sebastian shoved the Ouija board and the planchette under his bed and forced himself to get rid of the thought. Instead, he thought about whether he should wash Ciel’s clothes for him. Then he remembered the hoodie. It was pretty much completely torn apart. The raven haired teen got off his bed and stepped over to his closet, opening the doors and searching through a sea of black clothes before he finally found what he was looking for. He folded the garment neatly and set it on his bed before he turned back to his closet. “Might as well dress for bed,” he thought out loud. Sebastian took off his t- shirt, revealing his chiseled abs and strong biceps. He threw it in the hamper beside his closet doors before he began searching for another one to sleep in, along with some comfortable pajama pants. But he wouldn’t bother with taking his jeans off until he was ready to actually go to sleep.  
Ciel gave a sigh of relief as he began washing his hair. His thoughts quickly went to the ouija board, who the hell would want to kiss me? He took the nearby shampoo and put some in his hair. He thought for a moment of anyone he would actually want to kiss, a certain person with perfect black hair came to his mind. He blushed and shook his head, What, w-what am I thinking! I can’t kiss Sebastian, h-he probably doesn’t even like men! he sighed as he washed out the shampoo, But…..what if he does……what if…- He mentally slapped himself, This is crazy, I can’t just kiss my only friend, he might get freaked out or laugh at me! He turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist and used another to start drying his hair. His thoughts returned to who would kiss him. “I guess I’ll find out in two days” he mumbled to himself while he put on his boxers, pajama pants, and an old t shirt. He quickly made his way back to Sebastian’s room and stopped when he saw his friend shirtless. He blushed slightly and looked away for a moment. “H-hey, what did the board say?”  
Startled for the first time in his life, Sebastian jerked a bit in surprise when he suddenly heard Ciel’s voice. The older teen had been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t even sense the boy’s soul nearby. He finally found a plain black t shirt and slipped it on before he turned to Ciel and answered. “You’re not going to believe this, but apparently I’m going to kiss…Nina Hopkins. It’s funny, considering she’s already completely head over heels for a girl in my year named Mey-Rin.” Sebastian was thankful for his quick thinking and impeccable talent for lying. He was pulled from the subject when he glanced over at his bed. “Oh, and before I forget, this is for you. It’s probably going to be big on you, since it was mine, but I don’t really need it.” Sebastian spoke as he picked up the black hoodie and walked over to the doorway, handing it to Ciel. He smiled kindly, hoping that Ciel would take it. It sort of made Sebastian feel odd and gooey inside, thinking about Ciel wearing something of his all the time.  
"O-oh…yeah that’s pretty funny" he said with a smile, but for some reason he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Why the hell would he kiss her?! She’s not even his ty- wait why do I even care?! he was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Sebastian walk over to the bed and grab a black hoodie. He widened his eyes when the demon said it was for him. Ever since his parents died his aunt had refused to give him any presents or treats on holidays, so this was the first gift he recieved in years, “Th-Thank you Sebastian….” he said softly before reaching out and taking the hoodie, accidentally brushing his fingers against Sebastian’s for a small moment. He quickly put the hoodie on and laughed when he saw that the sleeves had completely hidden his arms. He looked up and gave Sebastian a gracious smile, “Thank you Sebastian, I really appreciate it."  
Sebastian chuckled, the smile on his face showing through his eyes even when he placed a black nailed hand over his mouth. “I’m glad you like it. You look…For lack of a better word, you look adorable.” He admitted, pulling the hood up and over Ciel’s face teasingly. Keeping his cool, Sebastian walked out of his bedroom, calling behind him in a joking tone, “Like a little baby~” He laughed. I suppose I can be affectionate that way, as long as he thinks it’s a joke, Sebastian thought cleverly as he walked down the hall. “Let’s go downstairs and get something to eat. We can watch some movies, too.” He said, waiting for Ciel by the top of the steps.  
Ciel blushed and glared at Sebastian, “No i’m no- ah!” he let out a small gasp when the hood was pulled down, “Hey!” he yelped before pulling the hood up and stomping towards Sebastian, “I am not cute!” he pouted before nodding, “Alright” the teen followed the demon down the stairs and into the large kitchen. He sat down on one of the chairs and looked over at the black haired teen, “So what do you have to eat?”  
"Anything you want," Sebastian answered, opening his fridge. "I know a spell that will let me materialize any human food I think of with just the snap of my fingers. When I turn eighteen, I won’t have to use magic spells." The upperclassmen explained as he pulled out a jug of red liquid and a pepsi, setting the can on the table for Ciel before he reached up into a cabinet to get a cup for his own drink.  
"Really?" he tilted his head as he watched the demon grab the drinks. The teen couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the jug filled with what looked like blood. "So…." he thought for a moment before perking up as he thought of his favorite food "So if someone wanted…say…a strawberry parfait…you could make it appear out of thin air?" he asked while trying to hide his obvious excitement.  
Sebastian poured the blood into the cup and replaced the jug where it was before he sat down in a chair beside Ciel. “Your wish is my command,” he said, snapping his fingers while the image of a strawberry parfait came front and center in Sebastian’s head. Almost instantaneously, the food appeared on the table in front of Ciel, complete with a small silver spoon. Seeing how happy Ciel looked made Sebastian’s heart beat faster again. Especially with how adorable the younger teen looked in his hoodie. Sebastian bit his lip, supressing the urge to lean in and kiss the bluenette right then and there.  
Ciel stared wide eyed as the treat was created right in front of him. “No way….” he said softly before taking the spoon and scooping up some of the whipped topping with the spoon and putting it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he savored the wonderous flavor for a moment before fluttering his eyes open and looking up at the demon, “It’s amazing!”  
The raven haired teen smiled proudly. “I’m really happy that you like it, Ciel. I’ve never been able to show my powers to anyone before. Well, besides my parents, but they don’t count because they can do it, too.” Sebastian took a swig of the red liquid in the glass and ended up getting a blood mustache on his upper lip.  
The teen smiled sweetly, “Well i’m honored” he said before looking up and laughing. He quickly grabbed a napkin and walked over to Sebastian, “Don’t move, my OCD is starting to kick in” he said before leaning closer and wiping off the blood, “There, sorry but it was driving me crazy” he said quickly.  
A soft blush touched the demon’s cheeks as Ciel wiped away the blood. He chuckled a bit nervously. “Heheh. My bad. That always happens when I fill the glass too high.” he said with a half grin. He was so close to Ciel, and his soul smelled amazingly mouthwatering. No. I’m not going to eat his soul. Not now, not ever. He thought, looking at Ciel’s visible blue eye. He had a thought, and an idea came to his mind. “I have a question.” he said suddenly. “Would you like to come to a costume party with me on Halloween?”  
The teen smirked “It’s alright” he laughed. His eyes widened slightly at the question. “Really?” he asked in surprise, “I’ve never been to one before” he admitted shyly, “Unlike you I don’t get invited to parties all the time, but I suppose it would be fun to try” he smiled and took another bite of the treat. “But I don’t know what to wear."  
Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “We still have a couple days to figure it out. I’m not sure what I’ll dress up as, either. Perhaps a vampire, or the Phantom of the opera…I’m not sure. But the point of you going is so that you can finally show your face. I know you’re ashamed, but you have no reason to be. And besides, the people at the party probably won’t know who you are since you wear a hoodie and cover your face all the time. If you showed up in a wicked rad costume and a smile on your face, they won’t know what hit them.” Sebastian smiled at Ciel. “Don’t you think it’d be fun to show them how wrong they were about you all these years?” he asked.  
"My face….?" Ciel put a hand to his eyepatch "I….I don’t know Sebastian.. " he blushed as the demon started encouraging him. "I suppose it would be kinda fun" he admitted before sighing, "That is, if they had anything to be wrong about…."  
Sebastian sighed in an irritated manner. “Ciel, you need to stop putting yourself down like that. Your eyepatch gives you character, it makes you look dignified. Besides that, you have a very good looking face and you don’t seem to realize it. You’re more attractive than anyone at our school, even when you get the crap beaten out of you. You just have to have more confidence in yourself, that’s all. If I hear you say one more negative thing about yourself, I will eat your soul.” He threatened sternly, downing the rest of the entire glass of blood as if it were in a shot glass before he put it back down on the table with a harsher slam than he had intended. Of course he wasn’t telling the truth about eating the bluenette’s soul, but he needed to give the younger teen a reason to start being proud of himself for once. The demon wasn’t familiar with the more gentle means of persuasion; it was fear that governed most actions where he came from. He looked away from Ciel and sighed again, this time in an almost sad way. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so upset.” he said, looking at the glass which now had a thin crack running up its side.  
Ciel looked up slightly when he heard the demon sigh. He tilted his head slightly when Sebastian told him he was attractive. Does he really think that? The teen couldn’t help but tense when he threatened to take the bluenette’s soul and flinch when the glass slammed on the table. He relaxed slightly and looked away for a moment “It’s alright, you didn’t mean to……thank you for giving me some confidence.” He looked back up at the demon and was silent for a moment. “You…..You really think…..i’m attractive…..?” he asked shyly while looking at the cracked glass.  
Immediately, Sebastian’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. He had gotten so irritated that he didn’t realize he let it slip. “Well…” he thought quickly for a way to save himself. “It’s not a matter of opinion, it’s a simple fact.” Sebastian said as he took the glass over to the sink and washed it out. As he was drying it, he said, “From a very young age, I was taught that attractive humans are almost always surrounded by others, while ugly ones are shamed and cast aside. All demons are born with both attractive and ugly traits. Our attractive form, the one you see in front of you, is nothing more than a trap for prey. But my true form…” He put the glass in a cabinet. “It’s revolting. Horrifying. Enough to make almost anyone physically sick on sight. That is the form demons take when they want to be left alone, or when they use their powers to the fullest in order to defend themselves. So if anyone in this room knows an attractive person when they see one, it’s me.” He grinned lightheartedly at Ciel and brushed past him to go into the living room, wanting to get off the subject. “Come on, let’s watch some scary movies. You can bring your parfait if you want.” His smile became a likeness to that of an eager child as he plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs.  
Ciel blushed gently at what Sebastian said, “Well….that’s very kind of you.” He laughed for a moment before looking over at the demon, “I suppose you would like to use that power on a certain red head if you could” he smirked and thought for a moment, “You know, now I can’t help but be curious as to what your true form looks like……do you think perhaps I could see it sometime?” he asked with a tilt of his head as they walked over to the bean bags eith his treat in hand, “O-oh sure!” he said quickly, not wanting him to know that he could be a little skiddish and usually grabs on to the nearest person availible during those movies. “Which one will we watch first?” he asked curiously.  
"I have lots to choose from. It, Killer Klowns from Outer Space, Friday the Thirteenth, Nightmare on Elm Street, Chucky…Let’s watch Jeepers Creepers." Sebastian said as he sifted through the DVDs. He stood and walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in after turning on the TV. "I can tell you right now that Jeepers Creepers looks like the ice cream man compared to me." He spoke in a joking tone, then the opening credits began to play. He turned to Ciel with a bit of a sad look. "I hope that you never have to see me in my true form, Ciel. I…I don’t want you to think any less of me." The demon admitted as he slowly returned to his seat in the bean bag chair. "I’d rather you think of me as a snobby popular guy than a monster."  
"Oh come on, I doubt that" he smirked then quickly met Sebastian’s gaze "Sebastian, I already know what a true monster looks like." he sighed softly, "She has bright red hair and gets drunk easily. She throws bottles and hard punches at you and reminds you every day of your biggest mistakes. She tells you every day how pathetic you are until it’s etched into your mind…..and you believe it" He placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, "That’s what a true monster is, and that’s not you" The young teen gave a perfect smile, "No matter what you look like, I won’t see you as a monster, I only see you as Sebastian."  
The crimson eyed teen smiled and felt comforted by Ciel’s touch. The reminder of Angelina Durless made him smile even wider. “Thank you, Ciel. It means a lot. But you won’t have to worry about that red haired monster anymore. Not as long as I’m around.” Sebastian’s attention was pulled from Ciel’s face for a moment as the main characters in the movie screamed. Their car had just been rear ended by Jeepers Creepers’ truck.  
The teen blushed slightly “Really…?” He looked up at Sebastian like he was about to say something when he suddenly yelped as the loud shriek filled the room. He quickly laughed to try and play it off. “Heh, I guess that caught me off gua-ahh!!” he jumped when a random image flashed across the screen. Without thinking he pressed closer to the demon and tightened his grip around him.  
Sebastian jerked in surprise at Ciel’s sudden movements, but quickly eased himself again. He couldn’t help but smile cutely over at the bluenette. “Aww, is someone afraid of that little scarecrow?” he asked teasingly, glancing back at the monster on screen. He couldn’t deny that Ciel looked absolutely adorable the way he clung to him like that. The demon secretly liked playing the role of the protector, someone who would make sure that Ciel wouldn’t get too scared when horrible creatures showed up. When he’d go to the movie theater with his girlfriends, their shrieks and fear were simply annoying. But with the younger boy beside him, things just seemed…different. In a good way, of course.  
"Shut up no i’m not!" he growled in annoyance but quickly started shaking and whimpered softly while instinctivly burying his face in Sebastian’s chest as another loud shriek filled the room. The young bluenette couldn’t deny the fact that he felt a sense of relief when his arms were wrapped around the demon. Why on earth do I feel this way around him? Is this what having a friend feels like?  
Sebastian blushed softly. Ciel was acting almost like a frightened little kitten. Lightly, Sebastian put his arm around Ciel and rubbed his back soothingly. “Alright, I understand. You’re tough, of course you’re not afraid.” he said encouragingly, taking a deep breath to attempt to slow his heart beat. He hoped that Ciel didn’t notice the sudden acceleration of it. Sebastian stared up at the movie, watching as the main character discovered a room in which the walls and ceiling were made out of stitched up human corpses that were taxidermied.  
Ciel surprisingly felt himself relax under the demon’s comforting touch but still kept a tight grip around the demon’s waist. He made sure not to let go of the demon and kept his face buried in his chest for most of the movie, making small -cute- whimpers every once in a while. Even after the movie the young teen didn’t let go but seemed to have calmed down emensely. Soon a soft snoring from his lips made it clear that he had dozed of in the demon’s arms.  
The credits began rolling and Sebastian was going to get up, but he decided not to bother the sleeping human cuddled up in his arms. Using the remote, he simply rewound the movie and watched it over and over until he was saying the actors’ lines with them. He didn’t realize how many hours it had been until he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket while The Addams Family theme played softly. Sebastian gently moved to retrieve his phone and silenced the alarm. It was almost time to go to school. He sighed and set his phone on the coffee table before he looked down at the bluenette’s head as it rested softly on his chest. I guess he really doesn’t like scary movies, thought Sebastian. Gently, with a voice like velvet, he whispered, “Ciel, it’s time to wake up. We need to start getting ready for school.” Sebastian ruffled the younger teen’s hair playfully to make him get up.  
For the first time in years Ciel wasn’t haunted by nightmares of his past, instead he found himself dreaming peacfully of him and a tall figure sitting in a field and talking the day away. This figure looks so familiar….could it be… As if to answer his question, the figure quickly became Sebastian. The two continued to talk and laugh when suddenly Sebastian stopped and stared at the bluenette. “Ciel….” He cupped the teen’s cheek gently and started leaning closer to his face. Ciel was surprised to find himself leaning in as well but quickly forgot his worries while staring into those piercing red eyes. “Sebastian…..” The two were leaning even closer so their lips were only centimeters apart, “Sebastian….I….”

A velvet voice and the feeling of a hand shaking his head quickly broke him from his dream. “Nhhh….” The -now ruffled haired- teen slowly opened his visible eye and sat on the backs of his legs. He slowly rubbed his eye and yawned cutely while staring up at the demon with a barely noticible blush on his cheeks, “What time is it?”  
"Um…Six thirty," Sebastian answered, almost forgetting what to say when he saw Ciel’s face again. He quickly stood up and stretched, his shirt was wrinkled up from the night before and his eyes showed traces of fatigue, but in a good looking sort of way. Sebastian adjusted his shirt before turning off the DVD player and the TV. "Would you like some breakfast before I go to get dressed?" he asked politely. He tilted his head to the side slightly, just looking at Ciel with his ruffled hair and the hoodie that was too big for him. He looked like a cute little kid.  
"Alright" he said softly, What the hell was with that dream….. He looked up when Sebastian asked him about breakfast. “O-oh yeah sure,” he said with a smile before yawning again, “Just cereal will be fine” he said while getting up from the couch and stretching his arms over his head, unknowingly riding the hoodie up and revealing a small sliver of perfect pale skin. “Did you sleep well last night?”  
Sebastian was staring at him, almost unable to pay attention. “What? Oh, no. I didn’t sleep at all.” He let out a soft yawn and ran his hand through his raven hair. “What about you, how did you sleep? I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable in that position, but you were definitely out like a light.” Sebastian said with a charming half smile. He began walking into the kitchen so he could materialize the food Ciel wanted for him.  
The teen blushed and looked away as he remembered the dream “N-No I slept fine” he said quickly while following the demon into the kitchen. He sat down on one of the chairs and looked over at Sebastian, “So why didn’t you sleep? Do you not need it or something?” He asked with a tilt of his small head.  
Sebastian leaned on the table and snapped his fingers, a bowl of frosted flakes appearing in front of Ciel. “Young demons need sleep just like regular humans, but once we get into our late hundreds, sleeping becomes more of a luxury.” Sebastian said. “I stayed up because…” He thought for a moment. With a sigh, Sebastian realized he was too tired to come up with excuses, so he just said plainly, “Because I didn’t want to involuntarily loosen my arms around you, that’s all. I didn’t want you to fall flat on the floor.” It was the best he could come up with before another yawn passed his lips. “I’m going to get dressed real quick,” he said as he walked out of the kitchen to the staircase, hoping that Ciel didn’t notice the blush that was clouding the demon’s perfectly pale cheeks.  
"Alright," Ciel watched as the demon left the room. "I suppose I’ll change in a second" he said to himself. He finished his food and went over to his bag and took out his uniform. The teen quickly changed out of his sleep pants and into his black jeans and matching belt then stripped off his hoodie and nightshirt, leaving him shirtless. I wonder if I got any texts last night He picked up his back and started digging through it in annoyance “Where the hell is my phone?!” he mumbled.  
Sebastian didn’t want to keep Ciel downstairs by himself for too long, so he used his inhuman speed to quickly dress himself in a black button up shirt and his usual leather jacket. The demon slipped on a fresh pair of black jeans that were riddled with pins and stitches. He carefully applied the concealer before he slipped on his boots and took Ciel’s shoes downstairs with him. “Ciel, I have your-” He almost tripped over his own feet at the sight of Ciel’s bare back, but quickly caught himself. It was very unexpected for the younger teen to show that much skin. “Uh, your shoes.” he said, trying to play it cool as he brought them over and set them on the floor. “What are you looking for?”  
"Hmm?" He turned around to reveal his surprisingly toned chest and torso to Sebastian. "Oh i’m looking for my phone but I can’t find it, maybe I left it in your room" he said before walking past Sebastian and going up towards the demon’s room.The shirtless male walked into the room and started searching for the phone.  
An embarrassed huff left Sebastian’s nose when he was suddenly alone in the room. He looked up to his ceiling, as if to the heavens, and said “Just because I’m a demon, you wish to torture me. Great.” Sebastian yawned for the third time that morning and sat on the couch to await Ciel’s return. He closed his eyes and began quietly dozing off with his elbow on the arm rest and his cheek in his upraised hand. He might’ve looked cute, if he was smaller, like Ciel. But in this position, he looked like any other teenage boy who hadn’t gotten enough sleep.  
Ciel soon came back down with his phone in hand, “I found it!” He said as he put his shirt on then walked over towards Sebastian when he didn’t reply. The teen smirked when he saw the demon was sound asleep “Idiot” he laughed softly and looked at the clock and saw that they had a while before they had to leave. “I’m sure some sleep will be good for him” he said to himself before sitting down next to the sleeping demon.  
Sebastian had an unusual dream. He was sitting in a desk at school while the teacher talked about quadratic equations, and figured that he must’ve accidentally fallen asleep, like the rest of the class. He tried to pay attention to the teacher, but her words were muffled. The only clear sounds he heard were mocking laughter and small, familiar yelps. Suddenly full of alarm, Sebastian jumped out of his chair and ran out of the classroom. He followed the sounds as the laughter grew louder and the yelps turned into screams of agony. ‘Ciel!’ he called out in his dream, unknowingly mumbling it out loud in his sleep. “Ciel…” He ran as fast as he could, checking every room and every hall on the first and second floor. The noises lead him higher and higher until he reached the roof, where he saw a few guys doing something horrible to Ciel. No, not guys. Demons. And they were faces he knew. Sebastian could smell Ciel’s soul prominently with his torso ripped open, his blood spilling everywhere. It didn’t help that in reality, The very human he was seeing half dead before him was sitting so close, the real smell of his soul only intensifying the dream and making it seem more real. As if pulling out the bluenette’s entrails hadn’t been enough, the demons gave Sebastian nasty, flesh filled grins before they pushed the boy off the roof. Horrified, Sebastian lunged forward to try and save Ciel, waking up just as he tumbled off the couch shouting, “Ciel, no!” The demon’s forehead hit hard on the floor and he opened his eyes, realizing he was on his living room carpet rather than the ground around his school.  
Ciel had been sitting calmly next to the demon and had unknowingly been staring at his sleeping face when a small mumble broke him from his daze. His eyes widened when he heard Sebastian mumble his name. He leaned a little closer to hear what Sebastian was saying. The demon started wriggling in his sleep and grunting. “Seba-” he was cut off when Sebastian threw himself off the couch while yelling out the younger’s name. “Sebastian!” he yelped before helping the older up and gently cupping the demon’s face while staring at him with pure concern in his visible eye, “What’s wrong?!”  
The demon took a deep breath as he stared back at Ciel’s concerned face. But his forehead was throbbing. He was a bit dazed from the fall. “You’re…You’re alive. Oh, thank God. Well, not God- you know what I mean.” Sebastian chuckled, trying to play it cool. “I must’ve fallen asleep while you were looking for your phone; my bad.” He didn’t try to move his face from Ciel’s hands as he smiled apologetically.  
Ciel gave the other a curious look, “Of course I’m alive, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked with an adorable tilt of his head. He looked up at the forming knot on Sebastian’s forehead and sighed, “Sit back down” he ordered before walking to the kitchen and getting an icepack then walking back over to the demon. The teen went to the couch and got on his knees then pressed the icepack gently on the bump, “It was going to bruise if ice wasn’t put on it” he explained.  
Sebastian had given Ciel a curious look before he explained about the ice. Sebastian had never needed such care before. “Huh. I think this is the first time I’ve ever actually fallen over,” Sebastian said as he looked at Ciel’s concerned face. The demon frowned as he remembered his dream. He certainly didn’t want to go to the place where his dream had taken place, especially when he knew he couldn’t keep an eye on Ciel twenty four seven. “How concerned are you with keeping perfect attendance at school?” Sebastian asked in a serious tone.  
"That’s a surprise" The bluenette laughed as he kept the pack in place. He had decided to keep quiet and not tell Sebastian that he had said the young teen’s name as he slept. He thought for a moment before shrugging, "No not really, why do you ask?"  
Sebastian glanced away from the younger boy, embarrassed. “Well,” he had already asked so much of Ciel, he wasn’t sure if he’d accept this request. “I think it would be a good idea for you and I to stay here for the day. It would be nice to have a day off. Besides, we don’t have school tomorrow either, since it’s Halloween. And we still need to get costumes for the party.” Sebastian remembered suddenly, knowing that Grell was going to be texting him about it as soon as he realized Sebastian wasn’t at school.  
Ciel thought for a moment before nodding “Alright, I could use a day off” he smiled and sat down right next to Sebastian, not knowing how close their hands were to touching. “Hey Sebastian,” he looked up at the demon with his entrancing eyes, “What exactly were you dreaming about?”  
Sebastian stared at Ciel for a moment, deciding, for once, to tell the truth. He took off his jacket to get more comfortable, then rubbed the small bump on his head as he thought. “I dreamed about something horrible.” His perfect features were shaped into a concerned expression as he began to explain. “I had to watch you be disemboweled and practically eaten alive before they threw you off the roof. It all felt so real. Your soul…” Sebastian quickly shook his head, deciding it would be best if Ciel wasn’t aware of his hunger. “It doesn’t matter. Usually dreams like that just make me hungry, but this one was just…disturbing.” He looked away from the younger teen, remembering the ghastly sight. He gulped softly, his toned muscles tensing with the stress.  
The young bluenette looked at him with concern as he described the gruesome dream to him. He couldn’t help but inwardly blush at the fact that Sebastian had been all worked up and concerned from dreaming about him. “W-well it was nothing more than a dream” he grabbed Sebastian’s chin and turned his head so they were staring at each other, “See, i’m perfectly fine” he gave a reassurring smile before letting go of the demon and standing up, “I’m going to go grab us something to drink” he said before going to the kitchen and taking out the bottle of pepsi then the jug of blood. Without any hesitation, Ciel quickly pour the pepsi and the blood into seperate glasses and brought them back to the couch. “Here,” he said while handing Sebastian his drink.  
With a pink blush on his cheeks, Sebastian took the cup and took a few greedy gulps to dilute his growing hunger for a human soul. The pain in his head began to disappear completely. “Thank you.” Sebastian murmured, leaning back on the couch. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. That dream had really scared him. But he was happy to know that nothing bad really happened to Ciel. Suddenly, Sebastian’s phone vibrated loudly on the glass table. The theme of Attack On Titan played briefly before Sebastian grabbed his phone and answered it, the blood sloshing around in his cup as he did so. Sitting back down, in an irritated voice, he asked, “Hello?”

"Oh, Bassy! Why aren’t you here, Darling? Are you sick? Can you still make it to my party tomorrow?!" Grell asked from the other end. Sebastian heard a teacher in the background telling Grell to put his phone away.

"I’m fine, Grell. I’ll be there. You mind if I bring a friend?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Ceil and smirking in an unintentionally sexy way.

"Of course! As long as it’s just a friend, the more, the merrier!” Grell replied. Sebastian could hear the smile in his words. The teacher yelled again. “Oh, dear. I gotta go. I’ll see you at my party, Darling!” And he hung up. With another sigh, Sebastian put the phone down and quickly drank the rest of the blood before he looked at Ciel. 

His annoyance melted away as soon as his attention returned to the younger teen. “What do you say to a day out? We can find suitable costumes for the party tomorrow night.” he suggested.  
"No problem," he smiled before looking over at the vibrating phone "I didn’t know you liked anime" he gave a smirk which lessened slightly when he heard that annoying red head’s name What the hell does he want? He looked up when Sebastian mentioned ‘a friend’ and quickly looked away to hide his blush when he saw that perfect smirk.

He quickly gathered himself and looked back at Sebastian while giving an absolutely stunning smile, “Yeah, I’d like that” he said as he got up, “I thought maybe a pirate costume would be good so I wouldn’t have to explain…well..you know” he mumbled the last part while gently touching his eyepatch.  
He grinned softly. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. You’ll look good as a pirate.” For a brief moment, Sebastian imagined Ciel decked out in a pirate’s outfit, looking like he really belonged among the handsome and scurvy dogs of the seas. “I’m still not sure what I would look good in, though.” He said after a moment. He took a moment to think. Sweeney Todd? Eren Jaeger? A vampire or a demon, simply for the irony? He asked himself mentally.  
Ciel smiled softly “You think so?” He quickly finished his drink and set the glass down. ”Let me just grab my wallet and i’ll be ready” He quickly walked over to his bag and bent down, he got his wallet and stood back up before turning back to the demon. “You ready?”  
Sebastian stood up with a brow raised. “You don’t have to pay for anything, you know. I have an entire suitcase full of human money upstairs.” Sebastian said, pointing upward. “I’ll go get some of it, and then we can go.” He smiled a cute-ish smile and ran up the old staircase to his bedroom and dug through his closet again to find the thing humans called money. It was odd, but he had gotten used to it over the years. Humans all around the world thought paper and metal had some sort of value. In Hell, they traded souls or babies, or packets of blood. Things like that. But it had been a long time since Sebastian had been around that sort of thing. He pulled out some hundred dollar bills and put the suitcase back before he came downstairs again. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and shrugged his jacket back on. “I’m ready, now.” He said with a smile.  
Ciel was about to insist that he could pay but was distracted by the demon’s handsome smile as he went to get the money. Why the hell do I feel so weird when he smiles at me? He sighed and quickly pulled on the oversized hoodie before looking up to see Sebastian coming back, “Alright then let’s go” he said with a smile before pulling the hoodie over his head and welcoming the familiar darkness. He walked over with Sebastian to the motercycle and quickly put the helmet over his hooded head before sitting behind the demon and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist as they sped off. After a few minutes of driving they reached a large Halloween store and parked, “This place is huge!” The young teen said as he undid the helmet.  
Sebastian got off the bike and looked up at the big place. “Yeah, it is. And it’s open all year, too. I rarely buy my accessories anywhere else.” Sebastian grabbed the chain attached to his belt loops and shook it a little, letting the links chink together in demonstration. They walked into the Halloween shop, and were immediately greeted by a girl with wild black and blue hair with bangs that covered her left eye. She wore black pantyhose and a ripped up black skirt. The only thing she wore that wasn’t black was her red work shirt and her name tag, that said ‘Dolly’. She saw Sebastian and immediately gave him a big hug.

"Oh, Sebastian! It’s so good to see you again! You’re gonna buy a lot of fright stuff, right?"

The demon chuckled, as he always did. “It’s good to see you too, Doll. This is Ciel.” he said, gesturing to the younger boy as he pulled out of the hug.

Doll looked over at the hooded teen and smiled widely. “Hi, Ciel! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Doll.” She held out her hand to Ciel for him to shake.  
"Really?" he smirked underneath the hood when he heard the demon rattle one of the chains on his jeans. As soon as they walked into the store Sebastian was hugged by some girl which caused The teen to clench his fists slightly. He quickly found out her name and took the offered hand, shaking it politely, "Nice to meet you as well Doll" he said before looking up at the older, "Sebastian i’m going to go on to the costumes and look around" he said then quickly walked to the costumes and left the two to chat.  
Doll and Sebastian stared after Ciel as he left them, but then she turned back to him and asked, “Why was he covering his face with that hood?”

Sebastian was still watching Ciel’s back as he answered. “He’s ashamed of his face, but I don’t understand why. He’s…He’s just so…”

"Sexy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, exact- wait, no!" Sebastian said, looking at her with shocked eyes and a pink blush on his cheeks. But it was too late. Doll had tricked him into revealing his secret the same way she tricked him into buying her a spiked choker last Halloween.

She gave him a smug look. “I didn’t know you were into guys. That’s pretty hot.” She winked playfully at Sebastian and nudged him. “Don’t worry, Sebby. Your secret’s safe with me.”

"How did you even know, anyways?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Doll gave him a look that said, ‘Are you stupid?’ “Look in a mirror, Sebastian. I could hear it in your voice, see it in your eyes, even your body language screams it. Besides, if you didn’t have the hots for me, you might as well have gone with a dude.” She laughed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Just go over there and be adorable with him. I’ll give you ten percent off your purchases.” Doll stepped behind Sebastian and pushed him forward, toward Ciel. The demon took a deep breath and just went with it. There was no arguing with Doll when she gave certain orders. Sebastian walked down one of the aisles toward the hooded teen.

He stepped close behind Ciel, being extremely quiet so he wouldn’t be noticed. Then, with a purr in his voice, he leaned down and whispered, “Boo.”  
Ciel walked towards the accesseries aisle and sighed to himself Why was I so upset when Doll hugged him? He thought for a moment before widening his eye under the hood Could it be I was…jealous? He shook his head quickly No way I would be jealous…….right? The teen sighed and decided to think about something else instead. The row of black silk eyepatches quickly caught his attention, he took one and examined the material on it. “I could probably use a new one….-ah!” A sudden voice in his ear caused him to jump and accidentally drop the eye patch. He turned to face the owner of the voice and wasn’t surprised to see Sebastian. “Don’t do that!” he mumbled as he gave a cute pout underneath his hood.  
The demon smiled. “We have to get into the Halloween spirit somehow.” Sebastian said, picking up the eye patch. He looked at it for a moment and then glanced back at Ciel. “Would you like to try it on? I’ll tie it in the back for you, if you want.” He held it out by the strings, ready to put it on Ciel if he wanted.  
"But not that way" he mumbled. He was silent for a moment when Sebastian asked if he wanted To try it on. No one had ever seen him without the patch on, but he nodded and made sure no one was around before slowly taking off the hood to reveal his perfect face. The bluenette turned around so he was no longer facing the demon and gently pulled the string on the patch loose and pulled it off.  
Sebastian, respecting Ciel’s privacy, put the eyepatch on from behind. He tied the black silk strings together tightly, then gently turned Ciel around to face him. “Wow…” He said, looking at Ciel with a wide grin. “You look amazing. Like a dignified Noble from the nineteenth Century.” Sebastian said encouragingly. “If you’d like to, we can keep the hood off your head while you’re in here. It would be good practice for the party. Besides, no one will judge you here, because most of the customers and employees are judged for how they dress. There’s no need to be ashamed of what you look like.”

"Amen to that!" Doll shouted from a couple aisles over as she restocked a shelf of vampire fangs.  
A soft blush appeared on the teen’s cheeks, “You really think that…?” he asked while looking away, Sebastian seems to be the only person who’s ever made me feel so comfortable with the way I look… He looked up at Sebastian and gave a beautiful smile, “Alright then, I’ll keep it off, but I might be a little nervous with showing my face…” he blushed a little, “You’re the only one I’ve ever trusted enough to show my face to….so it’s still pretty new to me….”  
Sebastian grinned victoriously. “You’ll be fine, I promise. And if anyone has something unkind to say, you know that I can get rid of them.” He winked just as Doll stepped over with a handful of different pirate costumes. He turned to her. “Oh, how did you know?”

Doll rolled her visible eye. “I know everything, remember? Ciel, these are for you.” She turned her attention to Ciel, but didn’t look up at him yet. She sifted through the different outfits, all in different colors. “I have green, brown, blue, black…I just wanna see what’ll look best.” She looked up from the clothes and saw Ciel’s face up close for the first time. She looked back at Sebastian in astonishment. “Well, today’s my lucky day. I get to be surrounded by a couple hot boys.” Sebastian smiled sexily and chuckled, running a hand through his perfect black hair. Doll looked at Ciel again and put the costumes in his arms. “Here, try these on while I go get a sword and some boots for you. The dressing room’s over there.” She pointed over to a door on the far wall and ran off to get the props.  
Ciel blushed when Doll gave the complement and nearly stumbled when she passed him the clothes, he looked over where Doll pointed and nodded shyly before walking towards it and entering the dressing room.

The bluenette put the clothes down and started looking through them, no..no..no….hmm… He picked up one of the costumes and decided to try it on. He quickly undressed and slipped on the blue pants that were ripped at the ends then put the silk ribbon that was to act as the belt through the belt loops and tied the end in a knot before letting the rest of it rest at the side of the pants. The teen then proceeded to grab the white shirt with slightly ripped sleeves and put it on to find that it hugged his torso perfectly. He then grabbed the small, tan open vest and put it on over the shirt and saw that it was made to only cover half of the shirt. He grabbed the final piece, a red silk bandanna and wrapped it around his head so you could still see his blueish grey hair. He looked himself up and down and gave an approving nod before opening the dressing room door, “Sebastian?” he said softly as he opened the door to reveal the costume, “What do you think?”  
Sebastian had followed Ciel to the dressing room and waited outside until he returned. When he saw Ciel, Sebastian cracked a smile. “You look great.” Doll ran over and smiled widely. 

"Wow, looking good! I’d like to walk your plank any time, sailor boy." She said flirtatiously. Sebastian shot a jealous look at her before she burst out into laughter. "I’m just yanking your chain, mate. Here, put these on. Oh! I also have some cool stuff that would go great with those pants." She said, putting some dark brown boots and black gloves in Ciel’s hands before she scurried off.

Sebastian crossed his arms, looking at her back and mumbling, “She’s not getting anywhere near his ‘plank’…” to no one in particular, speaking low enough that no one would easily hear him.  
The teen blushed instantly at Doll’s comment, “U-uh…th-thanks…I think” he mumbled before putting on the boots. He made sure the were a good fit before taking the black gloves and pulling then tightly onto his small hands.

After he got all of the stuff on he glanced over at Sebastian and tilted his head, “Hey Sebastian, are you ok?” he asked when he saw the demon’s annoyed face.  
"Huh? Oh, yes. I’m fine, I just can’t figure out what I want to wear." Sebastian said, looking back at Ciel. Doll hurried back with a captain’s hat and a blue coat that matched Ciel’s pants. There was a blue feather in the captain’s hat.

"Put these on, They’ll make you look like a real pirate." She grinned happily.  
"Oh, alright" he smiled. He looked up and smirked at the clothes before taking them. He put the coat on and buttoned it up so it outlined his petite frame before putting on the captain’s hat.

He looked over at Sebastian and gave him a small smile, “Well Sebastian, how do I look?”  
"Yeah, Sebastian. How does he look?" Doll asked, tilting her head to the side with a coy smile.

He rolled his eyes at her and looked Ciel over. “I think you look really good. I’m definitely buying this for you.” Sebastian said with an affectionate and endearing smile.

Doll grinned again. “That’ll be fifty bucks.” she said, holding out her hand. Sebastian scoffed.

"You’re not even going to ring it up? Besides, you said you’ll give me ten percent off." he said, fishing out money from his back pocket. When she didn’t answer, he sighed and put a bill in her hand. "You got change for a hundred?"

"Nope!" She giggled and put the money in her back pocket. "This is a family run business, Sebastian. Gotta make money somehow." He sighed again, but their banter was playful. 

Sebastian looked back at Ciel with a soft smile. “Alright, as soon as you’re dressed again, we’ll go. Doll is going to be polite and get us a bag, aren’t you, Doll?” He asked her. She waved her hand at him in dismissal and put a hand on Ciel’s shoulder.

"I gotta show ya something before you go. I know you’re ashamed of how you look. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. But I just want you to know that an easy way to get some more self esteem is to promote the parts of you that actually look good. Me- I have a flat chest and other unappealing features. But hey, I show my face every day. If people don’t like seeing this when the wind blows too hard," She moved her hair away from over his left eye, revealing a severe looking burn on that half of her face. "Then they don’t have to look at me. Or simply, they can just fuck themselves." She smiled again and put her hair back where it was, squeezing Ciel’s shoulder encouragingly. "I’ll go get you a bag."  
The young bluenette was silent as Doll spoke, taking in every word she said, She has such a horrible burn…..and yet she happily faces every day proudly. I…I want to be more like her, but I’m not sure if I can….still…. Without any sign of hesitation, Ciel wrapped his arms around Doll and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Doll" he said softly, "Thank you for showing me, it reallY means a lot to me" The two remained there for a moment longer until Ciel released her and gave her a stunning smile.  
Doll was surprised at the sudden contact, but smiled gratefully. “I’m glad I could help. And, if you can’t accentuate your good looks- and believe me, you look great- it can be really funny to scare people you hate.” She looked off and gave a small laugh of remembrance. Returning her attention to the boys, she said. “I’ll be right back with your bag. Sebastian, you didn’t want anything, did you?”

Sebastian shrugged. He had been watching their moment of connection contently, happy that Ciel was able to relate to someone. He hadn’t really thought about getting something here for himself. “Nah. I think I’ll just throw something together.” he said. Doll nodded and quickly walked away to retrieve the bag.  
Ciel gave a cute laugh and nodded, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right about that."

He looked over at Sebastian in confusion when he said he wasn’t getting anything, but waited for Doll to leave before speaking up. “Why aren’t you getting anything? I feel bad for you having to pay for only my stuff, ” he said as he walked to the dressing room but continued speaking through the door. “Maybe you could be a vampire, but the one that sparkles all the time” he said while making a face as he remembered hat silly vampire movie girls were always screaming about. He quickly changed back into his original clothes and eye patch which he hastily tied in a knot behind his head before opening the door and walking towards Sebastian, “And you wouldn’t even need to buy fake fangs” He said softly so no one but Sebastian could hear.  
Sebastian laughed. “That’s not a vampire, it’s a very confused fairy.” He said. “Perhaps I’ll be Dracula. I’m sure it’s not too late to buy a cape and a tux.” The demon flashed a grateful, dazzling smile to Ciel. He was going to say something else, but Doll came back.

"Here ya go!" She said, handing Ciel a black bag with the name of the store on it.

"I suppose I’m going to get something after all," Sebastian said to her, making her smile wide again, with a money look in her eye. "Do you have-"

"Already on it, Sebby. Don’t move an inch!" She scampered off again, turning the corner sharply to travel down the ‘Vampire’ aisle. She was back after a short moment with a long cape and three different fancy outfits. "You have to try all of them." She ordered. 

With a sigh, Sebastian looked at Ciel. “Do you mind waiting a bit before we leave?”  
Ciel laughed and took the bag. He smirked when he saw she instantly knew what they wanted. She’s probably been listening in on us.

He gave another smile, “No I don’t mind at all, i’ll wait out here with Doll while you try them on."  
"Perfect!" Doll said, shoving the garments in Sebastian’s hands and shoving him into the dressing room. She smiled at the door before turning back to Ciel. "So…Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was undressing at the pace of a normal human and preparing to try on the first suit. It was black, of course, with a black vest and a white undershirt, as well as a black bow tie.  
Ciel smirked as he watched Doll push Sebastian into the room. He looked up in surprise at the question, “No…..I don’t have a girlfriend” he replied shyly while looking at the ground in slght embarrassment from his answer.  
She tried to keep a straight face as she clasped her fingers together. “Hmm…interesting…” She paused for another moment. “Would you like to have a girlfriend?” She knew he was probably thinking that she wanted to be with him, but she was cool with riding solo. She was asking to make sure Sebastian had a chance with him. “…Or perhaps you’d like…another gender…for a…relationship…?” She had a very difficult time not smiling as she spoke, and also trying to not give away that she was asking if Ciel was gay.  
Ciel blushed gently when Doll gave the suggestion, “I’m flattered by the offer b-but I-” he was cut off by the second suggestion that made him blush even more.Instantly images of that dream flashed through his mind. “I-I….” The teen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know…..It’s been kind of…..confusing lately” he sighed again and sat down.  
Doll sat next to him and bit her lip in anticipation. “I understand. I don’t mean to pry or embarrass you…Is there anyone you have in mind…?”

Sebastian slipped on the dress pants and the undershirt, and began clasping the buckles on the back of the vest. He looked in the mirror and smiled. The outfit was fitting well. Doll seemed to have an uncanny ability to pick out the perfect clothes for him.  
Ciel looked away as another image of Sebastian flashed in his mind, “Well….there might be one person….a guy actually….” he sighed, “But I don’t know if he feels the same way i’m starting to……..”  
Doll almost squealed with delight. She knew he had to be talking about Sebastian. “Don’t worry, I’m sure-” She was cut off by the creaky dressing room door opening. Sebastian stepped out, adjusting his bow tie. The black cape with blood red inner fabric billowed around him when he put his hands on his hips. The shirt was loose sleeved and the vest hugged his toned body nicely. The black pants seemed almost like they were made for Sebastian’s butt. 0

"So…How bad do I look?"  
A blush spread lightly across the teen’s normally pale cheeks when he saw Sebastian. He quickly played it off by smiling, “You look good” he said sweetly before looking over at Doll “I;m going to go look at the other accesseries for a minute, come and find me when he’s in another outfit ok?” he said while flashing her a hypnotic smile before standing and walking towards the accessories aisle. He looked around and tilted his head slightly when he saw cat ears, collars, and tail all in a row. “Hmmm…” he grabbed a pair of cat ears that matched his hair color perfectly and put them on before smoothing the fur so it looked like they were really growing out of his head. He then grabbed the matching collar and tail before walking over to Doll, glad to see Sebastian had already gone back in. “Why exactly do you have these things Doll?”  
"He has such a nice smile…" Doll said dreamily. Sebastian cleared his throat. She looked back at him and waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, come on! You know I won’t really go after him. Besides, with his eye sorta like mine, I feel like he’s more of a brother. Now go get changed. Wear the one with the long tie." She ordered. Sebastian silently obeyed, closing the door to yet again try on a suit. 

When Ciel came back and asked his question, Doll looked up at the ears and smiled. “I could tell you the simple version, but I’m in a talkative mood today. My family and I are sort of freakish. I have a messed up face, my sister has a wooden leg, my brother has a skeleton hand. There’s more of us with even weirder issues. We want people who are treated like freaks to feel safe somewhere, to feel like they belong. So we made our own Halloween store. Of course, it’s open for everyone. But when kids come in here who have injuries or wear black fishnets and spikes, we want them to feel like they’re accepted here for who they are. So we sell wild stuff, things that are freaky, kinky, weird, creepy. You name it, we probably have it. I guess all the crazy stuff we have here sort of serves as a symbol that the customer isn’t the only weird one out there.” Doll giggled cutely. “Like your Neko look, for example. Not many people buy that sort of thing. But I should warn you, Sebastian is crazy about-“

Suddenly, Sebastian opened the door, wearing an even sexier suit than before, with a long black tie and a tail coat and nineteenth century trousers, along with white gloves. But as soon as he opened the door and saw Ciel, looking like he’d just grown cat ears and a tail, the demon became red faced and quickly shut the door, locking himself in the dressing room. 

"…Cats." Doll said after a quiet moment.  
The bluenette smiled softly, “It’s nice to know there’s a place where i’m not alone” he said happily. He rolled his eyes when Doll mentioned the ears and tail, “It’s not my look I was just try-“ 

The teen was cut off when he heard the door open. He turned around and blushed even more at the sight of Sebastian. After the demon shut the door, Ciel quickly let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding then looked over at Doll, “H-he does?” he asked as he recomposed himself and smirked cutely, “Perhaps I could use that to my advantage” he said as he continued to try and control his blush.  
Doll immediately gave a wicked smile. She was always on board when it came to screwing with Sebastian. “I like you, Ciel. The stuff is yours. The ears, the collar, the tail- all for free. But there’s a catch.” She bit her lip in excitement. “You have to tell me what happens between you two.” She whispered in his ear.

Meanwhile, Sebastian leaned against the door, his eyes wide. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Did Ciel realize how hard he had made it for Sebastian to control himself? Could he go back out there and act cool when Ciel looked so…so…adorable?

"Sebaaaastiannn~" Doll called through the door.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn’t get to see that outfit very well, would you mind coming out and showing us again?" She asked in a sweet tone. Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He reluctantly opened the door and stepped out. Doll smiled at him adorably. "You look great, Sebastian. I’d certainly let you sink your fangs into me any day." She winked playfully as Sebastian began to relax a bit.

He looked over at Ciel and gulped softly, but somehow kept his composure. “What do you think, Ciel?”  
The teen was grateful at first but instantly blushed when he heard the catch, “Wh-what?! Why would you want-“

The door opened and made Ciel turn to face the noise. His cheeks instantly turned pink when he saw Sebastian once again in the tailcoat and cape. He looked away for a moment, “It looks good” he mumbled cutely. “That’s definately the one you should get."  
Why do I feel so warm and fuzzy all of the sudden? I shouldn’t feel this way but…..I just can’t help it….  
Sebastian stood there in front of Ciel, the two of them blushing. “Alright, I will. I just hope Grell doesn’t have the same opinion.” He laughed, glad to get his mind a bit farther from what Ciel was wearing. He smiled a flawless smile before he went back into the dressing room to change.

Doll let out a huff and crossed her arms. “I swear, you two are just…” She didn’t want to say anything. “Never mind. I have a question.” She looked at Ciel seriously before she whispered in his ear, “How do you think Sebastian feels about you, honestly?” She had to make sure her boys were on the right track and didn’t completely have the wrong idea about each other. She already had a feeling that Sebastian thought Ciel wouldn’t want him, but she needed to know what Ciel thought.  
Ciel laughed and watched as Sebastian walked back in the dressing room. He looked over at Doll and sighed, “To be honest I don’t know….he probably only thinks of me as a close friend” he said softly.

"Doll can I ask you something?" he looked her with a soft visible eye, "What does it mean when all you want to do is hang out with one person all day and just talk with them about everything. Or to always feel warm when you’re near that person and you only want to keep that warm feeling and always stay close to them for as long as possible? You feel like you can trust that person with your life and you would do anything just to see their smile…." He sighed and gave a soft smile, "Sorry i’m rambling, I’m going to go look around some more, find me when Sebastian’s ready to go ok?" He stood up and walked around the store some more after taking off the cat accessories, I just wish I knew…. He sat down in a nearby chair and sighed, Have I….fallen for him?  
Doll was about to answer him, but fell silent when he said he’d look around some more. He seemed to be embarrassed. But Doll couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Sebastian stepped out of the dressing room, surprised to see that Ciel was nowhere to be seen. Doll quickly took the chosen suit and cape out of his arms and pulled Sebastian down by the collar of his shirt. Their faces inches apart, she said, “Sebastian. Never, ever let go of him. Got it?” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened for a moment as she stared harshly at him. “I…I won’t.” He promised. She smiled sweetly and let go of him.

"Good. You’ve got yourself a keeper." 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I don’t ‘have’ anyone, Doll. He probably doesn’t even like me that way.” She inhaled a sharp breath.

"Ugh. You’re an idiot, you know that? I bet he knows you’re an idiot, too. Come on." She threw the clothes in the bag for him and began walking in the direction Ciel had gone. She quietly made sure the cat ears, collar, and tail were wrapped up in Ciel’s costume. "Ciel!" She called out.  
Ciel continued to look around the store until he heard his name echoing through the halls, telling him that Sebastian was ready to go. He quickly made his way to the from the of the store and instantly smiled when he saw Sebastian.

He ran over to them and grabbed his bag before holding out a hand to Doll, “It was wonderful to meet you Doll, perhaps we could hang out some time.” he smiled then walked back over to Sebastian and looked up at him with a single bright eye, “You ready?”  
Doll shook his hand before he walked over to Sebastian, who smiled down at the younger teen. “Yes, let’s go.” He waved at Doll as they left, walking out to the parking lot. “I need to do something before we go back to my house,” Sebastian said as he mounted the bike, handing Ciel his helmet.  
Ciel nodded and quickly followed Sebastian out of the store. They both remained silent until Sebastian finally broke the strange silence. The teen tilted his head slightly in curiousity as he put the helmet over his bluenette hair. “Ok, what do you need to do?” he asked as he hopped on the back of the motorcycle and held onto Sebastian’s waist.  
The demon revved the motorcycle. “Get us some entertainment for the rest of our day.” He quickly peeled out of the parking lot and sped over to a video store in town. He parked the motorcycle and smiled over his shoulder at Ciel. “I figured we could get some movies that aren’t so frightening. Have you ever seen Elvira: Mistress Of The Dark?” he asked.  
Ciel tightened his grip around Sebastian until they reached the video store. “Of course I have, I love that movie!” He said excitedly as they got off the bike and went into the store.  
"Fun fact…She’s a demon." Sebastian murmured as they walked past the sales clerk at the front desk. "She was one of the first of my kind to make it on to the silver screen. A lot of us think she’s a disgrace, but I’ve always admired her." They walked down an aisle as Sebastian spoke. He quickly found the movie he was looking for and grabbed it. "Have you seen Edward Scissorhands?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the movie right next to the empty space where Elvira had been.  
The teen looked up at the demon in shock, “Really?!” He asked, “That’s amazing!” he smiled then looked over at the movie and nodded, “Yeah but only once” He continued looking around the aisle until something made him stop and instantly turn red. The young teen had unknowingly walked into the porn section.  
Sebastian picked up the Edward Scissorhands movie and continued looking in the small area for better movies until he realized Ciel wasn’t as close to him anymore. He looked up and quickly located the bluenette, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he was near enough to him to see the sort of movies that surrounded them. Sebastian snorted. “Wow, I didn’t know you were into these kinds of movies. But hey, I’m not judging. I’m sure I could pass for twenty one if you really need your fix.” he laughed lightheartedly at how red Ciel’s face was. He looks so cute when he’s embarrassed, Sebastian thought.  
The bluenette jolted and glared at Sebastian, “Sh-shut up! I was lost in thought and didn’t see where I was going!!” How ironic…I start thinking about him and I end up here He crossed his arms and blushed even more as he started to walk past the demon.  
"Woah, woah woah." Sebastian said, gently setting his hand on Ciel’s shoulder with his free hand before he could get away. "Lost in thought? What sort of thoughts would lead you to porn? I hope Doll didn’t influence you…” He narrowed his eyes a moment, suspicious of the perverted girl who had called him an idiot, though he couldn’t figure out why. She said she wouldn’t go after Ciel, but that wouldn’t stop him from being attracted to her…that worried Sebastian. But what worried him more is how possessive he was becoming of Ciel. He didn’t want Ciel to think he was a control freak or anything…he just didn’t want to see him fall for someone else.  
Ciel blushed a bit more when he felt Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder, “Her? No way” he chuckled, “I only think of her in a sisterly sort of way, besides i’ve never really been that interested in women” he confessed without thinking and quickly shut his mouth. “E-erm…well let’s go pay for these” he said before walking quickly towards the checkout Shit! I really messed up now! He probably thinks i’m a freak now.  
Sebastian’s eyes widened as he slowly forced his feet to move forward, following Ciel. He’s not interested in women! That means I might actually…No. I’m a demon, he’s a human. I hadn’t really thought of that before…But what if we could work something out? If I just tell him my feelings…No, I couldn’t. Not yet. It doesn’t feel like the right time yet, Sebastian thought. He stepped up to the counter beside Ciel and gave the clerk a hundred dollar bill. Thankfully she had change. They took the movies out of the store and headed back to the motorcycle again. And once again, it was Sebastian who broke the silence. “I’m glad you only think of her as a sister. I mean no offense to her, but I’m just…glad.” He said, flashing a victorious, sexy smile at Ciel as he got on the motorcycle once more. At least now he had a shred of hope.  
Ciel blushed at the comment Sebastian made as they sped off. What was with that grin? It was almost as if he was relieved I didn’t like women…… Ciel gasped as they hit a bump and tightened his grip even more around the demon I wish I could tell him…..but i’m still not sure if he feels the same way He sighed softly and rested his head on the demon’s back. I just wish I could find a way to find out what he feels for me…… Realization quickly hit him and a smirk formed on his face, The Oujia board! If I can talk him into getting it out again then maybe I can ask for a hint! The motorcycle soon stopped and the two hopped off then headed into the large home. After they got into the manor-like house, Ciel looked over at the demon, “Hey Sebastian…..do you think we could get that Oujia board out again? It was pretty fun learning about our love lives and I thought maybe we could find out a little more.”  
Sebastian bit his lip. What if Ciel found out about his feelings? He couldn’t let the younger teen know anything…at least, not until after the party. He didn’t want Ciel to leave him beforehand and completely refuse his invitation, either. But he also never wanted to say no to Ciel. Is that what it was like to be in love? He looked back at Ciel and asked nonchalantly, “Is there a specific question you have in mind?” Sebastian set the movies atop the fireplace and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the couch.  
Ciel quickly looked around as he tried to think of a good excuse, “I…just want to learn a little more about that kiss it predicted” He said quickly Really that’s the best I could think of?! He smiled at the demon before running up the stairs ‘Come on!” he said and continued to the demon’s room, not giving him a chance to say no.  
Sebastian was going to respond, but Ciel was too quick. He chased the younger teen up the stairs. “Wait for me!” Oh, no…I’m doomed! I guess I could flip the board by ‘accident’…or light it on fire…or break it in half…Sebastian thought as he reached his room. Ciel already had the board out on the bed and was waiting for Sebastian to join him. With a defeated sigh, the demon stepped over and sat on the bed. He hesitantly put his fingers on the board like Ciel’s. “You know, if we watch Elvira now, we’ll be able to see Edward Scissorhands before it gets dark and I can take you out on a haunted trail, if you want.” Sebastian said, giving his most persuasive smile as he gave a last ditch effort for Ciel to forget about the Ouija board.  
Alright now i’ll be able t- The younger looked up at Sebastian with intrest at the haunted trail. “That sounds great!” he beamed, “Don’t worry Sebastian I only want to ask it one question” he said before looking down at the board and gently putting his fingers on the device in the center. “Alright…” he looked up at Sebastian before returning his gaze to the board “Who is going to kiss me tomorrow?” he asked eagerly. The teen watched as the device slowly started moving and said the letters as it reached them, “S……..E……”  
The demon feared he was going to hyperventilate. Without warning, he shouted “Holy shit!” and flipped the board over along with the planchette, sending both items flying across the room. He gave Ciel a relieved look. “I think I just saved your life! I just saw the biggest spider ever, and I swear if I didn’t hit it with the board it would’ve bitten you and killed you for sure.” Sebastian said with the straightest face ever, taking a hold of Ciel’s shoulders. “You know what? I’ve actually suspected that some Black Widows have been breeding in here, so maybe we should go down stairs. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sebastian did his very best to look innocent and full of worry, hoping Ciel didn’t realize he was lying through his teeth. With a gentle urge, Sebastian pushed Ciel off his bed and began leading him out of the room, his hands still resting on his shoulders.  
"AH-!" Ciel gasped as the board was thrown from their laps, "What the hell Sebastian?!" he asked in astonishment then crossed his arms as he listened to the explanation, "My hero, now let’s finish that que-" the teen suddenly found himself being gently pushed out of the room. "Fine" he sighed "I’ll just ask it later" They walked down the stairs and went over to the couch. Ciel let out a soft sigh before falling lazily onto the couch and waited for Sebastian to do the same before speaking up "Hey after we watch one of the movies do you think we could go and do the haunted trail?" A small flash of sadness appeared in his eye, "I’ll probably have to head home after that.  
Sebastian, sitting close to Ciel, frowned. “But…I thought you’d stay here again. You know, so you could head to the party with me tomorrow. Besides, I don’t mean to sound rude for saying this, but perhaps your aunt doesn’t really need you to be there.” He paused for a moment, remembering the possessiveness issue. “Of course, you don’t have to stay. It’s your choice. I’m sorry for being so…so…” He let out a huff, unable to find the words as he leaned back on the couch and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He was so conflicted. He didn’t want Ciel to ever leave his side, but he also wanted Ciel to have his own free will. Perhaps it’s my demon instinct to be extremely attached to someone who I…love…Sebastian thought, the word sounding new and filled with a new meaning he had never imagined before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy Ciel is finally understanding feelings! Probably not going to update anything tomorrow since tomorrow is my birthday. But until i do please keep leaving comments! I absolutely love reading all of them!!


	5. Movies and Surprise Visits

Ciel sighed and smiled at the demon’s determination to make him stay before he looked up at him and smiled, “Yes she does Sebastian, I need to go and see if she’s been drinking or not and if she has, try and calm her down until she passes out.” He sighed and leaned back next to Sebastian, “As much as I would truly love to stay here, I need to leave after the walk because that’s usually when she’s completely wasted. Besides, I don’t even have any more clothes to wear” He chuckled softly “It’s fine Sebastian, there’s no need to apologize, to be honest…I’m really not looking forward to leaving either….”  
Sebastian, having gained a bit of Ciel’s stubbornness, pouted as he muttered, “Well…She could pass out on her own…and you could wear my clothes…” But he knew it would be no use. It was still worth a try, though. But Ciel needed to see how his aunt had changed. And if she didn’t change, Sebastian would know about it sooner than he had expected to, and he’d be able to put her through mental Hell again so she wouldn’t hurt Ciel anymore. It would only be right if Ciel left that night.  
The teen rolled his eyes, “Yeah but if I leave her alone when extremely drunk she might get out of the house and hurt someone, maybe even herself” he smiled cutely “And your clothes wouldn’t even fit me, they would just end up falling off of me” he laughed “How about this, I go home later tonight, then I come back here around noon tomorrow and hang out till the party."  
The raven haired teen smiled softly at Ciel, accepting what he could get. “Alright. Sounds good to me.” He quickly jumped up off the couch and over to the DVD player. He smiled and held up both movies. “Which one do you wanna watch?” Sebastian asked. Elvira was in his left hand and Edward Scissorhands was in his right.  
Ciel thought for a moment the pointed to his left hand “Elvira” he said quickly. He waited for the demon to put the movie in and sit down before sitting next to him. The two remained silent through most of the movie until the scene where Elvira and Bob kiss. “You know….i’m starting to get a little nervous about that whole kiss thing….” Ciel said softly “I mean with it being my first real kiss and all I-” he blushed and quickly covored his mouth, realizing he had said too much again.  
He looked over at Ciel, eyes wide. “Your first kiss?” he asked, his eyes traveling from Ciel’s down to his lips. But he quickly brought them back up, giving a kind smile. “I wouldn’t worry if I was you. Kissing isn’t that big a deal, really. At least, it hasn’t been that way for me. Being kissed is sort of like getting a high five. It lasts for half a second and it’s way more lame than you’d expect it to be. I mean, unless everything is perfect and magical, like in the movies. Fireworks, romantic music, confessions, a crazy murderer coming out of the woods to kill you…” He laughed, looking back up at the screen. Patty was being a bitch, as usual.  
The teen nodded shyly and looked away, “That’s easy for you to say, you’ve kissed plenty of people, so you’re used to it, but to me it’s different” he pulled his knees up to his chest and looked up to see Elvira dancing on a stage. “I always wanted my first kiss to be from someone who truly loved me, but it’s probably going to end up being some drunkard who's wasted enough to think i’m his girlfriend or something."  
Sebastian snorted just as black tar rained down from the rafters, drenching Elvira. He hoped that Ciel thought he was laughing at that rather than Ciel’s own expectations. “I highly doubt that, Ciel. I wouldn’t let that happen to you. You’ll be with me the whole night, so I’ll only make sure the hot guys get close enough to kiss you.” He looked over at Ciel with a half smile and gave a playful, teasing wink. Obviously, he was alright with Ciel being interested in dudes, but he just couldn’t control the urge to tease him, just to see the cute face Ciel made when he was embarrassed.  
Ciel simply blushed and buried his head in between his knees, “Sure….” he mumbled softly But I don’t want it to be any other guy…..I want it to be… He sighed softly him… 

The movie soon ended and all that was left were the credits, “I’ve always loved that movie” he smiled softly before looking at Sebastian, “What about you?”  
He smiled over at Ciel. “Me too. I have to say my favorite part is when she tries to use her ring against her Uncle, then it ends up on his finger instead.” He chuckled. “And you?” Sebastian stood up, walking over to the DVD player to put the movie back in its box.  
"Probably when Elvira sucker punched Patty " a smirked appeared on his lips as he waited for Sebastian to come back, "The bitch definately had it coming"  
"She so did. Oh, but what was the name of that one lady? The chubby one who wanted to kick Elvira out of town in the first place? I definitely hate her the most." He smiled. He had never been able to talk about one of his favorite movies with someone like this. Most people either didn’t know about it or thought it was just weird. It seemed like every moment he spent with Ciel, he discovered new ways that they younger teen made him happy. It made it even harder to know he’d be leaving later that night, and he’d have to spend hours alone. "So, you ready to get the crap scared out of you?" Sebastian asked to distract himself.  
"Hmm…I think it was Chasity and yeah, she was so awful!" He laughed and nodded, "I suppose so" he said shyly as he got up from the couch and grabbed his hoodie. He quickly pulled it on and grabbed his phone and wallet. "You know you’re the first person i’ve been able to talk to about that movie, it seems the people at our school have absolutely no taste" He laughed and walked back over to the demon after grabbing the helmet. "Ready?"  
Sebastian blinked at Ciel, but then quickly nodded. “Yup.” He slipped on his jacket and stepped out the front door with Ciel behind him. Looking at the motorcycle, he had a sudden thought. “Would you like to drive it?” he asked Ciel suddenly as they stood on his porch. “I could teach you, if you don’t know how.”  
Ciel looked up in surprise at the question “Really?! You’d let me?” he asked in shock. The teen quickly got on the bike and waited for the demon to get on and start it before looking up at him, “So….what do I do now?” he asked sheepishly.  
Sitting behind Ciel, Sebastian reached around the younger teen’s sides and put his hands over Ciel’s, leading them up to the handlebars. He immediately pressed Ciel’s fingers against the lever on the left handle. “Alright, this is the clutch. You want to keep a firm grip on this until you want to start moving,” he explained. “The gas is this right here…” He twisted the right handle in Ciel’s hand, making the engine rev. “…And this is the front break.” He tapped the lever on the right handle with his forefinger. “When you want to go, simply ease your hand off the clutch and give it gas, and you’ll start moving. The back break is here,” He pushed down on it with his right boot. “And gearshift is here.” He pressed it with his left boot. “I’ll take care of switching gears until we get to a steady speed, then it’ll all be you, alright?” Giving an encouraging, alluring smile, Sebastian added, “All you have to do is maintain your balance, like when riding a bicycle. If you feel like you’re losing control, just say my name and I’ll take over. If we end up crashing, you don’t need to worry about getting hurt, either. Trust me.” Sebastian had confident look in his eyes, one that was believing in Ciel. Sebastian kept his hands on Ciel’s warm skin, ready to go any time the Bluenette was ready.  
The teen blushed when he felt Sebastian grab his hands gently. He nodded as he listened to the intructions and looked down at the bike. The bluenette took a deep breath before letting go of the clutch and turning the gas handle, making them start moving. After a bit of a shaky start the teen was surprised to find himself driving down the road at a steady pace, “Se-Sebastian! I’m doing it!” he yelled in excitement as they continued down the road, “This is awesome!” he laughed happily.The two rode down the streets smoothly as Ciel continued to smile proudly. Ciel followed the directions Sebastian gave him and soon found the old trail that was said to be haunted. He eased onto the front brake and came to a perfect stop before turning off the motorcycle and hopping off. “That was great!” He beamed at the demon as he got off as well.  
Looking down at Ciel, Sebastian smiled happily. “I’m so proud of you, Ciel.” He said sincerely. The demon could imagine that Ciel hadn’t heard a compliment like that since his parents died. But, nonetheless, Sebastian was happy that he could be the one to say it at that moment. He looked at Ciel for a silent, joyful moment before he looked over at the trail. It was nearing sunset, and there was a thin fog setting in around the blackened, dead trees that were barren of leaves. He took a deep breath. “So. Are you prepared to offer up your soul to whatever bloodthirsty creature is in there?” Sebastian asked in a dark, ominous tone, trying to freak Ciel out. He slowly turned his head to the hooded teen, showing a creepy smile.  
Ciel looked up at the demon and gave a sincere smile. He looked around for a moment and shivered when he heard the demon’s dark voice. He looked over at Sebastian and shoved him playfully, “Quit trying to psych me out!” he said with a slightly nervous tone It will be embarrassing if I get scared and start holding onto him again He slowly pulled his hood back to get a better look as a gust of wind made his bluish grey hair move perfectly. “Well come on! Let’s go!” he said before grabbing Sebastian’s hand and dragging him towards the trail.  
Sebastian laughed as he was tugged along. “You’re supposed to be scared, not eager!” The demon grinned as they began to slow to a walk down the trail. It was getting darker. The fog was getting thicker, as were the density of the trees. Ravens suddenly cawed loudly in the trees as some bats flew over head. Sebastian dropped his voice down, almost to a whisper. “A lot of people say that Slenderman tends to roam along this trail, waiting for foolish teenagers and children to come at night. They say that the creature waits and hides in the shadows, and when someone is walking along this trail, the only thing they hear are the whispers of dead kids he’s already gotten before Slenderman gets them too. Do you know what the children say?” He asked, leaning down to Ciel’s ear as they walked along. “Come play with us~” he purred, lightly tapping his forefinger on Ciel’s far shoulder to create the illusion that someone was on his other side.  
Ciel rolled his eye and pushed Sebastian’s hand away “Nice try Sebastian, but it’ll take a lot more than that to scare me” He laughed. He looked up and smirked when he saw a raven fly by, “Quoth the raven….” he said softly as he walked next to the demon, both unaware that they were being watched by sharp yellow eyes.

"Hmmm how interesting~ It seems our little Sebastian has a new target~"   
"I represent the raven, you know. It’s my spirit animal." Sebastian said with a smile. "I’m sure I could scare you at some point, we just need to build up to it with creepy stor-" Suddenly, he stopped. Sebastian could’ve sworn he heard something. Looking behind him into the fog, he searched for any sign of movement. "Ciel…did you hear something just now?" he asked quietly, his eyes almost able to distinguish the trees and their branches around them. He had an uneasy feeling.  
Ciel smirked “Really, that’s so cool!” He stopped with Sebastian and chuckled “Oh ha ha very funny Sebastian. Ah!” A sudden gust of wind hit Ciel and unknowingly caused the scent of his soul to fly towards the figure hidden away in the trees.

"The kid doesn’t seem all that special, why would Sebastian want h-!" The wonderous aroma of the teen’s soul filled the creatures nose, "That soul…." The creature looked down "Delectable…."  
Sebastian immediately caught wind of Ciel’s soul, and fought the urge to inhale deeply. He fought the urge to breathe at all. He strained his ears, but only heard a faint noise in the distance. “Ciel…I think we should get out of here. Now. I’m not kidding this time.” He said, never taking his eyes away from the endless fog. He sensed something. No, someone. Someone like him. He just didn’t know who. And with Ciel around, his soul being more mouthwatering than any other, it was likely that whoever was lurking would try to attack. Sebastian turned to Ciel and took a gentle hold of his shoulder. The demon looked around, but the fog had gotten so thick that it was difficult to see anything farther than a few feet away. If they tried to run away, it would be too easy to crash into a tree and be left vulnerable. Or even run right towards whatever was stalking them. Sebastian’s grip on Ciel’s shoulder tightened possessively. “Who’s out there?! I demand you show yourself at once!” he yelled with a tone of authority. Sebastian’s voice echoed through the trees and into the ever darkening night.   
"That soul…I must have it!" the creature hissed before dissappearing from the trees.

Ciel shook the demon’s hand from his shoulder “Cut it out Sebastian” He looked over into the fog and tilted his head when he saw something shiny “What’s that?” he asked aloud then ran into the thick fog to investigate before Sebastian could stop him. He continued running through the fog until he stumbled upon what appeared to be some sort of necklace “Woah, hey Sebastian you think this belonged to a kid that was taken by ‘Slenderman’?” he laughed before turning to find Sebastian was nowhere to be found. “….Sebastian….?”

"Oh my, who would think you’d be one to carelessly wonder off?" a deep voice echoed through the fog. "Who’s there?!" the teen asked while looking around hoping to see Sebastian somewhere "Tell me who you are!"" A dark chuckle filled the trail and made Ciel tensed "I am the one who can turn Navy into Golden, sugar into salt, day into night, and a small human….into a luxourious meal~" The soft sound of shoes echoed through the trail as a tall man with jet black hair and golden eyes appeared and smiled cruely at him before using his demonic speed to grab Ciel and pin him against a nearby tree. "I am…your end."  
"Ciel!" Sebastian called as he began to chase after the boy. But he could barely see anything, and seemed to end up farther from Ciel rather than closer. He could feel the dread and danger deep in the pit of his stomach. "CIEL!!" He called more frantically, sniffing like a dog to try and follow the scent of Ciel’s soul. But with all the moisture in the air, it was difficult. Sebastian began running blindly, straining all of his senses to find the boy he cared about so deeply. If the other demon got to him…Sebastian shook his head, refusing to think of what he’d do. Who was that demon? The presence seemed eerily familiar, but from someone Sebastian hadn’t seen in almost five years, since he left Hell. "Ciel, where are you?! Answer me!" He shouted to the sky, his panic taking over as he began to run faster, through the trees, on the trail, back into the trees…the human could be anywhere by now. He could’ve been captured already. He could be dead. And it was all Sebastian’s fault.  
The teen looked around franticly before pulling off some bark and throwing it in the demon’s face, making him growl and let go. He quickly freed himself and started running only to have the demon grab his arms again. “SEBASTIAN!!!” He screamed loudly into the night before a hand was slapped across his mouth. The demon bit into Ciel’s neck and let out a sedative from his fangs, making the teen instantly go limp. “One of the perks of being half spider” he smirked.  
Turning sharply at the sound of his name, Sebastian ran as fast as demonly possible in the direction of Ciel’s scream. He was afraid. He was angry. He was guilty. The build up of emotions made Sebastian’s eyes glow brilliantly, even before he came face to face with the demon that held his human friend captive. Sebastian let out an inhuman growl as he instantly recognized the face. “Claude Faustus, you bastard!!” Sebastian shouted, seeing Ciel’s half dead body in the spider’s grasp. With a new rage, Sebastian could feel his powers heightening and his true form beginning to surface without his control. The demon’s fingers and nails elongated into sharp claws, like a raven’s talons. “Let him go. Right. Now.” Sebastian growled, his voice half his own velvet tone and half the evil, gravely noise that belonged to his demonic form.  
Claude looked up and smirked “Ah there you are Sebastian~!” he gave a cruel smile, “Now why would I do that? He hasn’t been marked so he’s fair game” he chuckled and trailed a sharp nail across Ciel’s cheek, causing red blood to ooze from the scratch. He leaned down and slowly licked the blood away, shivering when he tasted the boy’s soul.  
Seeing Claude’s pleasure made Sebastian recoil slightly before a sound emanated from his throat, a sort of roar that neither an animal or human could make. It would be less than a minute before Sebastian was in his complete demon form. “Disgusting. That’s what you are, Claude. It doesn’t matter if he’s marked, I had him first. Every demon knows that you shouldn’t mess with someone else’s prey.” Sebastian gritted his teeth, feeling a few of his teeth sharpen and elongate. He bent his knees slightly, going into a sort of fighting stance. “I’ll give you one last chance. Let him go. We’re going to battle over his soul anyways, so we can do things the easy way, or the hard way.”  
Claude smirked, “So you were going to take his soul after all, well i’m sure that would break poor Ciel’s heart if he knew that” he looked down at him, “You see when I tasted his blood I discovered everything about him; his favorite food, favorite song, most darkest secrets, even who he cares for the most” At that moment a small sound came from Ciel, “Shit, he’s waking up...” he growled then smiled at Sebastian “I haven‘t given up Michaelis, I WILL have his soul” A thick fog surrounded the demon for a moment before clearing up to reveal he was gone and Ciel was laying limp on the ground.  
Sebastian clenched his jaw, prepared to attack. But he no longer sensed Claude’s presence. He looked around first, letting his teeth and nails retract and become normal as he searched for any sign that Claude might still be around. When he was sure they were alone, Sebastian ran to Ciel, kneeling at his side. His still glowing eyes were full of worry and fear. Did Claude give Ciel enough of his venom to kill him? Sebastian didn’t know. He pulled Ciel’s limp form into his lap as he rambled, “Are you okay? Ciel, talk to me, he didn’t hurt you, did he? I swear, I’ll kill that asshole for even thinking he could have you! I’m so sorry, Ciel. If I had been more careful, he wouldn’t have gotten to you. I’m so sorry!” For the first time in a long time, Sebastian wanted to cry. No tears came, but his cheeks were red with worry and he held Ciel’s face in his hands as softly and gently as he could.  
There he was, that dream again. He was looking up into Sebastian’s piercing eyes once again. The demon slowly put a hand to the youngers cheek and rubbed his thumb in a circle. Ciel leaned into the touch and smiled softly. “Ciel…..” The demon leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together, “Ciel…” He leaned even closer so their lips almost touched and whispered softly against them, “Ciel…..wake up” The young teen’s eye slowly fluttered open to reveal an enchanting blue orb. He looked up at the rambling demon and smiled gently “Geeze at least breathe once and a while” he said softly as he sat up and blushed slightly when he saw he was in the demon’s lap.  
At Ciel’s awakening, Sebastian fell silent, letting out a relieved breath. “You’re alright. You’re really alright.” he said with an unmistakable joy in his voice. Sebastian pulled Ciel into a tight embrace, even when the boy’s soul tempted him so. But he refused to take it. When he was speaking to Claude, Sebastian had referred to Ciel as his prey. He couldn’t risk letting that demon know he had feelings for Ciel. He knew Claude would use it against him. But Claude had known Ciel’s feelings. He knew who Ciel cared for the most. Was he referring to me? Sebastian asked himself. Did Ciel hear what was said? Would he ever listen to my explanation or forgive me if he did? When would Claude strike again? Sebastian pushed all the thoughts out of his head as he continued to hold Ciel. “If he had taken you, I don’t know if I could’ve lived with myself.” he confessed quietly.  
"Of course i’m al- ah!" Ciel was surprised when he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight hug. I’ve never seen him so worried before… He slowly brought his arms up and returned the hug “Hey…it’s alright, i’m fine now.” The teen looked at the ground, “I shouldn’t have run off…I-I’m sorry….” After a while Ciel stood up and helped Sebastian do the same, “Come on let’s go on back to your place, I think i’ve been scared enough tonight” They quickly started heading back down the trail to the motor cycle. Ciel was right at Sebastian’s side the whole time and would occasionaly grab his hand when he heard something.  
Sebastian felt skiddish. He’d tighten his hold on Ciel’s hand every time he sensed anything. Finally, they made it back to the motorcycle. “I’ll drive, but I want you to sit in front of me,” Sebastian said with a new quietness. “You were practically out cold back there, I don’t want you to feel any after affects of the venom while we’re riding. You might fall off.” He sat down and patted the spot in front of him. “And when we get back to my house, I’ll have to fix that cut on your face and check the wound on your neck. I’m simply too tired to do that now…” He let out a guilty sigh. Sebastian hadn’t gotten that close to becoming his true form in a long time. He was feeling drained, but would be better once he had a few gulps of blood.  
Ciel gently placed a hand on the scratch then nodded and quickly got on before looking at Sebastian and giving a soft smile, “Look on the bright side Sebastian,” he said lightly, “I was finally scared”

The ride home was quick and the two fond themselves walking into the manor. Without so much as a moment of hesitation Ciel walked over to the fridge and grabbed the jug of blood and a cup “It’s pretty easy to see that whatever happened drained you, so drink this” he ordered as he filled the glass with blood and brought it to Sebastian. “What I still don’t get is what he wanted from me, I have nothing special that he would want….”  
Sebastian was silent for a moment as he greedily downed all the blood in the cup. When he was finished, he answered. “Your soul.” The demon sat down in a chair in the Kitchen and leaned tiredly on the table, waiting for the blood to take effect. “Ciel, I have something to confess to you…” Sebastian knew that if he told Ciel himself, it’d be a lot less likely that he’d hate him. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian rested his elbows on the table and placed his head in his upraised hands, covering almost his entire face. “Your soul is unlike any other. When I first noticed you, all I wanted was to devour you. But things are different, now. I really do care about you, Ciel. I don’t want to eat your soul anymore, even though it’s one of the rarest and most valuable types known to demonkind, and even though every time I’m around you I just want to…to…” He couldn’t say it. But he had to. With a deep sigh, he pushed out the words, “I want to keep you all to myself and never let anyone near you. They might hurt you or stain you with their filth…I’m sorry. You must think I’m a fucking freak. But I know Claude won’t be that way. He’d never want to get to know you for who you are as a person. That damned spider will torture you, drain your blood, eat your flesh, and destroy your soul as soon as it touches his lips.” He didn’t dare take his hands away from his face. He didn’t want to see the look of hurt that he knew would be on Ciel’s face. “I really am sorry that I put you in danger tonight.” Sebastian added softly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
Ciel looked at the demon in shock as he told him about his soul. Without taking a moment to think, the teen walked over to Sebastian silently and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you…..” he said softly, “Thank you for telling me,” he remained there for a moment, refusing to let go of the demon. He felt the warm feeling return to him and knew now what it meant, There’s no denying it anymore…..I’ve fallen for him.

 

The younger slowly pulled away and gave a beautiful smile “And you shouldn’t apologize, you saved my life.”  
Finally, Sebastian pulled his face out of his hands and looked at Ciel. “Thanks for understanding me, Ciel. And don’t worry, I’ll always be around to save your life.” He smiled adorably, feeling much better both mentally and physically. “But for now, let’s just worry about your wounds. The cut will be easy, but that damned venom will be, er, a bit more difficult…” He glanced away from Ciel for a moment before he centered his thoughts again, placing his hand gently on Ciel’s face. With Sebastian’s hand glowing softly, the cut along Ciel’s cheek was gone. Sebastian tilted Ciel’s head to the side so he could get a better look at the bite on his neck. Sebastian’s breath stuck in his throat. All around the bite turned Ciel’s pale skin to deep blues and purples, making Sebastian furrow his brow in thought of what he could do to help Ciel. Having a demon’s poisonous saliva in a human’s bloodstream was a very dangerous thing. “Don’t be alarmed when I say this, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to suck the poison out.” Sebastian said bluntly as he examined the bite mark further.  
The teen blushed when Sebastian cupped his face with his hands and healed the scratch instantly. He tilted his head back a bit so the demon to examine the bite and shivered when he felt Sebastian’s fingers gently brush against his pale neck, “A-alright….” he said with a slight blush when Sebastian told him what needed to be done to get the poison out. The younger gently pushed back his hair and tilted his head even more, completely revealing his neck to the demon, “Do what you need to” he said quickly.  
Giving a slight nod, Sebastian called to the powers deep within him. The same powers he used for devouring souls. Luckily, a human soul couldn’t be obtained through drinking blood. The essence and flavor of the soul flowed through human veins, yes. But not the actual soul. That was something that was deeper within a human, something that older demons have studied. “Tell me if it hurts…” he murmured, his eyes aglow as he stared hungrily at Ciel’s neck. He could feel the soul calling to him, drawing him closer. He licked his lips. Gently, Sebastian held Ciel’s cheek in one hand and moved the other down to the younger’s waist, pulling him closer. In one quick motion, Sebastian used cat like reflexes to lift himself off the chair and sink his teeth in the pre-made bite marks. He tried to hold back his force in that moment, but ended up slamming Ciel’s back against the table anyways, unintentionally pressing his body against him. Sebastian was completely in focus, now. He began to suck ever so softly on the smooth skin, pulling the venom out with his mind. Ciel’s soul was so close, so vulnerable…As some of his blood mixed with the venom, the demon sucked harder, getting a taste of the aura that enveloped the boy’s soul. He groaned in pleasure. It was so good.  
He nodded slowly at the command and blushed at the close distance between them. “Ah-” Ciel gasped softly and shivered when the demon’s fangs sunk into his skin and he slowly began sucking out the venom. He made a small noise when he was pressed against the table and blushed even more when he felt a slight tightness in his jeans Am I actually getting aroused from this?!

 

He widened his visible eye when he heard a pleasured moan escape the demon, Could he be aroused too? The teen decided to find out if Sebastian was feeling the same way he was and pressed his hips slightly against the other’s and was surprised to feel a large bulge. knew it… he gave a soft groan as he unintentionally pressed his hips even closer.  
Sebastian barely heard Ciel’s sounds. His head was pounding from the soul’s essence. It was like he was high. Feeling the younger’s hips against his own only drove Sebastian to suck harder, wanting to drink every last drop of his life liquid. Never before had Sebastian drank the blood of a living human. He always killed them first and ate their soul before he even thought about the crimson substance. This was an excruciating feeling of ecstasy. He could barely control himself. More than the blood, Sebastian wanted Ciel’s body. He wanted to hear his whimpers and moans of pleasure. He wanted to make Ciel feel good. But at the rate he was going now, Sebastian would kill him before he got a chance to do anything like that. With an agonizing force, Sebastian detached himself from Ciel and fell back to the floor, gasping and heaving as he crawled backward into the far corner of the kitchen. Some blood seeped from the corner of his lip, down to his chin. His eyes were bright and crazed. He wanted to go back and finish Ciel off. His demon side urged him to follow his instincts, but he resisted, pulling his knees up to keep his entire body as far from Ciel in that moment as he could possibly get. The raven haired teen squeezed his eyes shut and breathed hard. “Oh God…I- I didn’t mean to- I think…I think I took too much…This has never…happened before…” He said between breaths. His face was red with embarrassment as he struggled to breathe correctly. That feeling…being close to Ciel. Drinking his blood. Tasting his soul. It was almost orgasmic. The demon didn’t want to think the shameful thoughts. Instead, he focused on breathing and getting down from the high he was feeling. “Oh, God, I’m sorry.” he said with exasperated breath.   
The bluenette soon started to feel lightheaded as he lost more blood. Right as he was about to ask Sebastian to stop was when the demon ripped away from him and crawled away from him. “Sebastian?” he asked curiously as he pressed his hand to his neck.”Sebastian it’s alright” He waited for him to calm down slightly before walking over to him and tilting his head up so there were looking eye to eye. “It’s alright Sebastian, you didn’t mean to.” He said softly “Besides I feel fine now, just rather tired”

He grabbed Sebastian’s hand and helped him up before taking him back to the couch and helping him sit down before yawning, “Maybe I should rest my eyes for a moment” he mumbled softly.  
Though he was slouching on the couch, Sebastian felt stronger than ever. How does he not hate me by now? I almost killed him. Not to mention I got a damned boner in the process. He let out a long breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he glanced over at Ciel. “If you want, I’ll get a pillow and a blanket for you.” he offered, smiling softly. He could do at least that without fucking up.  
The teen smiled softly and nodded, “Thanks I’d like that ” He said softly. He watched Sebastian leave then lied down on the couch I’ve never felt so comfortable around someone like I am with him…..even when he almost kills me.  
Sebastian sighed deeply as he entered his room, grabbing two pillows and his blanket from the bed before he came back downstairs, seeing that Ciel’s eye was closed. Was he already asleep? Sebastian wasn’t sure. Nonetheless, he draped the soft blanket over Ciel’s body and gently lifted his head before sliding a pillow beneath it. Looking over, Sebastian noticed the purplish bluish colors on Ciel’s neck were gone, but there was one Hell of a hickey on his neck. Sebastian’s cheeks were flushed as he dropped his pillow on the floor next to the couch and walked over to his home telephone. It was an older phone, used during the 1800’s. He dialed three numbers, and the phone began to ring. A woman picked up after the second ring. “Hello?”

"Hey, Mom." Sebastian said softly, so as not to wake Ciel.

"Sebastian! I’m so glad you called! Your father and I were going to call you tomorrow to tell you that we sent you a birthday present in the mail." He smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. Hey- I have a question. When you met Dad, how did you know that you were in love with him?"

The line was quiet for a minute. “Honey, what’s this about? Have you met someone? Did you fall in love?” Sebastian was silent, then heard a gasp on his mother’s end of the phone. “Did you lose your virginity??” she asked frantically, but in a tone that seemed more happy than frightened.

"Mom!" Sebastian shouted in embarrassment. Slapping his hand over his mouth, he turned to look at Ciel. Luckily, he didn’t seem to have woken up. "No, I didn’t lose my virginity. I’m just…confused about my feelings." he whispered.

Sebastian’s mother paused again. “Talk to your father, Honey.” He heard the line ruffle a bit, then a deeper voice, similar to Sebastian’s, came through. “Son? What’s going on?”

He sighed. The only demon he could ever trust completely was his father, but saying this to even him was difficult. “Dad, I drank human blood today. From a living person. Someone I care about a lot. I just…I had this overwhelming sense of…”

"Being completely horny?"

"Dad!" Sebastian looked back at Ciel again and sighed. "Hold on, I can’t talk to you in this room. Give me one second." He sat the phone down on the table and ran to his bedroom, picking up the phone that sat on the desk by his bed. "Alright, I’m here. And will the two of you stop pressuring me to lose my virginity?! You’ve been bugging me about it since I was thirteen."

"Son, I lost my virginity when I was ten years old. And then I ate her soul. That’s just how things work."

"Ugh, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that…Anyways, I was drinking his blood and I- I couldn’t stop myself. You don’t understand, his soul is special…He’s special. Completely pure. And Claude Faustus is after him. What do I do?"

His dad was silent. His parents always took a moment to think things over before they spoke. “So, you like a human boy? Well. First of all, you need to figure out if he likes to be top or-“

"Dad, I swear to God."

"You can swear to him all you want, but he’s not gonna help you get laid, son."

Sebastian mumbled under his breath in his annoyance, but quickly regained his composure. “Alright, forget about the whole ‘feelings’ thing. I’ll figure that out on my own. How do I get rid of Claude?”

"Fight him, of course." his father replied easily.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. “To the death?”

"…I promise to be at your funeral." Sebastian’s father said.

"Wow, Dad. You are just the most supportive and loving person ever, you know that?" he said sarcastically.

"If you want me to, I’ll come upstairs tomorrow. Your mother and I wanted to visit you for your birthday, anyways." His dad replied softly in a serious, caring tone.

For a moment, the demons were silent. “Thanks, Dad.” he said finally, smiling to himself. “I gotta go to bed-“

"Before you go," his dad interrupted. "…Make sure you use a lot of lube." Suddenly, the line was dead. 

"God damn it, Dad!" Sebastian shouted into the phone, a crimson blush on his cheeks as he slammed the phone on the receiver. He stood from the bed and crossed his arms as he made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs, a frown on his face. His parents were so annoying and embarrassing. He hoped Ciel wouldn’t have the chance to see them the next day. Sebastian’s irritated expression melted into something neutral as he saw Ciel, sleeping as peaceful as ever. The demon laid down on the floor and rested his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted off.  
Ciel found himself walking down the crowded halls of his school and towards his locker. He took the lock and started putting in the combination “16……22…40…” The locker instantly opened. He started getting out his books and noticed that a lot of the people in the halls had started whispering. “They're really together?!” “Yeah they are, who’d have thought he’d go for someone like that?” “Shh! here he comes!” Ciel ignored the whispers until he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a toned chest. “Good morning Ciel” a velvety voice purred in his ear before kissing his cheek. He turned to see Sebastian smiling at him “Se-Sebastian w-what are you doing?!” he asked in shock. The demon tilted his head “What? I’m only giving my boyfriend a kiss” The teen blushed, “I’m your b-boyfriend?!” Sebastian chuckled and leaned closer, “You’re so cute when you act dumb. Of course you are, now let me give you a good morning kiss my love~” he said before leaning closer towards his lips.

 

"Nhh…." Ciel slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. He looked around and saw that he had been covered and given a pillow. "Sebastian….?" the teen looked down and smirked when he saw Sebastian sleeping. "Sebastian" he said while nudging him with his foot, "Come on wake up, it’s morning"  
Sebastian’s eyes jerked open at his sudden awakening. The demon yawned and sat up, arching his back slightly as he stretched. “Good morning,” He said rather automatically. He tiredly got up and sat on the couch next to Ciel’s feet, feeling stressed out and fatigued. But on the inside, he felt strong. Ciel’s blood was still flowing inside Sebastian, even just that little bit made the raven haired demon stronger than he had ever been before. He could feel it. Looking over at Ciel with a handsome half smile, he began to ask something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Huh?” Why would someone be here? He thought, getting up and going to the front door. It was a mailman with a package. Sebastian’s memory was jogged as he remembered the night before. He took the package and went back to his seat next to Ciel. ”I called my parents last night, and they said I was getting a present in the mail…” He ran a sharp fingernail against the tape, slicing it down the middle. He opened the box and looked inside, finding a jug of blood, a picture frame, a sketchbook, and a small bird cage covered in a black blanket. Sebastian lifted the jug of new blood and placed it on the coffee table, then laid the sketchbook beside it. He pulled out the bird cage, setting the box down on the floor. Sebastian took off the black cloth and sighed at what was inside. A bat with beady eyes was staring back at him, hanging upside down from a bar in the middle of the cage. “Can’t it just be a kitten for once?” Sebastian muttered to himself quietly. Inside the cage at the bottom was an envelope. He opened the little door and pulled it out, tearing it open to find a card inside that read:

Sebastian- Happy birthday! We hope you enjoy the gifts we got you. We went to a human store to buy the sketchbook, because we know you didn’t like the one made out of human skin we got you last year. Make sure to feed your creature once a day, and let him fly around the house when he wants. Much love, Mother and Father.

Sebastian set the cage down on the floor and pulled out the picture frame next, which had a family portrait inside. Sebastian was about ten in the picture, with big red eyes and height that rivaled that of a third grader’s. He was a lot more adorable back then, being the shortest demon his age with the most innocent looking face. His father was standing behind him with a smile beneath his bushy mustache, and three spikes sticking out of his hair that matched Sebastian’s perfectly. His mother was on the left side of his father, an alluring smile on her lips. Her eyes were a vibrant red, like Sebastian’s. With her raven hair up in a ponytail, she had one thin lock of hair over her forehead and two long strips of hair framing her face. Sebastian was the only one in the portrait not smiling. He put the picture down on the coffee table and looked over at Ciel. “This happens every year on my birthday. A jug of blood, a picture, an animal, and something to draw on. Every. Single. Year.”  
Ciel looked at the picture and smiled, “She’s very beautiful” The sudden mention of his birthday made the teen look up in surprise, “Your birthday?!” I’ll need to get him something……didn’t he say he liked cats?… He shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled, “Well happy birthday Sebastian” He said sweetly. A small buzz got Ciel’s attention and he looked down at his phone. “Who the hell is this?!” he mumbled as he looked at the text. You will be mine~  
"Thank you, Ciel." Sebastian blushed a bit. Noticing Ciel’s confusion at the text, Sebastian leaned over and read it for himself. "Who the Hell is that?!" He asked, a worried look on his face. Could it be from another guy?? Or…was it…Sebastian gulped. “Alright, that’s creepy even for him. Claude, I mean. He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d learned everything about you when he…drank your blood.” Sebastian gulped softly at the memory.  
Ciel tensed when Sebastian said he knew about him, “e-everything…?” He asked softly ‘does that mean he knows how I feel about Sebastian?’ He glared at the text and replied with ‘fuck off’  
Sebastian looked at his face and shrugged. “That’s what he told me, anyways. But it’s odd though,” Sebastian leaned back and stared off in front of him for a moment. “When I did it, I didn’t really get any information, per se. It just tasted really, really good…” He looked down a bit shamefully, still lost in thought. “Claude isn’t much older than me, so he and I have the same basic level of power. But then again, he lives in Hell and only comes upstairs- to the human world- every once in a while. Remember when I told you that I had a spell that let me make human food appear out of thin air? There are many other spell books just like that, that can give young demons what they need to amplify the magic they already have. I only have a few books. But Claude has access to every spell book known to demonkind, because he lives there. He can find new ways to strengthen his power whenever he wants.” Sebastian scowled. “I bet he’s down there right now, plotting something insidious.” He clenched his fists at his side. “I won’t let him get to you again, I promise.” Sebastian looked back over at Ciel as he spoke, his eyes piercing with determination.  
The teen nodded as he listened to the demon, “probably” he said slowly. He gave the demon a smile, “I believe you” the bluenette said, “thank you for everything you’ve done ” he gave his perfect smile before looking away when a knock at the door broke the touching moment. “Who could that be?”  
Sebastian glanced over toward the sound and got up once again to answer the door. Opening it, he found his parents smiling and clad in black, as always. Today they looked like Morticia and Gomez, his mother in a body gripping dress and his father wearing a bow tie and a pinstriped suit. “Sebastian!” his dad greeted, giving him a hug. His mother smiled. Sebastian’s eyes widened. 

"Mom, dad…I didn’t expect you to be here until after dark…" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH so sorry for not updating in a while >.


	6. Birthdays and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family visits, birthday gifts, and a rather interesting Halloween party.

Sebastian’s mother waved a dismissive hand at her son. “Nonsense. When my baby says he’s in trouble, we don’t hesitate to help.” She walked past Sebastian and his father down the short hallway, glancing over at Ciel on the couch. Her eyes widened and a smirk graced her lips. “Hmm, I thought I smelled something delicious. So this is the one you were talking about?” she asked, glancing back at Sebastian as he walked down the hallway with his father close at his heels. He tried to keep his cool.

"Oh- yeah. This is my human friend, Ciel Phantomhive." He stepped over to Ciel, eager to get away from his embarrassing parents. "Ciel," he sighed. "This is my mom and dad." He gestured to the two goths behind him. His mother quickly stepped forward, a ring with a metal raven on it shining on her middle finger.

"Please, call me Isabella," she said, smiling sweetly.  
Ciel looked up in confusion when he saw the two dark clothed people who resembled Sebastian in many ways enter with the demon. After finding out they were really his parents the teen gave a beautiful smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Isabella” he said politely before looking over at Sebastian, “I didn’t know you told them about me” He sighed before looking back the Sebastian’s parents, “So i’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you two are demons as well correct?” He inwardly hoped they wouldn’t react badly to a human knowing their secret.  
She smiled. “Yes, we are. In fact, we just came from Hell. Didn’t we, honey?” She looked back at her husband.

"Yup. Sebastian told us about Claude, too. We’re here to help him protect you." he said honestly, stepping over to Ciel. Sebastian moved out of his way. His father looked Ciel over a minute, taking a quick sniff. He then looked at Sebastian. "Are you sure you don’t want to eat his soul? I’m gonna be honest, son. You don’t smell something that delectable every day. Besides, only exorcists know the truth about our kind.”

The raven haired teen stepped in front of Ciel protectively. “I know that. But he’s my friend. I don’t want anyone laying a hand on him.” he said, his voice turning into a warning tone. His dad snorted.

"Yeah, ‘friend’." he held up air quotes, making Sebastian’s cheeks flush red. His father chuckled and brushed past Sebastian, coming face to face with Ciel again. "Our son seems to really care about you, Ciel. Whether you’re human or not, it’s our job to make him happy." He said sincerely, putting a hand on Ciel’s shoulder. "So, are you a bottom or-"

"Dad!" Sebastian interrupted, his entire face red. His mother giggled and sat leisurely on the couch to watch everything unfold. Sebastian looked at Ciel apologetically, as if he were an important person who just got tea spilled all over him. "Give me a minute, please. I need to have a talk with my father." He quickly began pushing his dad out of the room and soon they were out of sight. Isabella laughed once she and Ciel were alone.  
The teen blushed instantly from the question and watched silently as Sebastian pushed the older demon out, “T-that was unexpected” he said after a moment then looked over at Isabella, “So has Sebastian always been that way?”  
She smiled softly, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch and her cheek in her upraised hand. “Yes.” She gave a small laugh. “It seems like we always embarrass him, but I suppose that’s what parents are for sometimes. What are your parents like? I certainly hope they’re not as annoying as my husband and I could be.” She smiled.  
"Well….." Ciel looked away for a moment at the mention of his parents, "I’d rather not speak of them if that’s alright" he said with a gentle smile. "If you don’t mind my asking, what exactly did Sebastian say about me to you?" he tilted his head as he asked. "Nothing stupid I would hope," he laughed gently.

Isabella nodded understandingly, then smiled. “I don’t think he has anything negative to say about you at all. You seem to be very special to him, in his heart. At least, it seems that way because you’re the only human he’s ever mentioned to us. It’s odd, considering all the humans he interacts with on a daily basis. Nonetheless, he cares about you deeply, in the same way that I care about Lucian, my husband.” She smirked slightly and winked at Ciel just before the two demons returned. Sebastian looked slightly annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest. Lucian twirled the end of his mustache between his fingers. “Hello, boys. The lecture is over, I see.” She said, as if it were normal for them to act that way. 

"Yes, I promised to be on my best behavior, now." Lucian said with a half smile. "Sebastian thinks that we’ll scare Ciel away." Sebastian sighed. Ciel must think my parents are psychos. God, kill me now.

 

"Of course we won’t." his mother said, her light and golden laugh ringing freely in the room. "Honestly, Sebastian. If we couldn’t irritate our son in front of his friends, what kind of parents would we be?" She stood up and walked back over to Ciel, gesturing to him as she got close to his side. "Besides, we’re not that bad. I’m sure Ciel would love to hear some stories about you. Right, Ciel?” she gently rested her hand on his shoulder.  
The teen couldn’t help but blush when Isabella told him that Sebastian cared about him. His eye widened slightly when he heard the last part Like she does her husband…..d-does that mean- He looked up as Sebastian and his father came back She couldn’t have meant it that way right? She must have meant he thinks of me as a best friend…..but still…. 

Ciel looked at Isabella as she mentioned telling stories and smirked, “Yes I am actually rather interested about what Sebastian was like before I met him”  
Sebastian frowned, looking as sad as a kitten out in the rain. His mother beamed and his father chuckled at the look on his face. “Wonderful! Come on, let’s all sit down.” She gently pulled Ciel along over to the couch and sat him down next to her. Lucian sat on the floor and Sebastian reluctantly took a seat on a bean bag chair, his face red. “Alright, let me think…Oh! When Sebastian was little, he was the shortest of all the demons his age. He always had trouble reaching things up high, so everyone would make fun of him. After he ate his first soul, our little Sebastian was so energetic that he stayed up for days, thinking it would help him get bigger.” Sebastian avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. “Then one night, he saw a black cat stuck in a tree. With the cutest little yelp, he sprouted his Raven’s wings and flew up there to get it.” She suddenly snickered. “He couldn’t figure out how to fly down, so he ended up being stuck up there for four hours, crying his eyes out.” 

Sebastian’s father laughed lightheartedly. “You should’ve seen his face! It was hilarious! Oh, Isa, do you remember when we visited the human world and Sebastian swam in the little lake out in the country and lost his swimming trunks?”

Sebastian quickly pointed at his father accusingly. “There was something in the lake that took them, and you know it!” he argued, trying to save a bit of his dignity.  
Ciel put a hand over his mouth when he heard the first two stories before finally letting out his adorable laugh and exposing how beautiful he could look while smiling to the demons. 

"That’s hilarious!" he said between laughs and looked over at the red faced teen, "I-i’m sorry Sebastian I just can’t help but laugh" he said as he calmed down a bit and caught his breath. He looked back over at the older demons "Do you have any more stories?" he asked hopefully while looking up with curiousity gleaming in his visible eye.  
Isabella smiled and softly pinched Ciel’s adorable cheek. “Of course we do, honey.”

Sebastian fell back in the bean bag chair, his head resting on the floor. “Kill me, please.” Lucian laughed.

"Come on, don’t be so sour. Remember when I sneaked you into that strip club?" he asked, then turning his attention to Ciel. "The kid was so scared he practically hyperventilated when one of the girls tried to talk to him." the man chuckled.

"I was thirteen!"

Lucian rolled his eyes. Isabella put her arm around Ciel like a loving mother and looked down at Ciel, her red eyes sparkling. “See, Ciel? He’s practically human. When we brought him up to the human world to live on his own, he was thrilled. Living in Hell was…well, Hell. But right after he moved into this house, he shot up like a weed, becoming the devilishly handsome young demon you see today.” She said proudly. Sebastian sat up with a frown.

"Mom, come on. Don’t say that kinda stuff." he said irritably. She waved a hand at him in dismissal.

"Nonsense. I bet you’re the best looking boy in your school." She argued.

He sighed in annoyance. “No, Ciel is.” he blurted out before he could stop himself. His mom smiled smugly and his dad slowly turned his head to look at his son. Sebastian began breathing nervously. He was irritated, mortified, and feeling dumber than ever. Standing up with his fists clenched, he sighed. “Ugh! I’m going up to my room!…I hate everything…” he muttered as he stepped out of the room, once again avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Everything except Ciel, right?!" His dad yelled after him. There was an audible "UGH!" from the top of the stairs.

Isabella laughed out loud, rubbing Ciel’s arm with her hand. “It’s always fun to make Sebastian say things he doesn’t mean to,” She said to him. “Just make sure to tell him you didn’t take it the wrong way, and he’ll probably feel better. Or you can use it against him with your adorable face.” She winked playfully, poking the tip of Ciel’s nose with her black nailed finger. Lucian chuckled.

"This is the best part about being a parent, I swear." he said.  
A sudden blush found the teen’s cheeks as Sebastian went to his room. “Erm a-alright” he said while turning back to Isabella. A sudden idea popped into the teen’s head. “Erm would you mind if I excuse myself for a bit, I need to go grab something down the street at my place” He got up and started for the door. “Oh and if Sebastian asks tell him I went to town for something and i’ll be back in a minute” he said before closing the door. 

He ran down the street until he finally reached his house. The bluenette carefully went around to the back of the house where an old shed stood. He quickly opened the shed door and looked around until he saw who he was looking for, “There you are ” he smirked and picked up the jet black kitten he had been taking care of secretly. “I think I might have found a new home for you little one."  
Sebastian’s parents nodded and watched Ciel go. Lucian looked over at Isabella. “So, how long do you think it’ll be?”

"Not long." She replied with a cute smirk. Sebastian appeared in the living room doorway.

"Hey, I can’t sense Ciel’s-" Looking around, he saw the boy way gone. "What did you say to him?!" Sebastian asked frantically. Both of his parents stood.

Isabella tried not to giggle. “Don’t worry, we didn’t scare him off, he just said he needed to go into town for something.” she explained.

"We need to get going, too. We need to patrol the town and see if Claude is staying anywhere." His father added. Sebastian was silent for a moment, then nodded.

Giving his son a pat on the shoulder, Lucian stepped past Sebastian toward the front door. His wife followed, but before she stepped out, she said one last thing.

"Don’t worry, Sebastian. If you love Ciel, we’ll protect him." She shut the door behind her, leaving Sebastian silent and alone for a moment. He quickly ran to the door and threw it open, running out to his porch just before his parents got into their sleek black impala.

"Wait!" his parents looked up. "All I ever told you guys is that I care about him. How could you tell there was something more?" he asked curiously.

To Sebastian’s surprise, his parents began laughing. His dad simply shook his head and got in the car. Opening the passenger side door, his mother said, “Sebastian. We knew you were gay before you knew you were gay.” She got in without another word and shut the door, speeding off down the street blasting Marilyn Manson as they went to search for Claude. Sebastian sighed deeply and went back inside, leaving the front door open for Ciel’s return. He laid down on the couch, his face in the pillow that Ciel’s head had laid on the night before. He felt like his blush would never go away.  
Bathing and drying the kitten took a bit longer than Ciel had planned but he was soon heading back down the street with the young creature in a box with secret airholes on it. “Oh-!” Ciel stopped in the middle of the sidewalk “Almost forgot” He took the kitten out of the box and pulled out a satin ribbon that was dyed crimson The color of Sebastian’s eyes…. he thought to himself. The teen quickly tied the ribbon into a bow around the raven colored kitten’s neck. “Perfect” he smiled and put the kitten back into the box. He quickly looked at his watch, “Man I hope Sebastian doesn’t start worrying…”

The teen was soon at the demon’s porch and noticed that the front door was open. He tilted his head curiously before quietly going into the house. He looked around and didn’t see a single soul. “Sebastian….?” he called into the house.  
"I know what you’re going to say, Ciel." Sebastian answered, the response muffled a bit by the pillow as he remained face down. "My parents are just…" he sighed. Nothing went as I planned. If they had come later today I would’ve had time to make an excuse and get away from Ciel for a moment. But instead it just turned into a five hour story telling party about my most embarrassing childhood moments. He’ll never see me the same way again. I bet I’ve lost any chance with him, Sebastian thought.  
Ciel smiled softly and walked over to where the demon was sulking, “Your parents were just being parents,” he said while putting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, “My mother and father embarrassed me all the time when I was younger. It’s basically their job to do that” he smirked and looked over at the box in his other arm. “And I was actually going to say I have something for you,”  
Turning his head, Sebastian looked up at Ciel. “You do?” He glanced at the box and slowly sat up, looking at Ciel again. “You didn’t need to buy me anything, really. I appreciate the thought, but just having you around is gift enough.” Sebastian said, not wanting to take anything from Ciel. He didn’t want Ciel to be spending his money on him, either. Sebastian knew how much money meant to humans, and that none of it should be wasted.  
Ciel rolled his eyes, “But there was no money spent, I suppose you could this was somewhat of a home made gift” He quickly revealed the box which he had wrapped in black wrapping paper lined with silver -while making sure to poke some holes in for air- and had a beautiful red bow on top. He held out the present to the demon and smiled, “Happy birthday Sebastian."  
"Ciel…" Sebastian slowly took the gift from Ciel’s hands and set it in his lap, smiling softly as he carefully pulled off the bow and ripped open the black wrapping paper. He opened the box and looked inside to see a little black kitten wearing a big red bow looking up at him. His eyes widened and he looked up at Ciel. Then back at the kitten. Then back at Ciel. "I…I don’t know what to say," he admitted. He pulled the black ball of fur carefully out of the box and stood up, wrapping his free hand around Ciel’s waist as he pulled the bluenette close for a one armed hug. "This is the greatest present anyone has ever gotten me. Thank you so much." He said as calmly as he could. But he was excited to play with his new kitten. It meowed softly in his hand, the sound being so adorable that Sebastian couldn’t help but sigh contently as he squeezed Ciel a little tighter.  
Ciel couldn’t help but smile and press a little closer into the hug, “I’m so glad you like it” he admitted while looking at the kitten. “I found her a couple of weeks ago and I’ve been taking care of her without my aunt’s knowing. ” He looked up at Sebastian and smiled a bit more, “I overheard you saying you would’ve liked a kitten instead of a bat and thought you would like her.” The bluenette laughed softly as the young kitten nibbled on Sebastian’s finger, “Though you should be warned that she is still in her clawing and teething stage."  
Sebastian grinned and sat back down. “I don’t mind at all. That’s one of the many traits of cats that I absolutely adore~” Sebastian laid the kitten on her back in his lap and fluttered his fingers a bit. She pawed at them and nipped at his fingertips with her little teeth again. “Ah…Cats are perfect~” Sebastian said, his eyes holding the same happy sparkle that his mother’s did only an hour before. “What should we name her?” he asked, looking up at Ciel with a happy smile.  
Ciel smiled as he watched the two playing then looked up with surprised eyes, “W-we?” he blushed and looked away “Well i’m not sure, it’s your kitten so you should decide” he gave a quick smile as the kitten jumped over to his lap, “Sorry little one but i’m not going to be taking care of you now,” a small hint of sadness hit him, “Sebastian’s your new owner, ok?” he said and kissed the kitten’s head softly.  
Sebastian smiled at the sight of Ciel and the kitten being together. “I just thought it would be nice if you and I both raised her…Elvira.” The demon chuckled as he scratched under her chin, a soft purring emanating from her throat. “I mean, only if you want to…” he added with a light pink tint to his pale cheeks.  
Ciel smirked at the name and nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that” he smiled and scratched behind the kitten’s ears. He looked over to the clock and smiled, “It’s almost time for the party” he informed while looking up at the demon. “We should probably get ready."  
Sebastian gave a small frown. “Aw, but I wanted to play with Elvira some more…” he sighed. “But, I suppose you’re right. I’m sure a lot of people are already at Grell’s house.” The demon stood, picking up Elvira and holding her close to his chest as he brought her into the kitchen. He made a small bowl of milk appear on the floor by the wall. “Here you go, sweetie.” Sebastian said softly as he set her down. She immediately began lapping up the milk. He stood and called over to Ciel, “Alright, let’s go get dressed.” He picked up the bag with their costumes in it and pulled out his outfit, stepping over to the younger boy to hand him what was left in the bag. “I’ll change in my room and you can change in the bathroom, if you’d like.”   
The bluenette shrugged his shoulders as he took the bag and got his costume out “Nah i’ll be fine in your room, besides i’ll need your help getting the eyepatch on” he said before walking up the stairs to the demon’s room. He soon reached the room and put his stuff down and pulled off his shirt to reveal his surprisingly toned chest.  
Sebastian nodded and quickly followed the younger teen into his room, careful to avoid looking at Ciel’s body. If seeing him shirtless once could make the demon trip over his own feet, he wasn’t sure what would happen if he saw Ciel shirtless again. The demon blushed but continued to go about his business. He took off his shirt, revealing his own toned chest. He put it on his bed beside his costume and took off his jeans as well, revealing his Nyan Cat boxers. He had forgotten he was wearing them and blushed as he tried to move quickly and put on the fancy pants that went with his costume.  
Ciel was hardly paying attention, he was trying his best not to look over at the demon’s perfect chest. He quickly put on the white shirt and removed his pants to reveal grey boxers before slipping into the blue pants and tying the red ribbon around the pants. The teen then put on the boots and tied the other ribbon around his head, “Hey Sebastian do you think it looks better with or without the coat?”  
Clipping the buckles of his vest behind him, Sebastian looked over. “Hmm. Personally, I think it looks good either way. But it’s going to be a cold night, so I think you should wear the coat.” He slipped the tailcoat over his shoulders and adjusted the tie he had on. “Would you like to stop by your house and check up on your aunt on our way to the party?” he asked suddenly, remembering that Ciel was unable to do it the night before.  
Ciel blushed and nodded, “Alright” he said and grabbed his coat then shook his head, “No she’ll be asleep by now, lets just go to the party” He smiled before turning around and undoing the tie to his eye patch and pulling it off.  
Sebastian nodded. “Alright, if that’s what you want.” He put on the cape, along with his trademark biker boots. Sebastian didn’t want to bother with putting concealer over his pentagram tattoo, so he let the dull mark show conspicuously on his hand. Stepping over to his mirror, Sebastian got some gel and slicked his hair back, opening his mouth slightly so he could see his fangs extend to the correct length. With a satisfied smile, Sebastian turned back to Ciel, using a Transylvania accent to speak. “So, do I look like the infamous Count Dracula, ready to find my darling Mina?” Or my darling Ciel, the demon thought to himself with a smirk, looking sexy as he held his cape out with one hand.  
The teen turned his head towards the demon and blushed at how handsome he looked, “Y-you look more like an idiotic demon dressed as a vampire to me” he said while trying to control his voice, unaware that some of his damaged eye was showing.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Wooow.” He put a hand on his chest. “Thank you so much, that really touched my heart. You’re just the most caring person ever.” he said sarcastically with a small laugh. The demon became silent after a moment when he saw the injury to Ciel’s eye. His playful smile fell slightly at the sight. “Ciel…I know I’ve asked you this before, but…what happened to your eye? Specifically, I mean. You don’t have to tell me, I’m just…curious.” he said softly.  
The bluenette looked down for a moment “It was during the wreck…..” He hesitated for a moment before gently pushing his hair out of the way to reveal the now dull grey iris “I was forced straight into the front windshield and got multiple pieces of glass in my eye before hitting my head on the pavement. I woke up in the hospital about a week or two later and was told about my parents and that I had been permanently blinded in my right eye and that it would never heal….”   
Sebastian felt another pang of sadness for the human he cared about so deeply. Looking at the dull iris was like seeing a dark window into Ciel’s bad memories. “Ciel, I…” The demon furrowed his brow as he tried to find the words. He cleared his throat and put on a neutral expression, walking past Ciel over to his desk, where all of his books were. It was easier to not see the mark of sadness that was supposed to be a permanent reminder of what happened to him. Sebastian couldn’t stand to see that kind of pain, whether it physically hurt the young teen or not. “Maybe I can help you.” he muttered, flipping through pagan healing spells in one of the books he had.  
Ciel sighed as memories of that day reentered his mind. His eyes widened at the sudden statement, “What?” he looked over at the demon and shook his head sadly “As thoughtful as that is, i’m afraid there’s no way to cure blindness….” he said softly as he watched Sebastian flip through the book with a concentrated look.  
Sebastian put down the book of spells and picked up a new one, a sigh escaping his lips. Though he was becoming frustrated, he tried to seem lighthearted as he spoke. “Come on, Ciel. You still think some things are impossible even after what you’ve seen and experienced for yourself? Next you’ll be saying demons don’t exist.” He finally leafed to a page of the human body and camouflage for injuries. Though the writing was in Latin, Sebastian easily translated it in his head. 'Predators in the Animal Kingdom try to blend in with surroundings in order to catch their prey. If they are unable to do so, they act as if they are ill or injured. This spell will heal any injury a human may have, but the gruesomeness of the injury itself will remain indefinitely. The injury itself will be transferred to whatever creature casts the spell.' he read silently to himself. Below the text was an old incantation that had to be recited and the instructions of what to do with the human. Sebastian sighed. He knew that getting the blindness wouldn’t last longer than a few minutes, but still. It would hurt feeling like glass was being shoved into his eye. He looked at Ciel with a bright smile and held up the book. “You don’t mind being fashionably late to the party, do you?”  
Ciel rolled his eyes “This is different Sebastian, it’s not like I can wake up one morning with my full vision and have my eye back to it’s blue color” As much as the teen wanted to have his vision back he knew that there couldn’t be anything done to restore it. He looked over at Sebastian with curiousity, “No, but why would we be late?”  
He smiled and patted Ciel’s head. “Because, my little human, I’m going to fix your eye. It’ll look the same as it does now, but you’ll be able to see. Is that alright?” Sebastian sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Ciel to do the same. “Believe me, it’s completely safe for you. When this is over, you can look at me with both eyes and tell me that you’ll doubt my power again.” He smirked.  
"W-what?!" Ciel looked up at him with both of his eyes. Almost in a trance, Ciel walked over and sat close to the demon, "B-but…..it’s impossible…." he looked away "And why would you even go to such lengths for me?" he mumbled in confusion.  
The raven haired teen looked at Ciel for a moment. “Because I-“ No, I can’t tell him. Not now. I swear, I’ll tell him tonight at the party. Ugh, I’m such a chicken, Sebastian thought. He sighed. “I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart. Now will you please look at me so I can fix you?” he said in a somewhat pleading voice, feeling a little giddy from almost blabbering the truth.  
The blue haired boy looked away, “I see…” He probably doesn’t feel anything for me other than a close friend… He looked back up and gave a soft smile “Alright then, do what you must” he said while turning to look eye to eye with Sebastian, his dull grey eye almost seeming to look a tad darker.  
The demon nodded to Ciel and glanced down at the incantation. Looking directly into the grey void that was Ciel’s right eye, he whispered, “Et hoc hominis sana incolumem custodiat, et in aeternum manebit dolor.” Sebastian pushed all of his powers to his left hand and gently held Ciel’s face, touching the corner of his eye with his thumb, pushing the power into it directly. He was concentrating hard. Restoring eyesight was difficult for a young demon to do, but not impossible. Sebastian winced as he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his right eye, smelling drops of his own blood as it ran down his cheek like tears. But he didn’t stop. He continued forcing the power from his glowing hand into Ciel’s dull looking eye whilst he was losing his sight and gaining the same grey dullness in his own. Sebastian gritted his teeth. So this is what Ciel went through that day, he thought.  
"Sebastian what are yo-ngh!" Ciel shivered as a strange feeling went through his body and caused a tingling sensation in his blind eye. His other eye looked up in shock to see the demon’s eyes bleeding and turning grey. "No…." he whispered before trying to remove the demon’s hand "Sebastian don’t do this to yourself for me, I’ll be fi-ah!" The teen gasped as a white light covered half of his field of vision when Sebastian finally removed his hand. He put his own hand over it and groaned slightly until the light vanished. Ciel slowly removed his hand and allowed a soft gasp to leave his lips. I…can see on my r-right side….. He looked up at Sebastian “I-I…can see fully….” He instantly wrapped his arms around the demon and hugged him tighter than ever before, “Thank you Sebastian…” he said softly as he fought off tears of joy, “Thank you so much”  
Sebastian chuckled, his right eye closed. He hugged Ciel back lovingly. “There’s no reason to thank me, Ciel. What’s the point of having two eyes if you’re not going to see from both of them?” He reluctantly pulled away and wiped the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand. With no wash cloth or paper towels on hand, the demon simply licked his own blood off his hand. His right eye was still closed and in immense pain, but seeing Ciel look so happy made Sebastian realize that he’d take any sort of pain to see that smile on his face. He felt more blood drip each time his heart gave a beat, but he simply wiped it away again, knowing the pain would end sometime soon. With his good eye, Sebastian just stared at Ciel’s face, completely uncovered. He smiled.  
After calming down Ciel looked back at Sebastian, “Your eye….” Without another word the teen ran out of the room and quickly returned with a wash cloth in hand. He instantly climbed up on top of the demon -not taking any time to realize the suggestive position they were now in- and started wiping away the blood. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” he mumbled as he continued to to wipe away the blood, “Why the hell would you go through all this pain for me?” he asked softly as he pressed the cloth on the eye.  
Sebastian let a small gasp escape his lips when Ciel returned to the room, moving quicker than expected and certainly putting the demon in an unexpected position. With a bright blush, Sebastian rested his weight on his elbows as he tried to explain. “I- um, well, I just- It- It’s not permanent. I mean, It’ll go away after a few minutes, it’s just that- Well, I- I did it because, um, because-” Because I am completely fucking in love with you. “Because I…I know how unhappy it made you before.” I am the most shameful, cowardly demon in existence. He gently pulled the cloth away from his eye and opened it as the pain began to melt away. “See? All better.” Sebastian’s pupil became black as night and crimson flooded his grey iris. He could see Ciel clearly with both eyes again and smiled nervously, trying not to dwell on the wonderful fact that the guy he wanted more than anything was straddling him.   
Ciel watched in fasination as the eye changed back to it’s original form. He gritted his teeth and shook the demon “Why didn’t you tell me that would happen before?!” he practically yelled before looking away “Don’t scare me like that again…okay?” he said softly before getting off the demon and putting the cloth in the clothes hamper.  
He chuckled nervously as he sat upright again. “My bad. It won’t happen again, I promise. Would you like some help with your eyepatch, now? Like I said before, you can see, but your eye still looks blind.” He held up the eyepatch that was put on the bed. “After that, we can head to the party.” In the back of his mind, Sebastian thought. Alright, I can’t back out of this. I have to tell Ciel tonight at the party. I need to be smooth and romantic and get him alone if I can. I’ll show him how I feel. If he rejects me, I’ll just accept it and beg him to at least stay friends with me.  
"Sure" the teen nodded before giving the patch to Sebastian and turning around so he could tie it. After it was tied Ciel grabbed his phone and looked back at Sebastian with his captivating smile, "You ready Sebastian?"  
He sighed contently at Ciel’s cuteness. “Yes, let’s go.” Sebastian stood and walked downstairs with Ciel, ignoring all the unread texts he had gotten from Grell as he slipped it into his pocket. The boys went outside and got on the motorcycle, making it across town in under ten minutes. The whole place was lit up with Halloween decorations and children trick-or-treating. Loud music blasted from one particular house that had about a dozen cars parked out front. Lights of all colors were shining out to the busy streets. Apparently having heard the motorcycle approaching over the sound of the music, Grell appeared in the front door, smiling widely when he saw Sebastian, whose hair looked even better wind-blown. The redhead quickly ran down the driveway with a beer can in his hand. His nails were painted red and he was wearing red pumps, cross dressing in a woman’s sexy devil costume. As soon as Sebastian got off the bike, Grell practically jumped into his arms.

"Oh, Bassy, Darling! I’m so glad you’re here! How do I look?" Grell pulled away a little and twirled the little devil’s tail he was wearing with his free hand.

Sebastian smiled politely. He was in a good mood at the moment. “You look good, Grell.”

The green eyed boy bit his lip in excitement, beaming at the demon. Sebastian cleared his throat and tilted his head toward Ciel. Grell finally glanced over at the pirate and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is this the friend you were talking about? Hello there, my name is Grell Sutcliff.” he said, holding out his hand to Ciel. He didn’t even recognize him.  
Ciel had his arms wrapped tightly around the demon’s waist as the rode to the house. The instant the blue haired teen saw all the people he started to feel a little sick. A flash of red caught his attention and looked over to see none other than the red head who had earlier been kicking him with his arms around Sebastian. Ciel tightened his fists in annoyance as Grell continued to cling to the demon until he finally took notice of him and smiled while hold out a hand to him. It took everything he had not to gag from the intoxicating scent of the red head’s “perfume” and politely shook his hand, “Hello Grell, I have heard plenty about you” he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Grell didn’t seem to notice and quickly led the two inside.

The inside of the house was filled with tons of people from all around, most of them being the jocks that torment him in school. He was about to say something to Sebastian when Grell’s annoying voice cut him off, “Alright everyone! Now that my sweet Bassy’s here we can finally play the game you’ve all been waiting for! 7 minutes in heaven!!!” Large cheers of excitement filled the house.  
"Oh, Jesus Christ…" Sebastian mumbled under his breath. He looked over at Ciel to make sure he was alright. He knew it was the first time in a long time that anyone had seen his face. Leaning down to whisper in Ciel’s ear, he asked "Are you okay? If you want to leave, just tell me." Looking over, Sebastian saw a couple girls looking in their direction. They were giggling and acting like typical swooning teenagers. But they weren’t looking at Sebastian. It was Ciel they were ogling and blushing over.

Grell was in the middle of his large living room with an empty bottle of beer, waiting for everyone who wanted to play to get in a circle. There was a door under the stairs that led up to the second floor behind Grell; taped to it was a piece of paper with clouds and little drawn angels along with the word ‘HEAVEN’ scrawled in black sharpie.  
Ciel jumped slightly at the sound of Sebastian’s voicce but quickly shook his head “No, i’ll be fine, but….” The teen blushed slightly in embarrassment, unknowingly making the two girls swoon even more, “how exactly do you play 7 minutes in heaven…..is it fun?” He gave a curious expression as he asked.

Out of nowhere Grell appeared and grabbed both of their arms, “Oh you two are most definately playing~!” he smiled then drug them to the circle and made them sit down before going to his seat, “Ok does everyone know how to play? Great! Lets go!!!” He said before taking the bottle and giving it a good spin.  
Sebastian was starting to get annoyed with Grell, but quickly squished the feeling. Leaning over again, Sebastian explained. “I haven’t played it all that often, but basically someone spins a bottle, and whoever it lands on has to spend seven minutes with them in that room.” He pointed over to the closet beneath the stairs. “And, um, typically a lot of passionate things happen in there,” he explained. The bottle was slowing down. He smiled a little bit and added, “If there is a God, it won’t land on me.”  
Ciel smirked at the last comment and watched as the bottle slowly landed on some tall male with slicked back dark hair and glasses, “OH WILL!!!” Grell squealed and smiled as the teen got up emotionlessly and followed Grell to the closet.

About 7 minutes later the closet door opened and Will calmly walked out while Grell came out with one of the straps on his dress hanging off his shoulder and his hair rather ruffled. “Looks like he finally ‘came out of the closet’” The young teen whispered with a smirk. Grell stumbled over to his spot and casually handed the bottle to none other than Sebastian, “Your turn Bassy~!”  
"Grell? Pft, they had to build a closet around him.” He whispered back just before the bottle was handed to him. With a sigh, Sebastian stood and went to the Center of the circle. A few more girls joined the group when they saw it was Sebastian spinning the bottle. He set it down and thought for half a second, 'God, since you’re apparently real- help me out here, will ya?' With a flick of his wrist, the demon spun the bottle so fast it looked like a blurry circle if you looked at it from his point of view. Keeping his fingers crossed behind his back, Sebastian waited for it to stop.  
Ciel smirked for a moment when he saw how fast the bottle was going As expected He looked over and saw that a few more girls had joined the game now What if he gets one of them?! They don’t even deserve his time, let alone get to have his hands on them The teen watched as the bottle started to slow down, he huffed and pulled his knees to his chest while looking away, I don’t want to see him have to go in the closet with some stupid skank He sighed and continued looking the other way as the bottle stopped.  
Sebastian’s jaw almost dropped when the bottle stopped. “I think I might start going to church,” he mumbled.

One girl shouted “Damn it!” and left the room while others simply had disappointed expressions or stared over to the person who was going to spend the next seven minutes in a dark, confined space with the most popular guy in school. Grell pouted. With a shuddery breath, Sebastian stepped over to Ciel, who he saw was looking away. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he tapped Ciel’s shoulder.

"Hey. Guess what?" He asked, barely giving Ciel a second to answer. "The bottle landed on you, so if you’ll kindly follow me, I can show you how the pros play this game." He chuckled and held out his hand for Ciel to take. Some people laughed lightheartedly at Sebastian’s words. Some whispered in curiosity, wondering who Ciel was. Others thought Sebastian was being sexier than ever. Most of them seemed to be wondering why he seemed so happy.  
The teen rolled his eyes when he heard one of the girls curse and stomp away 'As if she ever had a cha-' He jumped when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, the velvet words whispered into his ear made him turn dark pink as he gently took his hand. He was surprised when the demon tugged him eagerly towards the closet. The teen recieved a few glares as they reached the closet and Sebastian pulled him in then closed and locked the door. “So what do we just stand here for 7 minutes?” he asked curiously.  
Sebastian took another shuddery breath. He couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Ciel as clearly as he could during the day, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the younger teen deeply.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THE DORKY DEMON FINALLY DID IT

It was one of the most satisfying things in the world, finally sustaining the need to feel Ciel’s soft lips pressed against his own. It seemed almost magical, that feeling. After a long moment, Sebastian pulled away and spilled everything. “Ciel, I’ve been in love with you practically since we met. You’re everything to me. I want to hold you and kiss you and protect you from everything in the world. I get this fluttery feeling when you smile, I can’t control my breathing around you when you do certain things, and my heart rate gets all weird just from being near you. You’re the cutest, sexiest, most understanding, nicest, hottest guy I’ve ever met, and I can never get you out of my head. I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I know that If I didn’t let my feelings out right here, right now, I’d never have the courage to tell you. I’m sorry that I had to tell you this way, I really am. I was planning on being a lot more suave and smooth, but now it’s just turning into a really awkward confession of my feelings. I just want to make you mine. Or you can make me yours, whichever you prefer. But if you don’t see me that way, I totally understand. I won’t be mad or anything, I promise.” When he was finished, the demon took a few deep breaths. “Wow. It felt really good to get that off my chest.” he said, chuckling nervously. His cheeks were bright red, but no one would’ve been able to tell in that small, dark room.  
"Seba-mhnn!" Soft lips overtook Ciel’s in a passionate kiss. Every wonderful emotion one could feel coursed through the teen; happiness, joy, surprise, and so on. After Sebastian pulled away and gave his confession, Ciel was left to stand there speechless for a moment as he finally comprehended what had happened. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he looked up at Sebastian with his bright blue eye, "You truly are an idiot" he said before pulling the demon into another passionate kiss, he slowly ran his fingers through the demon’s slicked back hair.  
Sebastian was a bit shocked by the second kiss, but was nonetheless overjoyed. He gently caressed Ciel’s face with one hand and held his waist with the other, pulling the blue eyed teen closer. His heart was beating so fast in that moment, but it was the best feeling ever. The demon had a hard time not smiling during their passionate embrace. He had finally told Ciel how he felt, and now they were kissing again. Sebastian felt like it was the first time anyone had ever been that close to him. No one was ever able to capture the raven’s heart that flew so high, but one sad little kitten was able to coax it down to earth with kindness and understanding, and a need of being protected. Sebastian felt giddy again. Happy. Complete. It was amazing. He never wanted it to end.  
A small sound came from the teen’s mouth as the two continued the passionate kiss. He slowly started to deepen the kiss and poured all of his feelings for the demon into it.  
Sebastian Held Ciel tighter and softly slipped his tongue between the younger teen’s lips, slowly exploring the other’s mouth. He felt like his whole body was tingling with love and excitement. Ciel seemed to have the same feelings for him, and there was no greater joy for the demon than that. He knew he loved Ciel with every fiber of his being, and would do anything to make him happy. It was exhilarating.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside, Grell looked at the clock on the wall. It had been four minutes of complete silence. The first minute was loud with muffled words through the door. The demon didn’t realize how loud he was when he made his confession, and almost everyone in the immediate vicinity heard practically everything Sebastian said, leaving Grell in a shocked silence. But then there was silence in the closet as well. The music ceased by this time, and besides the people in other rooms who were unaware of what was going on, everyone in the living room was motionless, waiting for the seven minutes to be up. After his shock wore off, Grell stomped over to the closet door and pounded on it angrily. “Sebastian! Come out here right now!” He tried to open the door itself, finding that it was locked.

At first, Sebastian ignored Grell and refused to part from his darling Ciel. But after the endless pounding and twisting on the door handle, Sebastian reluctantly pulled away and said through the wood frame, “It’s only been six and a half minutes.”  
Every inch of Ciel was tingling as the kiss grew in intensity. He had never felt as at ease and happy as he did now, “Sebastian..” he whispered softly between kisses, “I-I..” he was cut off by the loud pounding at the door and the annoying red head’s voice. Damn that ass! Can’t he just leave us alone for 7 damn minutes?! 

The teen looked up at the demon when he heard how long they had been in there. Without thinking he pulled Sebastian with him as he slid to the floor, “Then let’s make the last 30 seconds count” he purred softly.  
Sebastian couldn’t help but smile and allowed himself to be pulled down to the floor with Ciel. “I’m certainly in agreement with that.” He chuckled. “But Grell’s going to kill me when we get out of here,” Sebastian murmured, pressing his lips against Ciel’s once more as he rested his weight on his hands and knees. The demon moved a hand forward and placed it over Ciel’s as they kissed again.

Grell growled from the other side of the door, tapping his red pump impatiently on the wood floor. “Twenty seconds, Sebastian!” The demon merely chuckled again and pressed closer to Ciel.  
"Mhnn" another sound came from the teen as he pressed against Sebastian and ran his hands through the demons hair. He panted softly as he finally caught a breath and looked up at him, "I love you too Sebastian " he said with a soft smile and continued to kiss the demon passionatly, hardly even hearing Grell’s silly reminder. The teen quickly pulled Sebastian down more so the demon was hovering over his body.  
With a soft moan, Sebastian deepened the kiss again. He ignored the pounding on the door and the jiggling of the handle, along with Grell’s voice telling them their time was up. Their time would be up when they decided it was up. Sebastian was far from wanting it to end, that’s for sure. He spent a few more long moments glued to Ciel, kissing the younger’s cheeks, lips, nose, and eyepatch gently with his soft lips. Knowing that Ciel loved him made Sebastian’s heart sputter out of control. He couldn’t stop smiling and he certainly couldn’t stop himself from raining kisses all over his beloved’s face.  
"Ronald, break down the door." Grell said to the blond freshman across the room, who smiled widely. 

"Oh, Hell yeah! I got this!" He shouted determinedly.

The demon sighed in annoyance again. “Perhaps we should continue this when we get back to my house, ” he murmured, pulling Ciel up with him before he unlocked the door and swung it open just as Ronald was about to kick the door. The bright light of the living room showed how disheveled Sebastian’s hair had become, with his cape that had almost come off, and his tie that had become loose. Grell, along with everyone else in the room, gave the popular teen similar shocked expressions. He smiled widely without regret.  
Ciel soon followed out of the closet behind Sebastian with his hair equally ruffled and a red blush painting his face. “YOU!” Grell ran over and grabbed Ciel “you stole my precious Sebastian from me you brat!!” He growled then looked at Sebastian “Bassy you’re suppose to love me!! We were suppose to get married and have kids together!!!!!” He latched onto Sebastian and glared at Ciel “Why the hell would you even choose him?!” Many of the party goers were waiting in anticipation for the demon’s answer.  
Sebastian clenched his jaw in disgust for a moment at the idea of having children with Grell. Looking at the red head silently for a moment, being in a rather good mood again, Sebastian gently lifted the other teen’s manicured hands off of him. “Because I’m not into girls, Grell. Not anymore. I mean, really.” He gestured behind him. “That’s a closet, and we just came out of it. I’m sure that’s self explanatory. Besides, Ciel is an amazing person who deserves love, and certainly hasn’t gotten enough.” He stepped back from Grell and put his arm around Ciel’s waist gently, speaking to the people in the room who would listen. “I think most of you would find Ciel more recognizable with a black hood on his head, writhing on the cafeteria floor while being practically kicked to death by that gem over there.” He gestured with his chin back over to Grell. Though his voice was calm and somewhat quiet, the memory made Sebastian want to hurt all the despicable humans that made fun of him. Everyone in the room, including Grell himself, looked shocked. All eyes were on Ciel.

A lot of teens where whispering in surprise, most of them saying things along the lines of “Oh, my God- That hot guy with Sebastian can’t be that freak in the hood, can it?” or “Oh, no. We were so mean to him!” and “Wow, Sutcliff’s actually a complete asshole.” Grell simply looked angry and even more jealous.  
Ciel blushed as all eyes went on him. The teen instantly wished he was back under his hood and tightened his grip on the demon’s sleeve. “B-but Bassy! How could you do this so suddenly?!” He continued glaring at Ciel as he spoke, “he’s nothing special, he has nothing to offer you!” The red head was practically fuming “Why the hell would you ever want such a worthless freak?!?!?!” He spat harshly while pointing a perfectly manicured nail at the bluenette, Those words caused Ciel to tense and bite his lip slightly as he looked away.  
Sebastian’s good mood evaporated. He still spoke in a calm voice, but his words were stabbing. “That’s where you’re wrong, Grell. If I wanted a worthless freak, a human who was nothing but an unattractive guttersnipe who was wretched and shitty and deserved no form of happiness, I would’ve gone out with you years ago.”

Gasps filled the room, along with a few laughs. Sebastian smirked. “Oh, how could you say such a hurtful thing to me?! You and I both know that we’re the top of the food chain in our high school. Everyone loves us! Don’t spoil your reputation for some loser!” The red head pointed at Ciel again, and Sebastian pulled him protectively closer to his side. 

He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me. As long as Ciel wants me, I don’t really need anybody else.” Sebastian said truthfully with a blunt look on his face. He looked over at Ciel encouragingly, gesturing to the teen who was looking angrier and red in the face as he tried to think of something to retort with. “Is there anything you’d like to add, Ciel? I’m sure you have something to say to Grell, too.” the demon asked coolly. The people around the three boys were quiet, apart from the hushed whispers and small giggles at Grell’s humiliation. “This is your chance.” he said with a slight nod.   
Ciel blushed even more as he was pulled into the tighter embrace. He looked over at Grell for a moment and scowled “No.” he said calmly, exposing his voice to the others for the first time. “I’d rather not waste my breath on some pathetic excuse for a human.” he said before turning and looking up at the demon.  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise, but smiled nonetheless. “Good point. Let’s get outta here.” He gently rubbed Ciel’s side, pulling him along as they walked past Grell, who seemed to be frozen in place. When the couple made it to the edge of the circle of people, the group immediately cleared the way.

As the two walked through, people smiled at Ciel and Sebastian, saying things like “You’re great, Phan- er, Ciel.” and “Woah, is he your boyfriend now?” along with “Can I sit with you guys at lunch on Monday?” and “Grell can kiss his popularity goodbye, thanks to you two. Great job!” Sebastian just grinned as they left the house and made it down the driveway to the motorcycle. Once they were alone again, Sebastian stopped walking. He used his free hand to tilt Ciel’s chin upward and place another gentle kiss on his lips.

"I’m so proud of you, Ciel," he murmured against the younger teen’s lips.  
The teen merely gave small smiles in return to the compliments and remained silent until they were outside. “Well that truly was a nice par-” He was once again cut off by soft lips taking his own. He gently returned the kiss and pulled away slowly, “Th-thanks…..” the teen said softly as a small blush appeared on him. “Let’s go home” he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this is a very short chapter, but i hope what happened in this will hopefully make up for that XD. Please leave comments and such on what you think please ^^


	8. A Beautiful Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two love birds are starting to get use to the whole 'boyfriend' thing

The teen never once released his grip on the demon’s waist during the ride home. Soon they arrived at the manor and got off the bike before walking to the porch hand in hand. The bluenette couldn’t help but smirk. “Is this the part where I tell you I had a nice time on the date and give you an awkward hug?” he asked jokingly

The demon chuckled. “Believe me. When I take you out on a date, it’ll be a Hell of a lot better than how things went tonight.” He opened the front door and stepped inside, gently pulling Ciel along with him down the candle lit hall to the living room. “You really have no idea how much of a relief it is, that I was able to finally act on my feelings.” he said, smiling a bit bashfully at Ciel as they sat together on the couch. “I know it’s really cheesy to say this, but it’s true. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” He looked into Ciel’s vibrant blue eye affectionately.

"Well I don’t know I think tonight had rather pleasing results" he laughed and followed the demon until they reached the couch and sat next to each other. Ciel smiled softly and looked away, "I’ll bet you say that to everyone" he said teasingly while getting closer to the demon. "So…." he started shyly "Does this mean we’re…you know…dating now?"

"Well…If that’s what you want…" Sebastian replied nervously before giving a small chuckle. "I mean, I’d like to continue our previous actions with you as my boyfriend, if you’ll let me." He smiled, squeezing Ciel’s hand lightly as he began to inch closer too.

The bluenette blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that” He smiled before leaning in a little closer. “Alright then, i’m officially your boyfriend” He smiled before closing the gap between their lips. He slowly ran his fingers through the demon’s hair and pulled him a bit deeper into the kiss.

Sebastian closed his eyes and placed his hand on Ciel’s cheek again, a soft sound leaving his throat as he leaned his body closer to Ciel’s. The demon could feel his heart thumping wildly again, his skin holding that same vibration as before. He playfully nipped at Ciel’s bottom lip as his fangs retracted to their normal length again.

Ciel slowly moved and got on the demon’s lap without seperating their lips from each other. He soon pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “Everything you said earlier…..it was true…?” He asked, still trying to wrap his head around what had happened that night

Smiling softly, Sebastian gently rubbed Ciel’s cheek with his thumb. He rested his free hand on Ciel’s knee as he replied, “Every word of it. And more. Frankly, I think it’d take me at least an hour or two to describe everything I feel about you in detail, but I think I summarized it pretty well, considering the limited time I had to make my confession.” He looked into Ciel’s visible eye with truth sparkling in his crimson orbs, a rosy blush darkening his pale cheeks. “I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you or anything, I just…I couldn’t last another second without telling you how I really feel.”  
The teen smiled and leaned into the demon’s touch. “You didn’t” he said, “It’s just hard to believe that demons are able to care about humans….” he looked away shyly “But you don’t know how happy this makes me” He gave his beautiful smile before getting up, “I’m going to grab a drink, you want me to get you some blood?” he asked casually

Sebastian snorted. “I’m not sure if I should be worried about how comfortable you seem saying that.” He stood up and stretched as a smile reached his lips. “But since you asked, it’d be nice to have a glass. I just need to take a quick shower and I’ll be right back down. We can watch Edward Scissorhands.” The demon smiled charmingly at Ciel before he stepped over to the creaky stairs and climbed them, finding Elvira sleeping on the top step. Sebastian leaned down and scooped her up in his arms just before she awoke.

He took her into his room and laid her down on the bed, where the kitten immediately dozed off again with a cute little yawn. “Aww,” he murmured out loud, looking over at her as he got out a fresh outfit from his closet. The demon brought his clothes to the bathroom and stripped out of his costume, starting the shower in only his Nyan Cat boxers. He waited a short moment before slipping them off and getting under the still-freezing water. Sebastian was eager to get back to Ciel and hold him close again, so he moved rather quickly when he washed his hair and body. The coldness of the water also coaxed him to get out, too. It was a quick two minutes before Sebastian shut the water off and speedily dried himself with one of the black towels hanging on a rack. He pulled on his fresh boxers- ones that depicted kittens sleeping on clouds- and quickly put on black pajama pants over them. He put on a rather tight black t shirt that hugged his muscles nicely, not that he really noticed, just as he ran out of the bathroom and bounded down the stairs. He tried to look casual coming down the last few steps so Ciel wouldn’t realize how excited he was.

The teen watched as Sebastian ran up the stairs before turning back to the kitchen and preparing the drinks. After pouring the blood and pepsi, Ciel went over to his bag and grabbed a clean pair of blue plaid pajama pants . He quickly stripped himself of the costume and put on the pants before going and taking the drinks to the living room, not even noticing as Sebastian basically tripped over his own to feet to get down the stairs.

Stepping into the living room, Sebastian’s cheeks became almost as red as his eyes at the sight of Ciel’s bare back for the third time. He walked behind Ciel and wrapped his arms around him, not caring if he got the younger teen a bit wet with his body as he pulled Ciel close. He took the crimson drink from Ciel’s hand and smiled down at him. “Thank you very much.” Sebastian brought the drink to his lips and took a long swig while he kept his other arm wrapped around Ciel affectionately.

"Ah-!" Ciel blushed when he felt strong arms wrap around his bare chest and pulling him into a tight hug. "I-idiot! you’re cold" he shivered but didn’t struggle against him. He smirked when he got a sudden idea and slowly ran his fingers up and down the demon’s arm.   
Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine and held the glass a little more securely. “Trying to warm me up?” he purred curiously in Ciel’s ear, smirking just before he took another small sip of the blood.

The teen smirked and nodded”yeah, I don’t want you to catch a cold” he said sweetly before rubbing even more of Sebastian’s arm. he decided to try being an inch more daring and let his hand slowly guide Sebastian’s a little lower on his torso.

Letting Ciel move his hand down his toned stomach, Sebastian’s breath faltered a little. Does he want what I think he wants? Sebastian asked himself, a blush staining his pale cheeks. He gave a small chuckle and leaned over, kissing Ciel’s cheek tenderly before casually escaping the younger boy’s hold on him. The demon stepped over to the DVD player to put the movie in. “Maybe it’s best that we don’t get distracted before the movie even starts.” he said with a small grin. Crap. I hope he doesn’t think I don’t want to do anything. I mean, I do, but…Ugh, why am I always so nervous around him now? The demon asked himself with a sigh. He sat down on the couch and waited for Ciel to join him.

The young teen tilted his head in slight confusion ‘did I do something wrong?’ He thought to himself before nodding and following the demon to the couch and sitting next to him. He rested his head on the demons shoulder and nuzzled closer to him

Sebastian finished the glass of blood and set it down on the table just as the beginning credits ended. He curled up on the couch and rested his cheek on Ciel’s head. Taking a breath, he noticed how sweet the younger teen’s hair smelled. He tried to concentrate on the woman working for Avon attempting to sell products to whomever lived in the big mansion, but all he really wanted to do was kiss Ciel some more. Why couldn’t he be as smooth with him as he had been with his victims before they died? Why was he even more jittery and excited around Ciel than he had been in the days before? Is this what being with someone for real actually feels like? He wondered. With a sigh, Sebastian brought his arm up and draped it around Ciel’s shoulders while the other simply rested on the demon’s legs.

A small blush had appeared on the teen’s cheeks after he felt Sebastian’s arm wrap around his shoulder. He quickly scooted closer to the demon and gave a rare content smile. “I must say, I would have never thought tonight would end like this” he chuckled as the movie started. “Now that we’ve solved one rather interesting situation, we only have one left.”

Said ‘situation’ was watching the couple from a safe distance, “My~” he smirked ”This has just gotten even more interesting~”  
Sebastian frowned a bit at the reminder, but then said jokingly. “Figures. I try to cuddle and be romantic, and you want to talk about another guy.” Sebastian playfully rolled his eyes and smiled down at the bluenette. “My parents are out looking for him right now, so I don’t think we have to worry. And if he does show up somewhere, I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you again.” A sigh escaped the demon as the odds of him winning a fight with Claude crossed his mind. ”And no matter where we are, I want you to run as fast as you can to get away from him. Promise me?” he asked.  
The teen turned to object to the request but looked to see the determined look in Sebastian’s eyes and sighed when he saw there was no use arguing with him. “Fine…..” he mumbled, hating the idea of leaving the demon. He looked up at Sebastian with his deep blue iris, “But only if you promise you won’t get hurt”

Sebastian looked at Ciel for a long moment, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. He didn’t want to have to lie to Ciel again, but his chances of beating Claude in a fight were slim to none. Like his father said, Sebastian would probably die if he ever did brawl with the stronger demon. Especially since that demon was out for blood and would stop at nothing until he got Ciel. Realistically, the only thing Sebastian would be able to do for Ciel was buy him time to get away and be safe. He didn’t want to think about it at the moment. He wanted to just be a normal teen for once and spend a night in with his boyfriend. Hoping to distract Ciel and make him forget about the whole thing, Sebastian leaned down and took Ciel’s lips with his own. It wasn’t a soft kiss, but a rough raw, passionate kiss that even made Sebastian shiver.  
"Seba-mhh~" Ciel shivered and slowly returned the kiss as a soft sound escaped his lips. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned closer into the kiss.After a while he slowly pulled away and smiled up at his boyfriend. He rested his head on Sebastian’s chest and sighed contently while still in a slight daze from the sudden kiss. The sudden buzzing from his phone caused the teen to break from his daze. He looked down at his screen and rolled his eyes at the message;

Hey just heard you and Sebastian totally told off Grell! So cool! We should hang out sometime, see ya in Chemistry~! 

-Alois  
Sebastian couldn’t help but take a peek at the message, wanting to make sure that Claude wasn’t harassing Ciel again. He smiled when he realized it was just from a classmate. Rubbing Ciel’s back lovingly, Sebastian spoke. “See? You’re becoming popular already and it’s barely been half an hour since we gave Grell a taste of his own medicine.” he said encouragingly. By the time his eyes glanced back at the screen, Edward was giving the ladies and dogs in town wild hair cuts.   
The teen sighed softly “I suppose, but that doesn’t mean i’m going to stop wearing my hood….” he said stubbornly while quickly closing his phone and resting his head back on the demon’s chest. A small meow broke the silence as Elvira walked over and jumped into Ciel’s lap, “There you are Elvira” he smirked and gently scratched behind her ear.  
Sebastian smirked. “Well, personally, I like what you’re wearing right now.” He laughed and began softly stroking Elvira’s back. A happy blush darkened his cheek as he felt the soft fur. She’s so fluffy…so smooth…so perfect…he thought.  
"Hm?" Ciel looked down and blushed when he saw he was still shirtless. He quickly got up and grabbed the black shirt he had dropped earlier and put it on. "Yeah but something tells me you wouldn’t want me to dress that way in public" he smirked  
Sebastian smiled as Elvira settled next to his legs on the couch. “Oh, definitely not. I think I’ve had enough people check you out already, at the party, Even with all your clothes on.” The demon chuckled at the memory. “You’re definitely more attractive than you realize. If you walked around shirtless, I’m afraid things might get dangerous.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh please" he rolled his eyes, not believing him. `He went back to the couch and sat back down next to the demon. "At the most I would make many people laugh" he mumbled before resting his head back on the demon;s shoulder  
Giving a sigh, Sebastian put his arm around Ciel again. “You’re too oblivious for your own good, you know that? The only one laughing would be me.” He rested his head on top of Ciel’s again and looked at the movie screen. “Because no matter how jealous anyone gets, at least I’m able to say that you’re mine.” The demon gently kissed the top of Ciel’s head and smiled.

Ciel blushed lightly and looked away “Idiot” he mumbled -cutely- before looking at the screen and watching the rest of the movie.

Outside in his perfect hiding spot, Claude smirked “He may be yours now but just you wait, in good time he shall belong to me~”

When the end credits began, Sebastian yawned. “Aah, that was a nice movie. But I’m exhau-“

"Sebastiaaaann!" His mother called, opening the front door and stepping gracefully into the living room from the short hallway. Sebastian froze. "We’ve come to report what we know…about Claude’s…" Isabella’s sentence trailed off when she saw the two cuddled up on the couch. She smirked. Lucian appeared behind her a second later, his eyes immediately following hers. Sebastian stared at them, locked in place and unable to think of something to say.

As the movie continued Ciel slowly ended up falling asleep while staying cuddled close to the demon. Completely unaware of what was currently going on, the teen sighed contently and cuddled even closer to the demon.

The demon’s mother and father continued to stand there, looking at their son in silence until his mother crossed her arms. Her smirk widened. “I see things have progressed nicely between you two.” 

Sebastian blushed as his brain began working again. “Y- yeah. So?”

"Have you guys done the thing yet?!” his dad asked eagerly.

Sebastian flinched at the loudness. “Sshh! You’ll wake him up if you’re all loud like that! And for the last time, no. Stop bothering me about it, already.” With a deep sigh, Sebastian returned his attention to his mother. “Did you find Claude?”

Isabella’s smirk fell. “We got a glimpse of him prowling around in the woods like the little freak he is, but that bug ended up running us on a wild goose chase. We searched for hours, but even with the two of us, he was just too fast. I’m sorry, Sebastian.”

The demon frowned and looked down at his sleeping boyfriend worriedly. Sebastian looked up at Isabella with a brave face. “It’s alright, mother. I’ll protect him no matter what.” He gently pulled Ciel into his lap and stood, holding Ciel in his arms. “Why don’t you two stay here for a while? I’d really appreciate the help, and you know there are extra guest bedrooms if you need them.” Isabella nodded.

"Get some rest, Darling. Your father and I are going to watch some human TV and take a short break before we go back out again. Right, Lucian?" She looked over her shoulder at her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"Yup. We’re going to find Claude and make sure he doesn’t fuck anything up." He said, his mustache twitching with determination. Sebastian smiled softly and slightly adjusted his hold on Ciel.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. Goodnight." He moved to walk past his parents when his mother put up a hand to stop him. "What?"

Without a word, She touched her own cheek and leaned toward Sebastian. Lucian chuckled and walked over to the couch to watch TV. Giving another sigh, Sebastian leaned in and kissed his mother’s cheek. With a smile, she kissed Sebastian’s cheek, then leaned down and softly kissed Ciel’s sleeping cheek as well. “Goodnight, boys.” Sebastian smiled and stepped up the stairs as his mother went to sit next to Lucian. Sebastian made it to his room and shut the door with his foot. He laid Ciel down on the bed as gently as he could and slipped out of his own shirt before he laid down behind the younger teen, wrapping his arms around Ciel’s waist and pulling him close.

Ciel found himself in the same field for the third time with Sebastian. The demon turned to him and smiled gently as he ran his hand through the teen’s bluish grey hair. “Ciel….” he purred and leaned close.He pressed their foreheads together and looked down lovingly at the teen. The demon slowly brought a hand up and cupped Ciel’s face so they were staring into each other’s eyes as they leaned closer. Their lips inched closer until they met at last into a passionate kiss. Ciel pressed closer to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. After a while the two slowly separated from the kiss and left Ciel staring up at Sebastian in a daze, “Finally….” he whispered softly to the demon before hugging him tightly, “I….I love you”

 

Bright sunlight caused Ciel to stir from his peaceful sleep. “Ngh….” He attempted to get up but was restrained by strong arms holding him tightly. The teen looked over to see a mess of raven black hair and smiled gently at the sleeping demon.

Sebastian was having a different sort of dream. After being awake half the night worrying about Claude getting Ciel, he finally fell asleep. Sighing contently, the sleeping teen cuddled closer to the bluenette who, in his mind, was dressed in a kitten costume and purring in Sebastian’s lap. He dreamed that Ciel rained kisses on Sebastian’s blushing cheeks and meowed like a precious little feline. “I love you so much, my little kitten~” he murmured sleepily, smiling.

Ciel smirked, Him and cats….i’m starting to think he might like them more than m- A sudden idea made the bluenette smirk. He carefully slipped out of the demon’s grip and quietly went over and grabbed the bag with the cat accessories Doll gave him. He put on the cat ears and collar then tied on the tail before looking in a mirror to make sure they were on right. I can’t wait to see the look on his face He held back a laugh before carefully walking back to the bed and straddling Sebastian’s waist “Wake up Sebastian” he purred in his ear

Waking up to a weight on his waist and a whisper in his ear, Sebastian slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, his eyesight a bit blurry from the bright sunlight. When his vision cleared, the demon’s eyes widened and his pale cheeks became dark with different shades of red at the sight of his dream coming to life. “Am- Am I still asleep?!” he asked, his voice a bit broken from just waking up. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Ciel’s fluffy ears.

Ciel gave a cute laugh and shook his head, making the bell on his collar jingle, “No you’re not, Doll gave me these the day we went to the halloween store.” he leaned a little closer “I wanted to see if you liked them or not”

A short huff escaped the demon’s nose. Doll- I’m going to have a long talk with her about this. “I…I…” He gulped softly. “I love it all. I love it all very much.” He nodded and smiled, hoping that Ciel wouldn’t notice how flustered he was. The demon silently prayed that Ciel wouldn’t do anything to make him lose control over his body, either. The younger teen looked sexy enough already as it was.

Ciel smiled, “I’m glad” he purred. He crawled a little closer as the purr still rumbled in his throat then tilted his head slightly “Are you alright?”   
"I’m…I’m…" Sebastian’s eyes moved to the chandelier on the ceiling. He could think a lot more clearly and wasn’t as flustered when he didn’t have to look at Ciel. "I’m perfectly fine, Why do you ask?" he said to the chandelier with a nervous laugh.

"Because you won’t look at me" he looked away sadly, "Does it really look that bad on me? I’ll take it off if you want" he offered as he started to try and untie the collar

A bit too quickly, Sebastian’s hands came up to stop Ciel’s from moving. “No no, no no, you look…you look enticing, to be quite frank.” Sebastian sighed. “I’m just having a difficult time controlling…stuff.” he explained, looking directly at Ciel again. His cheeks became even redder.

The teen blushed and slowly brought his hand down before looking away “I-I see” his blush turned a little darker. “I was hoping you’d like it, your talking about cats in your sleep is what made me get the idea’’  
I was talking in my sleep?! Sebastian asked himself, bewildered. He looked at Ciel as his blush began to fade and his gaze softened. Why does he have to be so cute? The demon thought, showing a sweet smile before leaning up and wrapping his arms around the younger teen and kissing him, gently pushing the cat eared Ciel down on the bed until Sebastian hovered over him. “You’re such an adorable kitten, Ciel.” he said, smiling down at him.  
Ciel made a small sound when he felt soft lips take his own before he was pushed down on the mattress. He gave an adorably shy expression, “You think so?” he asked before smiling and jokingly giving a -suprisingly realistic- cat sound.  
The demon smiled. “I know so~” He bit his lip at the adorable sound and chuckled. “You’re just…Perfect.” Sebastian said sincerely, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Ciel’s nose. He looked down at his boyfriend with happy, shimmering red eyes that seemed to speak every happy emotion he was containing.

Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian gently before hugging him “You are too” he smiled and kissed him once more. “Sebastian….I…” he took a small breath and finally said the words he hadn’t said in years “I love you~”

Sebastian felt his heart flutter. “I love you too, Ciel. More than anything.” he replied in honesty. The raven haired teen leaned down once again and softly pressed his lips against Ciel’s, holding it for a long moment before coming up for air.


	9. All Good Things Must End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months pass and everything is great until a lovesick William, desperate Grell, and an obsessed Claude get in the way

It had been almost two months since the demon gave his heart to the blue eyed human he loved so dearly. Ciel had seen how his Aunt had changed, becoming nicer and more loving, getting drunk considerably less than she had before, and always looking over her shoulder once in a while. Claude was nowhere to be found, and seemed to be laying low for the moment. Sebastian was perfectly fine with that. It meant he could spend his time on more important things. It was a cloudy December 13th, snow covered the ground and love was still fresh in the boys’ minds. It was a Friday, and with the weekend just around the corner, Sebastian was eager to spend time with his beloved Ciel and give him the present he had been working on for days by hand instead of creating something instantly with his demonic powers, which were now unchained from the special spells he used to use. The popular teen walked the halls of Acherson High, making his way to his boyfriend’s locker so they could walk to lunch together. Seeing Ciel standing there in his trademark black hoodie- the one Sebastian gave to him that was still too big- made the demon smile. He snuck up behind Ciel and paused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the younger teen and whispered in his ear, “Boo~”  
Ciel was collecting the books he would need for his next AP class when he jumped when he suddenly felt familiar arms round his waist and an equally familiar sexy voice in his ear. He smiled under his hood and leaned against his boyfriend “Idiot, you scared me” he said while pressing closer to him, still unaware of the small group of people that gathered to see how they acted together every day. After a while of not seeing his face again, most of the people from the party had forgotten how his whole face looked, they only got to see the teen’s lower half of his face when Sebastian pulled the hood back slightly to kiss him. “So what took you so long, I was starting to think you wouldn’t show”  
"I was just thinking about how to celebrate your birthday and lost track of time, that’s all." Sebastian hooked a finger in Ciel’s hood and pulled it back to plant a kiss on Ciel’s cheek. "Do you forgive me?" he asked with a charming smile, looking at what he could of Ciel’s adorable face. He didn’t need to see it in front of his eyes to know what Ciel looked like. The image of the demon’s boyfriend was already etched in his brain from the moment he first saw him.  
A soft blush appeared on the visible cheeks that made a few girls swoon, “Y-you remembered?” he asked softly before giving a small smile, “Yeah I guess i’ll forgive you, but only if you kiss me” Another group of girls did their best not to squeal with joy.  
Sebastian smirked. “Of course I remembered. I’ve been working on your birthday present for almost a whole week.” Sebastian released Ciel from his hold and moved to see him face to face. Well, face to hood. “And you know one of my favorite activities is kissing you~” He pulled the hood up a bit more, caressing Ciel’s face before he leaned in and took Ciel’s lips with his own, lingering there for a long moment. The demon could hear audible ‘Awww’s from a few of the girls that thought their relationship was cuter than puppies playing in puddles. When Sebastian pulled away, he took hold of Ciel’s hand- the one that wasn’t occupied by books- and smiled. “So, would you like a party for your birthday, or to spend time with your Aunt, or…?” Sebastian trailed off the question, ready to make preparations for anything his beloved would want.  
The hooded teen made a soft noise in the kiss and was completely clueless of anything going on around them until Sebastian pulled away. “Well…..to be honest…” Ciel looked away for a moment, “I would rather just stay home and watch movies with you…..that’s much better than any party..” he smiled under the hood, “Sebastian….I think i’m ready….t-to finally take it off…” his hoodie had blocked away the small gasps from the group of students. Sebastian had talked to Ciel many times about finally taking off the hood and showing his face, but the teen had always said he wasn’t ready, that is, until now. “But…..do you think you could do it? I don’t want to chicken out and stop myself…”  
The demon smiled sweetly. “Of course, Ciel. Anything you want. There’s nothing I’d love better than showing everyone how jealous of me they should be~” He laughed and kissed Ciel’s nose before he pulled off the hood, letting the fabric fall back and show Ciel’s perfect face. Even with his eye patch on, the blue eyed teen looked- “Amazing,” Sebastian breathed, squeezing Ciel’s hand. A few people who had been walking to lunch paused for a double take before they awkwardly moved on, not wanting to seem rude for staring at the gorgeous couple. “I’m so glad you’re gaining confidence.” Sebastian said proudly. “Now, let’s go get something to eat, shall we?”  
Soft strands of beautiful blue hair fell into place after the hood was pulled off. The young teen blushed when he saw how many people were watching them. Sebastian’s soft voice quickly calmed the bluenette down as he looked up into crimson eyes, “So am I” he said softly, quickly forgetting about the crowd gathered around them. “Ok, i’m starving” He gave a beautiful smile that stirred a few whispers, “man he’s so hot!” “how could we have been so mean to him?!” “You think Sebastian would mind if I borrowed him for a night?”  
The raven haired teen cast a glance back at the people talking about Ciel as they walked to lunch, feeling happy that they wanted to be nice to him now- but also irritated at the lustful looks in a few of their gazes. He let go of Ciel’s hand and instead put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He grinned teasingly at Ciel. “I remember when I was the hottest guy at this school. Now it looks like I have some sexy competition~” he purred in Ciel’s ear, hoping to see that adorable blush of his.  
The teen gasped when he felt his boyfriend’s arm wrap around him. He blushed at the demon’s words and looked away shyly “Yeah right,” he smirked while leaning close to the other. Ciel had quickly decided that meeting Sebastian was the best thing to ever happen to him, not because he was hardly bullied now or that he was now rather popular, but because for the first time in years he truly felt that he had someone who cared for him and he cared for as well. I don’t need anything as long as I have Sebastian by my side…

 

The couple soon made their way into the cafeteria and through the lunch line before walking over to Sebastian’s usual table. “Well if it isn’t the lovebirds of the hour” A brown and blond haired boy laughed before getting elbowed by a strict looking teen with black glasses “Shut it Ronald,” he said coldly before giving a small smile towards the couple -mainly to Ciel- and scooting so they had room to sit.  
"What was that for, Will? I’m just tryin’ to tell ‘em they’re the talk of the town, that’s all." He shrugged and sat on the other side of Ciel. The senior merely adjusted his black glasses and sighed. Ronald smiled and turned his attention back to Sebastian and Ciel. "Alright guys, here’s the deal. As President of the newspaper club, I’ve been getting requests non stop for a story on you two. Mostly by girls I’ve unsuccessfully flirted with. So I need you two to help me out, give me the info I need, and when it’s published, the ladies will have no choice but to fall for the R man~" The blond popped his collar.

With a small laugh, Sebastian said, “Alright ‘R Man’, what would you like to know?”

Ronald pulled out a small notepad from his back pocket as well as a pen. “Sebastian, what do you like about Ciel? What makes you want to be with him?”

Sebastian was actually happy that he and Ciel would finally be asked these questions. It was nice to finally be questioned directly rather than simply hearing whispered curiosities around them. Perhaps if everyone just read about it in the school paper, they’d get over it and move on; giving the two some privacy for once. “Everything, of course.” Sebastian answered without hesitation before taking a bite of a french fry.

Ronald sighed. “Ciel, what things do you like about Sebastian, and what makes you want to be with him?” He leaned closer to Ciel to murmur, “Can ya be more specific than your boyfriend? I need a whole story, not a summary.” Sebastian snorted.  
Ciel rolled his eye and quickly grabbed the fry in Sebastian’s hand and ate it, smirking at the look from the demon,

"I’m not truly sure . I suppose it’s because of his charm and compassion." He smirked almost deviously, "Or perhaps it’s because I like the way he blushes when I use one of his weaknesses against him" he said while remembering all the times he had used the cat ears to make his boyfriend blush. "But I suppose the one thing that made me fall for this idiot was that he’s always there for me and that I would easily trust him with my life." He looked over at Sebastian and gave him a beautiful smile.  
Sebastian smiled back at Ciel, trying to force away the blood that was rushing to his cheeks. Before he could say anything in return to his boyfriend, Ronald asked, “What are your weaknesses, Sebastian?”

"Not answering. And neither are you, young man." Sebastian said, placing another fry in Ciel’s mouth before he could say anything. He chuckled and looked back at Ronald.

"Alright, what did you guys do on your first date?" he asked.

The demon shrugged. “Well, we haven’t really gone out on an official ‘date’ yet. Mostly we just spend time together at our houses, watching movies and playing board games and stuff.”

"And stuff?"

"Yes, stuff. Would you like details?" Sebastian asked with a wicked grin, glancing back at Ciel.  
A blush threatened to appear on the teens cheeks at the mention of other things they had done. They most certainly hadn’t had sex yet, but they did do plenty of things similar to it. The bluenette quickly kicked him under the table to tell him to shut up, unaware of the small jealous glare William kept giving Sebastian.

"Nah, I suppose I can give ya a little privacy" Ronald said, putting enphasis on the word ‘little’ "Now, Sebastian what was the first thing that made you start to fall for Ciel?"  
Being kicked didn’t hurt Sebastian, but he got the point and shut his mouth. He tried to contain a laugh. “Hmm…I think it was really the need of protection I had over him. Everyone was treating Ciel terribly, without even knowing who he really was. As you know by now, he’s absolutely amazing. Besides his looks, that is.” He smirked. “I care about what’s in his soul.” Sebastian lightly poked Ciel’s chest, over his heart. He smiled, knowing that Ciel would be the only one that got the joke behind his words.

Ronald nodded and jotted down the information in short hand. “Ciel, how did you feel when Sebastian confessed his feelings for you in the closet? That’s right, I remember. I was there.” He gave a half smile and William rolled his eyes, quietly listening to the three way conversation.  
Ciel smirked at the answer Sebastian gave before looking over at jotting down notes. “I guess I felt happy that he felt the same way that I did for him,” He looked away for a moment, “And then I felt embarrassed when I found out that everyone there could hear….everything” a small blush could be seen on his perfect cheeks which unknowingly caused the two teens in front of them to blush.

The teen looked down at his tray, “Shit I forgot a fork” he mumbled as he got up from the table, “Be right back.” he said before giving Sebastian a soft kiss then walking towards the lunch line.  
"What was it like for you, Sebastian? It sounded like it took a lotta guts to tell him how you really feel." Ronald inquired, scooting a bit closer with eagerness, ignoring the pink stains on his cheeks.

Sebastian looked forward, lost in the memory. “Well…It was hard for me to do. I only thought he wanted to be friends, but I knew I had to let him know how I truly felt or else I would be too cowardly to attempt telling him in the future. So I just said everything I was feeling off the top of my head. Then he called me an idiot, like he always does, and we spent the next six minutes getting into the game.” He laughed softly, remembering how Ciel’s lips felt against his own the very first time.

"What about when Grell tried to come between you two?"

The demon sighed. He hadn’t thought about Grell in a long time. Hadn’t seen him either, apart from a few times he saw the redhead stare at him in the hallway or in class. Always holding that possessive, hateful yet lustful look in his green eyes. “I have nothing to say about that creep.”  
Said creep was glaring coldly at the bluenette walking to the lunchline before quickly following him. “Hey brat”

Ciel jumped slightly before turning to see the redhead, “What do you want Sutcliff?” he asked blankly. “Oh nothing much” Grell said casually before leaning closer and growling “Just what’s rightfully mine!” The teen rolled his eyes and looked over at the desserts, “Just give it up Sutcli-ah!” He gasped as he was grabbed by his hoodie collar and pulled closer, “NEVER!!” the annoying red head screched, “Bassy would have been mine if you didn’t have to go and show your pathetic little face around him!!” he pushed Ciel and watched him crash into a wall, “You just wait brat, Bassy will once again be mine!”

Ciel growled and shoved the teen away “In your dreams you gender confused pshyco” he spat before grabbing his fork and stomping back to Sebastian’s table.  
Hearing the commotion, Sebastian looked back over in Ciel’s general direction, Seeing a mess of long red hair exiting the Cafeteria doors. He saw the look on Ciel’s face and immediately knew that Grell must’ve confronted him. “Yes, you’re doing such a wonderful job protecting him, Sebastian.” William said, layers of sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Shut your trap, Spears." Sebastian growled just before Ciel sat down. "Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly. Ronald quickly stood up and ran after Grell, saying something about a love triangle. Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes and focused on Ciel. "He didn’t try to hurt you, did he?"  
The teen sighed softly, “No he just rammed me into a wall” Without a moment of hesitation William was right next to the bluenette, “Are you ok?!” he asked with a rare show of emotion in his voice. “I’m fine, ” he mumbled before taking a bite of his jell-o, not knowing that the teen was watching as the snack entered his lips. William had admitted to himself that he had fallen for Ciel’s cute nature a long time ago and had been extremely jealous of Sebastian for getting to kiss those perfect lips and who knows what else to the younger’s beautiful body every day. He had made a solemn oath to himself that he would someday steal the young beauty from his friend and have him for his own.

Ciel sighed softly and leaned closer to his boyfriend, clueless of what thoughts and feelings were going on inside the teen next to them, “I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid”  
Sebastian could easily see William gawking at Ciel, and shot him a warning glance when he looked from Ciel to Sebastian. The demon wrapped his arm possessively over Ciel’s shoulder again and continued to watch William carefully as he sat back down. “Don’t worry, Ciel. I promise that if he- or anyone else- tries anything, I’ll make sure they know not to do it again.” He rubbed Ciel’s arm lovingly and sighed, desperately wanting the school day to be over so he could continue his hard work on Ciel’s birthday present.

Of course, there was also Christmas, but Sebastian would have to read up on how to celebrate that particular holiday. I bet even Will, as stiff as he is, knows how to celebrate Christmas, Sebastian thought, glancing back at the Senior from the corner of his eye. It was only a couple weeks ago that he noticed Will’s odd behavior around Ciel. Of course, Ciel himself seemed oblivious, as he was to everything else. But it still worried Sebastian. Once again, like many times before, Sebastian became lost in thought, staring forward blankly. What if William or someone else really is better for Ciel? Someone who would only have to protect him from a jerk or two at school instead of a bloodthirsty demon…Someone that wouldn’t compromise Ciel’s chances of going to Heaven when he died… Sebastian could feel his throat becoming tight and his heart filling with a terrible pain at the thoughts in his head.

He gulped, hoping to rid himself of the tightness and the thoughts. Ciel’s humanity and his soul were something Sebastian had only recently began to think about, ever since his mother casually said something about dying and going to Heaven when she tasted the food Sebastian was practicing making from scratch. No matter how human he tried to be, the fact remained. He was a creature of Hell and all he could do was drag Ciel down with him. Though he had these thoughts, he never had the intention of breaking up with Ciel. “I’m so selfish,” he muttered to himself shamefully, clenching the first that rested on the table.  
Ciel smiled softly and pressed closer to Sebastian “I know you will” he purred. He truly is my everything~

 

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the demon’s hand clench tightly, He only does that when somethings really bothering him "Uh…will you excuse us for a bit, there’s something I left in my locker" The teen nodded slightly before Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s hand and drug him out of the cafeteria and down the halls, completely ignoring the protests from his boyfriend. The young teen soon found an empty janitor’s closet and quickly pulled Sebastian inside before locking the door. "Ok, what’s wrong?" he asked with a sincere tilt of his head.  
Sebastian, a bit surprised at the inquiry, looked away from Ciel for a moment. As badly as he wanted to tell his boyfriend everything he was feeling, he didn’t want to create anymore issues than there already were. He cleared his throat and rested his hand on the wall behind Ciel, trying to use his old charms. “Well, we’re in a locked closet alone together. With the memories it brings back, I don’t see anything wrong~” he purred, giving a wink even though the room was a bit dark.  
The bluenette rolled his eyes, “Come on Sebastian, tell me what’s bothering you, and don’t say nothing because I know there is” He crossed his arms stubbornly, “It’s easy to tell since whenever something bothers you you scrunch up your nose and clench your fists.” he casually pointed out to the demon before sighing and looking away, “You know you can talk to me about anything Sebastian, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn’t here to listen”  
The demon let out a deep sigh. “Ciel, I…” He paused for a moment, looking at the younger teen’s determined face. There was no way he could weasel his way out of telling Ciel something when he had that look on his face. “I promise I’ll tell you after school, alright? To be honest, I’d rather avoid thinking about it right now. But when we get home, I swear I’ll tell you everything. Demon’s honor.” He held up his left hand as if he were in a court room, even though his demon mark was covered with makeup. “Would you like me to seal it with a kiss?” he asked playfully.  
A small smirk appeared on Ciel lips, “I have a better idea” he said before pressing closer to Sebastian and lightly grinding into his crotch, “Sebastian, we’re locked in a janitor’s closet, do you really just want to kiss?” he purred as he started grinding a little more  
"C- Ciel…" Sebastian said in a shuddery voice as he pressed against the wall behind him. When Ciel did things like that, Sebastian couldn’t help but be majorly turned on. He could already feel his jeans becoming tighter from the younger teen’s actions, and he had barely even begun. The demon gulped. "Jesus. Of course I don’t wanna just kiss, now." Sebastian replied with a half smile. He hooked a finger in one of Ciel’s belt loops and pressed their hips closer together as he gave a smirk.  
Ciel returned the smirk before grinding even more into the demon. He shivered as he felt a warm feeling in his stomach, “ngh-” he groaned as they both slipped down to the floor so Ciel was straddling him tightly while continuing to grind into him a little harder than before. “Se-bastian” he groaned softly as the feeling got stronger  
Sebastian let a soft moan, his breathing becoming ragged. The demon leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against Ciel's, rubbing his hands along the younger's jeaned thighs. "Mnh~" Sebastian moaned again as he slipped his tongue in Ciel's mouth.  
The bluenette moaned softly as the kiss grew deeper and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck. The two continued to grind against each other until Ciel slowly broke the kiss, “Sebas-stian~ i-i’m close” he panted softly in his boyfriend’s ear.

On the other side of the school, a fuming red head stomped through one of the empty halls. “That brat has completely ruined me!” he hissed as he continued to storm though the hall. “First my Bassy then my popularity! Ugh I would give anything to be rid of that brat!” As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth the lights in the halls dimmed until they were almost off completely. The sound of shoes tapping against the tiled floor caused Grell to turn around and see a tall figure in the dull light. "Anything, you say~?"  
"M-Me too," Sebastian breathed, his lungs exuding more force for oxygen than usual. After a moment longer, Sebastian finished with a rather loud groan and immediately took a deep breath, calming down. His face was flushed as he looked up at his boyfriend a bit bashfully. He gave a little laugh, gaining enough breath to ask, "How many times have I walked around school with jizz in my pants because of you?" The demon grinned and laughed again.  
"Nhh Se-Sebastian~" he moaned as he finished after the demon. The only thing that could be heard were the heavy pants from both of the students. Ciel smirked as he pressed his forehead against the demon’s, "I’m not sure, I lost count a while ago" The teen laughed and pressed their lips together softly before resting his head on Sebastian’s chest.

"W-Who are you?!" Grell asked with a shaky voice. He backed up slightly when the figure moved forward, "I am the answer to your little problem~" The creature said with a smirk, "Tell me, what is the one thing you want~?’ Grell looked down for a moment before clenching his fists and looking at the strange figure with a crazed look in his eyes, “I want that brat Ciel Phantomhive to be gone! I want him to pay for stealing my Sebby away!!” An evil smile appeared on the creature. "Is that a goal you would even give away your very soul for?" Grell thought for a moment before nodding “Yes it would!!” "Very well then" The figure held out a hand to the redhaired teen. "Form a contract with me. I shall get rid of Ciel Phantomhive and make him pay for what he has done, in exchange…" The smirk grew, "You shall give me your soul. Do we have a deal~?" Grell looked at the hand for a moment before giving an almost pshycotic grin. The crazed look never left his eyes as he firmly took the hand. “Yes, it’s a deal!”

A sharp pain ran through his hand as soon as the words were said. Grell yelled in agony and fell to his knees. He turned his hand over and saw that a demonic symbol had been burned into the palm of his hand. The red head closed his hand and looked up at the figure, “By the way, what do I call you?” The figure smirked before slowly letting the lights lift just enough so he could be seen. His piercing golden eyes behind his glasses blazed in the darkened hall, "Claude, Claude Faustus~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while XnX


	10. Confessions and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Will have a bonding experience and Sebastian gets to cocky

"Oh, my God. Ciel, I’m so sorry." William said, shocked by the sudden tragedy. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ciel and hugged him tightly, unsure of how to comfort him. 

Sebastian stepped into the room and froze in his tracks when he saw the two hugging and smelled the salty human tears. William wasn’t crying, so that had to mean Ciel was. “What the Hell happened? Ciel, what is it?” Sebastian asked worriedly, walking over to the two. Ciel was usually a very strong person, Sebastian could never remember seeing him cry before. That meant something terrible must’ve just happened to him.  
Ciel felt more tears fall as he returned the hug. He only looked up when he heard Sebastian’s voice. “A-aunt Ann…..sh-she….” The teen buried his face into William’s chest as a fresh wave of tears escaped him. “She’s d-dead…..” he hiccuped softly, “Sh-she was atta-acked…in the next town o-over…”  
Will rubbed Ciel’s back gently, never wanting to let go of him. He wanted nothing more than to make Ciel feel better. But, looking up at Sebastian, William knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. 

Sebastian’s eyes dulled with gloom as he stepped closer, a bit surprised when William stepped away from Ciel so he could get to him more easily. The demon threw a grateful glance in William’s direction before taking Ciel up in his arms. He picked the younger boy up and put him on the couch. Will sat next to the two as Sebastian held Ciel close and petted his head softly. “I’m so sorry, Love. I don’t think there’s anything we can do to make this better.” He kissed the top of Ciel’s head lightly. “But we’re here for you, Will and I both.” 

"Right," Will agreed. He looked at the demon, and the demon looked back at him. For a second, they both had a mutual understanding. Everything had changed. They weren’t playing against each other for Ciel’s affections, they were now simply two people trying to make the younger teen feel better. For now, the boys’ battle of jealousy and dislike was over.  
Ciel nodded and gave a small sniff “th-thank you” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms tightly around the demon. “They say that the only clue they had to her killer was a strange looking man and woman walking from near the sight…”  
Sebastian stiffened. My parents. That was his immediate thought, but he couldn’t possibly believe they’d kill a young human woman on purpose. Since they had come to Earth, Sebastian’s parents were on a strict ‘homeless and elderly’ diet. But, Could they have killed her by accident somehow? There’s no one else in this town that could be described as strange looking besides them and myself…Oh, God…What if it’s true? How could I possibly tell Ciel? Would he ever forgive me? Would he never want to see me again? The demon could feel a panic attack coming on, and took a deep breath. He tried his best to remain calm and not freak out. This wasn’t about him, it was about Ciel. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be caught soon…” he said in a velvety, comforting tone.  
The small teen looked up at Sebastian with a tear filled eye, “Y-you really think so?” he hugged Sebastian tightly as he started to calm down. After a bit the bluenette was calm and continuing to press close to Sebastian. “I truly don’t know what I would do without you…..”  
The demon gulped softly. “You’re tough, Ciel. I know you have the strength to get through anything, with or without me.” He brought his hand up and gently wiped away Ciel’s tears with his thumb before caressing the younger’s face softly and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Sebastian had almost forgotten about William being there, all he cared about was making Ciel feel better. Will sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself. He turned away from the couple and thought to himself about how he’d comfort Ciel if he had the chance. Oddly, it wasn’t far from what Sebastian was doing. Holding Ciel and kissing him softly, telling him everything was alright. That was all anyone could do when someone died.  
Ciel merely rolled his eyes and pressed closer to his boyfriend, unaware of a certain demon and redhead watching from a distance.

"I don’t see how killing off the brats aunt got us anywhere!" Grell pouted towards the demon. Claude sighed and ran his hand through his hair "All good things to those who wait" he said calmly "There is no need to worry, soon Ciel Phantomhive shall be no more"  
William was pulled from his thoughts as he looked out the window at the white storm outside. He could’ve sworn he saw something move. William took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses with his shirt, looking back at a blurred Ciel worriedly. 

Sebastian held him close and continued to pet and smooth down Ciel’s slightly tousled hair. His thoughts were troubled. Mom…Dad…Are you the ones who just destroyed Ciel’s life? he asked in his head, wishing he could go to his parents and ask them himself. He could go, if he wanted. But that meant leaving Ciel in his time of need with someone he didn’t exactly trust. And there was no way he’d make two humans go out into the deadly storm just so he could find out what happened. “Ciel?” he asked softly, in a velvety tone of concern and comfort. “Are you hungry? Would you like more hot chocolate?”

"I could make some for you. Since I watched before, I pretty much know what to do." William offered softly as he replaced his glasses on his nose.  
Ciel shook his head softly, his usual cold gaze returning quickly. “No, i’ll be fine….” he answered softly before slowly getting up and taking a small breath. “I’m sorry for my small break down, but i’m better now” The teen ran his fingers through his beautiful blue hair before letting it drop to his side then looked up at William. “It looks as if you shall be staying here for tonight, if you’ll excuse me I’ll go and get you a blanket and some pillows for tonight” With that the bluenette turned and quickly walked past the two teens and up the stairs.  
Sebastian was surprised at the sudden emptiness in his grasp. He sighed, watching Ciel go up the stairs. “He’s always like this when he’s upset. Always trying to hide it behind his pride. Sometimes I’m happy that he has such strength, but sometimes I wish there was something I could do to take his pain away.” Sebastian admitted. 

William frowned. “I wish there was something I could do too, Sebastian. I’ve never been good at the whole ‘feelings’ thing, though.” Will’s eyes went to the floor, he wished he could use his logic and reasoning to figure something out. He wanted to just rewind everything to the beginning, before Sebastian butted in. Before Ciel’s aunt died. Before anyone else cared for him, so that William could be the only one. He could’ve made Ciel happy, if he was only given the chance.  
Ciel silently went down the hall, not looking once at his aunt’s room. He calmly entered his room and retrieved the extra blanket and pillows he had before turning to the door. He only stopped once when he felt a strange chill then continued towards the stairs. Soft words caused Ciel to stop walking again. Curiously, Ciel kept out of sight yet still close so he could hear the voices better.  
Sebastian gave a half smile. “You’re probably not going to believe me, but I completely understand what you mean. Before I met Ciel, I was always locked up in my own mind, detached from everyone else.”

"What about the girls you dated, though?"

"Well, of course I cared about them," he lied. "But to be honest, they never mattered, not really. How could I love someone if all they want from me is popularity and a good looking face? Since I’ve been with Ciel, I finally know what it feels like to care about someone with your entire heart. He’s shown me that. He loves me for who I am, even though I’m undeserving and shameful. Being with Ciel brings out the best in me, that’s true, but it also has made me realize how truly terrible I am. In the beginning, I tried to make things better for him. I’m still trying. But it seems that death follows me everywhere I go. Most of my girlfriends have died, and now Ciel’s Aunt. And I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault." The demon frowned, wondering why he had just admitted all this to the human next to him. But it was comforting to talk to someone on the outside. Someone who cared about Ciel as much as he did.

William listened to Sebastian carefully and was surprised that he actually admitted that he wasn’t a good guy. But still, he couldn’t help but feel pity for Sebastian. “There’s no way it could be your fault. It’s theoretically impossible, unless you did it on the way over here.” Will said softly, his voice logical and unemotional.

Sebastian furrowed his brow. “Of course I didn’t. But still. I’ll be the first to admit that lots of people get hurt when I’m near them. I don’t try to hurt them, it just…It seems like everything I touch ends up bursting into flames. I think the worst part is that I know for a fact that you would be better for Ciel. But I…I just don’t want to let him go. I want to be with him for as long as I live, but I know, I know that all I’m doing is hurting him. Whether he sees it or not.” the demon could feel the guilt begin to wash over him as Will gave a true look of shock. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so honest. But he had to tell someone. He had to let someone know what he was really feeling. “And now I can’t do anything to fix what’s happened to him.” Sebastian added softly, dropping his face in his upraised hands.  
Ciel had slowly inched his way from behing the wall and was now looking in shock and sadness at the back of the demon’s head.

Is that what he really thinks? Dammit he’s even dumber than I thought….

 

He pressed the palm of his hand against the wall and listened as Sebastian continued. The teen shook his head gently and gave a soft smile as he finished.

I truly don’t deserve him….he really is perfect  
William frowned. “Well, that doesn’t mean you should wallow in self pity. Try to be strong, like Ciel. Don’t act all mopey just because you feel bad about being selfish. It’s not like it will change anything.”

Sebastian sighed and lifted his head, looking over at William. “I guess you’re right, Willie. This is about Ciel, not me.”

The glasses wearing teen growled, suddenly thrown into a bad mood. “Don’t call me Willie…Ian." It was the best he could come up with for the moment, which actually surprised Sebastian.

"Ian? Really?…Well, it’s better than Sebby or Bassy." the demon shrugged. "Thanks for the new nickname, Willie." Sebastian said with a smile, making Will clench his fists.

"Shut up! I said never to call me that!"

"Oh, I’m sorry. Am I upsetting you? Maybe I’ll just call you Britney instead. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it. Britney Spears."

"Wow, Ian. I’ve never heard that one before. You must think you’re soo clever."

"I am. It’s one of my best qualities. What’s your best quality? Being captain of the math club?"

"I’m not even in the math club, stupid."

"Oh, ouch. That insult hurts me so much, I almost care."

"Shut up, Michaelis!"

"Oh, what’s wrong? Is my voice too alluring for you to handle?"

"More like it’s too irritating."  
The blue haired teen quickly held a hand to his mouth to hold back his laughter from hearing the two teens bickering. 

Honestly, it’s like they have the bodies of 18 year olds but the minds of 6 year olds

 

He smirked at his thought as he continued to watch the boys go at each other from the top of the stairs  
"At least Ciel’s my boyfriend." Sebastian said smugly.

"Not for long!" Will retorted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “He says I’m a better kisser than you.”

"It makes sense, given that you’re a kissing whore. You’ve kissed everyone in the whole freaking school."

"Hah, I think you’re confusing me with Grell. Besides, why don’t you just go after him? You two seemed to have fun in the closet on Halloween."

"I was just practicing for Ciel."

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

"Well at least I get the real thing. And more~"

"Shut up, Ian!"

"No! You know what, Willie? I found another story to tell you. One time, Ciel and I were at my house. In my bedroom, to be specific…" He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he thought of what he should reveal to William.  
Ciel continued to listen to the argue and quickly began to blush when they started to discuss him.

These two are completely hopeless

 

He sighed and continued to listen. His blush grew darker as Sebastian began telling a story about them.  
"Ew! Stoppit!" Will pleaded.

"Nope. You crossed the line, so now you’re gonna face the consequences. Anyways, we were sitting in my room, some clothes were on, some were off. Kissing and snuggling like usual- he can be very cuddly sometimes, it’s absolutely adorable- When suddenly, Ciel stopped and said, ‘Sebastian, let’s try something new.’ He had a particular look in his eye and I knew something devilishly dirty was on his mind."

William was in a stunned silence, listening to Sebastian go on. But what he didn’t realize is that Sebastian was making up most of it just to piss him off.

"Of course, I’m willing to do anything for Ciel, so I was totally compliant when he tied me up." Sebastian lied smoothly, on the verge of bursting with laughter and ruining the whole shtick. 

William gulped. “C- Ciel tied you up?!”

The demon smiled and tilted his head. “Yes. Yes he did. I’ll save you the mental image of what happened next, but I’ll tell you what. I thought my hands were skilled enough for him, but Ciel’s…Damn. I don’t think I ever moaned that loud before in my life.” Sebastian couldn’t care less if he was embarrassing himself, seeing William’s legitimate shock and fear were totally worth it. Sebastian had to shut up for a moment because his body was beginning to shake with silent laughter. “And then…his tongue…” he couldn’t even finish the rest of the story because he was starting to laugh so hard. It was just too damn funny for him to handle and he was glad Ciel wasn’t in the room. He would’ve definitely called Sebastian out on his bullshit.  
Ciel’s visible eye twitched as he heard the story ‘That asshole is just spilling out lies now! Why if that really happened he would never live it do-’ a soft smirk appeared on his lips as he slowly got up, ‘heh he thinks he can do that without having any consequence? As if! Might as well tell my side of the story as well’

"Go on Sebastian, what was it you were going to say about my tongue?" He asked as he walked down the stairs and towards the teens. He smirked as he walked over to his boyfriend and took his chin in his hand. "By the way, you forgot to mention how you started whining and begging me for more like my own personal bitch~" he smiled almost evilly, "Really, who would have expected that you were so soft when you bottom"  
Sebastian immediately stopped laughing, his eyes going wide. The demon’s cheeks flushed when Ciel went along with the story, but turned it into pure embarrassment for Sebastian. He laughed nervously and William snorted. “I, uh…I think your memory is a bit fogged from the mind blowing pleasure I gave you the other day. I didn’t beg, I demanded." He gave Ciel a look that said ‘Please don’t kill me for saying this.’ "You’re very good at following orders~" The demon held back his laughter, mouthing ‘I am so sorry’ to his boyfriend.

William leaned back a bit. He got the feeling that he was about to see something hilarious. But Sebastian begging, though…I can’t even imagine it, but I think it’d be amusing to see, he thought, cracking a smile.  
Ciel smirk never faulted as he leaned closer “No my memory is perfectly fine, I distinctly remember you underneath me, begging me to ‘give you mercy’” he put a hand gently to the demon’s cheek. “By the way, you look absolutely adorable when you’re panting underneath me”  
Sebastian stared at Ciel for a very long time, trying to think of something to say. His face was completely flushed and he was doing nothing but drawing blanks. “I…I….I wanna play with the tarot cards, now.” He tried to seem casual as he changed the subject, but William tsked.

"Oh, that sucks. I was just getting interested in the story, too." he said with a smirk, knowing he’d piss Sebastian off.

The demon glared at him. “Shut up, Willie.”

“You shut up, Ian.”  
Ciel smiled and kissed his boyfriend before walking over to the couch and sitting down.   
"What’s the matter Sebastian? You seemed so eager to tell the story earlier"  
Again, Sebastian’s eyes widened at Ciel’s words. “E-Exactly how long were you listening to me?” he asked nervously. William just smirked. He was right. It was hilarious.  
The teen gave a softer smile, “Long enough, ” he leaned close and gave Sebastian a loving kiss before pulling away slightly. “No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave.” He smiled softly, “You’re stuck with me so you had best get used to it”  
Sebastian leaned eagerly into their kiss, feeling a soft swelling in his heart when he heard what Ciel said. He smiled softly. “I gladly will,” Sebastian replied sincerely. After a moment, he turned his focus on the cards spread out on the table, flipping a few of them over intricately.

The Lovers, Wheel of Fortune, The Sun, Death, and The Devil were shown. “This is your life in the present and your recent future.” Sebastian explained, pointing to each of the cards as he listed from memory what they meant. He first gestured to the Lovers. “This one means there’s been a meeting between two kindred souls, and a choice must be made. You must trust in your own intuition.” Moving his hand over to the Wheel of Fortune, he said “This represents luck, success, pleasant surprises, and positive results with decisions…The Sun is the second luckiest card in the deck. It means you’ll get well-deserved rewards, a long-lasting romantic relationship, good health, glory, and happiness.” He smiled over at Ciel proudly, happy that something good was in his future. But upon seeing the Death card, his smile fell. “This represents freedom from your past. A new life, changed perspective, grief and mourning.” Quickly moving on to the last card, Sebastian said, “The Devil card means you have a strong soul, power, and magnetism. Many are attracted to you. You’re in a passionate and explosive relationship, and surrounding you are money and hidden power.” Turning over the rest of the cards, Sebastian saw the two, four, and six of swords, three, four, and five of wands, and the one, two, and seven of cups. “These cards represent that the general aspects of your life will be positive, harmonious, and joyful.” Again, he was smiling, hoping that Ciel would feel happy about his future.  
Ciel and William watched with interest as Sebastian carefully explained the cards. The teen seemed to be smiling throughout the entire explination.

"It sounds as if I should truly look forward to living" he said softly while holding onto Sebastian’s hand. He looked up at the clock and widened his visible eye when he saw it said midnight. "Hey we had better go on to bed….." His smile seemed to faulter slightly, "I need to go see a family friend in the morning"  
Sebastian nodded solemnly. “I’ll go with you.” He stood from the couch, only letting go of Ciel’s hand to put the cards he used back into the deck and the deck back in the box. William took the pillow and blanket Ciel brought down and made up a spot for himself on the couch. “Is there anywhere particular you’d like me to sleep?” Sebastian asked.  
"No not really," the teen shrugged and gave his love a soft kiss before he walked towards the stairs, "Just sleep wherever you wish to, goodnight!" he smiled before walking up the stairs and to his room.  
"Goodnight!" The two eighteen year olds called to him in unison. When Ciel was out of sight, William looked at Sebastian and said, "You’re going to go up there with him, aren’t you?"

Sebastian smiled. “Yes, in a moment.” He sat on the arm of the couch as Will settled down with the blanket over him. He didn’t take off his glasses, though. He wanted to remain in perfect sight until he didn’t have anyone to look at. Sebastian’s thoughts went back to something- someone- he hadn’t thought of in days. “I’d like to ask you something, Will.”

"Ask away."

Sebastian looked over at him, no trace of amusement or lightheartedness in his features whatsoever. “If something happens to me…If I can’t be around to care for and protect Ciel anymore…Will you take my place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't realize how long it had been since my last update! please forgive me! I hope you like the bro moment between the two dumbasses as well as Ciel's "revenge"! Kudos and reviews/critiques are most definitely welcomed! I love hearing what y'all have to say! 
> 
> See you soon Lovelies~


	11. Amour profond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel makes a mistake, then he and Sebastian share moments of romance, intimacy, and mischiefness~
> 
> (also....poor William)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let y'all know, there will be quite a bit of french in this chapter, translations are at the end of the chapter!

Will was silent for a moment, disturbed by the question. “Wait, you didn’t really kill Ciel’s aunt, did you? This isn’t about you going to prison or anything, right?” he asked bluntly.

Sebastian sighed. “No, William. It isn’t even about that. I’m saying if something happens to me- I mean, happens happens, I need you to be there for Ciel and make sure he still has at least one person that won’t leave him. The last thing I need is for Ciel to do something stupid just because I-” he stopped himself short from saying died. Shaking away the thought, Sebastian looked at Will again. “Can I count on you?” He was silent again. Finally, after a moment of careful thought, William nodded. “Good. Don’t forget your promise to me.” Sebastian said a bit coldly before he turned and made his way up the stairs. Gently, Sebastian knocked on his boyfriend’s bedroom door. “Ciel?”  
The door soon creaked open and a small blue head popped out. “Why am I not surprised that you would choose here?” he smirked as he pulled the demon into his room. The teen walked over to the dirty clothes hamper in his room and quickly peeled off his shirt before turning to Sebastian, “Do pardon the mess, I didn’t expect anyone would be staying here tonight.” he said as he went to on of the drawers and got out an old shirt to sleep in.  
"It’s alright, Ciel. You know I don’t care about that sort of thing." Sebastian replied, taking off his paint splattered jeans so he could be more comfortable while he slept. His boxers were black with red cat paw prints all over them. He used to be embarrassed to sleep in his underwear around Ciel, but over the weeks of their blossoming relationship, all of his cat related boxers became nothing but a little comic relief for the two. And God knows they needed some comic relief with all the stress in their lives. As Sebastian folded up his pants, he realized how truly tired he felt. Ever since he started dating Ciel, Sebastian cut back on the number of souls he was eating. It went from two souls a week to one soul every two weeks. Though the demon tried to write it off as nothing to his parents, he could feel that he was getting slower. Weaker. If the odds of winning against Claude were slim before, Sebastian would surely lose now. But he couldn’t just eat all the souls he wanted like he used to, he wanted to spend all his time with Ciel and at least pretend he was human for him. And it also didn’t help that every soul he ate tasted dull in comparison to Ciel’s blood, something he hadn’t consumed since the night before Halloween. Sighing deeply, Sebastian plopped down on Ciel’s bed, a look of fatigue covering his face and dulling his usually vibrant red eyes.  
Ciel turned and could easily see the dullness in the demon’s features.

He’s getting weaker……there has to be someway I could he-

 

The teen suddenly remembered how energized Sebastian was after having a small taste of his blood. He decided what he had to do and looked at his love. “Hey Sebastian i’m going to get us a drink, i’ll bring you your usual” he called before running out. He quietly crept past the sleeping Will and went to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and took out the jug of blood Sebastian gave him for when he was over and two cups then carefully placed them down. He then took out a knife from one of the drawers and made a small cut on his arm, only cringing for a moment. The teen then held his arm over Sebastian’s glass and allowed his blood to drip into the drink.

"I hope this works..." He allowed it to drip for a moment longer then cleaned up his arm and grabbed his hoodie from the nearby table, knowing Sebastian would be mad if he found out. He grabbed the two drinks and quickly went up the stairs and back into his room. “Here you go” he smiled and handed the demon his drink

Sebastian sat on the bed silently as Ciel left. Though he was tired, he could still easily hear the younger teen’s footsteps in the silent house and smell human blood from the kitchen. He craved it right at that moment more than anything. Seeing the bluenette re enter his room wearing his hoodie, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. But the demon’s thought quickly focused on the blood in the glass. “Thanks,” he said with a smile as he brought the beverage to his lips. He gulped down half the glass greedily before he stopped abruptly, his eyes going wide and glowing bright as his mouth filled with more blood from the cup. He knew that taste. He felt the tingles on his tongue and the power of Ciel’s life fluid on his lips. With a sudden feeling of sickness surging through him, Sebastian put the glass down and ran out of Ciel’s bedroom, luckily making it to the bathroom before he puked his guts out in the toilet. The demon’s body quaked as he threw up all the blood he had just consumed. No. No no no. That wasn’t his blood. I did not just drink Ciel’s blood again. Please, God, tell me he didn’t do what I think he did. The raven haired teen panted harshly over the toilet, his mouth and the ends of his long hair dripping with blood. “C- Ciel…” he called breathlessly, lifting his head and turning his fuchsia eyes to the doorway of the bathroom.  
The teen smiled as he saw the color return to his boyfriends face,however within seconds his smile left as he watched Sebastian run out of the room and towards the bathroom. He slowly poked his head out his door when he heard vomiting from the room and the second he heard his name he sprinted to the door to see the love of his life hunched over the toilet and staring at him with bright fuchsia eyes. “Y-yeah?” He asked nervously  
He stared at Ciel for a long minute, fighting the urge to lick his lips and taste the blood again. He just couldn’t stop shaking at the horrible feeling of an empty stomach. Though his eyes were hungry, Sebastian gave a look of concern for the person he loved so dearly. “Are…are you hurt?” the demon asked, holding back the feeling of needing to barf again. Looking at Ciel’s face, Sebastian’s chest felt tight. There was a lump in his throat that he simply couldn’t throw up. But Sebastian wouldn’t dare let any tears come to his eyes. Ciel looked so innocent, standing there in his hoodie. Sebastian wondered how many cuts were hidden beneath it. He struggled to swallow at the horrifying thought.  
"I.." The teen gulped for a moment. To him it was just another cut among the others -hence why he usually kept his arms hidden by long sleeves- he walked over to Sebastian and pushed back his loves hair "Sebastian what’s wrong?"  
"I need to know you’re alright, Ciel. Please." Sebastian answered, taking a hold of Ciel’s wrist and pulling the younger’s hand away from his hair. He pushed back the sleeve of the hoodie and let a sharp gasp escape him when he saw Ciel’s arm. His chest felt even tighter. He couldn’t breathe. Instead of glowing bright from hunger, The demon’s eyes glowed as an overwhelming feeling of alarm and sadness washed over him. "Ciel…" he murmured, staring down at the cuts. Sebastian could feel his cheeks get hot and his eyes well up. He was glad he had his head tilted downward. He didn’t want his boyfriend to see the look on his face, much less the tears in his eyes. "How long have you been doing this?" he asked quietly, blinking away the wetness. One tear that managed to escape his eye dropped with a light splat on one of Ciel’s near faded scars. The guilt Sebastian was feeling was thick in the air around the two boys. Had Ciel put his blood in Sebastian’s drinks before? Was he depressed? Was Sebastian doing something wrong that would drive Ciel to do this to himself? The questions raced through the demon’s mind like wildfire.  
"Sebastian wai-!" he looked away as he felt the sleeve being pushed up. He couldn’t bear to see the look of pure disgust on his loves face. "…..a little over 4 years……" He muttered, a new darkness overtaking his voice ".... you don’t have to tell me how stupid and disgusting it is because I already know….." He gritted his teeth as he spoke, doing his best not to break down again.  
The teenage demon lightly ran his fingertips over the scars on Ciel’s skin. “No, Ciel…I’d never say anything like that to you…” Sebastian said in a gentle voice, his tears betraying him once more as a few more fell down his cheeks. “Ciel…I don’t want you to be in pain any more…All this time, I thought I was protecting you…” Sebastian gulped softly. The tears were flowing more rapidly now, though it was hard to tell with how steady the raven haired teen’s voice was. His eyes traveled to the freshest cut. “I can’t bring myself to drink your blood again. I don’t want to risk my self control. If I drink from you again, I’ll only want more and more…But you’re hurting so much already…I’ve put you through this pain…I’m so sorry.” The demon leaned forward more until his forehead rested on Ciel’s shoulder. He took his hands away from Ciel’s arm and wrapped them around the bluenette’s waist. “I’m sorry, Ciel…I’m so sorry…for everything…I wish I were human. I wish I could take away your scars. I wish that for once I didn’t fuck up, that I could actually make you happy.”  
Ciel rested his head on Sebastian’s and gave a soft smile, “Sebastian……you have no idea how much you saved me....” He hesitated slightly before slowly pushing out the words,

"The day I met you….was the day I had planned to take my life..." he gulped as he continued "I was completely alone in the world and I was told everyday how useless I am and I should just be dead...so I was planning to do it….but then I accidentally bumped into some idiot casanova….." He smiled down at Sebastian. "Ever since I met you, I haven’t cut once…"

A small tear ran down his eye, “You didn’t fuck up Sebastian…you saved my life” The teen kissed the top of the demon’s head, “and I have never been happier”  
"But you did cut," Sebastian argued. "You did it so I could drink your blood. How can I ever forgive myself for letting you get that idea into your head?" A shuddery breath escaped Sebastian’s lips. "You just don’t understand, Ciel. I’m starving myself. I thought I should be more like a human being around you, try to be good and not murder people anymore. But it’s killing me. Everything I taste has no flavor…How can I forgive myself for only wanting to drink the blood of the one person I care about most?…Because of all this, I’m not ready for when Claude wants to strike. I won’t be able to protect you from him for much longer…" The demon hugged his boyfriend tighter. "Even you simply being with me depletes your chances of going to Heaven considerably," he murmured. "Not only have I ruined your life, I’ve ruined your afterlife as well. How can I forgive myself, Ciel?…How can you forgive me?”

"Because I love you" he said softly, "Besides, my chances of getting into heaven were basically gone anyway." He then looked up at his love with strong eyes. "However the one thing I won’t forgive is starving yourself. Sebastian you need to eat, I can’t stand to see you have to suffer because of me." The bluenette clenched his fists. "Please Sebastian…….I don’t care about what you eat, your diet doesn’t bother me so please….please go and eat someone’s soul" He gritted his teeth as he spoke "It’s killing me to see the only person i’ve ever truly loved in such a state"  
Sebastian smiled softly down at Ciel, reaching up and brushing the younger teen’s bangs out of his face. His eyes were finally dry, he could finally look at Ciel without feeling completely guilty about what he was. “Alright…” he whispered, “I promise, after we go to see your family friend, I’ll eat.” The demon’s eyes slowly started to dim as he began to calm down. He rubbed the human’s cheek with his thumb lovingly, leaning in close. But then, to his embarrassment, Sebastian remembered his mouth and chin were still soaked. “Well, I would kiss you, but I don’t want to get you all bloody.” Sebastian said with a small trace of laughter in his voice.  
Ciel smiled and nodded “Good”. he smirked then gave the demon a cute smile as he grabbed a bathroom rag and slowly wiped away the blood without any look of discomfort. After the blood was gone he pulled Sebastian close so their lips were almost touching “There” he purred, “Now we can continue” With that he pulled his boyfriend into a heated kiss.  
Tightening his hold on Ciel’s waist, Sebastian pulled him closer, into his lap. He kissed Ciel deeply, his lips silently showing all of his wants and needs. “I love you so much,” the demon mumbled, his hands gripping the back of Ciel’s hoodie possessively. 'Oh, Ciel…I really don’t deserve you. You’re flawless,' he said in his head, letting a soft noise of happiness escape him.  
"M-mhnn I love you too" he said between kisses. He tugged at Sebastian’s shirt teasingly as their kisses grew longer and more intense.  
The demon pushed his tongue gently between Ciel’s lips, his breathing becoming ragged. Though he was tired and hungry before, Sebastian always seemed to get short bursts of energy when things began to heat up between him and Ciel. He slipped his hands under Ciel’s hoodie and shirt, dragging his fingertips along the younger teen’s spine, his pale and smooth skin feeling hot under the demon’s touch.  
A soft moan escaped the teen as he felt his loves hands on his skin. He pressed closer and tangled his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Se-bastian…I-i think I’m ready…” He said with a soft blush before giving his boyfriend another quick kiss  
Sebastian gulped, looking at Ciel as his face became redder and redder. As perverted as he was, Sebastian couldn’t help but be nervous about actually having sex. “Are you…completely sure?” he asked softly. Ciel had just lost his aunt. William was downstairs sleeping on the couch. Personally, Sebastian would’ve preferred their first time to be under more romantic- and private- circumstances, but maybe Ciel didn’t care about all that. If he really was ready, there was no reason for Sebastian to deny him what he wanted.  
Ciel looked up and nodded, “but I-if you’d like we could wait till tomorrow when you have your energy.” He suggested, knowing he was probably exhausted  
The demon smiled softly. “That’d be better, if you don’t mind,” he murmured with laughter in his voice. He looked down at Ciel with love in his fatigued eyes. “Let’s just sleep for now.”  
Ciel smiled and nodded before hugging him gently. “tomorrow it is then” he smiled up at his love.  
Sebastian Couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I can’t believe we’re actually setting a date for this,” he said with a smile. “Not that I’m complaining.” With a small grunt, Sebastian stood from the floor and flushed the toilet, all the blood disappearing from sight. His legs were a little shaky, but he still smiled, leaning on the sink. “It’ll be a good birthday present.” the demon said with a bit of a dirty grin.  
The teen smirked and pulled the demon close then purred in his ear. “I can’t wait to unwrap it” he gently kissed his ear then pulled away. He turned and walked to the door. “I’ll be in my room” he said over his shoulder before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.  
Sebastian blushed and nodded, turning to the mirror when Ciel left. He saw little spots of blood in his hair and on his face and turned on the faucet, cleaning himself up. When absolutely every trace of blood was gone, Sebastian sighed in relief. He looked in the mirror and gave a handsome half smile. So…Ciel really wants to do it…I wonder why, he thought to himself. Sebastian took a deep breath and shuddered. I can do it. I just need to be confident, he thought with a nod, looking determined. He shut off the light and exited the room, taking off his shirt before he made it into Ciel’s room. Stepping in the doorway, Sebastian saw the unfinished glass of blood sitting on the nightstand where he left it before. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the nightstand and downed the whole thing, figuring he’d just get it over with. A breath of relief expelled from him as he put the cup down again, he accepted the wonderful taste this time instead of rejecting it completely, and it was good. The demon threw his shirt on the floor next to his pants and sat down on the edge of the bed. He could already feel the energy surging through him. “So, is there any reason you’ve suddenly become so eager?” he asked Ciel, a sly smile on his face.  
Ciel was currently laying down on his bed and looked up to see his boyfriend finishing the glass. A smile instantly formed on his face as more color returned to him. He gave a small shrug when Sebastian asked him about his decision. “I dunno, I just feel like I can trust you enough to give you one of the last things I have yet to lose” he turned his head away as a light blush painted his cheeks.  
Sebastian laid back and got under the covers, rolling over on his side toward Ciel. He chuckled. “That’s sweet. I’m glad to know that you trust me that way.” The raven haired teen wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close. “I’m glad that I’ll give mine to you too,” he murmured, nuzzling Ciel’s neck lovingly.  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian in surprise”wait what?!” He asked with a tilt of his head. “But….with all the girls you’ve dated….I would’ve thought…” He looked away, not wanting to say the rest.  
First with an expression of surprise at the bluenette’s shock, Sebastian stared at Ciel, his face gradually morphing into a playful look of ‘are you serious?' “Ciel…have you seen my underwear? I don’t think I would’ve exposed anyone to that sight before you came along.” He laughed again. “To be honest, I thought you knew I was a virgin. It’s the only pure thing about me.”  
The teen blushed slightly before returning the smirk, “I suppose I should have known….it’s rather obvious that it would take a lot of work to get you laid,” he teased while pressing closer for warmth. “And you’re right, one glimpse at your underwear would most likely send anyone running.”  
“I don’t think my underwear is that bad…It’s just a little bit embarrassing,” he defended. Sebastian thought of the rather cute paw print boxers he was wearing, and how much it’d kill him if anyone besides Ciel saw them. Or any of his other cat related underpants, for that matter. ”And what do you mean ‘it’d take a lot of work’?” he asked, acting offended jokingly.   
Ciel giggled as he started making designs on the demon’s chest with his fingernail, “Well when it comes to telling your true feelings you arent exactly the most suave” he said innocently while continuing to tease his love’s chest while they spoke  
Sebastian cracked a smile. “Pfft. I can be suave if I want to be.” he said, dragging his fingertips along Ciel’s spine again. “In fact, I’m so suave that I could tell you everything I feel about you in French. The language of love~” The demon winked cutely at Ciel before continuing, “It’s just that you already know that I love you more than anything, so I see no reason for me to show off all my wicked moves…unless you want me to.”  
Ciel smirked and leaned into the touch before running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “I actually dabble in French, so I would actually like to here you say it” he smiled. He pressed closer to Sebastian so their lips were brushing against each other then slowly trailed up to his love’s ear "Allez-y, dites ce que votre cœur désire ~"  
The demon shivered, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Très bien, mon amour ~" he purred, gently nuzzling Ciel’s neck again. "Vous êtes celui qui allume le feu dans mes yeux et enflamme la passion dans mon âme.” Feeling his heart begin to race at the admittance of his feelings once again, the raven haired teen continued. "Quand je suis près de vous, même maintenant, mon cœur palpite comme les ailes d’un colibri." Sebastian began kissing the underside of Ciel’s jaw as he said his final words, "Je tuerais pour vous, et je mourrais pour toi. Je suis en amour avec vous. Pour toute l’éternité. Tu es à moi, et je suis à toi. Je veux que vous et vous seul~”  
A deep blush had appeared on the teen’s cheeks as his boyfriend spoke and teased him. He slowly brought a hand up to cup Sebastian’s cheek and smiled as he let their foreheads touch. "Mon seul et unique amour," He spoke softly yet sounded as if he had been speaking fluently his whole life."Vous avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi, tu es devenu mon existence. Je ne suis vraiment heureux quand je suis près de vous, vous avez ramené beaucoup de choses que je pensais que j’avais perdu depuis si longtemps" He took a deep breath and smiled before continuing, "Vous m’avez sauvé de bien des façons, tu m’as sauvé de la fureur de ma tante, de la tourmente et la douleur de l’école ….." The teen looked at the ground for a moment, "et vous avez même m’a sauvé de moi-même … Vous êtes devenu tout pour moi. Et je ne pourrai jamais cesser d’aimer chaque moment avec vous” He looked up into Sebastian’s beautiful eyes and smiled." Je t’aime tellement, mon amour, ma vie," He pressed a soft kiss on the demon’s lips. "mon Sebastian."  
"Oh, Ciel…" Sebastian murmured against the younger teen’s lips. Again, he could feel his eyes welling up a bit, but he blinked the wetness away before more tears could betray him. Why am I showing so much emotion tonight? he wondered. First, I cry tears of sadness and guilt, now I’m about to cry tears of happiness. Sebastian slowly broke the kiss and smiled at Ciel. “vous faire ressortir tant d’émotions en moi, Ciel …vous êtes la seule chose qui me rend heureux dans ce monde de merde.” he chuckled. “Tu es mon propre petit coin de paradis, et je serai toujours là pour vous sauver…I could never live without you, Ciel.” The demon whispered the last part in English, showing emphasis to the words. He leaned over and kissed Ciel’s lips once more before moving his own to the bluenette’s cheek, then his jaw, down to his neck, leaving behind small kisses and love bites on his smooth skin.   
Ciel smiled softly, “Nor could I….” He whispered as they broke the kiss and let out a small sound as Sebastian started trailing the kisses down his neck, “Se-bastian what are you- ah~” he let out a soft gasp when he felt teeth on his skin. “nth…” he shivered as he felt the demon make more bites. “Th-there…” he said softly while gripping Sebastian’s hair  
Sebastian continued to bite his love’s neck softly, running his tongue over the small marks his teeth made. The young demon began gently rubbing Ciel’s back again in a soft, soothing way. When he glanced over and saw that Ciel’s alarm clock read 12:47 AM, Sebastian resorted only to soft kisses on the other’s neck to lessen the bit of intensity in that moment. “We should…probably…sleep soon,” Sebastian murmured between kisses.  
Ciel groaned in slight annoyance at the time. “Not tired…” he mumbled softly before smirking as an idea popped into his head. “Hey Sebastian…” he purred in the demon’s ear “You want to mess with William?” he chuckled softly as he asked  
Confused, Sebastian furrowed his brow. He leaned back up and looked at Ciel. “Well, sure…but what are you thinking of doing?” he asked, more than willing to mess with Will, but unsure of what exactly the smirking bluenette had in mind. Especially after a moment when things were getting romantic between them.  
The teen smiled and leaned closer “You keep saying that you want to prove to him that i’m comepletely yours, let’s give him something that shall make him remember for all eternity~” He smirked and pulled Sebastian up and out of his room before there could be any argument,.  
"W-Wait! What if he sees my underwear?!" Sebastian asked in a frantic tone as he was pulled out of the room, but trying to keep his voice quiet so William wouldn’t wake up. What the Hell was Ciel planning? Sebastian was more confused than anything and could do nothing more but follow Ciel, holding on to his hand tightly.  
Ciel rolled his eyes then let go of the demon’s hand and ran back to his room. He came back not a moment later with Sebastian’s pants and threw them at the demon, “Here you wimp, now follow me” He smirked before dragging Sebastian through the hall and down the stairs .   
"Thanks, love you too." he replied with a playful roll of his crimson eyes before hopping into his pants, which was a bit difficult since Ciel was moving so quickly at the moment. Once his jeans were secure and he could walk more naturally, the demon made his steps quieter as they neared the sleeping William. He looked at Ciel, wondering what exactly was going through his mind.

William lay peacefully on the couch, his glasses sitting on the table nearby. His breathing was soft an even, unsuspecting of what would happen to him.  
Ciel quickly took Sebastian and turned on the lights, “Ok, I need you to run over there and quickly wake him up then get back here as fast as you can.” he whispered softly. “Whatever happens after that, just go with it and act like he can’t hear.” he smiled up at his boyfriend, “I can assure you that after this he will back off.”  
Upon hearing Ciel’s words, though he was still unsure of what exactly was going on, Sebastian smiled. He really hated the idea of William going after Ciel, and wanted it to end as soon as possible. With a nod, Sebastian did as he was told. He walked over to William and quickly shook him awake, but by the time the teen’s eyes shot open, Sebastian was already standing in front of Ciel again.  
Without wasting a second, Ciel pulled Sebastian into a heated kiss and led them back so his back slammed against the wall. “Sebastian~” he gasped when they finally broke for air. He leaned close so only Sebastian could hear him. “Go ahead, do or say whatever you’ve always wanted to~” he purred before leaning towards the door “Sebas-tian I-I need to finish making my f-foo-ah~!” he gave a very realistic moan toward the room where William was.  
Sebastian was shocked by the sudden intense physical contact, but snorted when he realized what Ciel was doing. He couldn’t help but laugh softly before lowering a hand to bring Ciel’s leg up and hook onto his hip and entangling the other in Ciel’s hair. “You’re so clever,” he purred softly. Sebastian kissed the younger teen deeply, then turned his head toward the door and moaned, “Oh, God, Ciel~!” he couldn’t stop the wicked smile from coming to his face.  
William was shocked at the sudden awakening. He reached over to pick up his glasses, but then stopped abruptly when he heard loud moans from what sounded like the kitchen. Immediately, the senior’s jaw dropped. He was frozen there, completely blind, but able to clearly hear the pleasures of the couple in the other room. His entire face became bright red. What the actual fuck?!?  
Ciel gave a smug look before lookig at the door “C-come on Sebastian~” he moaned, “Our d-drinks will -ah~!- get cold!” He smirked before quickly leaning in and nipping one of the sensitive places he had found on Sebastian.  
The demon let out a true involuntary moan as he felt Ciel’s teeth on his sensitive skin. Upon regaining control of his vocal chords, Sebastian said. “Let them! I want you right now, Ciel! Ngh~! Yeah, right there!” He was surprised at how well he could control his laughter at that point. Just imagining how horrified William must’ve been was enough to make a wide smile take over Sebastian’s face, even when he leaned closer to Ciel and ran his tongue along the outer shell of his ear provocatively as he allowed their hips to press closer together.

Sitting there, mortified, William wanted desperately to yell at the two so they would stop doing…whatever it was they were doing. But all that escaped the now traumatized teen was a squeak. Hearing the small noise of distress, Sebastian snickered.   
The teen shivered and instinctively rubbed their hips together as he felt the tongue on his ear. “I-idiot we might wake up Willia-ah~!” he let out and irresitible moan that would make anyone hard. “D-dammit” he groaned before smirking and attacking the same spot even harder than he had before.   
Sebastian gulped as he began to feel a tightness in his pants. “Ci-el,” he murmured breathlessly, “You’re really making me- ahn~!” he moaned even louder as Ciel bit at the same sensitive area, as if he were doing it on purpose. Sebastian’s breathing became slightly uneven, he couldn’t fight the urge to press Ciel against the wall even more and grind against his crotch, the demon’s hand gripping his thigh.

More little squeaks of terror escaped Will. He didn’t dare look over to attempt to witness what was happening in the other room, he was already trying to block out the images from what he was simply hearing. What if they went into the living room afterwards and saw that he was awake? What could he do? What could he say? The poor guy was getting completely grossed out. The thought of Sebastian and Ciel making those sort of noises… Will quickly shook his head, regaining his senses. But when he attempted to say something, again there was only a terrified squeak.  
Ciel smirked and started rubbing even harder against Sebastian. He nipped the spot even more before giving another moan that probably made both the teens grow hard “Ah! n-not there ah~!” He led the demon towards the door the teen could be the only one seen. Might as well give him some mercy for a moment and not have to see who’s making me moan 

He tilted his head back and gave another arousing moan. “Ah G-god! So g-good~~”  
William slowly shook his head. He knew what was going to happen, but he desperately wished it wouldn’t. No no no no. This is not going to happen. Jesus H. Christ. No. But, as expected, Will began feeling a tightness in his own jeans. His face turned a deeper shade of red and he covered himself even more with the blanket in his lap. Glancing over to the door, William caught a glimpse of a blue head and quickly looked away and shook his head even more. Nope, nope, nope. Un- uh. Not happening. I can never look at Ciel the same way again after this! He was mortified.

Sebastian was having a difficult time controlling himself with all the noise Ciel was making. He began feeling a familiar warm feeling in his abdomen. “Ngh, Ciel…I- ah~…I’m close,” he panted, desperate to finally reach the climax of his pleasure. “C- Ciel~”  
The teen looked over and saw Will fidgeting and quickly put a finger to his lips, telling Sebastian to not speak. He tilted his head so he was speaking through the crack in the door and it sounded as if he was right next to Will. “A-ah~! Your hand feels so good~!” he moaned seductively, not knowing what an affect it had on the two teens. “Ngh~ Oh God i-i’m so c-close~!”  
By that time, Sebastian couldn’t hold back anymore. Gritting his teeth, the demon tilted his head back and came right then and there, his cheeks a little pink from embarrassment at the small noise of pleasure that escaped him. 

William’s complexion was similar to that of a stop sign. He was more freaked out than anything. D-Didn’t Sebastian say something about his hands being skilled?…Eugh! I’m not gonna think about it, not gonna think about it, not gonna think about it. Hearing Ciel’s last words made William cringe. I hate Sebastian Michaelis. I just fucking hate him, he thought.

Sebastian released Ciel from his hold and leaned his forehead against the wall, panting hard. He was completely exhausted and drained, even more so than before he drank Ciel’s blood. He tried to avoid putting any of his weight on Ciel as he lowered his forehead tiredly to the bluenette’s shoulder. “Ciel…” he murmured softly. “…I can barely move…”  
Ciel blushed as he felt the warmth in Sebastian’s crotch and his own before gently kissing his forehead. “Me either…” he admitted softly before once again turning to the demon “Se….Sebastian” he panted loud enough for will to hear “w-we need to at least go back t-to my room so we don’t wake W-william” he whimpered innocently.  
The demon nodded. “Y- you’re right…let’s go,” Sebastian said, his voice a bit dark with fatigue. He took Ciel’s hand and laced their fingers before tiredly pulling the younger along. William, still mentally flipping his shit, laid down on his side before they could see him, pretending he was still asleep.  
Ciel smiled and followed Sebastian out the door. He suddenly pulled Sebastian closer and hugged him tightly. “I love you Sebastian,” he said softly, “more than anything”  
A small, happy sigh escaped Sebastian’s lips. he leaned into Ciel’s hold and smiled softly. “I love you too, Ciel. You are my everything.” He placed a soft kiss on Ciel’s lips before he continued moving forward, forcing his legs to lift themselves up each step of the stairs. Sebastian was completely pooped out, but happy. Ciel accepted him and all his insecurities. William was probably crying into his pillow. Sebastian was finally going to feast properly when they woke up again. The demon could feel it, even in the wee hours of that morning, that it was going to be a good day. When the couple made it back to Ciel’s room, Sebastian simply let himself fall back on the mattress and just lay there. He was too tired to take his pants off again or get under the blankets. Suddenly, with a small laugh, the demon looked up at his boyfriend and said, “By the way, happy birthday.”  
Ciel smiled softly at the demon currently sprawled out on his bed and started to turn to grab his favorite book when the velvet voice broke the silence. He smirked and looked over at Sebastian, “Thank you, love” he said with a wink then turned to grab his book before walking back to the bed and laying down next to his boyfriend  
He smiled softly at Ciel and closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape him. He was already on the edge of sleep, his handsome features becoming more neutral as he began to drift off. In his groggy state, Sebastian moved his hand across the bed and placed it atop Ciel’s leg gently. It was a bit of a subconscious thing, Sebastian could never sleep somewhere with Ciel unless they were touching somehow. It helped to keep the demon calm, knowing that the love of his life was near him. Finally, being completely relaxed, the raven haired teen let the darkness consume him, a kind and warm place now that Ciel was around. When Sebastian was near Ciel, his dreams were nice. Everything was nice with Ciel in the picture.  
The younger teen couldn’t help but smile as he watched Sebastian doze off into a peaceful sleep. Before I met him I never had a pleasant night’s sleep…..he truly has turned my life around completely

 

He sccooted closer so he could rest his head on the demon’s chest. The teen looked up at the sleeping figure with fatigued eyes. “Thank you Sebastian…..” he whispered as he started to doze off. “For every thing…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations! French to English  
> \------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Allez-y, dites ce que votre cœur désire --Go ahead, say what your heart desires 
> 
> Très bien, mon amour--Very good my love
> 
> Vous êtes celui qui allume le feu dans mes yeux et enflamme la passion dans mon âme.--You are the one that lights the fire in my eyes and ignites passion in my soul.
> 
> Quand je suis autour de vous , même maintenant, mon cœur palpite comme les ailes d' un colibri--When I 'm around you , same now, my heart flutters like the wings of non hummingbird
> 
> Je tuerais pour vous, et je mourrais pour toi. Je suis en amour avec vous. Pour toute l’éternité. Tu es à moi, et je suis à toi. Je veux que vous et vous seul--I would kill for you, and I 'd die for you . I'm in love with you. For all eternity . You are mine and I am yours . I want you and only you
> 
> Mon seul et unique amour--My one and only love
> 
> Vous avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi, tu es devenu mon existence. Je ne suis vraiment heureux quand je suis près de vous, vous avez ramené beaucoup de choses que je pensais que j’avais perdu depuis si longtemps--You really have no idea what you mean to me , you have become my life. I'm really happy when I 'm around you , you brought a lot of things that I thought I had lost for so long
> 
> "Vous m’avez sauvé de bien des façons, tu m’as sauvé de la fureur de ma tante, de la tourmente et la douleur de l’école--" You saved me in many ways , you saved me from the fury of my aunt, the turmoil and the school of pain
> 
> et vous avez même m’a sauvé de moi-même … Vous êtes devenu tout pour moi. Et je ne pourrai jamais cesser d’aimer chaque moment avec vous--You even saved me from myself ... You became everything to me. And I will never stop loving every moment with you
> 
> Je t’aime tellement, mon amour, ma vie--I love you so much, my love, my life
> 
> mon Sebastian-- My Sebastian
> 
> vous faire ressortir tant d’émotions en moi, Ciel …vous êtes la seule chose qui me rend heureux dans ce monde de merde--you bring out so many emotions in me, Heaven ... you are the only thing that makes me happy in this world of shit
> 
> Tu es mon propre petit coin de paradis, et je serai toujours là pour vous sauver--You're my own little piece of paradise, and I will always be there to save you


	12. Quick reminder

Hey guys! First of all I want to thank you all for all your kind words about HotD. However I did just want to put in a reminder from the summary that I am not the only author of this fic. My friend who is on tumblr as either gothic-muse or sebastian-the-phantomhive-butler was my rp partner in this piece and wrote as Sebastian's point of view. She is a wonderful person and deserves much love for this as well! The next chapter shall be posted soon! Things are going to get even more intense!!! See y'all soon!! --madnessofwonderland


	13. Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........FINALLY

Sebastian woke up from a very relaxed slumber. He almost wanted to stay asleep, but he knew that today he and Ciel had important things to do. The demon glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. Ciel always looked cute when he slept. Then, looking over at the alarm clock, he saw that it was 11:00AM. Gently, Sebastian rubbed Ciel’s back. “Come on. It’s time to get up, dear.” he said, breathing softly in Ciel’s ear. “You can’t sleep the day away on your birthday.”

 

Dark mixmatched eyes gently fluttered open as the teen was woken up. “Did you really just call me dear?” He yawned cutely and rubbed his eye. He slowly sat up and shivered from the cold before shooting back down and curling up into the covers and wrapping around the demon for warmth.

 

Sebastian smiled. “Would you rather be called ‘sweet heart’ or ‘pumpkin’?” He asked jokingly. Having Ciel cuddled so close made Sebastian even less willing to get up. But with the small growling in the demon’s stomach, he knew there was no time to sleep in. Sebastian sat up with a yawn and pulled the covers away from Ciel. The younger teen could get stubborn at times when he wanted to sleep.

 

Ciel curled into a ball in response. “You’re cruel” he groaned as he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. The teen mumbled a curse under his breath then slowly got up and drug his feet to the dresser with his clothes in it.

Now fully clothed and a bit more awake, Ciel walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before finally walking back to Sebastian and finally giving him his usual morning kiss.

 

Sebastian got out of bed and put on his shirt, running his black nailed fingers through raven hair before he stretched, the act making him look like a cat who had just awoken from a nap. He leaned into their kiss happily, smiling when he pulled away. He checked the makeup on his hand before stepping over to the bedroom door. “Come on, sleepy head. Let’s see how William’s holding up.” The demon couldn’t hide the snicker of satisfaction in his voice.

 

Ciel smirked at the suggestion and nodded. “Alright,” he said with a small roll of his eyes.He started towards the door then stopped as a thought popped into his head. “You know, I can’t help but wonder what William would say about last night if the thought I couldn’t hear him….” He looked over at Sebastian, “Why don’t you go down first and see what he says about last night, i’ll be listening from the top of the stairs and then i’ll join you in a bit”

 

Sebastian looked back at Ciel, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Fine by me. Oh, and don’t forget your eye patch.” Sebastian reminded him, pointing to his own right eye before he walked out the door and down the hall, seeing a wide-awake William as he made it down the stairs to the living room. “Morning, Willie.” he greeted with a smile, making the human jerk in surprise. 

"Morning, Ian." he said back, looking away from the demon. "Where’s Ciel?"

"Recovering." Sebastian lied. "Oh, I mean, brushing his hair." Sebastian sat down next to William and smiled even though the older teen couldn’t see him. His eyes were focused somewhere on the floor. "So, did you sleep well last night?" The demon asked, preparing to be yelled at for the things he ‘did’ to Ciel.

He didn’t expect Will to simply shrug. “I slept alright most of the night. I heard Ciel coming down for a midnight snack or something, but that’s all.” he said quietly, not bothering to mention that afterwards he was awake and even watched the sun rise after the nightly storm died down. Sebastian couldn’t help it. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to say the first response that popped into his head.

"Oh, he got a midnight snack, alright…" Just hearing the small noise of shock from Will was enough to make the demon snort. "What’s wrong, Willie? You’re acting like you saw a ghost."

The glasses wearing teen glared at the floor, wishing he had the will to face Sebastian. “I didn’t see any ghosts. I did hear some moaning and groaning, though.” Sebastian did nothing to escape the laughter that erupted from him at that moment. At least he’s together enough to make a joke out of it, the demon thought. “I think I’m gonna say goodbye to Ciel, then be on my way. I just remembered that I have some things to do for my family today. It’s Saturday, right?” The guy was so jumbled he didn’t even remember if the day before was Thursday or Friday.

"It’s Saturday." the demon confirmed, a smirk on his face. He was loving this too much.

 

Ciel nodded and quickly grabbed the eyepatch from his bedside table and tied it on before walking towards the edge of the stairs and listened to the conversation. He worked hard to hold back his laughter and waited until William’s announcment to depart to finally stand up.

"You’re leaving so soon?" The young teen asked as he came down from the stairs. He walked over to the teen and smiled up at him with his beautifully innocent smile, "Well, thanks again for driving me home"

 

Quickly standing, William nodded fervently. “Y-yeah, it was no problem, Ciel.” he said, his eyes fixated somewhere just above Ciel’s head rather than his face. “I’m sorry I have to leave so soon. I, um, I had a nice time here. B-Bye.” Will waved awkwardly, his face turning red as he exited the living room and stepped out the front door, a blanket of snow greeting him.

Sebastian laughed and looked at Ciel. “I didn’t think it was possible, but I love you even more than I did before.” he said with a wide smile.

 

The bluenette gave a small shrug of his shoulders “He needed something to help get it through his head that I will only ever love one person” he mumbled before giving a soft sigh and running a hand through his hair. “Though I am ashamed to say that I didn’t truly think this plan through and it could possibly backfire on us”

 

Sebastian’s smile fell, the look replaced by worry. “Backfire? How so?” he asked, crossing his legs. 

 

The teen sighed again, “Well it can go two ways, one he gets the message that i’m not the sweet boy he thinks he knows and leaves me alone or two….” he looked away “He get even more encouraged now that he knows how I can sound and act when aroused….”

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Uncrossing his legs, the demon got up and walked over to Ciel, pulling him into a soft embrace. “I wouldn’t worry about that, Ciel. Of course, it’d be preposterous to think that anyone could resist your cute little moans,” he teased, “but William looked more frightened than anything. I could practically smell the terror and embarrassment seeping off him.” he chuckled. “We have nothing to worry about, concerning him. For now, let’s focus on what we need to do. Where’s this family friend you need to see?” Sebastian asked, his tone becoming more serious.

 

The teen looked down for a moment. “He’s downtown in the more dangerous part of town” he walked to the kitchen counter and wrote the address on a napkin then handed it to Sebastian. “You think you can take me here?”

 

Sebastian looked at the address and nodded, putting the napkin in his back pocket. The place was somewhat familiar to him because the demon had eaten a few douchebag souls near there. Upon looking out the front living room window, Sebastian turned back to Ciel and said, “I ran to get here yesterday, but if we want to make it downtown without you getting frostbite, we gotta go to my house and get my parents’ car.” he explained. “I can carry you there, if you want, so we’ll get there faster. But you’ll need to bundle up.” a small half smile graced the demon’s lips, the thought of seeing Ciel in mittens, wrapped up in a scarf and coat was really adorable.

 

Ciel nodded and walked over to his coat hanger. He took the small grey pea coat and quickly put it on and buttoned it up so the fabric fit snugly around him. He then grabbed two black gloves and pulled them tightly onto his small hands so they didn’t look too big. After putting the garments on, the teen ended up looking a bit sexier instead of adorable. He turned back to Sebastian. “Alright let’s go.”

 

Nodding, Sebastian took Ciel’s hand and they walked out the front door, seeing that William was already gone. The spot where his car was parked was the only place where pavement could be seen. It was a cold winter morning, though it had no effect on Sebastian. In his thin, black button up, the demon could withstand any cold temperature. He felt his stomach growl again. “Come on, Ciel.” With that, Sebastian picked his boyfriend up in his arms, giving a small grunt as he did so. Sebastian estimated that the strength he had in his arms at the moment was equal to that of a regular human’s. It was odd to feel so weak. But the thought of eating made him eager to get moving. “Ready?” he asked, wanting to make sure that Ciel was holding on tightly.

 

The teen smiled as he was picked up and wrapped his arms around the demon. He nodded and kissed his love’s cheeks, “I’m ready for anything when i’m with you”

 

With a small blush on his cheeks, Sebastian nodded. Looking straight forward, he lunged. Going fast was something Sebastian loved to do more than anything. Besides being with Ciel and playing with Elvira, of course. It took nearly two minutes to get to Sebastian’s porch, which would’ve taken a human nearly fifteen. The demon stepped through the unlocked door and shouted. “Mom! Dad! I’m home!”

"Is Ciel with you?!" Lucian shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes!"

Quickly, the demon’s mother came rushing into the hall where the two boys stood, stopping them from going any farther into the house. “No no no, we’re not finished yet.” she said, looking knowingly at Sebastian, who realized they were decorating the house for Ciel’s ‘surprise’ birthday party.

He shrugged. “We’ll be back later, I promise. We just need the keys for the impala.” he said. With a sigh, Sebastian’s mother dug into the back pocket of her ripped up skinny jeans to retrieve the car keys. Though she was over seven thousand years old, Isabella looked no older than twenty five. In Hell, if demons weren’t in their demon form, they always dressed rather fancy. She took the opportunity of living upstairs to her full advantage, dressing in black lace shirts and tight pants along with impossibly tall heels, an indulgent that her son was easily embarrassed by. Of course, though he couldn’t be seen at the moment, Sebastian’s father began to dress more leniently too, in t shirts and faded Levi’s. Sebastian took the skull key chain from his mother and turned back to Ciel, holding it up for him to see. “Alright, let’s get going.”

"Be safe, boys. Don’t come back too soon," his mother said, still blocking their way in case they tried to get past her.

 

Ciel watched curiously as Lucian worked quickly to make sure he was unable to see the kitchen from where he stood. He took a moment to notice the tired look on the demon’s face as she handed Sebastian the keys, What on earth is going on?

 

The teen waited until they said their goodbyes as they left the house and were both safely in the car before looking over at Sebastian curiously. “Hey Sebastian, why did your mother not want us to see the kitchen?” he asked as they started driving

 

Sebastian smiled. How human of Ciel; he had already forgotten about the party he was told about. Then again, a lot happened after he was told, it didn’t surprise Sebastian that he had forgotten. Nonetheless, Sebastian certainly wasn’t going to tell him again. “They’re just changing the color scheme of it, that’s all. They’re getting tired of all the black.” he lied smoothly as he sped through the snow. Children were outside making snowmen and sledding down the side walk and some people- fitness freaks- were out for a run. All seemed peaceful until they made it downtown. Sebastian pulled the napkin out of his pocket and checked the address again to make sure he was going in the right direction. This part of town didn’t look much different than the other parts, it just seemed more gloomy than the rest of it. There were a few abandoned buildings with graffiti on them and it was definitely the kind of place where everyone locked their doors at night.

 

The moment the car came to a stop, Ciel looked over at his boyfriend with a serious gaze. “No questions until after we return to the car.” He demanded before getting out and walking into the building next to them and completely blocking out the whistles and cat calls coming from a few wannabe gangsters nearby.

The entire shop was filled to the brim with coffins and strange mischillanious items hanging from the ceiling. “Undertaker!” He called out into the dark interior of the building. A slow creak echoed throughout the walls as a large coffin slowly opened and a grey head popped out, “Ehheeheeee, well if it isn’t me favorite little earl~~” He chuckled. Ciel twitched his eyebrow slightly, “I believe I told you to not call me that.” he hissed. “Ohhh you did~? ehhEEehee but it suits ye well you know, with the way ye act and all~!!” he laughed and stalked closer towards the boy.

 

Sebastian stepped into the shop immediately after Ciel, amazed at how macabre the place looked. But the guy Ciel called ‘Undertaker’ was acting a little odd as he got closer to the young teen, so Sebastian draped his arm over Ciel’s shoulders protectively. “Hello!” he greeted pleasantly with a gorgeous smile, as a way of showing that he wasn’t afraid of this guy. Of course, if Ciel knew him, Sebastian was sure he wouldn’t be too bothersome. But still, he felt weird letting the guy get close to his boyfriend. With some of his visible scars, and long silver hair, the man looked like he’d give any teen unauthorized surgery or an amputation just for his own amusement. Then again, he seemed to be very amused by everything at the moment.

 

Ciel rolled his eyes at how protective the demon was and looked back at the Undertaker. “Back on the subject. I need information that I am certain you have, I-” “Ah ah ah~!!” The grey haired man held up a long finger, “First I shall need you to pay with ‘that’~~”

 

Sebastian furrowed his brow in confusion. Pay? He looked down at Ciel with a questioning gaze, but said nothing. No questions until they returned to the car, he remembered. Sebastian waited for Ciel to pull out some money to give to the strange man. Some family friend he was.

 

Ciel rolled his eyes, “Fine… ” he muttered as he walked towards the Undertaker. He leaned close and began whispering in the loon’s ear. Within seconds the grey haired man was on the floor and laughing hysterically “That was brilliant~!!!!” He squealed “For that you may have as much information as you wish!!!!!”

 

The look that was now on Sebastian’s face could be translated to the words, ‘What the fuck?’ But still, he was silent. The demon figured it’d be best if he just kept quiet for the remainder of the visit unless he was directly addressed. Honestly, this situation was nothing he’d imagined himself or Ciel being in, alone in a coffin shop with a psychotic guy who liked to laugh a lot. It was weird.

 

Ciel sighed. “Crazy loon.” he muttered before looking up coldly “enough of this, I paid you now give your end of the deal.” The man smiled “very well, what would you like to know~?” Ciel was silent for a moment before looking up with determination in his single eye. “Tell me who killed my aunt.”

 

Immediately, Sebastian stiffened. First of all, Ciel was acting unlike anything Sebastian had seen before. The only time he’d seen that look in his boyfriend’s eye was when he talked about moving on from his parents’ deaths. Secondly, the demon was worried. When that odd man, if he knew the truth, told Ciel who killed his aunt…Sebastian couldn’t imagine how Ciel would react. But then again, he wasn’t seeming very sentimental about her death at the moment. Sebastian had no idea what would happen.

 

"Ahh~~ yes I do believe that there are two people who have been suspected….however their names aren’t known yet…how curious~" Ciel snapped for a moment "Dammit just tell me what you know about my aunts murderers so I can track them down and make them pay" he growled,

 

"Ciel…Please, try to calm down…" The demon’s voice was full of concern, surprise, and a bit of guilt, not that all those traits could be easily heard. It was getting very strange…it was like Ciel had turned into a completely different person as soon as he walked through the shop’s front door. In truth, it sort of frightened the demon. It seemed that with each minute that passed, Sebastian gained a new question to ask once they got back to the car. He was at five now. Gently, Sebastian put a comforting hand on Ciel’s arm. Or at least, it was an attempt at comfort. But he quickly put his hand back at his side, knowing that the look on Ciel’s face meant he didn’t want pity or comfort from anyone.

 

"Oh~" the older man chuckled "My my, I haven’t seen you this worked up since your tenth birthday when your parents d-" "That doesn’t matter!" He growled, "What matters now is my question!" The undertaker shrugged quickly, "Fine fine heehee~ all I know is that it was no simple attack, there were no marks on her body, it’s as if the life was simply sucked out of her." He thought for a moment "Many people claim to say that one of the figures I told ye about -hheeeheee- was wearing red. Heeheehaaaa~!!!"   
Ciel sighed softly and returned to his usual calm self. “Thank you very much for the information,” he turned to Sebastian. “We’re done here, let’s go” he said while walking to the door “So long young earl~~~!!” The teen quickly led Sebastian out the door and to the car.

 

His mind overwhelmed with a new flurry of thoughts, mostly relief that the description was not of his parents- though the ‘life being sucked out of her’ bit was familiar- Sebastian walked numbly and quietly got in the car. When Ciel was seated in the passenger seat, the demon turned to him. “Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend? I’ve never seen you so…vengeful. I know your aunt just died…but still.” Sebastian asked, a look of true concern on his face. He only wanted the best for Ciel, but him acting like…that…it certainly wasn’t it.

 

The teen sighed softly as he heard the question, “I…I don’t know what got into me…I just snapped for a moment” he looked away “I’m sorry…..” the bluenette mumbled while buckling his seat belt. “There can be times when another side of me comes out; one that could kick anyone’s ass in an instant”

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and put the keys into the ignition. “Damn.” He didn’t bother with his own seat belt, a car wreck wouldn’t hurt him very badly. He pulled out of the parking spot and began driving rather slowly through downtown, looking around. He was getting hungrier and hungrier, and figured he’d grab a bite while they were there. “Alright, here’s another question, what did you tell that guy that made him laugh so hard?” Sebastian asked, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk where some humans were walking, running, talking, even fighting. He was looking for an easy target as if he were a lion searching for a sick zebra to eat.

 

Ciel smirked slightly, “I merely told him to imagine him and I kissing, the thought alone is enough to make many people laugh” he said with a shrug as he watched Sebastian look for a meal.

 

"I certainly hope he doesn’t imagine doing anything else with you…" he muttered. "And what did he mean about your tenth birthday? Why did he mention your parents?" Suddenly, an angry looking girl in grey sweatpants caught his eye. Though most of his focus was on Ciel. He watched as the girl broke away from a group of other people- giving them the middle finger- and stomped off. 

 

"…." Ciel was silent for a moment, "It wasn’t anything important" he insisted before giving his boyfriend a soft smile, "What is important is that you get something to eat"

 

Sebastian wanted to inquire more, but decided to leave it alone for the moment. He was very, very hungry. Quietly, he changed lanes and eased the car into an open parking space beside the sidewalk where the girl was walking. “You’re right.” he finally answered, most of his focus going to the girl now. He noticed, as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, that she was crying. That always made things easier. He turned off the Impala and looked over at Ciel with a small smile. “I’ll be right back, but I want you to lock all the doors and if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, honk the horn.” he ordered before getting out of the car and shutting the door quietly. He walked closely behind the girl, staying within sight of the car. He wanted to make sure he could see Ciel if he needed to. There was an alley close by, an easy place to take his food and eat privately. “Excuse me, Miss.” he said, as if he were an innocent bystander.

She turned to him, red in the cheeks with tears streaming down her face. “What the Hell do you-” upon seeing his perfect face in a look of concern, the girl quickly gulped and wiped her eyes, trying to maintain some sort of composure. “What do you want?” she asked. He could hear her heart beat rise.

"I just saw you crying, and…I want to know if you’re okay." Sebastian said, letting warmth and comfort roll off his aura in strong waves.

She gulped again and looked away. “I’m…I’m fine…I just… My life just..ugh!” The girl began quietly crying angry tears again. Smiling softly, Sebastian pulled her into a gentle embrace.

He gently petted her hair and cooed. “It’s alright, shh. You’ll be fine, I promise.” he said. She looked up at him with innocent, trusting eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yes," he purred, putting his arm around her waist. The red on her cheeks deepened. Slowly, the demon enticed the girl into the alley, away from prying eyes. As soon as they were in the shadows, he gave up the act. In an instant, the girl’s lips were pressed firmly against his and he was sucking out her rather delectable soul. It tasted like broken dreams, sorrow, fantasies, and love. He fought back a smile as his hunger was finally satisfied.

 

Ciel nodded and waited for Sebastian to close the door before locking the car. He watched curiously as his love walked over and started talking to the girl. Within a few moments his curiosity formed into annoyance when he saw the demon wrap his arms lovingly around the girl, almost the exact same way he was held by the older teen. He looked away as he watched his boyfriend lead the girl into the dark alley.

 

When the girl’s essence was completely drained from her, Sebastian let her body fall limply to the ground. He smiled and patted his stomach. “Ah, delicious.” He could feel energy surging through him now. That soul had been rather powerful. Of course, it didn’t compare to Ciel’s by a long shot, but it was definitely better than a normal soul. The demon had gotten lucky. He stepped out of the alley and back to the car, putting the key in the lock and getting in before letting a sigh of relief escape him. “I feel a lot better now,” he said softly, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

 

Ciel heard the door open and close but didn’t turn to face his boyfriend, “That’s good” he mumbled, “From what I saw you were thoroughly enjoying yourself”

 

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked over at Ciel, a bit confused. “Well, the soul was good, if that’s what you mean…” The demon never really put much thought into how he trapped his victims. He merely used the resources he had- which were his looks and charm- to get breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

 

"Well that’s wonderful to hear, though if you ask me she was rather plain looking" he hissed while continuing to look out the window

 

"Plain looking?" Suddenly, Sebastian’s expression transitioned from confusion to amusement. "Are you…? I mean…You’re not jealous, right?" the demon asked, a smile of disbelief on his face. Ciel, jealous. He didn’t think the younger teen could get that way.  
"No" he insisted while crossing his arms and pouting. "I was just saying that I didn’t see anything special about her."

 

The raven haired teen snorted. “You’re totally jealous~” he teased, leaning over to his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek since he was looking away. After sitting back correctly in his seat, Sebastian smiled again. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna go back there and try to take her corpse on a date.” he said with a lighthearted laugh as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. 

 

Ciel blushed and sighed, “You better not” He mumbled before turning and pulling Sebastian into a deep kiss then returning to his seat with a red face “I couldn’t stand you have another person’s taste on your lips “

 

Sebastian, a bit flustered from the sudden kiss, smirked slightly as he pulled out of his parking spot and drove off toward his house. Oops. Guess I shouldn’t give out the details of how I got her soul, he thought. “I certainly know what you mean. I couldn’t stand anyone putting their grubby lips- or hands- on you either.” Reaching over as he drove, Sebastian took a hold of Ciel’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I love you, Ciel. I promise that I’ll never fall for anyone else.”

 

A small smirk appeared on the teens lips as he brought the demons hand to his lips “You had better not, or else.” he smirked and pressed a slow kiss on each of Sebastian’s fingers.

 

"Or else what? You’re gonna kiss me to death?" he asked playfully, feeling small tingles in his fingers and down his spine as Ciel kissed them. Only minutes later, they were sitting in Sebastian’s driveway with the impala turned off. Sebastian turned to Ciel and squeezed his hand, saying, "You don’t ever have to promise me that you won’t fall for someone else. You know that, right?"

 

"But I still do" he said while tightening his grip on the demons hand. "I’ll even swear it on my life" he smiled "You are the only person I shall ever love"

 

Returning the smile, Sebastian nodded. “I just want you to know that you don’t have to commit to me, if you don’t want to. Now, on a lighter subject, let’s go inside. I’m sure my parents are done redecorating by now.” he said in a cheerful tone, regretfully letting go of Ciel’s hand so he could get out of the car. But once his boyfriend was out as well, he walked over and took his hand again, leading the birthday boy up to his front door. Upon opening it, instead of going inside, he just shouted through the threshold, “Mom! Dad! Can we come in, now?!”

Hearing their son, both Lucian and Isabella poked their heads out from the doorway of the living room. “Cover your eyes, Ciel~!” Isabella shouted down the hall. Without hesitating, Sebastian simply covered Ciel’s visible eye with his hand and led him inside, shutting the front door behind them with his foot. As they made their way down the hall, Lucian and Isabella got into position in the living room.

After Sebastian carefully brought Ciel to the living room, he moved his hand from Ciel’s eye and the two parents jumped out from behind the couch, shouting in their abnormally beautiful voices, “Surprise!” as they spread their arms grandly. Party hats were on their heads and smiles were on their faces. The room was filled with party type things. Plastic bats and streamers hung from the ceiling and chandelier, on the far wall painted on a white sheet were the words ‘Happy Birthday’ written in red paint to look like blood. There was a round cake on the coffee table- chocolate, of course- with seventeen candles on top. Unfortunately, with all their planning, they had forgotten to ask how old Ciel would be and just ended up taking a wild guess. Four presents wrapped in black and silver wrapping paper were on the floor by the table. Though Sebastian was immediately embarrassed by the cheesiness of it all, he was still happy he could do this for Ciel. And it was better that his parents were all for it rather than against it.

 

"Sebastian what’s going I-" he cut himself off when Sebastian removed his hand. He blinked his visible eye in shock as he looked around the room. "Y-you did all this….f-for me?" He asked slowly as he took the room in. "I…I don’t know what to say…." A slow smile spread across his face "This is amazing….thank you..!"

 

"See, honey?! I told you he’d love it!" Isabella said to Lucian excitedly. She ran over to Ciel and Sebastian and pulled them farther into the room, over to the couch. She made them sit down as Lucian grinned and grabbed one of the boxes from the floor. It wasn’t very large, only about as big as a cereal box, but Sebastian suspected that anything but cereal would be in it.

Lucian smiled proudly. “I think you’d better start out with the best present.” he said as he handed the box to Ciel.

 

The teen nodded, “Alright..” He looked back at the gift and hesitated, not truly wishing to ruin the beautiful wrapping paper, before finally tearing into it and opening the box. As soon as he saw what the gift was he stared up at Lucian in surprise.

 

Lucian smiled, looking down at the box full of eye patches, which acted as a sort of cushion for the silver dagger that lay atop them. “I figured that the time will come where Sebastian will rip off your eye patch in a moment of passion and you’re gonna end up needing some extras.” he said in a thoughtful tone. “And the dagger is perfect to use against your enemies!” he added enthusiastically. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"My turn~!" Isabella said, reaching over for the two thing she got for Ciel. It was obviously just a wrapped up book, but she had hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. She took the wrapping paper from the box with the dagger and eye patches and threw it all at Lucian. "Make yourself useful and throw this crap away, darling~" she said with a sweet smile. The demon rolled his red eyes and walked out of the room, rushing back in the hopes of seeing Ciel open the present. Inside the wrapping paper was a book signed by Edgar Allen Poe himself, the work being ‘The Raven’.

 

Ciel quickly tore into the gift and gasped when he saw the signature. ”I-I can’t believe this….” he said softly, “How could you have possibly gotten this?!!” he asked while looking at the signature

 

She smiled smugly. “I’ll tell you right now, that is one old ass book. I got it the year he published it…1845, I think it was…Anyways, I saw the title, bought twelve copies, went to the man’s house and made him sign them all!” Isabella squirmed happily in her seat. “Ravens have always been special to the family, of course, and Sebastian said that you liked Poe’s work, so I thought I’d bring you closer to us by giving you something meaningful.” The woman leaned down and gave Ciel a soft, motherly hug. “Do you like it?” she asked after pulling away.

 

The young teen was so distracted by the book that he was surprised when he felt caring arms wrap softly around him. I haven’t been hugged this gently ever since the accident… He slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. After Isabella pulled away, the teen nodded and gave a stunning smile “I love it…you have no idea how much this means to me”

 

The demoness bit her lip and smiled. “Oh, that’s wonderful!” Reaching over excitedly, she grabbed the smallest box, leaving only one behind. the small box rested in the palm of her hand as she offered it to Ciel.

"We got this the other day, it’s a present from all three of us." Sebastian explained. He remembered the day fairly well. His parents ate, he skipped the meal. They went to the mall afterwards and found the most beautiful thing, something they all thought would fit Ciel well. The demons were lucky that money was no object to them, because the shiny blue diamond ring was expensive as Hell.

 

Ciel wasn’t able to find words to describe how beautiful the ring was. “I…..I don’t know what to say” he said softly as he stared in awe at the ring. “Th-thank you so much” he smiled and slipped the ring on his thumb, smirking when he saw it was a perfect fit. “It’s beautiful”

 

"Then you and that ring share more than one similarity," Sebastian said, wrapping an arm around Ciel’s waist as he got closer. "We also thought it matched the color of your eye." the demon explained with a smile.

Lucian chuckled. “Think of it as a promise ring~”

"It’s not a promise ring!" Sebastian defended, a light pink blush staining his pale cheeks. 

"You wish it was!" Lucian said back, a wide, smug smile on his face.

Isabella picked up the last wrapped present and rolled her eyes. “Oh, shush! I swear, you two act more like teasing brothers rather than father and son. Anyways, Sebastian, I went ahead and wrapped your gift for you.” she said, holding up the long, almost flat box.

Looking away from his father, Sebastian realized she was talking about the painting he made, the one with the two kittens. Immediately, he waved his hand in dismissal. “No, no…Ciel doesn’t need to open that one.”

"Why not?" his mother asked, moving the box to one hand so she could put the other on her hip.

He became even more red in the face. “I dunno, I mean, after all these other great presents, I guess mine’s pretty lame compared to all of them.” he looked at Ciel. “You’re good with three things, right?” he asked hopefully. Besides the fact that his painting was just a dumb home made thing, Sebastian knew that if his dad saw it, he’d never hear the end of it. Hell, now he was even nervous of Ciel seeing it.

 

Ciel smirked at the sight of the two demons arguing and being scolded by Isabella then proceeded to look down at the wrapped box.

I wonder why Sebastian doesn’t want me to open it…

 

He looked up at his blushing boyfriend and gave a comforting smile. “Sebastian I could always open it later if you’d like.” he offered while giving the demon’s hand a light squeeze.

 

Sebastian smiled with relief. “That’d be great.” he squeezed Ciel’s hand back thankfully, and with a sigh, Isabella put the present back where it had been.

"Alright, now it’s time for the best part of human birthdays- eating the cake!" Lucian said, pulling out a fork seemingly from nowhere. As he reached toward the chocolaty treat, Isabella slapped his hand.

"No. We have to do it the right way." she said sternly. With the snap of her fingers, all seventeen candles on the cake lit themselves. Her stern expression turned into a kind smile as she gently patted Ciel’s shoulder. "Go on, darling. Make a wish. We’ll save you the embarrassment of singing." she giggled.

 

The teen chuckled softly and looked down at the flames, already knowing what to wish for. He closed his eyes and quickly blew out all of the candles.

 

With smiles, the two demons clapped and Sebastian continued to hold Ciel’s hand lovingly. “Now can we eat?” Lucian asked. With a sweet smile, Isabella nodded.

"Come on, I’ll get the knife and the forks and you get the plates." She said to the eager demon, who passed her on the way to the kitchen.

Once the two were out of sight, Sebastian looked over at Ciel and asked, “So, what did you wish for?”

 

The teen looked over at Sebastian and put a finger to his lips, “Can’t say or it won’t come true” he smiled perfectly at the demon. “But you could try to guess what it was” Ciel’s smiled turned into a soft smirk. “And if you can guess what it was, then i’ll give you a kiss”

 

Immediately, Sebastian perked up. “Hmmm…did you wish for my parents to disappear, so we could have some alone time?” he guessed, winking playfully.

 

Ciel chuckled and shook his head as a response. “Nope, try again” he said with a smile

 

Sebastian furrowed his brow in thought. “Um…did you wish that his cake wouldn’t taste like crap made by demons?” he asked, gesturing to the chocolate form on the table.

 

The bluenette rolled his eyes and once again shook his head in response. “Not even close~”

 

Sebastian let out a laugh. “You’ve gotta tell me if I’m getting warm or cold.” He thought for another moment. “Did you wish for a new hoodie?” 

 

Ciel crossed his arms and shook his head “ice cold” he smirked at the bewildered demon, “You ready to give up?”

 

"Never." he said with a determined smile. "Does it have something to do with lack of clothing?" he asked, his look turning suggestive.

 

The teen rolled his eye at the suggestion “No it doesn’t you pervert” he teased with a smirk

 

Sebastian sighed. “Well, I’m stumped. Can’t you just tell me anyways? I’m sure it won’t count if you tell your demon boyfriend.” he said, smiling persuasively. “Or you could just kiss me,” he said with a shrug, the smile still on his lips.

 

The teen smirked “I suppose I could do both” he said before pulling Sebastian closer and giving him a passionate kiss. After a moment he gently pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, not noticing Sebastian’s parents silently peeking out from the kitchen. “I wished for us to always be together, and that nothing will separate us” he said softly

 

Sebastian couldn’t help but blush. “Oh, Ciel…Nothing in Heaven or Hell could keep me away from you. As long as you want me, I’ll be here.” He leaned his head down a bit and pressed their lips together softly once more. Having heard everything said, Isabella and Lucian smiled. The male demon nodded approvingly, though the two couldn’t see him, and the woman fought back squeals. Lucian and Isabella always loved the ‘human’ feelings of affection and found it to be especially adorable between the two sitting on the couch. They even found simply Ciel himself to be adorable, and began to think of him as a son. After a long moment, they walked out with loud steps to alert the boys that they were coming, not wanting them to know that they had seen everything. 

"Jeeze, it’s hard to find decent china in this house." Isabella said, swinging a large butcher knife around in her hand. Lucian simply nodded in agreement as he followed her, holding up said china plates. She quickly took them from him and jerked her chin back to the kitchen. "Be a dear and get us some drinks. Three bloods and a pepsi, right?" she asked, smiling over at Ciel and Sebastian.

 

Ciel blushed and pulled away from the demon, “u-uh yeah” he said quickly while looking away

 

Sebastian’s cheeks became even redder when he saw his mom’s smile. Lucian went and got the drinks when Isabella took out the candles and began cutting up the cake in even slices, still grinning. Without looking at the boys, she said, “Lucian and I are gonna go out for some real food after this, if you don’t mind. It may take a few hours.”

"We are?" Lucian asked, holding four glasses in his hands as he walked up behind Isabella. She quickly kicked his shin with the heel of her shoe while she placed a piece of cake on a plate. "Ah-! I, I mean yeah, we are." he said, setting the drinks down on the table, one dark, fizzing beverage among the crimson liquids around it.

Sebastian immediately saw through them, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed his and Ciel’s drinks. He took a swig of blood as he handed the pepsi to his boyfriend. All the cake was cut and Lucian was the first to grab his plate and plop down on a bean bag chair as he ate, getting his mustache all chocolaty. Sebastian finally parted from his drink, his own upper lip messy with blood. Isabella sighed as she looked at the two of them. “Jesus, you two suck at keeping your faces clean.” she scolded.

Lucian shook his head and took another bite from his food. “Nope. Between the two of us, I think the only one that does any sucking is Sebastian.” Immediately, the young demon stared over at his father, giving a look of 'Are you fucking kidding me?' ,saying nothing. He was so done. Isabella laughed out loud.

 

Ciel quickly followed Lucian and stole a piece of cake. He smiled as he put a forkful in his mouth, to overcome by the flavor to hear Isabella’s words. A soft laugh came from the teen after seeing Sebastian’s face from Lucian’s weak joke before taking a sip of his pepsi.

Soon all of the cake was gone, leaving a very satisfied Lucian and Ciel. The bluenette wiped his lips with a napkin and smiled up at Isabella, “That was most likely the best cake i’ve had in a long time” he said sweetly as the young demoness began to clean up

 

Isabella gave a bashful smile back. “Oh, thank you, darling. Not half bad after fifteen tries, huh?” She laughed a bit as all the plates and forks were balanced in one hand. She turned to her husband and grinned. “I’ll go toss these in the sink and we can go, alright?” He nodded, a smile beneath his bushy- and now clean- mustache. Isabella put the dishes in the sink and grabbed a coat from the back of a kitchen chair before she and Lucian called out goodbyes to the teen boys. Once the front door shut with a slam, Sebastian let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe I should tell them to go back to Hell," he muttered, his cheeks crimson.

 

Ciel smirked and kissed the demon’s red cheek “Oh come on, you know how parents can be” he said while playing with a piece of Sebastian’s hair. He scooted closer and turned his boyfriend’s head towards him “I’m sure they’ll lay off soon”

 

He smiled. “I hope so,” he said softly. Again, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel’s waist, getting closer until their hips touched. “So, what do you wanna do until they get back and start embarrassing me again?” he asked, smiling.

 

The teen smirked and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “Whatever you want~”

 

The demon smirked back. “I can certainly think of a few things~” Sebastian then closed the gap between them and gently pulled Ciel into a slow, sexy, lingering kiss.

 

"Mhnn~" Ciel slowly returned the kiss while moving into the demon’s lap so he could deepen the kiss. His small hands slowly ran through the older demon’s hair as they continued to ravage each others mouths

 

Sebastian leaned against the back of the couch and relaxed as much as he could, though his body was becoming tense with a familiar mixture of wonderful sensations. He slipped his hands underneath Ciel’s shirt and began gently rubbing his back, while also pressing the younger even closer to him.

 

A soft moan escaped the teen as he pulled away to breathe. He slowly began to rub against the demon as he felt himself start to heat up

 

After a short moment, Sebastian could feel his pants get a little tight as Ciel rubbed against him. He got a bit nervous again when he remembered what Ciel wanted to do. “W- Why don’t we, uh, take this upstairs?” he asked, trying to maintain control of his vocal chords and manage a smile at the same time as he looked into his boyfriend’s sparkling blue eye. He wanted to be calm, cool, and collected about this sort of thing. Yet, in all honesty, he was anything but. Of course he wanted to have sex with Ciel, but knowing that it was happening so soon made his heart race with a mixture of lust, nervousness, giddiness, and paranoia. But no matter what he was feeling, he’d do this. The demon knew that if he backed off now, he’d be a virgin for the rest of eternity. Literally.

 

The teen nodded slowly as he realized what was about to happen. A small blush painted his cheeks, giving him a rather enchantingly lustful look.

 

The two quickly made their way to Sebastian’s room and soon found themselves next to the beautiful bed. Ciel looked up and noticed the strange look on the demon’s face, “Is something wrong?” he asked, already having a rather good idea of what it was, “Sebastian if you don’t want to do this then it’s fine…”

 

"No, Ciel. I want to. Really." Gently, he squeezed Ciel’s hand and his major concern slipped from his lips. "I just don’t want to mess up, or hurt you or anything," It seemed like the blush on the demon’s face would never go away. He gulped and sat down on the bed, letting a deep sigh escape him.

 

Ciel smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, “As long as i’m with you, nothing can ever hurt me” he whispered softly in the demon’s ear as he hugged him tighter.

 

Sebastian felt his cheeks begin to burn as he heard Ciel’s words. It gave him a bit of confidence, at least. He hugged Ciel back tightly and pulled the teen down on top of him as he laid back on his bed. Well, it’s now or never, he thought to himself. Gently, Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair and gave a soft tug on the bow of his eyepatch, pulling it loose to reveal his grey eye. 

 

Ciel put his hands on either side of the demons head so he was hovering over him. He tensed ever so slightly when he felt his eyepatch fall but quickly distracted himself by leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against the other’s.

 

Again, Sebastian felt heat rise in his cheeks. His heart beat wildly, and for a moment, he almost forgot to move. The demon tried to suppress the raw, primal need that was bubbling up, but many things were hard to control when he was fighting against his lust. In an attempt to gently tug on Ciel’s shirt, Sebastian ripped the fabric almost completely off his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but break the kiss and just let out a laugh. “I am so sorry.” he said as he chuckled.

 

The young bluenette smirked as he began kissing Sebastian’s jawline, “it’s fine,” he purred as his hand slipped under Sebastian’s shirt, “I didn’t really care for that shirt anyway” He quickly removed Sebastian’s shirt and pulled off the remains of his own before bringing his lips to the demons neck and began to trail kisses down his neck and shoulder.

 

Sebastian was about to chuckle again, but instead a small moan escaped his lips. The demon let his hands travel lower, to Ciel’s jeans. Sure, Sebastian could lend Ciel a new shirt, but pants weren’t as easily replaceable, considering Ciel was smaller. So Sebastian just ran his fingers over the belt loops, then down on Ciel’s thigh teasingly before gently rubbing the younger teen’s crotch. Feeling Ciel’s arousal seemed to turn on the demon even more.

 

The teen shivered at the soft touches and gently rubbed against the demon’s hand. “A-ahh~” a soft gasp escaped him next to the demon’s ear as he continued grinding against his love’s hand.

 

The raven haired demon shivered, his attitude shifting. He felt a new part of him take over. In one quick motion, Sebastian rolled over so that he was now the one hovering over Ciel, his knees on either side of the younger’s. With his elbow resting next to Ciel’s head, the older teen leaned down and bit at his neck. “I will tear your pants apart if you don’t take them off in the next ten seconds,” he warned huskily in his boyfriend’s ear, not knowing where such confidence came from. Sebastian’s eyes were glowing with desire and need, and he didn’t dare trust himself to take anything else off Ciel. He could care less about his own clothes, though. But he’d deal with that once Ciel did as he requested.  
Ciel let out a sharp moan at the sound of Sebastian’s voice in his ear as he quickly unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his pants, now leaving him only in his black boxers. He leaned down and kissed the demon’s neck before giving his a teasing bite. “Mhh so hot…” he purred as he continued to taunt and tease the demon

 

Ciel was driving him so crazy, the restraint of his pants were starting to hurt a bit. Though Sebastian attempted to control his strength when removing his own jeans, they ended up ripping anyways. But he paid no attention to that, all he cared about is that they were gone, leaving him in his own black boxers, a bulge of red paw prints prominent there. He ground his arousal against Ciel’s and kissed him roughly as he slid his hand down the younger teen’s torso and let his fingertips play around on the elastic hem of his boyfriend’s boxers.

 

"Ngh~!" Ciel slipped for a moment and grabbed Sebastian’s hand before quickly putting it into his boxers and letting out an arousing moan "Ah God~ Th-there!" he shivered and bucked his hips slightly before continuing to kiss his love. His hand slowly trailed around Sebastian’s erected area, "Nhh~ y-you’ve never felt m-my hand here have you~?"

 

The demon’s breathing was becoming even more ragged as he rubbed his hand directly against Ciel’s length, and his heart pumped even faster when he felt the warmth of the bluenette’s hand near his crotch. “You’re such a tease,” he purred in a breathless velvet voice as he looked down at Ciel, seeing the fuchsia reflection in his love’s eyes. He kissed the younger’s nose and smirked, asking- well, panting- “Will you cut me some slack this time?” Sebastian could feel himself throbbing, needing to be satisfied.

 

The younger smirked and slowly dipped his hand down into Sebastian’s boxers and grabbed him. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he felt how large he was and slowly began to stroke him gently. He put his other hand on the demon’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Seba-stian” he panted in a seductive tone that would drive even the most sane man mad, “I need y-you~”

 

"Ngh~" the demon moaned when he felt Ciel’s hand wrap around his member and stroke him softly. "Y-Yes, Cie-eah~!" another moan left the teen’s lips as he unconsciously bucked his hips downward into Ciel’s hand. For only a short moment, Sebastian regained control of himself just long enough to move his hand and pull off Ciel’s boxers without destroying them. He glanced down for a quick moment and his own cheeks became red at the sight of Ciel completely naked for the first time. He looked- "Amazing," the demon breathed, his crimson eyes returning to Ciel’s lustfully.

 

The teen blushed and looked away for a moment. Without any warning he pushed the demon off him so he was sitting up and began kissing the demons chest then slowly began to trail kisses down his body.

 

"Ci-Ciel…" Sebastian gasped in surprise. His skin felt red hot everywhere Ciel kissed, like he was electrified or on fire. It was a very pleasurable kind of heat. He watched as Ciel moved lower, and again the demon’s cheeks were painted crimson.

 

Ciel continued to trail teasing kisses until he reached the elastic of Sebastian’s boxers. He gripped the fabric and quickly pulled the garment down, completely exposing the demons length. He looked up at his boyfriend for a moment before leaning down and began to kiss along his love’s length.

 

He gave a sharper gasp and arched his back a bit, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. “Ah~ Ciel!” He moaned, a little too embarrassed to look down at his boyfriend.

 

A soft smile appeared on his lips as he continued to kiss his loves erection. He slowly lifted up and put his lips to the demon’s tip.

 

Sebastian’s body automatically tensed and the eighteen year old let out a shuddery breath, not really knowing how this would feel. Nonetheless, he wanted Ciel. Badly. “Please…I- I don’t think I can handle waiting much longer,” the demon begged, finally looking at Ciel again with an irresistible look of desire.

 

Ciel blushed softly and let out a shaky breath before finally taking the large length slowly in his mouth and began to bob his head around it.

 

Taking an uneven breath, Sebastian’s eyes widened. Oh, God…Ciel…He could think of nothing beyond that. He was going mad with pleasure and let a groan escape him. Sebastian had chills down his spine and barely any breath in his lungs, the slight lack of concentration causing him to lose his grip on himself again. A low, pleasured growl came from Sebastian’s chest as he felt the ecstasy rise.

 

"Mhnn" Ciel began to gradually quicken his motions before taking his free hand and stroking the base of the length.

 

Sebastian gripped the sheets even harder and tilted his head back, feeling pricks of delirium from his head down to his fingertips. But he wanted more. Being as gentle as possible, the demon released his grasp from the sheets and rested his hands- shaking from satisfaction- on Ciel’s shoulders, looking down at the younger teen. “C-Ciel, I th-think I’m ready, now,” he stuttered softly, unable to keep full control of his vocal chords with the way Ciel’s tongue was moving.

 

Ciel responded by giving a soft moan that vibrated throughout the erection before slowly releasing it with a soft ‘pop’. He looked up at his love and unknowingly gave a lustful expression. “I th-think I am too.” he blushed before standing up and quickly capturing the demons lips with his own.

 

Using more force than intended, the demon leaned into the kiss and pushed Ciel back down on the bed, letting their bodies press against one another in sensual pleasure. He rubbed against Ciel’s entrance and let another exasperated breath escape him before he moved down to leave love bites on his boyfriend’s neck.

 

The teen let out a soft moan as he hit the mattress. He let his fingers get tangled in the demons raven black hair as he shivered from the feeling of Sebastian’s lips. “Ah~!” A lustful gasp escaped his lips and into Sebastian’s ear when he felt the demon nip at a sensitive spot on his neck.

 

The demon could barely control his needs any longer, but he wanted to at least give Ciel some warning before anything happened. “Ciel..I’m gonna do it now, alright?” He panted when his lips left his lover’s skin. After giving the younger teen a moment of mental preparation- and using that time to prepare himself- Sebastian brought his hands down to the bluenette’s delicate hips, gripping them with as little strength as he could muster. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Ciel. Gently, the raven haired teen pushed himself into his boyfriend, giving another growl of satisfaction at the tightness. Without realizing it, his grasp on the younger tightened as his breath became shaky.

 

Ciel couldn’t help but blush when he heard Sebastian’s warning. He gave a soft nod and relaxed a bit. A sharp gasp escaped the teen when he felt Sebastian push himself into him, he shivered at the pain of being stretched so much as the demon pushed deeper. “N-ngh….” He groaned and dug his nails into Sebastian’s back as his boyfriend pushed completely into him. The two remained that way for a moment before Ciel looked up at Sebastian with glazed eyes and nodded, giving him permission to move.

 

Sebastian gave a slight nod back and made the first soft thrust, still a bit afraid of his own strength. But it was difficult to control considering he was overwhelmed by experiencing intense pleasure in new ways he never thought. The demon’s breath hitched in his throat as he thrusted again, a bit harder than before. He could feel Ciel’s nails rake across his back as another groan passed his lips. Everything felt good, even the pain. If there had been enough blood left in the demon’s brain, he might’ve wondered if he was a masochist. But he couldn’t really think at the moment. He was running completely on instinct, now. As Sebastian continued to roll his hips against Ciel, getting used to the motion, the older teen brought his panting lips back down and nipped at the sensitive spot on the younger’s neck.

 

"Ah~!" Ciel let out a beautiful moan as teeth scraped against his skin and Sebastian continued to fill him up. "Se-Sebastian " he shivered and pushed against him

 

The demon moved into Ciel’s own thrust, a moan of his own being muffled as he continued to bite and suck on Ciel’s neck. He took a small breath through his nose, smelling the lust and heat and, especially, the blood radiating off the teen below him. Without warning, Sebastian released Ciel’s now slightly bruised hips and took hold of his wrists, pinning them to the bed in an unintentional iron grip as he kissed and nipped harder, but not hard enough to break the skin. Sebastian could feel his fangs elongating from a sudden hunger, but quickly pulled his lips away from Ciel’s hickeyed neck before they pierced the younger’s flesh. He looked down at Ciel with a bright glow in his eyes and an expression of extreme pleasure and restraint on his handsome face before he roughly kissed the bluenette.

 

"Mhph~" Ciel leaned up and returned the kiss as another moan escaped him. A sudden burst of pleasure from inside his body caused the bluenette to arch his back and let out a moan of pure ecstasy -as well as accidentally cutting his lip on Sebastian’s sharp teeth- "Oh god! Th-there!" he moaned loudly, "Se-Sebastian ha-harder~!!!!" 

 

Eagerly obliging his boyfriend’s request, Sebastian thrusted harder in the same spot, over and over again. Feeling the pleasure shake his body, Sebastian moaned as well, a loud and sensual noise of true bliss. Glowing eyes landed on the dark blood as it seeped through the cut on Ciel’s lip. The demon immediately licked the red substance and gave another lusty moan. It tasted even better when adrenaline and excitement were coursing through Ciel’s body, and Sebastian couldn’t stop himself. He gripped Ciel’s wrists tightly and kissed him once more as more blood poured into the open wound. The demon’s lips were glued to his lover’s as he let his tongue flick out and slowly lap up the blood. He could taste Ciel’s pleasure.

 

The teen moaned as he was pounded into harshly at a demonic pace. A faint sound of the feathered mattress ripping and the base of the bed cracking reached him but another course of pleasure made him forget about it. He pulled against the demon’s hand in attempt to free his hands and wrap them around Sebastian. “A-ahh~!” he let out another arousing moan in his love’s mouth as he started to pant heavily.

 

Sebastian’s senses were dulled to everything around him except Ciel. Ciel’s body, his blood, his moans, his pleasure. Sebastian continued to kiss and lick at his lover’s lips until he began feeling a heat in the pit of his stomach. He growled a little from irritation at himself, producing an inhuman sound. Sebastian didn’t want the immense pleasure to end, but he knew he couldn’t last much longer. “Ngh~” the raven haired teen groaned vehemently, internally fighting with his urge to lap up even more of Ciel’s blood. Instead, he moved down to the unmarked side of the younger teen’s neck. The demon’s breath was hot against the bluenette’s skin as he leaned closer and kissed the flesh, trying to keep his nibbling there soft.

 

Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian started pounding into him even harder. He arched his back and continued to try and free his now bruised wrists. “M-more Sebastian!” He moaned, not caring that the bed was now broken in half and they were covered in the mattress’ feathers. He looked up at the demon lustfully, “Show me what you can do!” he groaned and closed his eyes for a moment  
Obeying Ciel’s command, Sebastian began thrusting practically as hard as he could now. Well, hard enough without completely driving himself up through Ciel’s rib cage. He panted heavily as his ecstasy soared impossibly high. It was almost impossible to speak before a breathtaking moan escaped him. “I’m- ngh~! I’m so close, Ciel~!” he groaned, feeling the familiar warmth spread. Finally, he released his boyfriend’s wrists and gripped the ripped up mattress beneath them. His nails, though they were their normal length, tore through the fabric of the bed as he came painfully close to his peak.

 

"Augh~!!" Ciel moaned "Ah~ s-so am I~!" he shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around the demon. "Sebastian t-together" he panted. After another moment Ciel threw his head back and moaned "AAhh c-coming~!!!" he moaned as he released.  
With a final thrust, Sebastian came and gave an intense moan, panting in his boyfriend’s ear. He could feel the soft splatter of Ciel’s release on his toned stomach and chest, as well as his own within Ciel. Slowly, and as gently as possible, Sebastian pulled out of the younger teen and laid beside him, the shift in movement causing the end of the wooden bed frame on Sebastian’s side to snap and bring the tattered mattress completely to the floor. The only part of the demon’s bed that wasn’t practically destroyed was the headboard, though it did gain a few new cracks. Sebastian panted hard as he stared up at the ceiling, wide eyed. He never thought he could experience that kind of pleasure. Looking over at Ciel as he continued to attempt in regulating his breathing, Sebastian asked, a bit awkwardly between breaths, “So…How are you…feeling?”

 

Ciel looked over at the demon with slightly glazed eyes “w-wonderful” he panted before bringing a bruised arm up and brushing the stray hairs off Sebastian’s sweaty face. He pulled himself closer and smiled as he nuzzled his head in the demon’s neck. “That was amazing” he whispered softly

 

"It was pretty incredible," he agreed. The demon tilted his head so that it rested atop Ciel’s. Finally, his heart beat was beginning to slow down to an almost normal pace as he continued to look off, in a bit of a daze. He thought about how close to the floor they were, and how a few last little bits of feathers were floating down to join the other small piles that surrounded them. He looked over and saw splintered wood all over the carpet. To his own surprise, Sebastian had enough air in his exasperated lungs to laugh a bit. "Damn…we made one Hell of a mess…" The raven haired teen smiled and turned on his side toward Ciel, gently pulling him closer. "But it was definitely worth it." he murmured, closing his eyes. "I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."

 

"Yeah we did" he smirked and rested his head on the demon;s chest. "And I love you, Sebastian Michaelis" He said before dozing off into a deep sleep.

 

"WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM DO SUCH A THING?!?!?!?!" Grell wailed to the golden eyed demon. "I should have taken dear Bassy’s virginity not some pathetic brat!" Claude rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Patience, you shall have Sebastian, we just need to get them in a correct setting to make the plan work" Grell crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine….this had better work" A low chuckle escaped the demon, "I assure you….it will"

 

Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled softly down at his sleeping boyfriend before he pulled up a blanket to cover them, a bit surprised that it too wasn’t completely ripped up. Then he put his arms around Ciel and hugged him closer, blissfully having forgotten about the previous events of the day. The birthday party, the girl, and the telltale clues that Undertaker had given them about Angelina Durless’ murderers.

A few hours later, two demons shrouded in black entered the quiet home. “Hey, Seba-!” Lucian stopped as he entered the door. He sniffed a bit.

"What is it, Lucian?" Isabella said as she followed him in.

"Do you smell that?" the male demon asked, turning to his wife with a small smirk.

She sniffed, then let out a laugh. “Yeah, it smells like success.”

"More like sexcess!” The two laughed and high fived as they continued to walk into the living room. They sat lazily on the couch cuddled next to each other and flipped on the TV. 

It was quiet between the two, but only for a moment. Looking up at her husband, Isabella mirrored his smirk. “Who do you think’s gonna slip up and tell us about it first?”

Lucian thought for a moment as he gazed at his beautiful wife. “Ciel. I think he likes embarrassing Sebastian almost as much as we do, so he might say something on purpose.”

Isabella nodded. “Well, I think it’ll be Sebastian. I’m pretty sure if we get him worked up enough, he’ll blab something.” In response, Lucian nodded.

Again, it was quiet. They stared blankly at the weather channel for a long time before Lucian snorted. “Which one do you think’s gonna be limping?”

Without hesitation, he answered his own question as Isabella answered in unison. “Ciel.” They giggled and snorted like two kids that knew some big secret. “But…we…” Isabella had trouble talking between laughs, “W-we have…to- hahahaha!” It took Lucian and Isabella a few deep breaths before she could continue. “We have to act like we don’t know anything unless they say something.” She finally said.

Lucian nodded. “Agreed. I think they might be asleep right now…” he said, looking up. He sensed the bright and delicious soul calmed and still, and the dark aura next to it, not moving either. 

"Whelp, we might as well open the windows and get some scented candles." Isabella said, regretfully getting up.

Lucian smirked again. “Heh. Amateurs.” He stood along with his wife, but before she could move past him, he took hold of her waist and pulled her close to him. “Oh, Bells. Our son is growing up.”

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. “That, he is.” she agreed.

"And he’s becoming attached to Ciel." Lucian added, his voice softer.

Isabella snorted. “Well, we know that earlier, he was.”

The demon fought back a snort. “I think I’m finally rubbing off on you. But seriously…There’s going to be a point where Sebastian will stop aging. Around twenty five or twenty six. But Ciel will still get older.”

Surprised, the demoness looked up at her husband. She never knew anything like that could cross his mind. But he did have a point. She could see the worry in his eyes, and knew exactly what he was remembering. “They still have a few years, Luci. Why worry about it now?” She smiled and reached up, playing with one of the spikes in his hair. “It’ll be alright, Darling. You’re the smartest, strongest, baddest demon there ever was. You’ll figure something out.” She leaned up and kissed Lucian sweetly. He leaned into their kiss for a long moment before she broke away with a small giggle. “Let’s get going. I wanna get back before the horndogs wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'VE BEEN DYING TO POST THIS CHAPTER!! 
> 
> Hope you all liked it! Please leave comments and critiques!
> 
> To Polka and Kpuff, I saw your comments on the spacing for each PoV and I completely agree, I spaced this chapter out as best as I could! Hopefully it will be easier to read! and I am planning to space the rest of the chapters as well!
> 
> With Love--madnessofwonderland


	14. Spiraling Down

Ciel awoke a few hours later with a stinging pain from his ass. ‘What the hell happ-’ memories of what they had done quickly returned and brought a blush to his cheeks.’oh…’ He sighed and rested his head back on his Lover’s chest.

 

Sebastian slept soundly, dreaming of nothing. Feeling Ciel move a bit, the demon opened his eyes. He looked at the top of his boyfriend’s head and gently rubbed his side. “Ciel, are you awake?” Sebastian asked, his velvet voice holding slight traces of raspiness from his earlier shouts of passion.

 

"Mhmm" he nodded his head slowly as he pressed closer to the demon. He let out a soft whimper as another sting hit him.

 

The raven haired teen frowned as he heard Ciel’s pained sound. He also blushed a bit when he thought as to why the bluenette would be in pain. “Are you hurt?” he asked, worry in his tone. Sebastian still held Ciel close as he sat up, a small spark of pain shooting down his back as he did. He saw the bruises on Ciel’s arms and gasped in surprise, taking Ciel’s hand in his so he could look at the damaged skin. “Jesus, I did this to you?” I don’t think I realized how tightly I was holding on to him, Sebastian thought guiltily as he looked at the purplish hand print that wrapped around the younger’s wrist.

 

Ciel looked down at his arms “I’m fine, really” he assured as he pulled his wrist out of the demons grip and put his hand on his loves cheek. “What about you, are you alright?”

 

Sebastian’s eyes widened a bit and a blush darkened his cheeks again at Ciel’s concern. But then his gaze softened. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Ciel.” The demon leaned his cheek into his boyfriend’s hand and smiled. “But I do feel like I need a shower.” He paused for a moment, then added a bit shyly, “Care to join me?”

 

A soft smile appeared on the teen as he felt Sebastian lean into his hand. “That’s good” a blush quickly appeared at the demons question. He looked away shyly for a moment before looking back and nodding. “Yeah I’d like that” he said before leaning in and giving Sebastian a soft kiss.

 

Sebastian kissed back softly and smiled. “Alright, let’s go. If you want, I can carry you.” the demon offered, knowing that Ciel might have trouble walking. The thought embarrassed him, but nonetheless he wanted Ciel to be comfortable.

 

Ciel smiled and nodded “Yeah I’d like that” he smirked shyly

 

Sebastian’s blush deepened a bit at Ciel’s smirk, but otherwise kept his composure. “Let’s get going.” he said with a smile, reaching under the blanket to put one arm under Ciel’s knees while the other wrapped around his waist. With surprisingly little effort, Sebastian stood with Ciel in his arms and his eyes straight forward. He carefully stepped around the shards of wood and opened his bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway and to the bathroom. “Do you think you can stand for a second while I start the water?” Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel’s face and letting his eyes travel nowhere else.

 

The teen rested his head on Sebastian’s bare chest as he was gently carried to the bathroom. He looked up as Sebastian asked if he could stand and nodded. “Yeah I’ll be fine” he said as Sebastian let him down. He winced as he felt the pain shoot up slightly but quickly shook it off and leaned on the sink as he waited for Sebastian to start the shower

 

Sebastian leaned over and turned on the faucet, placing his hand under the sprinkling water a few times as he adjusted the temperature. Once it was nice and warm, Sebastian looked over at Ciel and smiled. “There. I think the water’s alright, now.” the raven haired teen held out his hand for Ciel to take as he stepped one foot into the shower.

 

Ciel blushed and gently took the demon's hand as he was gently pulled into the shower. He gladly welcomed the warm water and continued to lean close to Sebastian as the water hit them.

 

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend once more, Sebastian sighed contently. Sebastian reached around Ciel and picked up a bottle of soap, letting some of the substance drip into his hand. He replaced the bottle on the small shelf next to the shampoo before gently rubbing Ciel’s shoulders, then moving his hands down to Ciel’s back. 

 

"Nhh…" Ciel shivered and made a cute noise as he felt Sebastian’s hand trail down his back. He leaned his head forward and revealed a bit of his neck -now covered lightly in hickies- and let the water completely wet his soft hair.

 

The demon smiled down at Ciel and moved his hands up to the younger’s head, petting him softly. “Don’t fall asleep again, okay?” Sebastian said with a small grin. He gently pushed Ciel’s bangs away from his face and tilted the bluenette’s chin up just before he leaned down and planted a small kiss on Ciel’s lips.

 

Ciel slowly returned the kiss, “well you had best find a way to keep me awake” he said with a slight purr

 

Sebastian smirked, knowing what Ciel was getting at. He looked down at his boyfriend with sparkling red eyes and said, “Alright, I think I know exactly how to keep you up~” Suddenly, the demon poured some rather cold shampoo on Ciel’s head and chuckled as he began lathering up his boyfriend’s hair.

 

"Ah!!" Ciel yelped in surprise at the sudden cold change "I-Idiot you know that’s not what I meant!" he hissed sharply as he quickly washed out the shampoo

 

"Oh, I’m sorry, did you want conditioner instead?" Sebastian asked coyly as he picked up another bottle and poured some of the substance into Ciel’s hair. Sebastian lathered it up again and grinned. He knew he was irritating Ciel, but he had to admit that it was funny.

 

Ciel growled and washed the conditioner out before looking back at his lover, “You are truly asking to get hit you know” he said with a soft smirk. He turned so he was completely facing the demon and wrapped his arms around him

 

Sebastian laughed a bit, leaning into Ciel’s embrace. “Oh, come on. We’re naked in the shower together, I’m sure there’s nothing else you could want besides soap.” he said coyly, a silly smile on his face.

 

A smirk appeared on the teen’s face, “You’re absolutely right, that’s all I wanted.” he smiled as he released his hold on his love, “And now that I got it I believe I will go on and get out” The bluenette said as he began to get out of the shower

 

The demon frowned and quickly wrapped his arms around Ciel’s waist, pressing his bare chest against the younger’s back. “No, stay…I haven’t even washed behind your ears yet.” Sebastian said as he gently pulled Ciel back under the warm sprinkling of water. He smirked as another thought came to mind. “Or we could sing a shower duet. I know from experience that your moans tend to harmonize perfectly with mine~” he purred in the bluenette’s ear.

 

Ciel’s breath hitched for a moment, “Is that so?…” he mumbled with a smirk “I rather like that Idea” he purred softly as he pressed closer to Sebastian’s body

 

The demon bit his lip and gave half a smile. He stepped backward until his back was against the wall and Ciel was pressed tightly against him. “I thought you’d like it,” he said with a smirk. “Go ahead and do what you will, Ciel~”

 

A smirk appeared on the teens face as he turned and faced the demon. “If you say so” he said before putting a hand to the older teen’s chest and slowly going down to his knees while dragging his hand down Sebastian’s torso. He let his hand grab the base of Sebastian’s length and gently pressed his lips to the tip and blew cold air on it, “Mhnn…do you want me to suck you off properly this time love~?” he asked while looking up at Sebastian

 

Immediately, Sebastian’s face went completely red and his body became tense when Ciel gripped him. Just as suddenly, he didn’t feel so suave. But he certainly had no intention of objecting to what Ciel wanted. “I…I…” unable to find the words, Sebastian simply nodded, a look of embarrassment and desire mixed in his eyes. The mere memory of Ciel doing that, along with the idea of him doing it again, made Sebastian stiffen up a bit.

 

"What was that?" He asked with a tilt of his head, loving every moment that he got to mess with Sebastian. "I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you~"

 

The demon’s cheeks burned even redder, but he was determined to keep his dignity and his seductive nature. He took a deep breath. “Yes, Ciel~” he purred. “I told you to do what you will, didn’t I?”

 

Ciel smirked and slowly began trailing his lips across Sebastian’s length. He licked the tip before slowly pushing the head into his small mouth.

 

"Ah-" Sebastian’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Ciel’s tongue on his member. He held back the involuntary urge to buck his hips as Ciel took him in and a low moan escaped him.

 

Ciel shivered at Sebastian’s moans and slowly began to take in even more of the organ. He began to carefully bob his head up and down on the older teen’s erection

 

Again, Sebastian moaned. The feeling was certainly nothing compared to sex, but still, it was nothing short of astounding. An immediate feeling of ecstasy surged through the demon and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. “Oh, C-Ciel~” he groaned softly.

 

A soft moan escaped the teen as he quickened his pace on the erection. He opened his mouth some more and took in even more of the demon until he was deepthroating him.

 

Soon, the raven haired teen could feel a warmth spread through his abdomen, his breathing becoming a bit ragged. “I…I’m close, Ciel~!” The demon’s eyes were glowing again, but it was a dim light in his eyes. His entire body was feeling hot as Ciel continued to take him in.

 

"Mhhhh…" The teen let a low moan rumble in his throat and onto the erection as he bobbed his head even faster. He smirked and quickly pulled his mouth off the length. "Sebastian" he looked up at his lover. "Your turn, do whatever you wish to me." He gave a seductive look. "Don’t hold back"

 

The demon gulped and took a shuddery breath. “Yes, Ciel~” Sebastian gently took the younger’s hand and pulled him up before pressing his lips fiercely against his. He turned around and pressed Ciel’s back against the wall before leaning down and running his tongue over the hickeys he made earlier.

 

"Ah~" Ciel gasped as he flt his neck being attacked once again, "Sh-shit…S-sebastian~" he moaned softly

 

The raven haired teen couldn’t help but smirk. “Does this feel nice?” he asked softly as he himself traveled downward, letting his tongue run down Ciel’s chest and torso. Once he was on his knees, Sebastian couldn’t help but blush again as he looked up at Ciel with eyes that glowed brighter than before. “I want to return the favor, if that’s alright.” he purred softly as he gently began stroking Ciel’s member.

 

"Nghh~!" Ciel moaned and gave a quick nod of his head. He gasped as he felt Sebastian’s hand on his want, he looked away shyly as another moan escaped his soft lips

 

Sebastian didn’t bother with teasing Ciel too much. Instead, he simply took his boyfriend’s shaft in his mouth and began to gently bob his head. He swirled his tongue around the tip and moaned softly, unknowing of the effect it had on the younger teen. Sebastian himself was still aroused and didn’t dare slow his motions, enjoying the new way he was pleasing his love.

 

Ciel opened his mouth and let out a silent moan at the sudden actions of his lover, “ah fuck” he groaned as he ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, too preoccupied to hear the ringing from his phone.

 

Sebastian himself was too immersed in his actions to notice any sounds besides the showering of the water and the moans emanating from his boyfriend. The raven haired teen sucked a bit harder as he slid his tongue along the length, seeming surprisingly skilled despite his lack of experience.

 

"A-ah Sebastian!" He moaned, "g-gonna…c-cum"

 

The demon hummed in acknowledgement, but felt that he should tease Ciel a bit. Sebastian stopped using his tongue and slowed the bobbing of his head to an agonizingly slow pace. He fought the urge to smirk at he looked up at Ciel.

 

"Sh-shit!" The bluenette moaned and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s head "Ah! I-I’m cumming!" He groaned before releasing

 

The older teen’s eyes widened a bit as Ciel’s release flowed into his mouth, his first instinct being to swallow. He pulled his mouth away from Ciel’s shaft as he choked a little in his shock, but otherwise regained his breath and looked back up at his boyfriend, panting a bit as he gave a half smile.

 

"Haahh…s-sorry" the younger teen looked away shyly, "I c-couldn’t hold it" he slowly slid into his knees so he was eye level with Sebastian and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"It’s alright," Sebastian replied after returning the kiss. "I just wasn’t really prepared for it, I guess." he confessed. He chuckled a bit and reached up, once again retrieving the shampoo, except this time it was for himself. "Let’s just focus on getting cleaned up, shall we?" he asked with a grin.

 

Ciel smiled softly and nodded. The two continued to wash each other until they were both clean and started out of the shower.

 

 

Claude and Grell trailed Sebastian’s parents for a bit to make sure they were far away before returning to the large house. “Do you understand the plan?” Claude asked the redhead as they reached the front yard. “Of course I do, you’ll be amazed by my acting skills!” Grell beamed, causing the demon to roll his eyes before snapping his fingers. A black light swirled around them for a moment before disappearing, leaving Claude and Grell perfectly disguised as Isabella and Lucian. “Are you ready?” the demon asked in Lucian’s voice. “Yup!” Grell smiled as he found out that his voice was now a perfect match of Isabella’s. “Let’s do this!”

 

Sebastian led Ciel back down the hallway with towels wrapped around their waists, carefully stepping around the mess in the bedroom. I’ll just clean it up later, Sebastian thought to himself as he pulled out a fresh change of clothes, along with an extra shirt. The demon quickly dressed himself and offered a black Misfits T shirt to his boyfriend. “Here you go. It’s a little big, but it’s comfortable.” He smiled softly at Ciel.

 

The younger teen nodded “Thanks” he smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon. “I love you” he smiled before kissing him gently. 

Finally…..for the first time…I’ve found someone I can truly trust

 

Sebastian leaned into Ciel’s embrace and gently kissed the top of his wet head. “I love you too.” he murmured softly. After a long moment, the demon pulled away and smiled down at Ciel. “I’m gonna go downstairs and make some food for us, alright? Just come down when you’re ready.” He grinned softly and left Ciel there with a final kiss on his cheek. The demon made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, past Elvira who was mewing for more milk in her bowl. With a snap of his fingers, the bowl was refilled and the cat lapped up the white substance happily. Meanwhile, Sebastian worked on making a glass of blood for himself and a glass of pepsi for his boyfriend whilst also preparing a strawberry parfait- Ciel’s favorite, of course. Everything is perfect, the demon thought contently as he shook up the can of cool whip and sprayed it on top of the mound of berries.

Just then, Isabella and Lucian stepped into the house. Lucian walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door while Isabella looked over at Sebastian with hungry eyes. He looked over and smiled. “Hey, guys. How was the meal?”

"Lovely," Lucian replied softly. After nudging Isabella, she snapped out of her trance and nodded. Sebastian turned around, balancing the food and drinks in his hand as he walked past his parents into the living room. "Where’s Ciel?" the demon’s father asked, though he could already smell the delectable soul within the house.

Sebastian set down the food before he answered, “He’s upstairs. Don’t worry, Ciel will be down in a minute.” the young demon sat down on the couch and Isabella quickly made her way over to him. She sat next to Sebastian and linked her arm through his, smiling like an idiot. Oh, shit. Does she know that we…? Sebastian didn’t finish the thought. Lucian stepped over to a chair near the couch and sat in it, looking serious as ever and even seemed that he was glaring a bit at the demoness who had laid her cheek on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sure, she was an affectionate mother, but never this affectionate. “Mom? Why are you acting all weird?” the raven haired teen asked, afraid that he knew the answer. He looked over at his mother, who had that odd smile again.

"This isn’t weird, Darling. I love my sweet Ba- er, Sebastian with all my heart~!" Sebastian gave a rather confused look as he stared at his mother. After a short moment, the woman pressed her lips to Sebastian’s in a quick, semi- appropriate kiss. The young demon pulled away and frowned. 

"Come on, mom. Ciel’s here. You can be all affectionate and motherly later," he complained.

 

"Oh dear it looks as if someone’s trying to steal you away from me" the younger teen smirked as he came down the stairs. He walked over to Sebastian and pressed their lips together for a moment before pulling away slowly and looking over at ‘Isabella’ "You two must be thirsty, let me get you both a drink" he smiled and walked to the kitchen. He soon returned with two glasses of blood and set them in front of them. "There you go" he said while giving a captivating smile.

 

Lucian smiled alluringly and took the drink, gulping it down in a way a lot sexier than he should’ve. Isabella smiled stiffly at Ciel, but didn’t go near the red substance. Instead, she kept holding on to Sebastian. Once Lucian was finished with his drink, he smiled and set the empty glass on the table. He looked up at Ciel and smiled even wider. “Thank you so much, Ciel. I really needed that.” he said in a tone that only some would take as rather seductive.

Sebastian looked over at his father with a questioning gaze. Why was he acting so different all of a sudden? His mother, too? “Sebastian,” she said, completely ignoring Ciel. “I was thinking that I’d start making clothes too, instead of just cooking food. I have a marvelous idea in mind for my little Darling, so I’ll have to take your measurements~” Her arm tightened around his slightly.

Remembering the long scratches he saw on his back whilst exiting the bathroom, Sebastian stiffened his stance and chuckled nervously. “I don’t think we need to do that right this second. How about we make right now-“ Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying this, "Family Time? Family Time sounds good, right, Ciel?" he asked, looking for help from his boyfriend.

But before the younger teen could answer, Lucian spoke up. “That sounds like a great idea, Sebastian. We could tell stories, like the one about that delicious redhead we consumed the other day~” Eerily, the room went silent after Lucian spoke.

His face immediately turning from relief to surprise, Sebastian, along with the other two in the room, stared at Lucian. The demon in question was smirking. What the Hell?! Did they really do what I think they did?! But- no! That guy said that one of the killers had long, red hair! This doesn’t make any- "You look confused, Bassy. Don’t you remember? We told you all about her~" Isabella said, only a mere purr in his ear. The young demon was too stunned to speak. He looked over at Ciel, afraid of what he might see.  
Outside Sebastian’s house, sitting in his car about thirty feet away, William was freaking out. The teen had left Ciel’s house with many questions he knew couldn’t be answered directly. He flat out ignored what he heard Sebastian and Ciel doing, and focused on other things. He thought about what he had seen, and his suspicions of Sebastian only became greater. What was that half covered mark on his hand? The boy wondered. Why have the murders at the high school suddenly stopped? After doing some research at his house, William found that the partially covered tattoo on Sebastian’s left hand had been a pentagram. Upon further research, he found that a mark like that was the sign of a demon. So he drove to Sebastian’s house quietly, parking his car further away than expected when he saw Grell and some other guy standing in Sebastian’s front yard. A moment later, they were suddenly dressed as two adult Goths who looked similar to Sebastian himself. They stepped inside the house, and that’s when William started freaking out, convinced that Grell was a creature of Hell. He knew the other teen was involved with demons somehow, too. And, more importantly, that Ciel was in grave danger. But Will wouldn’t be stupid enough to charge in there while Grell and Sebastian, along with that other demon freak, were still in there. It would be suicide. So, the older boy adjusted his glasses and continued to stare at the dilapidated old house, determined to wait until Ciel decided to go home or if he was alone by any other means. It would be easy to save him then.  
Ciel’s head snapped up at the mention of a red haired woman, “Did you say red hair?” He asked quickly. Just as he was about to ask another question, his phone lit up with a text from the undertaker “hello~ I just thought ye should know that I found out that your auntie was indeed taken by demons~” Ciel stared at the message for a moment before looking back at the two, “what was the woman’s name?”  
"Go on, Sebastian. Tell him~" Isabella said, a smile on her face.

The raven haired teen slowly shook his head and furrowed his brow, not wanting to believe that his suspicions were true. “I…I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said softly, hoping- praying- that there was someone else around the small town that got killed by the two.

Lucian crossed his legs and answered when Sebastian wouldn’t, a sly grin still on his face. He chuckled. “We didn’t exactly stop and ask what her name was, Ciel. But I do remember her screaming and crying about some nephew, though. It was a bit funny, how scared she was. I remember that just before Sebastian went to your house, we even let him have a taste.”

Sebastian quickly looked at his father with confused, angry eyes. “Dad, what the Hell?! Why would you even say that?!”

"Because it’s true, that’s all. I don’t have any reason to lie about it." Lucian answered easily.

Again, the teen was stunned to silence. He was extremely confused, unknowing of why his parents were lying through their teeth and admitting that they had killed someone precious to Ciel. He remembered that, a few times in the past, he had mentioned Ciel’s aunt to them for the specific reason of letting them know that any red haired woman was off limits. How could they betray him like that?

 

"…." Ciel listened in stunned silence then slowly put his head down "I…I see…" the teen gritted his teeth in a wave of nausia. "I-i need some air…please excuse me" With that he stood up and started walking towards the door.

 

Sebastian stood as soon as Ciel began walking away. “Ciel, wait. Please…”

"No, Sebastian. Stay with your mother," Isabella said, reaching up and taking a hold of his arm again.

He ignored her and tried to follow Ciel. “Whatever you’re thinking, it isn’t true. They’re lyi-“

"Sebastian!" Isabella said angrily, yanking him back down to his seat. "Let the poor thing go get some air." A sweet tone covered her sour mood. She snuggled close to him again and murmured. "Don’t worry, Darling. He’ll be fine, this isn’t even a big deal anyways…" Now she sounded like she didn’t even care about Ciel. Nothing that was happening was making any sense.

 

Ciel walked out and slammed the door shut. “I can’t believe this….” He leaned against the door before pushing off and walking down the steps. “This can’t be happening….”

 

Sebastian stared after Ciel for a long moment before turning back to his father. “Why did you lie?” He asked, his eyes burning with anger. “You know I had nothing to do with that!”

Lucian stood and stretched, looking as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “Of course you didn’t. You can be so dense sometimes, Sebastian. Really. Come along, Isabella.” The man put his hands in his pockets and headed out.

"Oh, can’t I just do one last thing before we go?!" She asked pleadingly. A deep sigh of allowance made the woman smile. She looked back at Sebastian. "I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time, Bassy~" She purred, leaning in and kissing him on the lips a second time. Except this time, she attempted to slip her tongue into Sebastian’s mouth. With a surprised yelp, the young demon pushed away from her. 

"You are not my mom!!” He shouted, standing from the couch and reeling backward toward the wall. The fake Isabella licked her lips as Sebastian’s confusion spread. She smiled at the terrified look on his face.

"Mmmn, you look so adorable with that blood red blush~ It makes me wanna-"

"Isabella!" the now obviously fake Lucian called impatiently. "Come on. Do you wanna lose track of him?" She growled a bit and pivoted on her heel, skipping after the other demon.

But she grinned back at the stunned teen before following him, waving her hand as she said, “Bye bye, Bassy~!” But before the two could leave, Sebastian regained his senses and ran after ‘Lucian’, tackling him down in the hall by the front door.

"Who the Hell are you?!" The person in his father’s skin only smiled and laughed.

"I told you I wouldn’t give up, Michaelis." he sneered, sparking a far off memory of words spoken on the haunted trail a couple months ago. He knew who he was looking at. And worse, Sebastian figured out who the true accomplice was.

William continued to wait patiently until he saw a familiar blue headed boy step out of the house. He drove up to the house just as the younger teen made it to the end of the driveway and got out of his car, running over to him. “Ciel, thank God! Look, I know you’re going to think I’m completely crazy, but it’s true! Sebastian is involved with demons!” he said, a bit frantic. “Please say you’ll come with me. I can get you out of here- to a church, or something!”

 

Ciel quickly faught back tears as he quickly walked away from the house. How could he do that to me! He knew that was my aunt and he….

 

A soft tear fell down his cheeks, I can’t believe I trusted him…..I gave him everything and that’s how he repays me!! More tears quickly fell from him as he continued down the driveway. The sudden screeching of tires and hurried sound of feet made him quickly wipe his eyes before looking up to see William. His visible blue eye widened slightly when he heard him mention demons, and also caused his anger towards a certain demon to flare up again. No. no matter what he did, I can’t break my promise….. "You’re right I do think you’re crazy" the teen said while trying to steady his voice. "Look William…I just really need to be alone right now…but thank you for the warning." he walked past him with dulled eyes "….see you tomorrow….." With that he walked away and out of sight.

 

"But…Ciel…" William called, reaching out a hand. What the Hell happened in there? Suddenly, from the house, there was a loud crash. The glasses wearing teen looked up at the house and saw the two people exiting rather quickly, startling him and giving him the eerie feeling that he should get out of their way.

"You didn’t have to do that to my darling Bassy, Claude!" the woman shouted unhappily as they ran over to the yard beside the house, in the same direction that Ciel was going. But William didn’t think about that. He looked at the house again and without a second thought, ran in. Upon entering the house, William saw Sebastian lying on the floor with three long scratches across his right cheek. He looked very dazed. 

William quickly knelt by Sebastian and shook his shoulders. “Sebastian. Sebastian! What happened in here?! What did you do to Ciel, you damned demon?!” 

Sebastian looked up at Will, his eyesight a bit foggy. Damn, Claude hit me hard…The sudden remembrance of Claude and Grell made Sebastian jump up from where he was laying, charging toward the door. But William caught his arm before he could go anywhere.

“Sebastian, I want answers! Now! I have holy water in my car if I need it,” he threatened.

Damn, I don’t have time for this! The raven haired teen thought, knowing that Claude only wanted to go after Ciel when he was alone, not wanting to be near Sebastian. It was a dirty trick, but it fooled him. It fooled the both of them. He looked at William, stared at him hard for a long moment. “Let’s just get in the car and look for Ciel. I swear, I’ll tell you everything on the way.”

 

The teen kept his head down as he walked down the path, unknowingly walking into a patch of woods. “That bastard…he knew all along…” he mumbled curses under his breath as he walked further. 

A soft chuckle stopped him in his tracks and made him look around. “Who’s there?!” he called into the shadows.  
"My my, it seems that we always meet this way~" Claude appeared from the shadows and smirked.  
“You! ” Ciel gasped and backed up slightly “What do you want you damn bastard!!” he spat.  
The demon chuckled and walked closer, "Now now am I really the bastard? I didn’t lie to you about your aunt’s death"  
Ciel looked away as he let the words sink in, “Sh-shut up…”  
The demon smirked and quickly made his way next to Ciel. "But why~? It’s true is it not? However I can help you not feel this pain~”

 

"So that’s it. Everything." Sebastian said, holding out his left hand to Will, who was in the passenger seat of the car whilst Sebastian drove through the dark streets. William looked at the pentagram on the demon’s hand, baffled that there was even more to the story than he thought. And the fact that he was actually right stunned him as well. Sebastian returned his hand to the steering wheel. "I swear that if you tell anyone, I will kill you.” Sebastian added, his eyes flashing bright fuchsia. Will gulped.

"I’m not afraid of you, Sebastian. And now that I know that it’s all true, when this is over, I’m keeping Ciel far away from you and any other freaks like you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but quickly returned them to the sidewalks and wooded areas, searching for any sign of Ciel. “I wouldn’t blame you,” he muttered softly before leaning his head out the window and breathing deeply, something he’d done periodically to keep up with the scent of Ciel’s soul. It must’ve made him look dumb and dogish to William, but he could care less what he looked like at the moment. Looking over at William, he asked, “Here. How about you work with me to help save Ciel from Grell and that asshole Claude. When this is all over, who ever he wants to be with gets him. Agreed?”

"Agreed." Will said with a nod, eager to keep Ciel safe from whatever unholy forces that wanted to fuck with him. He turned around in his seat and pulled out a bottle of water with a necklace wrapped around it. Hanging from the end of it was a cross.

Looking at it, Sebastian sighed. “That bullshit doesn’t work.” Will whipped his head in Sebastian’s direction, shocked. “The only things that can really harm demons are the legendary demon sword and I suppose just ripping a demon apart. And, of course, only other demons have the strength to do that.” I remember, now…I licked up some of Ciel’s blood when we…He shook away the thought. The point is that I have power, now. And lots of it. I can hopefully kill both Claude and Grell without causing too much trouble. After that, I can explain everything to Ciel and things will…hopefully…go back to normal. Sebastian leaned out the window and sniffed once more. He was getting close. There was a wooded area, a place that looked a lot like the haunted trail, lurking ahead of the car as Sebastian continued to drive. “Please tell me you’re in there, Ciel…” he said quietly, driving closer. He had only a half a mile to go before he could park the car. He hoped Claude hadn’t reached his boyfriend yet.

 

Ciel tightened his fists, “I said shut up!” He tried to shove past him but was quickly grabbed by the arm. “You shouldn’t run away from your problem, it’s unbecoming” Claude smirked “you should have expected this, it’s a demons nature~” Ciel gritted his teeth as he looked away, “He doesn’t love you.” Those words caused Ciel to open his eyes. “Th-that’s a lie!” He snapped. “Is it? I’m sure that’s what all those other girls thought as well.” The bluenette stopped struggling for a moment, “N-no….” “That’s how demons work, they make you trust them until you’ll do anything for them….and after that-” “SHUT UP!!” Ciel ripped his arm away from the demon and fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. Claude leaned down so his lips were next to the teen’s ear. “Don’t forget that it was your perfect soul that even made him look at you”

 

Sebastian parked the car and sat for a moment, taking a deep breath. He could smell Ciel's soul prominently now, though the breath was simply to calm himself. "William, as soon as we find Ciel, I want you to take him and get the Hell out of here." he said sternly. Will nodded, not wanting to stay and watch demons kill each other. The two got out of the car and stepped into the eerie woods, only the light of the moon guiding them. They walked silently side by side for a while, Sebastian sniffing occasionally to make sure they were on the right path. The two never called out for Ciel, it would be stupid to alert the enemy of their presence. Suddenly, Sebastian stopped.

"What is it?" Will asked, looking at Sebastian worriedly.

"I smell another soul...Grell's." he murmured softly.

Suddenly, Sebastian was tackled to the ground, the figure above him purring and and leaning down to nibble on his ear. "I knew you'd call for me sometime, Bassy~ Why don't we continue where we left off at your house?"

William recoiled a bit in shock, but then gave a simple look of disgust. "Grell, you're fucking crazy! Get off him!" he shouted.

"Why should I?" the red head asked,laying leisurely atop Sebastian. He struggled against Grell's hold on him, but it was difficult when the guy's fat ass was on top of him. "He's single now, so I can do whatever I want~" Grell continued. He laughed softly, then pressed his body against Sebastian's, whispering "You sang a lover's song that was destined to end in death. My wonderful Claude is taking care of the brat right now, so why don't you sing a new tune, something we can grind to~?" With an expression of contempt, Sebastian fought against him even more.

"William! Go find Ciel!" He shouted, elbowing Grell in the stomach. There was no way in Hell he'd believe anything Grell said. But he had to wonder...Would Claude really waste no time in killing Ciel? Or would he play around with his food first?

Will ran. As soon as Sebastian gave the order, he had his mind set. He would save Ciel, not Sebastian. He'd be the hero and make sure nothing ever harmed the dreamy blue eyed boy ever again. He would be the one to risk his life for Ciel's sake. Lost in his thoughts, William didn't know exactly where he was going. He became a bit confused until he heard a faint voice through a thicket of trees. Pushing his way through, he was thankful to see the bluenette. But, as Grell had said, Claude was there too. "Get the Hell away from him, you unholy son of a bitch!" Will demanded bravely, stepping closer to the two.  
Meanwhile, Grell refused to let go of Sebastian. "Bassy, come on! Don't you see that what I'm doing is for us?? We were meant to be until that scrap of filth brainwashed you!"  
Sebastian growled and, for the third time, yanked away from Grell. "There is no 'us', Grell! There never was an 'us'! You're just pissed off because you want something you can't have!" Again, the redhead ignored Sebastian's protests and lunged, but this time Sebastian caught him by the throat before he could get too close. He squeezed Grell's neck so the annoying human couldn't speak. "Why are you after me, huh?! What the fuck could you hope to gain by ruining my life and taking away my one shred of happiness in this God forsaken world?!" The green eyed teen attempted to answer, but only small wisps of air escaped his throat.

 

Tears had started to escape the blue haired teen’s eyes as Claude continued to torment him. “Please stop!” He yelled repeatedly. Williams sudden outburst caused Ciel to look up, exposing the tears in his eyes “W-Will?!” He tried to get up but was grabbed by the demon and pulled into his grasp, “Just where do you think you’re going~?” Claude purred softly, causing Ciel to shiver in disgust. He turned his deep blue gaze over to William, “Get out of here Will, it’s not safe here!” As if to prove a point, Claude tightened his grip on Ciel’s waist and made the boy make a small grunt. “He’s right, you had best run along now~”

 

Will clenched his jaw and almost backed away. But, taking an encouraging gulp, he instead stepped forward, his movements steady despite his fear. “No! I’m not leaving without Ciel!” he shouted determinedly, hoping that Sebastian could hear.

The demon in question did hear some shouting, but he was too preoccupied with killing Grell. “Are you really that stupid? Do you even know what you’ve done?! Because of your dumbass decisions, you’ve ruined everything! You’ve lost your soul, killed Ciel’s Aunt, drove yourself crazy, and you still think that there’s even a chance that I’d dare to tolerate you, even love you!” With unparalleled force, Sebastian threw Grell against a tree. The crazed teen’s body went limp as he finally passed out from lack of oxygen. “You disgust me,” the demon spat. Then, he turned his attention back to the important thing, finding Ciel. But he was sick of going into everything head on. Jumping up into the trees, Sebastian quietly observed what was happening, thankful that- for the moment- everyone was still alive. Will was making an ass out of himself, of course. Silently, Sebastian crept around the three people until he was positioned in a tree just behind Claude and Ciel. He let his hand shift into its true demonic form, black and clawed with a bit of a feathery gradient to it. Using his speed as an advantage, Sebastian jumped down and came at Claude from behind, swiping at him and effectively ripping open the back of the demon’s shirt, the tatters quickly soaking up blood from four long cuts that ran down his back.

 

"Augh!!" Claude growled in pain and annoyance before turning to face the demon. "Oh hello Sebastian, did you wish to join in a little feast~?" he purred as he held up the struggling teen. "That is what you wanted when you met him, right~?" 

Ciel continued to struggle in the demon’s grip but never looked up to meet Sebastian’s gaze, instead he turned his head to William, “I’m serious Will, get the hell out of here!!!” he commanded as he wriggled in Claude’s grip. The glasses wearing demon smirked and leaned close to Ciel, “How does it feel Ciel, to be so close to your lover and your aunts killer~?” 

 

Sebastian stiffened at the other demon’s first statement, and a low growl rumbled from his chest as he heard Claude’s last words. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re only talking about one person here, you asshole. I swear, I’ll kill you for what you did!” His eyes beginning to glow fuchsia, Sebastian looked at Ciel. “He’s a damned liar, Ciel. I swear, I had nothing to do with your Aunt’s murder!”

William stood his ground, refusing to move. “He’s telling the truth, Ciel. And we’re not going anywhere until this freak gets sent back to Hell.” the green eyed teen said, his jaw clenched and his words clipped and short.

"It’s no use, Claude. You might as well give up. You know that if you try to do anything to Ciel, I’ll tear you limb from limb right here." Sebastian sneered angrily.

 

Claude growled lowly before grabbing Ciel tighter and sinking his teeth once again into the boy’s perfect neck, causing venom to flow into Ciel’s bloodstream. “Ah!” the teen gasped as he felt his body go numb and his eyelids closing slightly. The demon quickly scooped up the unmoving teen and sneered. “I always get what I want Michealis, and I shall have Ciel, and I shall make it slow and painful.” With those words a cloud of smoke covered the demon. After it settled Claude and Ciel were gone.


	15. Quick Promo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isnt a chapter but I needed to post this.

Hey guys!

Sorry to not be posting a chapter yet but I was just scrolling through reading the new comments when I saw one from PinkEyedDemon saying they had done some fanart for HotD and I started tearing up! I've never had someone do a fan art over a piece I helped write so I was just sniffling over my phone screen at 2 am over this. I am a huge lover of fan art so to know someone did one of my version of Ciel touched me deeply! Thank you so much PinkEyedDemon! You completely made the rest of my day!! Here is a link to their amazing work!! 

http://xxshadowsxxx.deviantart.com/art/Phantomhive-623643220

The next Chapter should be up within the week! until then please leave comments and any critiques you have in the comment box! 

See you all soon!

\--MoW


	16. Danse Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come out within a week!

"No!" Sebastian shouted, swiping at the smoke just as Claude and Ciel disappeared. "Son of a Bitch!"

"What the Hell just happened?! Where did they go?!" William asked frantically, running over to the spot where the two had been. Sebastian’s breath faltered and his eyes were wide with fright.

He slowly shook his head. “I…I have no idea…” Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh. My. God. This isn’t happening. "I had him! He was right here, and I…I didn’t even…” Sebastian’s eyes began to well up as guilt and worry and horror settled deep in his stomach.

William stared at the demon, who seemed to be going into a state of shock. It was odd to see him that way, but it was appropriate, considering the circumstances. Yet they had no time to waste, and the two of them were never going to find Ciel unless Sebastian was able to track his soul. The stern teen grabbed a hold of the other’s shoulders and shook him, the jolt making a few tears spill over the rims of his eyes and down his cheeks, his blank stare turning to Will’s determined eyes. “Sebastian! Get a damned grip! Now is not the time to freak out, okay?! We’ll find him, God damn it! But you have to get a hold of yourself! Come on!” He shook the other boy some more, causing him to come out of his stupor. 

Sebastian’s gaze focused on Will and his words. He had a point. They had to save Ciel, no matter what. If they couldn’t…Sebastian didn’t want to think about what he was tempted to do. Despite his new motivation, there was no way of knowing where Claude had taken Ciel. Unless…”We need to talk to Grell.” Sebastian finally said in a serious, deadpan voice. Nodding, Will followed Sebastian back toward the place in the woods where Grell lay unconscious, watching the demon stumble a few times on his way. Once the two made it to the limp figure, Sebastian grabbed the Red head by his collar and picked him up, shaking him awake. “Grell! Come on, I know you’re not dead, look at me!” he said angrily, earning a soft groan from the beat up teen as he looked at the raven haired young man holding him up. “Where has Claude been staying? Tell me!” He shook Grell again.

 

Grell looked up at Sebastian before laughing insanely “Where you’d least expect him to be my love~!!” he squealed.

Claude appeared outside the town’s abandoned church with Ciel in his arms. “Finally alone~” he purred as he began stroking the boy’s hair.

 

The furious demon snarled. “I don’t have time for this shit! William, let’s go. We’re taking him with us.” With that, Sebastian put Grell in his arms and turned on his heel, walking in the direction of the car.With his brow furrowed and his lips in a seemingly permanent frown, Sebastian ignored Grell as he rained kisses all over the demon’s face. Silently, William followed. The human saw, from the light of the moon, Sebastian’s shadow quivering with his stress and anger, and every other negative emotion that was flowing through him. They made it back to Will’s car and Sebastian threw the mad teen in the trunk before he and William returned to their own seats in the driver and passenger seats. Sebastian shoved the key into the ignition and started the car, peeling out of the dirt parking spot before he sped home, as if he were having road rage. When he made it back to his house, the real Lucian and Isabella were getting out of their Impala in the driveway, a bunch of candles in their hands. They looked over as William’s car approached, startled to see familiar glowing eyes from behind the dark windshield. “Stay in the car.” Sebastian said stiffly, stepping out as his mother ran over to him, a look of concern on her face.

"Sebastian, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you in the house?" She asked. Lucian soon appeared behind her, an equal look of concern on his mustached face.

Again, Sebastian fought back tears. But he spoke in a hard voice. “Claude has Ciel. I don’t know where they are, but we have the person he’s contracted to in the trunk.” he explained quickly.

"He made a contract? Why the Hell would he do that if he’s after Ciel?" Lucian asked. Without answering, Sebastian walked back to the trunk, his parents following in their curiosity.

After opening the trunk to find Grell smiling like a Cheshire cat, Sebastian gestured to him. Isabella dropped everything she was holding and grabbed Grell’s shirt, half pulling him out of the trunk as her own eyes flashed a pinkish purple. “What did you do, you wretch?! Where is my baby?! Where??” she asked, her jaw clenched and her face twisted in the same expression Sebastian had in the woods when he questioned Grell.

 

Grell laughed before lolling his head to the side “he’s in the one place you would never expect a creature like him to be” he threw his head back and laughed “but you’re probably too late! Hahaha!!!”   
Claude carefully carried the half concious bluenette into the old chapel and placed him on an old pew. “Ah your soul is screaming from your pain” he shivered and leaned closer “just your scent makes me insane, I can’t wait to find out how you taste” he smirked and let out a cold chuckle. “I suppose I should let you in on a small secret before you die though,” he said softly as the teen remained motionless

 

Almost immediately, Lucian sighed in irritation. “Church. The word you’re looking for is Church.” The man hated it when people weren’t straight forward with important issues.

"But there’s more than one church in this stupid town!" Sebastian said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He ran back to the front of the car and threw open the passenger door. "Drive to St. Mary’s church and look for Ciel. I’m going to the old catholic chapel." He said quickly, not giving Will any time to answer as he shut the door again, moving back to his parents. "We can’t waste time! Go find the Methodist down town and if you find Ciel, call me!" Lucian and Isabella nodded, but Sebastian was already running off, wishing that Grell hadn’t put the thought in his mind: I might be too late.

 

Claude tilted Ciel’s chin up, causing the young teen to groan softly.

"Here’s my little secret," The demon smirked as he leaned closer, "I murdered your precious aunt~" Those words caused Ciel to snap out of his trance and kick at the demon without thinking. "You bastard!!" he screamed as he continued to struggle. The demon growled and quickly shut the child up by forcing their lips together then quickly began the process of taking his soul

 

Sebastian ran as fast as he could, panting hard when he finally burst through the doors of the old church, accidentally shattering the wood as he made his way in. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks for a moment. That demon…that…that spider was holding Ciel in his arms, locked in a passionate kiss. No. He was killing Ciel. Eating his mouthwatering soul. Sebastian knew all too well how soon it would end for his beloved, and how much pain he was going through. “NOO!!” The raven haired teen screamed as he ran toward the old pew where they were. His eyes glowing bright from his fury and horror, Sebastian lunged for Claude and sank his fangs deep into the other demon’s neck, injecting no poisonous venom, but simply tearing at the flesh. Claude couldn’t eat if he had no esophagus. Sebastian, with his bare hands, also tore at the wound already on Claude’s back. He was going to rip the other demon apart, just like he said he would. He didn’t care if he got bloody or even if Claude ended up killing him as well. If there was even a thread’s worth of a chance that Ciel could survive, he was damned well going to take it.

 

No words could describe the pain that the bluenette felt coursing through his petite form. Tears had started to fall from his eyes as he felt his soul being ripped from him. 

‘This is it…i’m going to die here….’

"Ahhgghh!!!" Claude cried out as claws and teeth ripped at him. He pulled away from Ciel and accidentally dropped him to the ground where he landed limply. The demon growled and pulled Sebastian off him before throwing him into a nearby wall. Claude cackled and walked towards him. "That was an idiotic move Sebastian." He bared his sharp fangs while he spoke.

Ciel groaned softly before opening his eyes slightly and looking over at the sight of his lover. “Sebastian……get out of here….” he whispered softly, not wanting to put the demon through any more pain.

 

Sebastian looked up at Claude with blood all over his mouth and hands, baring his own fangs as he clenched his jaw, a bit dazed from his body hitting the wall so hard. “Yeah, I’m known for being an idiot, so I’m sure it’ll be easy enough to just kill me and get back to your dinner. Unless you’re afraid that I’ll be the one making dinner out of you.” Sebastian taunted, standing back up and spitting out a bit of Claude’s blood as he readied himself again to attack the spider. He didn’t take his eyes off of the glasses wearing demon when he heard Ciel’s weak voice, though if he had the opportunity, he would’ve smiled and laughed and held Ciel close and refused to let go for eternity. But he had to deal with this, first. The fuchsia eyed demon ran toward Claude fearlessly, his teeth and claws ready to tear off any limb he could get to. Preferably his head.

 

Claude gritted his teeth and back up from the demon only to nearly trip on Ciel’s small body. “Damn brat” he growled while picking the teen up by his collar, “Get out of the way!” He threw the bluenette to the side and made him crash into a pew.

 

"Ciel!" Sebastian called frantically, quickly turning his attention back to Claude with even more fury showing in his eyes. Without hesitation, Sebastian clawed at Claude’s face, making three cuts on his cheek that mirrored the ones he gave Sebastian earlier that night. "You stay the fuck away from him!" the raven yelled, his voice nothing like the velvet tone of his human form. It was the voice that belonged to his true self. He jumped at Claude and pinned him to the floor as feathers began to fall, seemingly from nowhere. A dark fog surrounded the demons as Sebastian gripped the other’s shoulders and pounded him into the floor over and over. "You. Will. Never. Touch. Ciel. Again!" he shouted in time with each hard shove he gave to Claude’s shoulders. The old wood in the floor broke through to the cement foundation of the entire chapel. Sebastian’s face and body began changing without his complete control, but he had no reason to stop himself. His skin became black and his spine grew long spines as a tail sprouted from his lower back, just above the hem of his jeans. As his form changed, Sebastian let out a growl that could only be made by a creature of Hell. Sebastian’s eyes became sunken into his skull and his mouth salivated through newly sharpened teeth, his long, forked tongue barely contained within his distorted mouth. The fabric of his shirt ripped loudly when large raven’s wings sprouted from his back, spreading widely as an instinctual way of showing dominance and intimidation over other demons. In this case, he was attempting to intimidate Claude.

 

Claude growled in pain as he was slammed into the floor and quickly used his strength to try and push Sebastian off, but to no avail. “Shit” he mumbled curses under his breath as he felt himself slipping. A loud crack made the demon look up to see one of the large cracks going through the chain of a chandelier hanging over where Ciel was laying limply. A wild smirk appeared on Claude’s face as he looked back at Sebastian. “Fine, but if I cannot have him” He lifted his hand up and smirked, “Then no one will!” With that he snapped his fingers, causing the cracking to get louder.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes when he heard strange cracking from above him. His visible eye widened when he saw the chandelier barely hanging on to the cord above him. The bluenette tried to move but winced before looking down to see some of the ruble from the pew had buried his leg. Ciel looked up at the chandelier once again when he heard another snap from the glasses wearing demon and watched in shock as the cord broke and the chandelier came crashing down.


	17. Final Battle

Snapping his head up at the sound, Sebastian watched as the chandelier fell, as if it were in slow motion. But before it could hit Ciel, Sebastian was instantaneously on top of his love, shielding him from the crashing of the object that instead shattered against his back and wings, which were outstretched this time for protection. But in doing so, he also allowed Ciel to see him in his true form. The Raven black skin. The sunken eyes that burned a bright fuchsia as they bore into Ciel’s blue eye. The row of elongated and pointed teeth inside the menacing mouth caught somewhere between a sneer and a smile. The body that looked disfigured and monstrous. He stared down at Ciel for a long moment after the chandelier had fallen. “I’m so sorry.” he said, but the sound came out as something harsh and painful to human ears, barely understandable.

 

The teen’s eyes grew wider at the site of his love’s form. It took him a moment to break from his daze and let out a shaky breath “S-Sebastian….?” he asked softly, wanting to make sure that this was indeed his lover.

Claude had used the time to get up and dust himself off before glaring at Sebastian, “This ends now Michealis! ” he stated before running towards the pair.

 

Before the hideous figure could answer, he became distracted by Claude’s shouting. Sebastian quickly turned, knocking away some of the rubble that covered Ciel as he became prepared to protect the younger teen with his body once more. Claude slammed into him, almost making Sebastian fall backward. But he stood his ground, pushing back against Claude’s force. Once again seeing an opening, Sebastian quickly leaned forward, about to take another gruesome bite out of Claude’s neck.

 

Claude hissed as he felt teeth sink into his neck. He struggled to get the other demon off before finally grabbing him and ripping him away from his person and making him hit the wall again,. He panted heavily as he felt his defense weakening and glared at the demon. He grabbed a sharp piece of nearby wood and ran towards him like a maniac.

The young bluenette saw this and didn’t think twice before standing up then grabbing a large piece of concrete and throwing it at Claude, hitting him directly at his temple. “Leave him be!” he called boldly. “I’m the one you want right?!”

 

The wind was knocked out of Sebastian as he hit the wall once again, halfway crashing through to the outside of the church. Quickly glaring over at Ciel, Sebastian roared loudly, the sound similar to screeching metal and breaking bones. He was losing himself in his thoughts; the only coherent speech he could use being inside his head. ‘What are you doing, you idiot?!’ Sebastian wanted to ask. He saw a slow, evil smile form on Claude’s face as he looked at Ciel, hunger obvious in his eyes.

"You’re right, you are the one I want,” he said, taking a step toward the young teen as blood began flowing profusely from his temple.

While Claude was distracted, Sebastian pushed off from the wall and wrapped his sharp fingers around the spider’s throat, only to feel a sudden agonizing pain in his stomach. Shit. Son of a bitch. Sebastian gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath, squeezing Claude’s throat tighter. The spider demon gasped and wheezed, but still had a smug look on his face as he pushed the piece of wood further into Sebastian and twisted it. The monster coughed up a little bit of blood, his eyes stinging from tears as they began welling up in his eyes. He locked his stare with Claude’s and never looked away even as he yelled, “Ciel, run!”, hoping that somehow, his boyfriend would understand the gravely speech and get the Hell out of there. Sebastian mustered up all the strength he could and gripped Claude’s throat with impossible tightness. He felt the flesh beneath his fingers rip and tear, covering his hands in the other demon’s blood. ‘Come on…just a little more…’He twisted his hands, and Claude drove the damned stick in even deeper, making the raven yelp a bit as the pain intensified. He coughed up more blood, getting it all over the floor and some on Claude’s tattered shirt. He was starting to get dizzy, but never loosened his grip. If he could just rip off that asshole’s damned head, it would all be over.

 

Ciel looked over at the horrific figure that was his boyfriend and simply shook his head no. He started backing up and grabbed another rock. “Well it won’t be easy getting me!” He hissed as he threw another rock at the demon and started backing up again. He yelped as he tripped over a piece of concrete and cut his leg on the edge. “Shit!” He hissed as he felt blood quickly start oozing out if the wound.

 

In an instant, both demons stopped their struggle as the smell of Ciel’s blood wafted toward them. With Sebastian in his true demonic form, it was a lot harder to control his urge to drink more of his lover’s blood. Even in his dizzy state, Sebastian’s blood lust was strong and almost overpowering to his logical senses. “Ciel…dumbass…get out of here!” he shouted between breaths as the piece of wood twisted even more. But it was no use. All Ciel would hear is a deafening roar. Claude ripped away from Sebastian and ran like an animal toward the defenseless blue eyed child. The monster panicked. Matching Claude’s speed, it followed him toward Ciel and tackled him to the ground at the boy’s feet yet again. But this time, it was far different than before. The piece of wood, lodged in Sebastian’s stomach, pierced the other demon’s neck. Off went Claude’s head, blood splattering everywhere as the force of the blow also caused the splintered stick to drive itself through Sebastian’s body and out through his back. Everything fell silent for a moment before more blood poured from the monster’s mouth, onto Claude’s body as it sat on its knees atop the dead creature, propped up only by the stick of wood. 

It was over.

Sebastian felt his claws slowly begin to retract as he got weaker, his tail retreating back under his skin as he became pale again, the spikes in his spine withering down to the simple vertebrae of a human. His wings disintegrated into dust as his teeth and tongue began to look more normal. His eyes, still glowing brightly, were no longer sunken in his skull. His face slowly became handsome again, but he was still cut up and barely alive. After about a minute or so, the demon was nothing more than a shirtless teenage boy, impaled by a wooden stick. It was hard to breathe.

 

Ciel panted heavily as he watched Claude’s head roll across the ground. He looked over to see the monstrrous creature before him slowly transform back into his human state. The bluenette widened his eyes when he saw how terribly wounded the other was. He got to his knees, no longer caring about the stinging in his leg, and crawled to his love. “Sebastian!” He called softly before putting his hand on the bare shoulder.

 

Slowly, Sebastian looked over at his boyfriend. His expression of extreme pain became a weak smile. He laughed softly, though it hurt like Hell. “I think I’m dying…I see an angel…” He laughed again at his dumb attempt at flirtation, but choked a bit as he coughed up more blood. When his throat was vacant again, he took a deep breath. “I’m just glad…You’re okay.”

 

Ciel looked away for a moment “We need to get this out of you” he said softly as he once again took in the sight of his lover. “This….this is all my fault…” He felt tears fall from his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry Sebastian….” He ran his thumb across the demons bottom lip and wiped away some of the blood. “You’re going to be alright….I promise”

 

Sebastian shook his head, barely hearing anything except for a pounding ache in his skull. “It isn’t your fault…” Weakly, Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the wood and tried to push himself off of it, to no avail. Just then, a car drove up, its headlights shining brightly in through the open threshold of the church. Two figures appeared, blocking the light a bit.

"Sebastian!" Isabella’s voice called in horror. The lights went off as Will got out of his car. Isabella and Lucian ran over to the two boys, William quickly following. Everything was a frenzy for a minute. Isabella and Lucian quickly worked together to pull the stick from Claude’s headless body and lay Sebastian down on the floor, trying to keep him in as little pain as possible.

"Don’t worry, Sebastian. We’ll get this thing out." Lucian said, trying to be soothing. Will tried to get close and help, but backed away at the sight of Claude’s head, no longer having a body. He tried not to puke as Lucian pulled lightly at the wood, making a small fountain of blood spew out of Sebastian’s stomach.

Isabella turned from the sight and hugged Ciel, raining kisses all over his face. “Oh, my darling baby, are you hurt? Is everything all right? I’m so glad you’re safe!” Lucian pulled at the wood again, making Sebastian gasp at the pain. In one fluid motion, the older demon yanked the wood out, and a loud scream of pain echoed through the hollow chapel walls. Isabella quickly covered Ciel’s ears and stroked his hair, ceasing her questioning.

 

Ciel gave a soft smile as he was attacked by questions, “I’m fine, there’s no need to worr-” a sudden scream filled his ears for a moment before hands covered them. Without thinking Ciel pulled away from Isabella and ran over to Sebastian, not caring that his wound reopened.  
"Sebastian!" He called softly as he cupped the demons face. He could feel blood oozing out his wound but ignored the pain.

 

Isabella gasped when Ciel pulled away from her, making the smell of his blood more prominent from his movement. “Ciel, no! You shouldn’t move if you’re hurt!” she said worriedly.

Sebastian smiled up at Ciel while Lucian inspected the wound and began pulling out splinters. He loved the feeling of Ciel’s warm hands on his deathly pale, ice cold face. “Ugh- Ciel, you shouldn’t see me like this,” Sebastian said, more tears welling up in his eyes from the stinging pain in his stomach. He clenched his jaw and grunted softly as a rather large splinter was removed, making more of his own blood spill. The bright fuchsia eyes that were once filled with emotion and feeling and intent were beginning to dim slightly. Isabella covered her mouth as tears threatened to betray her own eyes. Even Will was starting to sniffle. The glasses wearing teen stepped over to the other side of Sebastian and sat across from Ciel. 

He looked at Sebastian with a hard stare. “Sebastian, come on. You can’t…You can’t just- you can’t just die, okay? You said demons don’t die unless they’re ripped up or something!”

"Or if they lose too much blood," Lucian muttered.

William looked over at Isabella. “Isn’t there some sort of devil worship thing you can do to help him? Do you need a goat or a virgin or something?” Will asked. As much as he didn’t like Sebastian, nothing would be the same if he died. ‘Come on, Stupid,’ he thought as he looked back down at Sebastian. ‘It won’t be a fair win if I get to be with Ciel because you were an idiot and decided to die. You can’t die.’ Isabella simply shook her head, mouthing the word, ‘No,’.

 

Ciel felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes. “Sebastian…..please….” The teen said gently, “Don’t leave me…” He looked up at Lucian with cold eyes. “There has to be a way to save him! How can we get his blood back?!”

 

"We have to wrap up his wound and try to stop the bleeding as much as we can," Lucian instructed, speaking calmly. "And since most of his own blood is splattered all over the damned place, I’ll give him some of mine to replace what he lost."

"Me too," Isabella quickly said. "Here…" She moved over to Sebastian and ripped open her black shirt, taking it off as she looked up at Lucian. "Lift him so I can put this on." Silently, her husband obeyed and she wrapped the tattered fabric around her son.

Sebastian barely noticed. He was gazing up at Ciel with half lidded, dimming eyes. “Don’t cry, Ciel. I’m…I’m just happy…that you’re not mad at me anymore.”

He was about to say ‘I’m sorry,’, but was interrupted when a freshly slit wrist was shoved in his mouth. “Drink.” Lucian ordered, determined to save his son. He didn’t have to say it twice. The fulfilling taste of blood entered Sebastian’s mouth and he already began sucking on the wound, continuing to stare up at Ciel. Sebastian never wanted to look away from his beloved. ‘If I do die, this is the last thing I want to see,’ He thought to himself.

 

Ciel ran his hand through his loves hair. “Oh Sebastian….you know I could never really be mad at you…” He put his hand in the demons hand and held it tightly.  
A sudden idea popped into his head and made him look up at Lucian, “What kind of blood does he need to live?” He asked with a determined voice.

 

Lucian pulled his wrist away from Sebastian and held it for a moment as the skin healed. “Any strong human blood will be good. Mine and Isabella’s demon blood has no sustenance, but like I said, it’s just to replace what he’s lost. After this, we’ll have to go home and make Sebastian drink a fuck ton of blood from the jug.” He turned his attention to his wife. “Should we try using our powers to close up the wound?” She nodded.

"It’ll be hard since we’re healing demon skin, but it’s worth a try…" She said softly and placed her hands on the fabric of her shirt, over Sebastian’s ripped stomach.

Sebastian gently squeezed Ciel’s hand with his fingertips and frowned a bit, knowing what sort of thoughts were probably going through Ciel’s mind. He wanted to tell Ciel not to give him his blood, but instead, the demon almost closed his eyes. He forced them open again, refusing to slip away. Ciel’s hands were so warm and nice. He imagined he himself must’ve felt like ice to anyone that touched him.

 

Without saying a single word Ciel grabbed the knife Lucian used and quickly slit his wrist. His perfect blood quickly appeared and started dripping down his arm. He leaned over and pressed his wrist to the demon. “Drink it.” he ordered as he leaned closer. “I’m not going to lose the one person that brought my smile back, so drink.”

================================================================================

Grell watched in shock as the symbol on his hand faded away. “Wh-wha…but he can’t be!” A horrid scowl formed on his lips as he kicked at the inside of the car trunk. “That stupid worthless demon!!!!! He can’t do one simple task right!!!” he screamed as he continued to kick until the trunk popped open. The flamehaired teen got out and started to storm down the path to the old church. “This isn’t even about Bassy now!” he growled as he pulled out a small pistol from inside his coat, “I just want the brat dead!!!” 

 

Lucian’s eyes widened a bit when the knife was snatched from him, realizing what Ciel was doing. Sebastian looked up at Ciel and made a muffled sound of protest before he began to reluctantly suck on the cut. The blood felt tingly and sweet on his tongue, eliciting a content sigh from the demon. Lucian worked with Isabella, their demon seals glowing brightly as the wound began to close up and heal. The human blood running through Sebastian now made the process faster. The raven haired teen could feel the power and strength of the soul’s essence moving through out him and bringing every part of him to life. Within the pleasant taste of the blood, Sebastian also tasted the venom Claude had injected into Ciel once again. With a new hold on his senses, Sebastian used his own power to gently pull out the venom and once again make Ciel’s blood completely pure.

William watched as the scratches on Sebastian’s face healed themselves and his face became colored again. Sebastian’s dull eyes were bright again. Not fuchsia, but their normal captivating red. ‘Woah…’ The senior looked up toward the front of the chapel when he heard stomping in the snow outside. “Oh, shit!” He noticed Grell only for a second before his eyes became focused on the gun poised in his hand.

 

Ciel smiled as he watched the color return to his love’s face. He waited until he thought the demon looked well again before pulling his arm away and wrapping it with a torn piece of his shirt. The bluenette ran his fingers through the older teen’s jet black hair and slowly leaned down to kiss him.

 

The redhead saw this and ran even faster toward the doors, knocking Will completely out of the way while doing so. He pointed the pistol at Ciel, “Damn brat” he hissed as he fired the gun.

"Sebastian…" Ciel smiled as their lips barely touched "I-ahh!!!" Ciel gasped and crumpled to the floor as the new wound under his chest pulsed out blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel terrible for the twist. But yeah....Next chapter will be next week!
> 
> -MoW


	18. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel suffers and sees some people he didn't expect

Sebastian lifted his head a bit to meet Ciel’s lips, but was stopped by his boyfriend’s sudden scream of pain. He quickly sat up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his stomach. “Ciel!” he called frantically to the younger teen as he lay bleeding on the ground.

Isabella screamed in horror as she heard the gunshot, the sound that pulled her from the concentration of healing Sebastian’s wound. Lucian whipped his head around and growled at Grell, “I’ve had enough of your shit, kid!” He lunged at the redhead and pushed him to the ground, using his complete strength to tear out Grell’s entrails as his sudden screams of agony filled the church. Isabella joined him, savagely ripping off Grell’s limbs and tearing out his eyes from their sockets.

The teenage demon’s eyes were wide with horror as he looked at the gunshot wound. “Oh, my God. No. Ciel, no. It’s gonna-” Sebastian quickly covered his mouth as he coughed up more blood into his hand. He took a deep breath. “It’s gonna be alright.” he finished. Gently, while the crazed human’s yelps and shrieks died down to nothing, Sebastian pulled Ciel up into his bloody lap. “Shit. Guys! We need to get him to a hospital, now!” he said frantically, looking down at Ciel and softly patting his face, trying to keep him awake. “Come on, Ciel. Talk to me, please!” He couldn’t stop himself, now. Tears spilled over and ran down Sebastian’s cheeks before he coughed up more blood into his hand, his entire body shaking in terror of what might happen to Ciel.

 

Ciel’s eye opened slightly as he gave a weak smile. “I n-never thought I would ever s-see you cry…” he said softly. The bluenette winced in pain and took a raspy breath before looking up at Sebastian. The normally bright blue eye seem to be gradually become duller. 

A small cough caused blood to come from the teen’s mouth. He shivered in pain before looking into those captivating red eyes. “I-i’m so sorry Sebastian….”

 

Sebastian smiled softly when he was able to get Ciel to say something. He gently caressed Ciel’s face and wiped away the blood. “Don’t say that, Ciel. Come on, be yourself. Call me an idiot, like you always do. Come on, please…”

"Sebastian, can you stand?" Isabella interrupted, placing a bloody hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

The young demon nodded. “I think so. I might be able to carry Ciel to the car.” Isabella nodded and gently held onto Sebastian’s shoulders, helping him stand up. Lucian was already carrying Will on his back, going toward the car. William was passed out and a thin trail of blood seeped from his forehead. 

Sebastian smiled down at Ciel again as they all walked toward the car. “Just hold on a little longer, Ciel. I promise, you’re going to live through this.”

The five of them looked odd coming out of the dilapidated chapel. A mustached man covered in blood, carrying an unconscious stern looking teen on his back. A sexy woman in her twenties with only a bra for a top, also covered in blood, helping a teenage boy with a bandage around his torso carry an eyepatched boy with a gunshot wound. At that point, Sebastian and his parents were thankful that it was the middle of the night and no one would see them. They piled into the car and quickly drove off, Lucian in the driver’s seat, Isabella in the passenger seat, and the three wounded boys in the back. Will lay limply against the window while Sebastian continued to hold Ciel, trying to keep him awake. “You’re going to be fine, Ciel. When we get home, I’ll make you another treat to eat. What would you like?” he wanted to keep Ciel talking until they reached the nearest hospital.

 

The young bluenette groaned as he was picked up and pressed closer to Sebastian. After they were all in the car Ciel shivered as another rush of pain hit him. “M-maybe a p-parfait…….like the one y-you made for me when we first m-met….” He said weakly after the pain subsided. The teen could barely hear faint sobs coming from the passenger’s seat as well as the driver’s. He gave an extremely faint smile before lowering his eyes a bit more.

"T-tired……." He mumbled softly as he weakly buried his bluish grey head into Sebastian’s chest, welcoming the warmth on his now rather cold skin.

 

Sebastian felt a thrumming in his chest of pain. Not like the raging agony in his stomach, but a terrible heartache. “Ciel, come on. Ciel, don’t go to sleep. Ciel. Ciel!” Again, he began to cry.

"Sebastian." Lucian said softly. "We can sense it…his soul is barely holding on to his body…" The man sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes. 

The raven haired teen shuddered. “Wake up. Come on. Wake up, Ciel. Please. Please…Hold on for just a little bit longer…” Soon, they were parked outside the emergency room, blaring the horn. Sebastian opened the door just as paramedics came out to see what was going on. 

"Jesus Christ! Get the rest of the crew!" One man said, making two others run back inside while three worked with him to help take Ciel from Sebastian’s arms and lay him in a gurney they had on hand. Sebastian reached out, not wanting Ciel to be away from him, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, Sebastian. Let the humans do what they need to do." Lucian said softly.

Sebastian shook off his hold and grabbed William up in his arms. “Well, I’ll just take William inside, then. Park the car and meet us in there.” With a deep sigh, Lucian nodded. Sebastian got out of the car and carried William inside after Ciel, ignoring the new rush of pain that he felt in his still healing stomach. The other paramedics came rushing toward him and took Will away, laying him on a gurney as well. He let the other human go without a second glance, instead staring after his half dead boyfriend. He began following the people again, but was once again held back. A woman in a nurse uniform placed a firm hand on his chest to keep him at bay.

"I’m sorry, sir. You can’t go that way. You need to come with me." she said.

Sebastian gave her a look of irritation. “Why?”

"You’re bleeding. Profusely." She stated, looking down at the blood soaked cloth wrapped around his toned torso. "Let me inspect your wounds, then you can check on the other boy.”

"But-" 

"Now." She said sternly, pulling Sebastian along to a room with a curtain in it. Sebastian allowed her to take him along, mostly because he was exhausted and didn’t feel like arguing. He knew the doctors would be working on Ciel now, and it probably would be no use to see him when he’s under anesthesia. He would settle for seeing Ciel after that damned bullet was out of him.

 

Ciel was quickly taken to the operating room and set on the table. “Hurry and give me the anesthetic!” One doctor called s someone else handed him the requested item. The young teen felt a sharp prick and moments later everything went dark.

 

"Mommy mommy!!" a nine year old boy with strange bluish grey hair called while running over to a beautiful woman whom had her arms open for the child. "Oh Ciel" the young sandy haired woman chuckled, "How many times must I tell you not to run, you could get hurt. And you especially don’t wish to get a boo boo on your big day now do you?" The blue eyed child shook his head, "uh uh!" he giggled cutely. "Good, now let’s go hurry over to the car, it’s time to get your birthday cake!" The young child nodded excitedly before pulling away from his mother and running towards the door with the blond behind him once again saying to slow down.

 

"Shit! hurry and get the plyers he’s loosing blood fast!" An assistant handed the tools to the surgeon who then used it to widen the wound a bit. "Ok now the forceps, and hurry!" 

 

"Orange you glad I didn’t say banana?!" The child laughed hysterically at his own joke while his mother and father laughed from the front of the car. "Vincent I believe our little Ciel’s going to be a comedian when he gets older" The blond said to the handsome man who was driving. "I do believe you’re right Rachel" He smirked as he pushed away some of his blue-grey hair. "He certainly has a talent!" The two adults were so busy laughing that they were unaware of the swerving car coming right for them. Rachel looked up for a moment and widened her large blue eyes "VINCENT!!!!" The handsome father looked over and gritted his teeth before slamming on the breaks. "Shit!!!!" The young bluenette looked in confusion as he unbuckled and got closer to see, "Mommy daddy! What’s going o-" The innocent child was cut off as he was thrown headfirst into the glass windshield, the only thing he could hear was the sound of metal crunching and the screams of his mother and father.

 

"There it’s out" the doctor sighed as he put down the forceps that now held a bloody bullet. "Now hurry and stitch up the wound and take him to his room." He quickly washed up and walked out of the room. "Let’s just hope the kid wakes up…"

 

Sebastian sat straight up on the medical bed, as requested, and the nurse wrapped up the wound in white gauze. “It’s unbelievable that you can even walk around with this sort of injury,” she said in amazement. Suddenly, Lucian and Isabella pulled back the curtain and stepped into the room. They were cleaned up and Isabella had on a zipped up jacket to cover her cleavage and torso.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Sebastian nodded. 

"I’m fine, now. It’s a lot easier to ignore the pain. Lets go and see Ciel." Lucian and Isabella quickly nodded. Despite protests from the nurse, Sebastian walked out of the room, followed by his parents. He looked around for a moment, then spotted a doctor that smelled of the remnants of Ciel’s blood. "Excuse me," he said, trying to not sound frantic. "You just operated on a boy with bluish grey hair and an eyepatch, right? Where is his room?"

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"No, but-"

"Then you can’t see him."

Sebastian clenched his fists. “You don’t understand, I have to see him. It’s vitally important.”

The doctor shook his head. “I’m sorry, son. Unless you’re a relative, you can’t go in.”

"That’s bullshit!" Sebastian fumed. "I’m his boyfriend and he needs me in there with him! I need to know that he’s still alive!!"

Isabella quickly stepped forward while Lucian put a calming hand on Sebastian’s arm. “I’m his mother,” she lied. “The last name is Phantomhive. Now let us go and see him.” She looked at the doctor with demanding, hypnotic eyes. He gulped and stared at the three for a moment before nodding. 

"Room 203." Sebastian didn’t need to hear anymore. He and the other two demons navigated their way through the hospital quickly until they made it to the room in question, Sebastian sighing in relief when he saw a familiar blue head peeking out of a layer of blankets in a bed. A heart monitor was beeping rhythmically beside the bed.

A nurse that was adjusting the blankets looked over and blushed lightly at the shirtless teenage boy and two attractive adults in the doorway, all with worried looks on their faces. Sebastian rushed over to Ciel and looked at his sleeping face for a long moment before looking up at the nurse and asking, “Did they get the bullet out? Is Ciel going to live? When is he going to wake up? How fast will his recovery be?”

 

The young nurse watched in awe as Sebastian poured out questions to her, “A-ah yes! The surgery went well and the bullet is out…..” Her smile turned into a frown, “H-however the bullet was in rather deep….” She walked over to the x-ray screen that showed pictures of the wound. “The bullet actually went halfway through his body, it’s a miracle that he didn’t die instantly!” 

The nurse turned off the screen and walked back to Ciel. “Though miracles don’t always last….” She said softly, “His body is rather frail so we’re not sure if his wound will heal right…” She looked down and sighed, “To be completely truthful, I overheard the doctor say that he’s not even sure if he’ll even wake up…but if he does then it would be a miracle from God himself”

 

"No…that can’t be right…Can’t you shoot him up with adrenaline or do that thing with those defibrillator things and make him wake up?!" Sebastian was becoming hysterical.

Isabella stepped over and hugged Sebastian tightly, bringing her hand up to gently stroke his hair. “Sebastian, honey. There’s nothing they can do right now…We just have to sit and calm down, alright?” Slowly, Sebastian nodded, gazing at Ciel. 

"I’m sorry about what happened to him. I’ll give you some privacy." The nurse said, excusing herself from the room. Lucian nodded to her as she left.

He stepped over to the four chairs that were against the wall by the bed and sat down in one. “Come on, Sebastian.” Isabella said softly, pushing him back into a chair before she sat next to him, continuing to stroke his dark hair gently. She looked over at Lucian. “Is there anything we can do?”

The man sighed, thinking for a long moment. “I’m not sure,” he said finally, the words making a defeated tear fall down Sebastian’s cheek.

"This is all my fault," he muttered. 

Isabella looked at him, her brow furrowed. “Sebastian! Why would you say such a thing?”

"Because it’s true," he stated simply, never taking his eyes off Ciel’s face. "If I had just killed Grell when I had the chance-"

"Then you never would’ve found him in that church, and he’d be dead rather than comatose," William said, stepping into the room with a bandage on his forehead. He shut the door behind him and sat in the last empty chair. "What’s done is done, it’s no use to cry over spilled milk." Again, Sebastian nodded slowly. He looked back at Ciel and took a deep breath, thinking and thinking of something, anything he could do to help him.

 

Ciel continued to remain still for a few hours. After a while one of the nurses came in with a slight smile, “I have good news” she beamed to the three demons. “The doctor says the anesthetic should where off in about an hour or so, so you can go get something to eat or stretch your legs until then!” She looked over at Sebastian, “Especially you sweetie, you seem the most worked up, you should go get some fresh air, or at least a shirt” she giggled

 

Sebastian dragged his eyes away from Ciel and looked over at the woman, a light blush covering his cheeks as he heard her words. “Heheh, I suppose you’re right,” he murmured. Lucian stood up, along with William.

"I’ll go home and get you a shirt, Sebastian. Lucifer knows you’re not leaving Ciel for a minute," Lucian said. "I can drive you home too, if you want." he offered to Will. The teen adjusted his glasses and nodded softly.

"Yeah, that’d be nice. Sebastian, if you can…try to contact me when Ciel wakes up, alright?" Will asked. Sebastian gave a single understanding nod. Will smiled slightly and turned, walking toward the door with a small "Excuse me," whispered to the nurse as he passed her. Lucian followed with the car keys in hand. 

Isabella looked over at Sebastian as she stood up, pulling him up with her. “Let’s go down to the cafeteria and find something to eat. Here.” She unzipped her large jacket and handed it to him, exposing her Black bra and busty figure. Chuckling nervously as Sebastian zipped up the jacket, she asked the nurse, “You don’t happen to have an extra uniform shirt around here, do you?” Isabella smiled cutely at her as Sebastian’s eyes drifted back to Ciel.

 

The young nurse blushed and gave a quick smile, “O-oh sure we do! I’ll be right back with one!” The nurse ran out of the room and down the hall until she reached a closet filled with uniform tops. She grabbed one of the shirts and started running back down the hall.

She continued running until she accidentally ran into one of the doctors close to Ciel’s room. “Oh i’m so sorry!” she said frantically. “It’s quite alright” he chuckled and started to walk on. “Wait a moment!” The nurse called, making him stop and turn to face her, “You’re the doctor in charge of Ciel right?” She asked while pointing to the teen’s room. “Do you think he’ll be ok?”

 

The doctor’s smile faded as he let out a sigh. “I’m honestly not sure right now…..” he admitted sadly, “Though at the moment he’s not doing so well…” He looked down for a moment, “I didn’t wish to say this in front of those people, but….” the doctor cleared his throat and looked eye to eye with the nurse, “You might wish to reserve a spot at the morgue just in case…”

 

Soon, as Sebastian anxiously waited and Isabella waited with patience, the nurse returned, not looking at happy as before. She handed Isabella the shirt and the demoness quickly clothed herself, the flowery print on the uniform looking out of place with her black hair and natural Gothic style. Sebastian quickly took notice to her expression, but said nothing. He wanted to rationalize that it had nothing to do with Ciel. Looking over at his boyfriend, Sebastian walked over to the bed and lightly petted Ciel’s hair, not knowing what else to do. “We’ll be back, Ciel. Don’t worry. I’ll be the first thing you see when you wake up.” The demon smiled softly, hoping that he would be there when Ciel awoke. He didn’t want Ciel to wake up and be confused if he was alone and didn’t remember what happened. 

"Come on, Sebastian. Let’s go." Isabella said gently, pulling Sebastian along out of the room, past the nurse.

"Make sure no one touches him!" Sebastian called to the nurse as Isabella continued to usher him away from the love of his life, down to the cafeteria.

 

"Don’t worry sweetie, I won’t" the young nurse called sweetly. She smiled softly at the young teen in the bed. "Ah young love, such a sweet thing" she mused softly as she say down. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

Ciel walked around aimlessly in a large white room as he tried to figure out what was going on. “Hello?” the young teen called cautiously. A soft melodic voice made the bluenette stop in his tracks “Ah my beautiful son, look at how you’ve grown” Ciel widened his visible eye before turning around to find that there were two people standing behind him. ” M-mother…Father!”

 

Sebastian plopped down in a chair at one of the tables in the cafeteria while Isabella retrieved some food to eat. He couldn’t stop bouncing his legs, eager to go back upstairs and hold Ciel’s hand. The demon barely noticed when a chocolate chip cookie was placed in front of him on a small napkin. “Eat, darling.” Isabella said soothingly before she sat down across from him, her tray full of all kinds of human food she was curious about. She frowned at her son as he stared blankly at the cookie. “Sebastian. Look at me.” The young demon looked up. “His soul is strong, alright? He’s fighting, I can feel it. And if it’s not just his determination that’s gonna help him pull through, I think you and I both know that he’ll live just so he can make fun of you for crying like a baby.” She giggled a bit.

Sebastian smiled weakly and nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But what if something happens? What if he does end up dying? Where do you think his soul is going to go because of his association with us?” He frowned, an expression of worry coming back to him. “Or what if he goes to purgatory and becomes a lost soul? Or what if his soul just dies with him? Or what if-“

"Sebastian. You have to stop. You’re going to run yourself into the ground worrying so much about him. But then again, I suppose it’s understandable. I remember a time when your father was worried about my life as well.”

"Dad?" Sebastian asked, curiosity flickering in his eyes. "What happened?"

Isabella smiled softly and ate a french fry. “It was long ago, before I even became a demon.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You were a human?!”

She giggled again. “Yes, I was. That’s why I’m so close to Ciel, I think. I can relate to his situation, being in a relationship with a demon and all. Anyways, I came down with a terrible case of tuberculosis. Back then, medicine was prayer. I knew it was a bunch of bullshit, of course. I was dying, and God certainly wouldn’t do anything to help me. But I was lucky. I had fallen in love with a demon who was sweet and silly and charming, with the most beautiful red eyes. Even after all these years, he still makes my heart flutter. I’ll never forget the day he saved me…It hurt like Hell, but it was worth it to be with him and have you, dear. He drained me almost completely of my blood, then gave me his own. Technically, I died. My parents buried me in a white dress and I slept for three days while I changed. Next thing I knew, Lucian was lifting me out of my coffin and twirling me in his arms next to a freshly dug grave. After that, we had a ceremony with raven’s blood that wedded us to be together for eternity~” she sighed dreamily, looking off into the distance with a silly smile as she became lost in her memories.

 

The young bluenette looked up at his parents in surprise “Mother….father…h-how…you’re d-” “Yes we are son” his father cut him off gently while putting a hand on his shoulder. Ciel looked at the ground as a small tear left his eye, “It….was all my fault….” he said softly as he faught back more tears. “Oh honey” Rachel got down to her knees infront of him and tilted his chin up. “No it wasn’t, it was never your fault.” She assured while pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “But…why are you here?” “Because Ciel” His father gave a soft smile, “You’re dying”

The nurse was awoken by the strange sound coming from the heart monitor. She looked over and gasped when she saw that there was barely any heartbeat. “Shit!!” she cursed and ran over to the intercom. “Attention, all available doctors to room 203 immediately!!”

 

Sebastian and Isabella snapped their heads upward at the familiar sound of the nurse’s voice over the intercom. The raven haired teen sucked in a deep gasp and his eyes widened as the room number was spoken. The demons rose quickly and ran out of the cafeteria, knocking over the table and their chairs on the way out. Though they still kept in mind to be slow enough to seem human, they were still two of the first people in the room, after four other doctors were already there, surrounding Ciel and doing things he couldn’t see. Others pushed him back out of the room, along with Isabella. Sebastian was breathing hard, fearing that he might hyperventilate. What’s happening to him?! Why are all these doctors needed?! Is he really going to die?!? Sebastian wanted to ask out loud, but he was getting so worked up that it was hard to even form breaths.

 

"D-dying?!" the teen gasped as his eye widened even more. "Yes dear" Rachel smiled, "We can finally be a family again! We’ll be together forever, why even longer than tha-" "No" Ciel’s voice was blunt and clear as he spoke. Rachel and Vincent looked at their only son in shock. "W-what?!"

"Clear!!" one of the doctors yelled before pressing the two electric plates to the teen’s pale chest. "Dammit kid wake up!!" The procedure continued for a bit until a long sharp sound filled the room. The doctor looked over at the screen and hung his head when saw the line. "He’s gone….."

 

Though Sebastian was away from the door, he heard those two words as clear as a bell. His heart dropped. He stopped breathing. Isabella, seeing his reaction, looked over at the doctors and shouted, “Try again, assholes! His soul is still in there and I swear on Satan if you don’t do something now, I WILL!" After looking at Isabella in shock for a moment, the doctors turned back to Ciel’s body and tried once more. She looked at Sebastian. "You might have to cut yourself in a minute," she murmured. He stared blankly ahead, eyes wide and overflowing with tears as he watched the doctors try again.

 

"C-Ciel….what do you mean no?" The young teen looked up at his mother and fought tears. "I mean exactly what I said. I won’t die yet…I can’t leave him" Vincent ran his hand through his hair and Rachel gave a soft smile, "You really love him…..don’t you…." Ciel nodded his head, "I do, and I just can’t leave him…." Rachel looked over at her husband who gave a simple nod. She walked over to her beloved son and kissed the top of his head, "Then you may go back…" The blond said as a tear fell from her eyes, "However i’m afraid that will mean this will be the last time we see each other…..my darling" A few tears streamed down Ciel’s cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his mother. "Thank you so much….i’ll never forget you" Vincent gave a soft smile s he walked over and hugged his son, "Make sure he’s good to you, or else i’ll come down there myself and smite him" The young bluenette laughed as he pulled away and gave a final wave before turning and walking away from the lit room. Vincent wrapped his arm around Rachel’s waist and sighed, "He’s finally all grown up isn’t he?" he asked while looking down at his wife. "Yes he is," The blonde smiled as a small tear fell from her face. "So long, my darling Ciel"

 

"Ok one more time…Clear!!!" another shock was forced onto the body, the large group waited a moment before bowing their heads. The main doctor looked over to Isabella and Sebastian , "I’m truly sorry but there’s nothing else we can do….he’s de-" Soft beeps made him stop talking and turn in shock. "It can’t be!" He ran over and gasped when he saw the line rising and falling evenly. "This isn’t possible…I’ve never seen such a miracle!!"

 

Isabella jumped for joy and hugged Sebastian, who held her tightly in return before running over to Ciel, almost running into the doctors as they backed away. “Ha! Maybe I should become a doctor!” Isabella beamed, slapping the astonished man on the back. She came to the side of the bed opposite Sebastian and began softly stroking Ciel’s hair. Sebastian held his hand. The doctors, talking amongst themselves about the events that had just occurred, slowly filed out of the room. Sebastian wiped his eyes and smiled.

"He’s alright, Mom…He’s going to be alright…" he said, looking down at Ciel with shimmering, bright crimson eyes.

"Damn right, he is." She agreed with a wide smile.

Suddenly, Lucian slid through the open door with a black tee shirt in his hand. “Heeeeyyy! Guess who’s finally baaack!”

The two rolled their eyes. “You just missed one Hell of a fright, honey.” Isabella said. “We thought we lost Ciel for a minute.” She looked back down at his sleeping face. “But of course, our little soldier pulled through. Now we just have to wait until he wakes up.”

Lucian nodded. “Great! Hey- if you need me, I’ll be in the cafeteria.” he said, tossing the shirt to Sebastian.

"I’ll go with you," Isabella said, pulling away from the unconscious boy. "I think we should give Sebastian a moment alone with him." She murmured to Lucian as they left the room, shutting the door behind them. Sebastian couldn’t stop watching Ciel’s chest rise and fall. It was a sight he’d never take for granted. After a moment of simply watching him, Sebastian took his hand away from Ciel’s and quickly changed into the shirt, discarding the jacket into a nearby chair.

The demon took Ciel’s hand again and linked their fingers, leaning down and giving a soft kiss on the bluenette’s still lips. “I’m never going to leave your side again,” he whispered. “And I’ll never let you die. I love you, Ciel.” He kissed Ciel again, squeezing his hand lightly.

 

About 20 minutes had passed when the young teen’s eyes slowly fluttered open halfway. He looked down and smirked softly when he saw a familiar hand holding his own.

I never want to let go of his hand again…

The bluenette opened his eyes a bit more and looked up at his love. “I see you finally put a shirt on” he teased lightly 

 

Sebastian’s heart jumped up in his chest when he heard Ciel speak. “And you finally woke up!” Again, he leaned down and took Ciel’s lips with his own, pouring all of his love and happiness into their passionate kiss before he pulled away, panting softly. “I thought I’d lost you. I was so worried. I don’t think I ever cried so much in my life,” the demon admitted, cracking a smile and squeezing Ciel’s hand again.

 

Ciel returned the kiss then let out a soft laugh. “You cried? What happened to my little badass boyfriend?” he joked before giving a loving smile. 

 

A soft blush flushed Sebastian’s pale cheeks. “He got the complete shit scared out of him, that’s what.” he replied, smiling back at Ciel before giving a look of concern. “Are you in any pain? Would you like something to eat or drink?” Sebastian looked back over to the door, wondering when his parents would get back.

 

The younger gave a small laugh and shook his head. “No i’m fine” he assured before slowly sitting up, accidentally moving the blanket so his bandages wrapped around his waist showed

 

Sebastian frowned a bit. “Well…If you say so.” he said softly, glancing down at the bandages. It was difficult for him to see Ciel like that, with a wrapping of gauze that matched his own beneath his shirt. He had a sudden urge at that moment. “Can I lay down with you?” Sebastian asked, looking into Ciel’s jewel blue orb.

 

A gentle smile appeared on the blue haired teen. “Of course you can” he answered before sliding to his left so Sebastian could have enough room. 

 

The demon smiled softly and climbed into the bed, sliding under the blankets next to Ciel. Once he was comfortable, Sebastian laid back and rested his head on the pillow, staring up at Ciel with a look of real relief in his eyes. Even though the doctors said he was gone, there he was. Sitting up and looking back at him with that amazing face and his beautiful blue eye and his soul still intact. Sebastian sighed contently, but a look of sadness overwhelmed him. “I’m sorry about putting you through all that. If it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t be here,” he said softly.

 

"You found what?” Isabella asked, an expression of shock on her face as she ate a bite of mac n’ cheese. 

"Wood. Wood fucking everywhere." Lucian repeated, laughter rumbling deep in his chest. "And the mattress was ripped to Hell, too!"

The two demons laughed out loud, disrupting the patients who were trying to enjoy a quiet meal. But they didn’t care. They were just amazed they didn’t have to go to the hospital earlier.

 

Ciel gave a gentle smile and lied down next to his lover, “it wasn’t your fault Sebastian,” he said while gently running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “I shouldn’t have let my guard down” he looked down and let out a deep breath, “I saw my parents…..they tried to have me go with them….”

 

Sebastian closed his eyes and hummed softly as Ciel ran his fingers through his hair, but then he quickly opened them and looked at his boyfriend in surprise. “Why didn’t you go with your parents? Did something happen? What did they say to you? Where they trying to take you to Heaven or something?” He asked, his brow furrowed in curiosity and confusion, and worry on the emotional toll Ciel must’ve gotten from seeing his parents again.

 

"Yeah they were…." He answered and continued to run his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. "But I told them I didn’t want to go, there was one thing missing from heaven that I could never live without…"

 

"What do you mean? You would’ve had your family…" Sebastian said softly, looking confused again. Even though Ciel’s actions had a relaxing effect on the demon, making him a bit tired after the exhausting events that transpired earlier that night, he was still wide awake with concern for his blue eyed love.

 

The teen’s smile grew a little more as he continued to caress the silky black tresses, “But I wouldn’t have had you…” He replied softly while staring into Sebastian’s calming red eyes

 

The demon gave a quiet gasp. “Ciel…I…” Sebastian didn’t know what to say. Ciel had given up an eternity with his parents…Heaven…for him. The thought was overwhelming. “Fuck…you’re going to make me cry again. What would I ever do without you?” Sebastian asked, scooting closer to Ciel and kissing the tip of his nose. “I don’t deserve you, Ciel. You’re amazing.”

 

Ciel blushed and pressed closer to Sebastian before letting out a tired yawn. “Love you….idiot…” he said drowsily as he felt his eyelids getting heavier

 

"I love you too, Ciel." Sebastian murmured, pulling the blankets up a bit further over the two of them before gently lacing his fingers with Ciel’s, the extra physical contact making him relax even more. He softly kissed the younger teen’s lips and closed his eyes, letting out a long, fatigued breath. "Sweet dreams," he added softly.

 

"You too…." the young bluenette mumbled before falling into the most peaceful sleep he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?? I'm not entirely evil! I'm so sorry it took so long to post! Please leave comments and critiques! love you all!
> 
> \--MoW


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -w- I apologize for being a piece of trash and leaving you all with nothing. Have an Epilogue as an apology.

About a year had past since the incident with Claude and the two teenagers had grown even closer than ever. The younger of the two had become a bit more open to others and began talking to people more than he had been. Isabella and Lucian were still the same as ever, still teasing Sebastian about having to get a new bed with metal framing thanks to him. Today however, Sebastian was acting rather odd. He seemed happier than usual and much more excited for some reason.

 

Everything is perfect, the demon thought as he held Ciel’s hand and walked out of their high school, trying not to make his steps so bouncy. School was finally over, and the football game would be starting soon. Sebastian was genuinely surprised that he was able to make so many people go along with his plan, and hoped it wasn’t too extravagant. The football field is where Sebastian planned to ask Ciel to prom. The thought of the plan made the demon nervous, but happily so. 

Ronald, who had become closer to the two in the past year, caught up with the couple as they began walking toward the football field. Of course, he knew what Sebastian was cooking up as well. Almost everyone at school, excluding Ciel, knew what was going to happen. “Hey guys! You excited for the game?” he asked, raising his eyebrows knowingly at Sebastian, who playfully rolled his eyes.

 

Ciel looked over at Ronald and gave a small shrug “I suppose so, though I don’t really see why we’re going.” He looked up at his boyfriend, “You don’t really seem to like football” Afew people in on the plan overheard the boy’s suspicion and started whispering to each other in worry.

 

Sebastian smiled nonchalantly, used to being a rather good actor. “Well, I suppose the sport has suddenly sparked my interest,” he said, leading the two others up the metal steps of the bleachers. He was thankful that it was a cloudy day and the seats wouldn’t be hot as Hell. Also, wearing black in the scorching sun was never a fun thing, even for a demon. A lot of people were already seated with wide smiles, but had conversations amongst themselves that had nothing to do with prom or the plan. The cheerleaders were prepping up most of the students for the game before it would begin, yelling into a bullhorn to rile everyone up for the first quarter. But the real event wouldn’t start until half time.

"Hey, I’m gonna go grab a few cokes for us. Don’t do anything too crazy while I’m gone!" Ronald called, scampering off toward the concession stand. Sebastian smiled and sat down, eagerly looking down at the blonde cheerleader in the center who was shouting "Gimme an S! Gimme a P! Gimme an I! Gimme an R!…" He was imagining how everything would play out. But he never imagined Ciel’s response to what he was going to do. He wanted it to be a surprise.

 

The teen nodded and gave a small laugh, “We’ll try” He said sarcastically before scooting closer to Sebastian and gently resting his head on the demon’s shoulder.

The first and second quarters went by rather quickly, ending with the teams tied 12 to 12.

 

"I swear to God, if we lose I am going to punch someone." Ronald said, munching on some nachos he had gotten at the beginning of the second quarter. 

Sebastian gently pulled away from Ciel and stood, taking a moment to stretch. “I’ve gotta go make a call to my dad. Stay here and make sure Ronald doesn’t have a heart attack,” the demon chuckled.

The blond teen, with a mouth full of cheese, said something unintelligible. But it was said with a smile, so Sebastian left the two knowing Ron would keep Ciel right there.

The blonde cheer captain, Brittany Matthews, shouted into the bullhorn, “You all ready for the half time special event?!” The crowd whooped and hollered in response, whistles and screams of happiness mixed throughout. The girl kept the bullhorn poised at her lips as the rest of her squad ran to the center of the field. They began an impressive routine of the standard pyramid, flips and jumps, and cheer songs. Finally, after it was over, Brittany shouted into the blullhorn, “Gimme a C!”

"C!" The students shouted back.

"Gimme an I!"

"I!"

"Gimme an E!"

"E!"

"Gimme a L!"

"L!"

"What does that spell?!"

"CIEL!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Sebastian walked onto the field, his face confident yet blushing. He stood next to Brittany with his hands behind his back, as if hiding something. The raven haired teen raised only one hand to wave cutely at Ciel before pulling out his phone and calling the younger teen’s number.

 

Ciel was taking a sip of his drink when he heard the first letter and looked up in confusion.

'There’s no C in our team’s name…'

He continued listening and widened his visible eye when he discovered that they were spelling his name. He looked over and widend his eyes even more when he saw Sebastian walk on the field, “What the hell?!” He slowly waved back in shock before jumping at the buzzing in his back pocket. The bluenette took it out and saw that it was Sebastian before answering it. “H-hello?”

 

"Hey, handsome." Sebastian greeted, chuckling nervously. The cheerleaders that could hear him giggled a bit. "I know this is sort of sudden, but…Will you go to prom with me?" The raven haired teen carefully revealed a piece of chocolate cake with a strawberry on top sitting on a small black plate in the hand that was hidden behind his back. "There’s cake~" he said in a persuasive tone. The girls in the stands and the cheerleaders on the field were holding back squeals, trying to be quiet until Ciel gave his answer. Brittany readied the bullhorn, preparing to announce to the crowd what Ciel said in response.

Ronald looked over at the blue eyed teen, his mouth full of nachos as he gave the teen older than him a thumbs up. Though, knowing him, he was probably only thinking of the cake involved.

 

The bluenette licked his lips at the sight of the cake and couldn’t help but blush as he let out a small laugh. “Idiot of course I will,”he smiled softly at his boyfriend on the football field. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble though, you knew I’d say yes anyway” he smiled and looked over at Ronald who gave a thumbs up at him.

 

He shrugged with a smile. “I thought I’d do something special to make sure you’d never forget this,” he said. 

Brittany grinned widely. “He said yes!” The cheerleaders threw their pompoms in the air and began a different cheer routine to celebrate.

Grinning up at Ciel, Sebastian closed his phone and walked over to the bleachers, careful not to drop the cake as some students patted him on the back and shouted ‘congrats!’ and ‘That was so cute!’. He sat down between Ciel and Ronald and leaned over, pulling Ciel into a passionate kiss that made the cheerleaders and others squeal even more, and even the guys clapped loudly.

 

Ciel smiled and leaned into the kiss. After a moment he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together “I love you, idiot” he chuckled softly, causing a few girls to swoon

 

He grinned. “I love you too~” Sebastian picked up the fork on the small plate and stabbed the end of the cake, pulling off a piece and placing it close to Ciel’s lips as the other people proceeded with the half time activities. “Go ahead and try a bite. I made it myself.” he said, a look of pride on his face for being able to make such a creation.

 

"You really made it or did you use your powers??" He asked softly before taking the bite and humming in satisfaction "delicious".

 

"I made it myself during Home Ec. today. I’m just glad it doesn’t taste like crap." Sebastian replied with a small chuckle.

"Mnh Wmn smmh tmm!" Ronald said, gesturing to the cake with his mouth full.

Sebastian looked over at Ronald and laughed. “The rest of the cake is back in the classroom. You can have it after the game.” The blond boy pumped a fist in the air as a signal of victory, and Sebastian stuck the prongs of the fork through the chocolaty strawberry. “Here you go, Love.” he said sweetly, offering the bite to Ciel.

 

Ciel smirked at the treat “My favorite” he mused before taking a large bite of the fruit. He savoured the juicy flavor for a moment before swallowing and smiling up at Sebastian. “You truly have a talent for baking” he smirked before pulling his boyfriend a bit closer to him. “Though you’re truly the only dessert I need~” he purred then pressed a soft kiss on Sebastian’s lips.

 

Sebastian tried not to laugh again as he leaned greedily into their kiss. He gently pulled away and looked into Ciel’s sparkling blue eye. “Then maybe I should let you nibble on me when we get home~” the demon purred softly in a teasing tone.

 

The teen chuckled softly and started to play with a piece of silky black hair. “Oh you should know by now that I can’t simply have a small taste of something so delicious~”.

 

"Mmm, you’re right. I suppose I’ll just have to let you devour me completely~" Sebastian murmured, smirking a bit as he wrapped his arm around the bluenette’s waist.

Ronald, who had finally swallowed his food and heard almost everything, made a sound a grossed out kid would make. “Bleeehhh. How can you guys go from cute to sexual so freakin’ fast?" the younger glasses wearing teen asked before taking a few big gulps of coke.

 

Ciel smirked as he turned and looked over at Ron, “Tons of practice” he smiled and winked over to the blond “You wanna join~?” He joked playfully.

 

The sophomore almost choked on his drink, looking over at the two with wide eyes. The raven haired teen grinned. “Yeah, I’m sure we could teach you a lot~” he added, going along with what the eye patched teen said.

Ronald blushed deeply, giving an expression of confusion and shock. “W-What?! You guys know I like chicks, r-right?!” he asked, his voice going squeaky.

Sebastian held back a laugh, glancing over at Ciel to see if he wanted to continue to freak the guy out or not.

 

The bluenette smirked cutely, “Oh come on Ron, are you still going to say that even after I caught you undressing me with your eyes during Math~?” he asked with a cute tilt of his head.

 

"W-Wha-?!" Ronald was bewildered. Were they just messing with him or something? They had to be! 

"And it’s not like I haven’t seen you ogling me either," Sebastian said, seeing the confusion in the blond’s wide green eyes. "In fact," the demon added, leaning toward Ron. "I think you’re starting to turn around in your field of love interests completely. Not that I’m complaining~" After giving an alluring expression, Sebastian cracked a cheesy smile and snorted.

Ronald furrowed his brow. “Are you…You guys were just yankin’ my chain, weren’t you?!” The amused expression on Sebastian’s face tipped him off. The demon laughed and pulled Ciel even closer to him.

"Come on, Ronald. You should know that I’ll only ever want my Ciel." Sebastian said, resting his cheek atop Ciel’s head.

 

Ciel smirked and nuzzled his head into the demon’s neck. “And the only person for me is currently using me as a headrest” he laughed cutely, causing a few girls to giggle and swoon.

His lips curved upward into a gentle smile as he turned and buried his head into his taller boyfriend's neck. He thought back to how he was 2 years ago; alone, depressed and believing there was no hope in the world. Sebastian had brought back the joy and love he believed had withered and died away years before; true there had been a near death experience here and there along the way but thinking about it Ciel knew he wouldn't change anything about these past 2 years. He closed his eye and let out a content sigh while he and Sebastian walked hand in hand down the bleachers and toward the car. He had finally found his reason for continuing on, his best friend and eternal love. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's blood red eyes and smiled knowing that he had somehow been lucky enough to find his soulmate and finally experience true love; even while suffering through a highschool of the damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!!! Thank you all so much for all of your amazing comments and support throughout the entire story of HotD! I know Luna appreciates it just as much as I do!! Thanks again for reading! And be sure to let any other SebaCiel nerds know about HotD and see if they want to read it as well!! Thanks again! I love you all so much!!  
> -MoW
> 
> Also, sadly from what I know there will be no Sequel due to my lovely co author Luna and I have never gotten back to finishing the continuation. Maybe one day though! -fingers crossed cause that would be awesome-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a kudos, comment or critique! I love hearing y'all's feedback!
> 
> My Ciel blog is http://earl--of--phantomhive.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: madness_of_wonderland
> 
> Co Author's blog http://gothicmuse.tumblr.com/


End file.
